Kakashi’s Closet
by Inner Angel
Summary: Sakura fue en busca de un secreto, sólo para descubrirse a sí misma como el mayor de los misterios. .-kakasaku-.
1. Acerca de cómo el que busca, encuentra

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes Naruto y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi. _Kakashi's closet_ es propiedad de Inner Angel.

- o -

**Kakashi's closet**

**by Inner Angel**

- o -

**Sumary**

Sakura fue en busca de un secreto, sólo para descubrirse a sí misma como el mayor de los misterios. .-kakasaku-.

**NDA**: Si, este es un _Crack Pairing_ como el que más (my guilty pleasure ). Así que apartando este hecho, alguna que otra cosilla que me invento y lo que pulula en el fanon, la historia será fiel al canon tanto como sea posible. Está ubicada luego de los hechos actuales del manga (ch384,), en un futuro donde Akatsuki ya ha sido destruido y Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha. En resumen, esto puede contener spoilers.

Clasificación M/NC-17, porque kakasaku es smexy por definición!

Como siempre, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos!

Enjoy!

- o -

**c-1 **

**Acerca de cómo el que busca, encuentra.**

Hacía mucho calor.

Demasiado para ser enviada en una misión.

Y definitivamente demasiado para ser enviada a hacer mandados por su extremadamente flojo sensei.

No era su culpa que él fuese tan distraído e insoportablemente descuidado como para olvidar en su casa el pergamino con los detalles de la misión en la que estaban a punto de salir.

¡In-cre-i-ble!

Cualquiera diría que un jounin de élite como el célebre _Sharingan no Kakashi_ tendría, al menos, una ética firme de trabajo. Cosas como puntualidad, seriedad y proactividad eran cualidades necesarias para un ninja de éxito, tanto como para cualquier otro trabajo.

Pero esos convencionalismos no se aplicaban al hombre que vivía con al menos una semana de retraso respecto al resto de la aldea.

Por si esto fuera poco, en lugar de comportarse como un adulto responsable de sus actos y solucionar el problema por sí mismo –después de todo era SU culpa– Hatake Kakashi se había limitado a suspirar dramáticamente, reclinarse contra una de las puertas de salida de Konoha, sacar su inconfundible libro naranja y decir con su característico tono monótono:

"Sakura, ve por el pergamino".

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Estoy seguro que lo dejé justo sobre la mesa de entrada para no olvidarlo".

"¿Y por qué tengo que ir YO a buscarlo?.

"¡Date prisa Sakura-chan, hace mucho calor-r-r-r-r-r!" La voz de Naruto denotaba que todo el asunto le parecía una molestia más en su fastuoso camino para llegar a ser Hokage, pero que no era lo suficientemente molesto como para motivarlo a mover su trasero y hacer algo al respecto.

Sasuke por su parte ni siquiera los miraba, dirigiéndose como estaba hacia la sombra más cercana en donde dejó caer su indiferente persona en el suelo, ajeno a todo lo mundano como de costumbre.

La mirada de Sakura regresó hasta la figura ligeramente encorvada de su sensei, mientras inspeccionaba su cerebro en busca de algo coherente e igualmente venenoso con que replicarle.

Nada.

"Estamos esperando…", añadió el jounin sin despegar la vista del libro frente a sus narices.

Típico. Lo malo de ser parte de un grupo de puros chicos es que siempre que una tarea les parecía aburrida, era trabajo de Sakura. Tan pronto las cosas se ponían emocionantes, le pedían que se quedara atrás por '_su seguridad'_. ¡Bah! Ellos siempre se llevaban toda la diversión.

Era bastante sutil, pero Sakura casi podría jurar que el comportamiento machista de sus compañeros se había agravado últimamente sin explicación. Particularmente desde que su equipo volvió a unirse con el regreso de Sasuke a la aldea, hacía poco más de un año. Estaban cruzando la no tan delgada línea entre ser sobre protectores con la única chica del grupo, a ser unos abusadores sin vergüenza.

En cualquier caso, en ese instante lo que Sakura deseaba más que nada en la vida era poder gritar a los cuatro vientos su frustración ante la injusticia a la que estaba siendo sometida. ¡Decir cinco improperios bien escogidos y mandarlos a todos a buscar pergaminos en la última paila del infierno!

Pero en lugar de eso, se mordió la lengua, dio media vuelta y salió a toda velocidad en dirección al apartamento de Kakashi-sensei.

Ella no era tan tonta como para protestar o desobedecer una orden directa de su sensei y líder de grupo, y mucho menos como para llegar a fastidiar verdaderamente al famoso copyninja.

No porque creyera que él sería capaz de hacerle daño –Kakashi preferiría cortarse un brazo antes que ver lastimado a un miembro de su equipo– sino por la insufrible facilidad que tenía para encontrar las formas más creativas de venganza ante la insubordinación o la excesiva torpeza. Y ella lo había sufrido en carne propia en más de una ocasión.

De hecho, en una de las últimas misiones a las que habían ido, Sakura cometió el error de protestar por lo insípida que estaba la comida que les brindó Kakashi en una de las tabernas más miserables de todo el pueblo donde se encontraban. Los chicos habían acompañado su crítica señalando lo tacaño que era su sensei y como siempre les dejaba con la cuenta.

Entonces, la mirada asesina que les respondió había estado dirigida a todos ellos, pero la única víctima de su venganza fue Sakura. Tan pronto terminaron de comer, la joven ninja se encontró vestida en el traje de camarera más ofensivo y con más poca tela que había visto en toda su vida. Y en el se la pasó el resto de la tarde, lavando platos y sirviendo mesas como forma de intercambio por una supuesta '_información vital para el éxito de la misión'_ que el dueño de aquel apestoso bar iba a dar a Kakashi.

'_¡Información vital ni un cuerno!' _Que la parta un rayo si todo no fue un invento para verla sufrir, lidiando con las manos errantes de los parroquianos mientras trataba de evitar que el vestido revelara lo poco que cubría para mantener una excusa de pudor.

'_¡Pervertido!'_

Sakura suspiró frustrada. Estaba atrapada en una especie de círculo vicioso. Si se quejaba del trato, era castigada, si no decía nada, también. ¿Era acaso una forma de entrenamiento ninja?.

Bueno, los métodos nada ortodoxos de su sensei dejaban abierta esa posibilidad. Aunque lo más probable era que simplemente se estuviese divirtiendo a expensas de sus alumnos, como de costumbre. El tipo era un excéntrico más allá de lo socialmente aceptable, pero eso, lejos de importarle, parecía animarle a ser más peculiar cada día.

Cómo este hombre había logrado convertirse en uno de los ninjas más respetados por todo el Konohagakure estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Por el momento lo único que podía hacer era lamentar su suerte y obedecer en silencio.

¡Ah!, si tan sólo encontrase alguna forma de revertir los papeles y enseñarle a Naruto, a Sasuke y a Kakashi de que estaba hecha la verdadera Haruno Sakura.

'_De mantequilla tal parece'._

Sakura reprimió con un gruñido a la molesta voz de su yo interior justo a tiempo para detenerse frente a un viejo edificio de cuatro plantas ubicado en uno de los sectores más viejos de la aldea, al oeste de Konoha.

Allí todo tenía un aspecto descolorido y un tanto derruido. Como una evidencia a la antigüedad de un sector de la población que parecía desteñirse a la misma velocidad que las edificaciones a su alrededor. Las calles eran estrechas y empedradas, con la ocasional hierba creciendo entre las coyunturas como un testimonio del impulso liberador de la naturaleza.

Pero a pesar de esa primera impresión de museo de historia en ruinas que se obtenida del lugar, había en el ambiente una sensación acogedora y cálida difícil de describir. Algunos de sus habitantes podrían parecer momias andantes pero irradiaban algo diferente al resto de la ciudad. Una paciencia y un sentido de pertenencia que no podían ser definidos pero si sentidos en la pequeña comunidad que tenía lo que bien podrían ser siglos viviendo en la zona.

El edificio donde residía el infame copyninja estaba al final de una pequeña colina en una calle ciega. Alguna vez había sido de color azul a juzgar por la decoloración de sus paredes de estuco. En otro tiempo el lugar había sido la vivienda de una familia numerosa y pudiente. Pero como ocurre con frecuencia en las aldeas ninja, la guerra y la necesidad tocaron a sus puertas obligándolos eventualmente a abandonar el lugar y transformarlo en pequeños apartamentos de alquiler.

Una gran puerta de madera que había visto mejores días daba paso a un interior igual de deteriorado y mucho más oscuro de lo que Sakura había anticipado. Una escalera circular subía penosamente por las cuatro plantas, en cuyos rellanos los pasillos se alargaban a través de la estructura, flanqueados por al menos seis puertas de cada lado.

Kakashi vivía en el último piso, donde el pasillo era mucho mas corto y sólo había tres puertas. La del fondo, pintada alguna vez en un intento de verde, era la de su sensei. Sakura ya había estado allí en un par de ocasiones para visitar a un Kakashi demasiado débil para valerse por sí mismo, pero no tanto como para obligarlo a ir al hospital. ¡El hombre le huía como la plaga al sitio!

'_Baka-sensei'._

Sakura se detuvo frente a la descolorida puerta.

"Un momento, ¿cómo rayos voy a entrar si no me ha dado la llave?".

Si, Sakura era una ninja, pero eso no era justificación suficiente como para echar abajo la puerta de sus compañeros de equipo.

'_Aunque pensándolo mejor…'_

La joven ninja sacudió la cabeza para borrar la imagen mental de la puerta hecha astillas. Seguro que él se lo merecía por ser un flojo de proporciones colosales, pero derribar la puerta de un puñetazo no iba a mejorar en nada su situación.

Sakura puso la mano sobre la perilla y probó sin pensarlo mucho. Para su sorpresa la puerta abrió con un ligero clic. Sólo el copyninja podía ser tan distraído –o estar tan seguro de sí mismo– como para dejar la puerta de su casa abierta. De igual forma Sakura entró poco a poco y con extremo cuidado, casi esperando que una trampa saltase de cualquier esquina para degollarla.

Cuando su cabeza permaneció pegada al resto de su cuerpo la kunoichi respiró de nuevo.

Lo primero que buscaron sus ojos fue la mesita a la izquierda de la puerta, en donde el desdichado pergamino que la había llevado hasta allí, se encontraba, tal y como lo había mencionado Kakashi. Lo tomó en su mano y confirmó en la inscripción que era el correcto.

Levantando la vista, Sakura inspeccionó su entorno. Todo era tal y como lo recordaba, aunque sus visitas anteriores fueron demasiado breves o ella estaba demasiado ocupada como para fijarse verdaderamente en la decoración o el mobiliario. Ahora su mirada curiosa y analítica se detenía en todo.

En realidad el espacio era muy pequeño como para tener mucho que mirar pero Sakura se encontró sorprendida por el contraste de modernidad y orden del lugar en relación al aspecto en ruinas del edificio.

Frente a la puerta había un gran ventanal que daba luz y calor a la habitación. Un amplio sofá con sus enormes cojines en terracota y mostaza lucia muy cómodo y por lo tanto muy usado como sitio predilecto para pasar el rato o recibir visitas. Kakashi no tenía el tipo de ser anfitrión, así que lo más probable era que pasara las horas tumbado allí, leyendo su pornografía al calor del sol.

Había también una mesita baja de té, cubierta con velas y algunos utensilios. Luego, una alfombra rectangular hacia juego con los cojines y daba la sensación de separar el ambiente de la cocina a la izquierda. Un mostrador con dos sillas flanqueaban una pequeña cocina de gas y una alacena. Las superficies eran blancas y grises, y brillaban con la luz del día con una pulcritud que Sakura se encontró envidiando. Esa mañana su intento de desayuno había salpicado hasta el techo, y le iba a tomar horas limpiarlo todo cuando regresara a casa.

En general, la decoración de la casa era más bien minimalista, pero sin llegar a ser incomoda. Sin duda el lugar era agradable, pero carecía de ese calor de hogar al que Sakura estaba acostumbrada. Era como si nadie viviera allí, pues no estaban a la vista esos pequeños detalles personales que te dicen mucho del dueño y de sus costumbres.

Claro está que la falta de personalidad iba a juego con el inquilino.

Sakura ya se disponía a irse cuando su mirada se detuvo en la puerta entreabierta a su derecha. Era la habitación de Kakashi. La curiosidad fue lo primero que picó sus sentidos. Ella había entrado antes, sí, pero ahora tenía oportunidad única de husmear a sus anchas. Y la verdad no podía sino preguntarse cómo sería el lado más personal de uno de los hombres más evasivos e impersonales de toda Konoha. Si en algún lugar del mundo existía algo que ayudara a descifrar un poco el enigma llamado Hatake Kakashi, ese lugar tenía que ser su habitación.

En ese instante la idea de encontrar algo comprometedor y secreto que pudiese servir como chantaje para acabar con las injusticias, o al menos brindarle alguna venganza por ellas, terminó de decidir la partida. Probablemente era una locura, pero por algo la curiosidad mató al gato.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho, más que nada para no arrepentirse, Sakura se movió rápido hasta la puerta, entrando de puntillas en la habitación.

Todo se encontraba en perfecto orden, en fiel reflejo de la habitación anterior. Ubicada justo delante de otro enorme ventanal, la cama estaba tendida con una cobija verde y negro, impresa con la forma característica de los shuriken. A un lado, una pequeña biblioteca se encontraba llena de las características cubiertas anaranjadas, confirmando su limitado gusto literario. Al otro lado, un escritorio rebosaba de papeles y pergaminos.

Sorprendentemente, el suelo alfombrado estaba limpio, sin ropa sucia u otros objetos descartados en el típico desorden de los hombres solteros, o al menos de los que Sakura conocía.

La habitación de Naruto, por ejemplo, parecía siempre como si un huracán de categoría 5 hubiese golpeado el lugar, arrastrando y revolviendo todo a su paso. Era increíble considerando el espacio tan pequeño en el que vivía. Cómo llegaron un par de boxers sucios de Naruto al congelador era, hasta el presente, uno de los grandes misterios de su generación. Uno que ni el mismo ruidoso-ninja-hiperactivo podía contestar.

En cuanto a Sasuke, el actuaba como si tuviera una legión de sirvientes echados a sus pies recogiendo y limpiando todo a su paso. Era más bien una legión de admiradoras babeando detrás de él; pero a los efectos, el último de los Uchiha no tenía que molestarse con realizar ningún tipo de oficio mundano y muy por debajo del estatus de su clan. Tan pronto tiraba algo al piso, aparecía alguien que estaba dispuesto a recogerlo por él.

'_Patético'._

En contraste, la habitación de Sai estaba siempre cubierta de pergaminos y papeles con dibujos en distintos estados de progreso, pero cierto desorden era de esperarse de un artista. Un punto a su favor era que nunca se encontraba un calcetín u otros artículos de ropa regados por allí. Claro, la razón era que él nunca se cambiaba de ropa realmente. En su propia lógica, Sai explicaba el asunto como un procedimiento mucho más eficiente en tiempo y costos si se bañaba con ella puesta.

_Dos en uno_ lo llamaba él.

Sakura lo llamaba: _¡Doble Ewwww!!_

Shikamaru, fiel a su personalidad, encontraba el tema de limpiar demasiado trabajoso y problemático por lo que para él era más conveniente continuar viviendo en casa de sus padres que tener que valerse por sí mismo. De resto, la casa de Kiba, y Shino, rebosantes de cosas indescriptibles de origen animal que ella ni quería recordar, reforzaban la impresión que tenía de que todos los hombres estaban más del lado del espectro donde no brillaba el sol y extrañas criaturas salen arrastrándose de debajo de la cama. ¡Yuk!

Una vez más, en ninguna categoría conocida era posible colocar a Hatake Kakashi.

No quedaba más remedio. Si quería encontrar algo debía adentrarse en territorio enemigo.

Sakura continuó avanzando con extremo cuidado, tratando de no tocar nada. Después de todo la casa de un ninja era una trampa mortal en potencia. Su mirada inspeccionaba cada milímetro del lugar tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera servirle, pero más allá de otro libro de la colección de Icha Icha (_¡oh sorpresa!_), un reloj despertador (_¡será descarado!_), y las familiares fotografías de sus compañeros de equipo en la cabecera de su cama _(¡que frentona estaba entonces!)_, nada comprometedor estaba a simple vista.

El copyninja era, después de todo, un pervertido conocido y confeso, así que la cosa no iba a funcionar a menos que descubriese algo mucho más personal que su copia más desgastada de la colección Icha Icha. Tenía que ser algo de lo que nadie supiera.

Y considerando lo poco que se sabía del hombre tras la máscara eso no podía ser tan difícil… ¿cierto?

Con el escaso tiempo que tenía antes de que su sensei notase su tardanza y sin poder revolver mucho, era poco lo que podía hacer. El apartamento de Kakashi resultaba tan impersonal y aburrido como verlo leer novelas pornográficas en una tarde soleada de verano.

Era mucho más emocionante ver crecer la hierba.

Cuando parecía que su plan de venganza se venía abajo, Sakura lo vio. Justo a un lado de la puerta por la que había entrado, como iluminado por un aura divina –que no era más que la luz del sol que recibía desde la ventana. Allí estaba, en todo su glorioso potencial delictivo…

¡El armario de Kakashi-sensei!.

¿Qué se podría encontrar dentro del armario de un hombre adulto?

Mejor aun, ¿qué se podría encontrar dentro del armario del pervertido número dos de toda Konoha? ¿Del hombre más misterioso y evasivo de la aldea?

'_¡Ohhhh!'!_

Sakura se frotó las manos con anticipación.

La primera impresión al abrir sus puertas dobles fue de orden. Su interior era un perfecto reflejo del resto de la habitación, aunque sin llegar a los límites de lo obsesivo-compulsivo. Era seguro decir que Kakashi era un hombre disciplinado y pulcro. Excelentes cualidades de un ninja profesional, pero que no salían a relucir fuera de las cuatro paredes de su casa, evidentemente. Sakura volteó los ojos exasperada.

De un lado estaba colgada su ropa, casi toda de colores oscuros, la mayoría de trabajo y solo algunas piezas más casuales que Sakura rara vez le había visto usar. Más abajo sus zapatos. Botas y sandalias de distintos tipos, según demandaban las características variadas de las misiones ninja de alto rango a las que el copyninja era asignado regularmente.

Del otro lado una serie de cajones ocultaban lo que probablemente necesitaba: evidencia de naturaleza comprometedora. Se aventuró con la primera de arriba hacia abajo, poniendo despacio la mano en la manilla y temiendo lo peor. Luego de unos segundos sin que explotara la habitación en mil pedazos, Sakura se decidió a halar con lentitud. En el interior se encontró con más ropa doblada. Camisetas y pantalones deportivos... ¡Organizados por color!

Ni ella podía mantener semejante orden dentro de su armario. Cada mañana se probaba la mitad de lo que tenía antes de decidirse a salir, para luego devolverlo todo en tiempo record sin prestar mucha atención a los detalles. Ver la aparente facilidad con la que su sensei la superaba incluso en los oficios comunes de la casa estaba resultando ser una experiencia muy exasperante en verdad. Pero, después de todo, esa era la definición de Kakashi en el diccionario del viejo Team 7:

_Hatake Kakashi (s):_ flojo sensei, crónicamente tarde, pervertido y exasperante. Manéjese con cuidado.

Ya con más confianza, Sakura procedió a la segunda gaveta sin tomar tantas precauciones. Medias deportivas, calcetines, sudaderas. Nada bueno. Siguiente.

"Eeeekkk!"

El chillido salió abruptamente ante un cajón lleno de ropa interior. Su primera reacción fue un intento por cerrarlo rápido, pero su cuerpo se negó a obedecer. Había algo perturbadoramente morboso en estar mirando los boxer de su sensei.

¡Peor aun, en llegar a sentir alivio de saber que no usaba tipo brief!

Definitivamente algo iba mal en su mente, o Ino finalmente había entrado lo suficiente dentro de su subconsciente como para manifestarse en momentos así, y respecto a frivolidades como el tipo de ropa interior que hace a un hombre sexy.

Sakura sacudió con fuerza su cabeza. _¡Suficiente!._ O esto iba a dejar serios daños psicológicos en su mente.

Cerró abruptamente el cajón y pasó al siguiente. Una serie de ítems de higiene y salud aparecieron ante sus ojos. Todo se encontraba separado y clasificado en un organizador por compartimentos. De un lado cepillos, tijeras, hojillas de afeitar, variedad de pastillas, vendas y gasas; del otro lado, condones.

Media gaveta llena de preservativos de todos los colores y sabores.

"_Texturizados para su placer. Brillan en la oscuridad para su diversión"_

Sakura sintió el rubor llegar a sus mejillas.

'_Bueno, al menos el hombre sabe cuidarse…'_

¡Rayos! Esto no estaba funcionando y ya no estaba tan segura de que valiese la pena el riesgo que estaba corriendo. Eso sin contar los severos traumas que todo el asunto estaba dejando en su subconsciente.

De igual modo Sakura continuó por inercia al siguiente cajón el cual encontró lleno de papeles, pergaminos, y algunas fotos sueltas de personas que no reconocía. Al fondo del cajón, colocada con evidente cuidado, había una caja cuyo aspecto exterior era muy desgastado, tanto por los años como por el uso.

¡Finalmente, algo que parecía muy prometedor! Sakura tomó la caja en sus manos no sin precauciones, deshaciendo el lazo rojo con la que estaba atada y exponiendo sus contenidos.

Sus ojos quedaron de inmediato fijos en el interior de la caja.

Estaba casi como en un trance hipnótico.

Ya había escuchado algo al respecto y, desde luego, sería una mentirosa si dijera que no había participado activamente en las discusiones que tenía tarde por las noches con Ino, Hinata y TenTen, acerca de todos y cada uno de los hombres de Konoha, incluido su sensei. Pero ver finalmente confirmados todos los rumores en la caja delante de sus ojos era algo que la dejó sin palabras.

"Se está haciendo muy tarde, ¿no crees?".

Eso también la dejó sin palabras.

Su cuerpo se puso completamente rígido. Estaba tan ensimismada con la caja en sus manos y la revelación de sus contenidos, que no notó la presencia de Kakashi, de pie justo a sus espaldas.

Estaba segura de que su corazón había dejado de latir por completo. Si su sensei no la mataba, el infarto fulminante que estaba sufriendo lo haría.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Kakashi simplemente tomó la caja de sus manos y la colocó sin mucha ceremonia de vuelta en el cajón, cerrándolo con sonoro puntapié. El golpe puso a funcionar el corazón de Sakura nuevamente.

Kakashi se movió rápido hacia la puerta. El pergamino que había ido a buscar estaba en su mano.

"Vamos ya".

No más de dos segundos tardó Sakura en reaccionar. Su cuerpo se puso en movimiento por la fuerza de la costumbre, mientras su mente continuaba atascada en una mezcla de terror por lo que era, potencialmente, el fin de su relación de confianza y camaradería con su sensei; y por el otro de total vergüenza por vulnerar la intimidad de una de las personas más privadas que conocía.

'_¡Oh __no! - ¡Oh no!'_

Su mente parecía un disco rayado, pegado en el estribillo de una canción de moda.

Corriendo por lo techos de la ciudad la joven no podía apartar la mirada de la figura moviéndose ágilmente delante de ella. Debatiéndose respecto a qué podía decirle para disculparse y tratar de justificarse. O tal vez sería mejor actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Era una situación de pesadilla. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Lamentablemente, antes de poder tomar una decisión, ya se encontraban de regreso en la puerta de salida de la ciudad con el resto del equipo.

"¡Ya era hora!", saludó Naruto con su característico entusiasmo, mientras Sasuke se ponía de pie con exagerada calma e indiferencia.

Si había algún cambio en el estado de animo del copyninja luego de lo ocurrido, este no lo dejó traslucir en lo más mínimo. Aunque de por sí, la mayor parte del tiempo era muy difícil saber con seguridad lo que él estaba sintiendo o pensando. Y Sakura encontró ese hecho más exasperante que nunca. No saber cual era su reacción la dejaba a ella sin elementos de juicio para poder prepararse y responder apropiadamente.

Con su particular y más que conocida postura de desenfado, Kakashi hizo un gesto desganado con las manos, llamándolos a todos a acercarse a él. Sakura se ubicó estratégicamente entre Sasuke y Naruto y mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo delante de sus pies todo el rato.

Mirarle a la cara –o a lo que se veía de su rostro tras la máscara– parecía algo imposible de momento… y quizás los sería por el resto de sus días.

"Presten atención chicos, este es el plan…".

¡Estaba condenada!

- o -


	2. se encuentra más de lo que se espera

- o -

**Kakashi's closet**

**by Inner Angel**

- o -

**c-2**

**Acerca de cómo a veces se encuentra más de lo que se espera.**

El camino de ida hacia la pequeña villa de Tochigi, cerca de la frontera entre el Konohagakure con el País de la Hierba, se hizo en completo silencio, excepto para dar las indicaciones de rigor respecto al mejor camino a seguir.

La misión era de tipo B, y consistía en recuperar unos documentos importantes para una de las mayores empresas mineras del País de Fuego, los cuales habían sido robados por unos mercenarios para ser comerciados con sus rivales en otras naciones. Estos contenían información sobre las nuevas técnicas desarrolladas en la extracción de oro, y eran de vital importancia para el futuro comercial de la empresa.

De acuerdo con los informes de la inteligencia de Konoha, la venta de información tendría lugar al día siguiente, en la pequeña villa a la que se dirigían. Era un grupo de al menos 10 mercenarios, de los cuales 6 tenían entrenamiento ninja en distintos grados y sólo uno era lo suficientemente poderoso como para preocuparlos. Así que el plan era simple: recuperar la información un día antes del intercambio y regresar a casa a tiempo para la cena.

La misión era, en teoría, muy sencilla para ellos, pero las cosas podían complicarse dada la naturaleza impredecible de los mercenarios y nadie quería eso. Así que todos estaban completamente concentrados en la tarea pendiente, todos excepto Sakura, que encontraba casi imposible enfocar su mente por más de dos minutos en algo distinto a lo ocurrido en casa de su sensei.

Con cada paso que daba, la kunoichi se castigaba más y más mentalmente. De todas las cosas increíblemente estúpidas que había hecho en su vida, esta definitivamente se llevaba el flamante número uno. Ni siquiera aquella vez cuando a los 12 años se le ocurrió dar a Sasuke una poción para el amor eterno que compró en Suna, y que terminó por envenenarlo, le llegaba de cerca. Y eso contando que para poder sanarlo le tocó admitir lo que le había dado, ¡a todos! Incluyendo al propio Sasuke.

Aun no se recuperaba del todo de la vergüenza, más que nada porque Ino estaba determinada a torturarla con sus burlas al respecto por el resto de sus días. Lo mencionaba al menos una vez a la semana, preferiblemente delante de Sasuke, para su completa humillación.

Pero esto era muy diferente a la travesura infantil de una jovencita enamorada. Ahora era una mujer, que había madurado y, con mucho, superado su tonto enamoramiento con Sasuke (bueno, casi por completo al menos). Sakura era una excelente kunoichi, la aprendiz de la Hokage ni más ni menos. Muchas cosas importantes se esperaban de ella.

¿Y qué había hecho con todo eso?

Lo había mandado al cuerno por su estúpido orgullo, traicionando la confianza de uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

Al que más respetaba y admiraba de todos.

Dejando de lado todas las mañas insoportables y excéntricas de su sensei, el hombre era uno de los shinobis más poderosos de Konoha. Un genio ninja obsesionado con el trabajo de equipo y la seguridad de sus compañeros. Sin importar la circunstancia desesperada en que pudieras encontrarte, contabas con que él te salvaría el pellejo aun a costa del suyo propio si fuese necesario.

Pocos tenían un nivel tan alto de dedicación y entrega a su aldea como Hatake Kakashi y eso era algo que Sakura miraba como un estándar de desempeño que quería alcanzar en un futuro.

Para ella era muy importante ganarse el respeto de sus colegas, en particular el de su sensei. Y si lo había logrado en alguna medida en los últimos 6 años de carrera como kunoichi, acababa de asegurarse que no quedase ni el rastro en menos de 6 minutos.

Si tan sólo pudiese retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar lo ocurrido esa mañana. Bueno, si realmente pudiese volver al pasado aprovecharía también para evitar la mancha de salsa curry que cayó en su falda favorita la semana pasada; y definitivamente evitaría pasar frente a Ichiraku el sábado anterior cuando Naruto pensó que era buena idea ensayar la nueva versión de su infame jutsu pervertido (mejorado en trio, con ella en el medio), de cuya imagen mental aun no se recuperaba.

Pero nada de eso venía al caso.

Estaba completamente perdida. No sabia que hacer para arreglar las cosas (si es que tenían arreglo), y lo único que deseaba era dar media vuelta y correr a casa a esconderse bajo la cama. Era realmente patética.

'_¡Eres_ _realmente patética!'_, la Sakura interior hacía eco de todos sus pensamientos como para machacar más y más la letanía de insultos y vejaciones mentales a los que se estaba sometiendo voluntariamente.

Y sinceramente, no podía hacer otra cosa. Esta misión les llevaría todo el día completarla y en algo había que ocupar la mente.

Iba a ser un día muy largo para Haruno Sakura.

-o-

"Oi, Sakura-chan…".

"¿Qué quieres ahora, Naruto?".

"Estoy aburrido".

"Y qué quieres que yo haga, tonto… ya quédate quieto o nos van a descubrir".

"¿Por qué tenemos que estar vigilando a estos inútiles? ni siquiera son ninjas…".

"Porque esas son las ordenes de… kmawmm-sensei".

"¿Ehhh?".

"¡Ya cállate Naruto!!".

Excelente, ya no podía ni pronunciar su nombre de la vergüenza. Pronto se le caería la lengua y comenzaría a babear incoherencias.

"…"

"…"

"Oi…"

"¡¿Ahora QUÉ?!"

"No-no, nada Sakura-chan…je-jeee…"

"…"

"…"

"Apuesto que el maldito de Sasuke está divirtiéndose con Kaka-sensei".

"¿Y qué si es así?"

"¡Que no es justo que él se lleve todo el crédito!".

"¡Lo que no es justo es que yo tenga que estar aquí, sudando como Ino-puerca con tanto calor, y encima soportando tus tonterías!".

"Pero… Sakura-channnnnnnnnnn".

Una fuerte explosión retumbó a lo lejos, junto con lo que sonaba sospechosamente similar al chidori.

"¡¡LO SABIA!!"

"¡Na-ru-to…!"

"¡SASUKE-TEMEEEE!"

De un sólo golpe, Sakura reventó el piso bajo sus pies, haciendo caer en una enorme grieta a los tres hombres que llevaban más de dos horas vigilando y que estaban por darse a la fuga luego de oír la explosión. Con eso se quedarían quietos un buen rato.

Con otro golpe, Sakura mandó a volar a Naruto, con suerte, hasta donde estaba Sasuke.

De inmediato se sintió mucho mejor. Nada como un poco de violencia gratuita para manejar el estrés.

-o-

El camino de regreso, luego de completar con éxito la misión, fue completamente distinto.

El estricto silencio fue remplazado por las voces escandalosas de Naruto y Sasuke en otra más de sus acostumbradas peleas-con-cualquier-excusa-para-probar-quien-es-el-más-idiota-de-los-dos. Y luego dicen que con la edad llega la madurez.

La verdad había resultado una sorpresa el ver como las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad con tanta rapidez luego del regreso de Sasuke. Particularmente considerando que él estuvo a punto de matarlos a todos por intentar detener su venganza y traerlo a casa.

Sin embargo, una vez completada su misión de matar a su hermano Itachi, Sasuke se había entregado sin poner resistencia, dejando a sus compañeros de Hebi sin un líder y abandonando por completo toda pretensión de rebeldía. El Konohagakure no perdió tiempo en asegurar lo que quedaba de uno de sus legados más importantes. El último psicótico de los Uchiha y poseedor del Sharingan había sido trasladado a la aldea completamente inmovilizado y bajo las más estrictas medidas de seguridad ANBU.

Luego de innumerables pruebas médicas e interrogatorios, se le había permitido iniciar un régimen de reincorporación a la vida de la aldea, eso si, bajo estricta vigilancia de sus compañeros. Sakura aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa de ver a Sasuke soportando, sin quejarse, todo el proceso de ser tratado como rata de laboratorio por meses, y luego ser despreciado sin piedad por sus compatriotas. Él realmente deseaba volver si, siendo con mucho el orgulloso y arrogante niño de antes, estaba dispuesto a ser humillado de ese modo.

Y tan pronto a Sasuke le fue permitido regresar al servicio activo, la dinámica del team 7 se restituyó por completo. Si bien es cierto que los habitantes de Konoha aun le miraban con absoluta desconfianza, al interior del equipo fue como si no hubiesen pasado cuatro años separados.

Para Sakura todo el proceso había sido tremendamente doloroso dados sus sentimientos por Sasuke. No podía negar que aun guardaba alguna de sus ilusiones de niña en cuanto a llegar a tener un romance perfecto con el atractivo Uchiha; pero siendo sinceros, estaba más que satisfecha de que las cosas fueran tal como antes entre ellos. Todos habían sacrificado mucho para lograr traerlo de vuelta como para andar quejándose por motivos egoístas e infantiles.

Igual que estaba resignada desde hacía mucho tiempo a que las cosas se quedarían como una fantasía pre-adolescente producto de sus descontroladas hormonas y de la competitividad natural de su carácter en cuanto a Ino concierne.

Además, era reconfortante ver como Naruto y Sasuke actuaban con la naturalidad competitiva de siempre, a pesar de todo. Si algo había ocurrido entre ellos, Sakura no lo sabía con certeza, pero era evidente que en algún punto desde el regreso de su compañero, ambos habían resuelto sus diferencias y las viejas heridas del pasado, de modo privado.

Por eso cuando una mañana los campos de entrenamiento del 15 al 29 desaparecieron, literalmente, no fue necesario hacer muchas preguntas.

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando divisaron las siempre añoradas puertas de entrada a Konoha. La misión, como era de esperarse, había resultado en un mero trámite de rutina para el bien entrenado y poderoso equipo. Con la información segura y diez mercenarios que les dieron para una divertida sesión de entrenamiento, el grupo regresaba a casa de muy buen humor. O al menos eso era cierto para tres de ellos.

Sakura se encontraba exhausta. No por la misión en sí misma, sino por la tensión constante en la que había permanecido desde que salió del apartamento de Kakashi. La culpa y la vergüenza la carcomieron viva durante todo el camino de ida. Ahora la ira y la incertidumbre la estaban volviendo loca en el camino de vuelta.

Estaba furiosa consigo misma por ser tan tonta como para pensar que podría salirse con la suya sin consecuencias. Luego, el no saber que esperar de ahora en adelante la dejaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

Pero lo que más le perturbaba, sin duda, era que durante todo el camino no había podido reprimir la imagen clara e inequívoca de lo que había en el interior de la caja.

Ciertamente no había encontrado algo que valiera para el chantaje que tanto deseaba, pero lo que había visto servía para calmar (y en parte para re-avivar), su curiosidad por uno de los misterios más grandes que rodeaban a su sensei e incluso, a la historia de su propia aldea.

Hatake Sakumo, el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha.

El padre de Kakashi fue uno de los ninjas más poderosos en la historia de la villa. Comparado en muchas ocasiones con el nivel de los propios Sannin.

Pero nadie contaba nunca sus hazañas, ni su nombre aparecía en algún monumento en su honor. Su historia no era enseñada en la escuela, ni su nombre era mencionado en las calles.

Hatake Sakumo era un nombre maldito.

Todo lo que decían los escasos rumores que Sakura había escuchado, se limitaban a señalar que el shinobi había fracasado en una misión de suma importancia para la villa, trayendo con ello la desgracia y la vergüenza a todos los habitantes de Konoha. En que consistió la misión o que había ocurrido exactamente, nadie lo sabía o sencillamente, nadie lo quería contar.

Sakumo había muerto poco tiempo después, despreciado y olvidado por todos los que una vez le admiraron.

Nada más se sabía de él.

'_Una verdadera desgracia… era un hombre tan guapo y talentoso…'_. Esas habían sido las palabras de la madre de Ino, una vez que las chicas, en su afán por meter las narices en todo, se habían decidido a preguntarle lo que sabía acerca del Clan Hatake. Después de todo, las habilidades de Ino para averiguar la vida de los demás sólo eran superadas por las de su madre. Todo se hereda.

Pero increíblemente, más allá de esas escuetas palabras, fue imposible sacarle más información bajo la protesta de que había cosas que era mejor dejar olvidadas en el mundo de los muertos. Entonces las chicas concluyeron que tenía que ser muy grave el asunto para que la comunicativa señora Yamanaka no hubiera soltado ni prenda.

Con tan sólo un vistazo a la vieja fotografía que se encontraba en el interior de la caja, Sakura no podía saber si Sakumo había sido en verdad un ninja tan talentoso como se decía, pero en cuanto a lo de guapo, la madre de Ino se había quedado muy corta.

No, Kakashi no podía parecerse a su padre de ninguna manera. ¡Sería un crimen contra la humanidad vivir ocultando al mundo un rostro como ese!

Claro, esas eran las típicas cosas que no molestarían en absoluto a su sensei. Por el contrario, seguro que dentro de su retorcida psique, él encontraba un sádico placer en mantener a todos deseando ver lo que había detrás de la máscara. La eterna misión del Team 7 para desenmascararle aun seguía tan vigente como cuando tenían doce años, sólo que ahora había mucho dinero de por medio. Desde luego que, después de lo ocurrido, Sakura no tenía intenciones de acercarse a Kakashi más de lo estrictamente necesario, así que era mejor dar la apuesta por perdida de una vez.

Levantando la vista del inmediato suelo delante de sus pies, Sakura echó un vistazo a sus tres compañeros de equipo caminando más adelante. Naruto y Sasuke iban lado a lado, completamente ensimismados en otra discusión sobre la técnica Doujutsu más espectacular.

Luego, a pocos metros, Kakashi caminaba con la atención puesta completamente en Icha Icha Tactics, como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo que releer esa estúpida novela pornográfica.

Era como si por la mañana no la hubiese sorprendido husmeando en su habitación. Invadiendo su intimidad. Tocando sus cosas personales. ¡Mirando su ropa interior por amor a Kami!

Si ella hubiese estado en su lugar, no estarían regresando de una misión, estarían asistiendo al funeral del tonto con el suficiente valor y descaro como para atreverse a revisar su armario.

Sakura ya no podía más. Tan sólo deseaba acabar con la agonía en la que se había estado cocinado lentamente todo el día. Tenía que confrontarlo para poder respirar de nuevo y al diablo con las consecuencias. Después se preocuparía por ellas.

¡Era ahora o nunca!

Aceleró el paso hasta alcanzar a su sensei, su determinación fallándole ligeramente a juzgar por el tremor en su voz.

"¿Ka-Kakashi-sensei?".

"Hmm" el ninja no detuvo sus pasos, ni apartó la vista de su libro.

"Yo… bueno, yo… quería…".

Una disculpa se le atoró a medio camino y lo único que verdaderamente sentía eran ganas de salir corriendo. A los 18 años, Sakura detestaba más que nada en el mundo los momentos como ese, en los que seguía comportándose como una niña inmadura. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto asumir su responsabilidad y tomar las acciones correspondientes como un adulto que era?

Repentinamente, Kakashi se detuvo en seco haciéndola tropezar contra su espalda y dar un par de tumbos hacia atrás.

"No estoy molesto, Sakura, si es eso lo que te preocupa".

Sakura abrió la boca como tratando de articular las palabras que ya iban a medio camino entre el esófago y el estomago. Sus otros dos compañeros seguían caminando ajenos a lo que pasaba a sus espaldas.

"Y tampoco tienes que disculparte, si eso es lo que querías decirme". Finalmente apartó su rostro del libro para mirarla. Su expresión verdaderamente vacía de los reproches que ella, mentalmente, había repasado durante todo el día. En realidad su mirada reflejaba la placidez típica de su indiferencia habitual.

"Sensei, yo…".

"Sólo me gustaría que me contestes algo".

Esa era una posibilidad que Sakura ya había contemplado. Kakashi estaba en su derecho de exigir que confesara todo lo que había descubierto y demandar absoluta discreción respecto a lo que había visto. La verdad hasta tenía derecho a borrarle la memoria con el Sharingan si le apetecía.

Sakura se estremeció. ¿Realmente se podrían borrar recuerdos con el Sharingan?

"Lo que pida, sensei". Por los momentos bien valía poner en uso su mejor y más sumiso comportamiento.

"Estabas en busca de algo para vengarte de mi, ¿cierto?"

"¡Nooo!, yo no…es decir, yo…".

"¿Sakura…?"

"Si, es cierto…"

"¡Excelente!"

"Pero yo no quería…yo… ¿Q-qué – qué dijo???"

"A los chicos no les importa mucho porque obtienen una ventaja, pero, ¿tu por qué crees que te he estado tratando de este modo?".

Sakura sólo atinó a mirarlo con la boca abierta.

"No ha sido un trato muy justo, ¿no crees? Algo machista diría yo…".

Era una tonta. Tendría que haberlo esperado después de años de hacer equipo con el infame de Hatake Kakashi. Podía parecer lento y desganado. Completamente indiferente y desaliñado. Pero esa era una de sus principales armas. Ser subestimado dejaba a sus enemigos indefensos ante su verdadera velocidad y fuerza. Su inteligencia lo ponía siempre un paso delante de los demás, siempre con un propósito claro y con las armas para obtenerlo.

"¿Me has estado tratando mal… a propósito?". Una sonrisa, perfectamente distinguible aun debajo de la máscara, fue toda su respuesta. Una insufrible y estúpida sonrisa que Sakura quería borrar a puñetazos!

¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado? No importaban los motivos que pudiera tener, tratarla mal a capricho, discriminándola en favor de sus compañeros era algo imperdonable.

¡Oh si! Hatake Kakashi estaba, sin duda, debajo de lo que está debajo… debajo de las piedras más mohosas que están enterradas en el más apestoso y podrido pantano en el último recodo del infierno.

'_Un momento, ¡Eso es!' _

El genio que todos admiran siempre trabajaba con un propósito definido, calculando todas sus acciones y sus consecuencias de antemano, como si se tratara de fichas en un tablero de shougi.

Entonces Sakura comprendió que esto no se trataba de un maltrato casual ocasionado por alguna enfermiza necesidad de diversión machista. Era más que eso. Él no había olvidado accidentalmente el pergamino en su casa esa mañana…

"¡Lo planeaste! Dejaste el pergamino a propósito, para enviarme luego a buscarlo".

La sonrisa se hizo aun más evidente en la pronunciada forma arqueada de su único ojo visible.

"Así es".

"¿Por qué…?"

Más que molesta Sakura estaba completamente anonadada. ¿Qué clase de juego era ese? ¿Cuál era el motivo para tratarla de ese modo? No era suficiente ya con ser la más relegada del Team 7, ahora también debía ser el blanco de los excéntricos pasatiempos de su sensei.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra la sensación familiar al fondo de sus ojos. De ningún modo iba a llorar como una niña frente a Kakashi.

"Mnnn… yo creo ha valido la pena. Es bueno verte reaccionar de algún modo. Tomar la iniciativa y buscar la salida de una situación que te molesta".

Su voz denotaba la seriedad típica de una lección importante siendo impartida.

"Tal vez esa determinación debería reflejarse en otros aspectos de tu vida, Sakura, no sólo para vengarte de tu viejo sensei".

Y con esas palabras el copyninja desapareció en un remolino de hojas, dejándola en medio del camino con la desagradable sensación de haber reprobado un examen sorpresa del que no sabía nada.

-o-

AN: Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.


	3. se esperan algunas respuestas

c-3

- o -

**Kakashi's closet**

**by Inner Angel**

- o -

**c-3**

**Acerca de cómo se esperan algunas respuestas**

Sakura cerró la puerta tras de sí, preparada para todo.

El lugar estaba tranquilo y silencioso, pero ella sabía que no era prudente dejarse engañar por las apariencias. La media penumbra y la suave luz amarilla que se filtraba por entre las cortinas transmitían una falsa sensación de calidez y tranquilidad. Las fotografías en las paredes y las flores frescas sobre la mesa hablaban de familiaridad y sensibilidad. Pero eso era sólo una fachada para los incautos visitantes que pudiesen llegar. Y Sakura lo sabía bien. Después de todo, la tensa calma que se ocultaba tras las apariencias era el verdadero ambiente que se respiraba en el lugar al que ella llamaba hogar.

Luego de quitarse sus botas en la puerta, sus pasos ligeros apenas hicieron algún ruido, mientras se movía con rapidez.

"Ya estoy en casa".

Entrando en la cocina encontró a las dos mujeres con las que compartía la vivienda sentadas en la mesa, bebiendo té. No contestaron a su llamado ni apartaron la vista de la verde infusión cuyo olor inundaba la habitación. Verlas a ambas era ver lo que Sakura sería en un par de décadas, según si engordaba mucho y le salían varices, o si su cabello encaneciese parcialmente y sus facciones se volviesen más duras y consumidas. De resto era imposible negar los rasgos de familia que tenían las tres en común.

"Llegas tarde, Sakura". Finalmente una de ellas habló, reconociendo la presencia de su única sobrina pero sin mirarle directamente.

"Lo siento, la misión se extendió más de lo planeado. Ya saben como es".

Primera mentira. En realidad había llegado a las puertas de Konoha por la noche. Pero Sakura se encontraba demasiado confusa y molesta como para ir directo a su casa, prefiriendo caminar sin rumbo hasta que sus botas –siempre confortables– amenazaron con matar a sus pies si no se detenía. Una caminata por su aldea natal nunca fallaba en calmarle los nervios, en hacerla sentir más humana, mucho más cercana a la inocencia infantil del que no conoce la crueldad del mundo que le rodea. Así había pasado otro par de horas cuando las primeras luces del día comenzaban a amenazar en el horizonte y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había vagado y de lo lejos que estaba de su casa, al otro lado de la aldea.

"No te guardamos comida".

Nunca lo hacían de cualquier modo. O estaba presente a la hora en punto para comer sentada a la mesa con ellas, o pasaba hambre. Así de sencillo. Eso si, el fregadero la estaba esperando repleto con todos los platos sucios del día anterior. Que junto con los restos de su desayuno fallido de ayer aun pegados del techo, anunciaban que estaba lejos de poder descansar.

"Está bien obasan, no tengo mucho apetito".

Segunda mentira. Se comería un caballo entero si pudiera. Crudo, para más señas. Con toda la conmoción del día, apenas y había sido capaz de morder algo, pues nada pasaba por el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta. Si a eso se sumaba el cansancio por la misión y el insomnio de la noche anterior, el resultado era una Sakura a punto de caer al suelo.

La otra mujer, hasta entonces silenciosa, se levantó de repente y le dirigió una mirada de reprobación que nunca fallaba en helarle la sangre. "La próxima vez ten la cortesía de avisar si vas a ausentarte de ese modo".

"Perdona Oka-san, no sabía que iba a demorar tanto…".

"Dijiste que no tomarías más misiones largas". El reproche era tan evidente en la voz de su madre como esas marcas de cansancio y amargura que se dibujaban en un rostro que, alguna vez, no fue muy diferente al de Sakura, con los mismos ojos verdes y la frente amplia. Ahora su extrema delgadez y la opacidad de sus cabellos, más ceniza que rosa, marcaban aun más las diferencias con su hija.

"Lo sé y no lo haré; pero esta misión no era larga, sólo iba a durar unas horas y…".

"Con unas horas basta para que la desgracia llegue de nuevo a esta aldea maldita….".

Sakura apartó la mirada y se mordió la lengua. Cuantas veces había estado allí, en esa misma situación recibiendo los reproches de su madre en silencio. Durante el último año eran tantas que había perdido ya la cuenta. Atrás había quedado la mujer que, nunca la comprendió, cierto, pero que siempre la trató con cariño al menos. Ahora ya no existía nada que las mantuviera unidas.

Y toda la culpa, era de Sakura.

Así que como siempre, la joven bajó la cabeza y asumió sus faltas.

"Lo siento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir, Oka-san".

"Siempre me dices lo mismo…".

Dejó la frase en el aire, pero la joven kunoichi no necesitaba oír más para saber lo que vendría si se decidiese a continuar. El discurso sobre promesas rotas y deslealtades. Con la vista fija en el suelo delante de sus pies Sakura no vio a su madre dejar la habitación, ni tampoco a su tía moverse hacia ella, más rápido de lo que cabía esperarse con su sobrepeso.

"No te sientas mal querida. Ya sabes como es tu madre con estas cosas".

El apretón de la mano regordeta sobre su hombro la forzó a alzar la vista para encontrar los ojos vidriosos de su tía. A juzgar por la media sonrisa en su cara, la simpatía por su situación estaba aderezada con uno o dos chorros de licor en su té, lo que no fallaba en hacerla llorar por cualquier tontería. Y eso era lo último que necesitaba Sakura, por lo que trató de sonreír un poco para ella y mostrarse tranquila para aplacar los sentimentalismos innecesarios.

"No te preocupes obasan, estoy bien".

Tercera mentira. Sakura no estaba bien. No lo había estado desde la noche en la que recuperaron finalmente a Sasuke. La misma noche en que Akatsuki intentó matar a Naruto para obtener el bijuu en su interior. La noche en que la guerra llegó a las puertas de Konoha dejando tras de sí las marcas de una terrible destrucción.

La noche en la que su padre, murió.

-o-

El Hospital General de Konoha era reconocido por su excelencia, y su fama trascendía más allá de las fronteras del propio País de Fuego. Esto, por dos razones principales: La primera era que sus médicos cirujanos eran de los mejores, capaces de llevar a cabo operaciones de gran precisión y complejidad gracias a sus técnicas secretas y su increíble control del chakra.

Siempre había en la aldea gentes de otras latitudes en busca de tratamientos especiales que sólo en Konoha se podían obtener. La quinta Hokage, Tsunade-hime, cuyas habilidades médicas eran bien conocidas por todos, era la principal responsable por el creciente prestigio que estaba asociado al hospital y por las revolucionarias técnicas que los distinguían de otros. Su regreso a la aldea había traído no sólo estabilidad luego de la muerte del Sandaime, sino también una nueva era de desarrollo y prosperidad para el Konohagakure, aun a pesar de la guerra.

La segunda razón era mucho más mundana y no tan espectacular, pero era igual de conocida por todos: La comida que se servía en el hospital era considerada veneno.

Definitivamente era algo bueno que Konoha tuviese un excelente Departamento de Pociones y Antídotos o de lo contrario serían más un servicio funerario que uno de salud. La teoría de que el comedor era, en realidad, un laboratorio encubierto para el mencionado Departamento ganaba fuerza con cada caso de intoxicación alimentaria.

Tsunade también era la responsable de esto, por su empeño en recortar los fondos para lo que ella llamaba insignificancias en comparación con la inversión médica. Aunque si uno ponía cuidado, podía escuchar algún rumor que apuntaba más bien a una legendaria adicción al juego como la causa de la estrechez del presupuesto.

La gerencia había desmentido todo esto, claro.

Pero nada de eso tenía importancia ahora, pues Sakura estaba segura de que se arrepentiría de cualquier modo. Con apenas el tiempo justo en la mañana para terminar los oficios de la casa, ducharse, recuperar un par de horas de sueño y salir volando a trabajar, no le quedó más remedio que pasar por el comedor del hospital y comerse una bala fría de dudosa consistencia. Luego tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias.

Ignorando las protestas de su estómago por la extraña mezcla de frituras que acababa de consumir, la joven médico se abrió paso hasta los vestidores para ponerse el uniforme de trabajo y dejar sus cosas en el locker. Mientras se vestía mecánicamente, con movimientos seguros pero apresurados, no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando sus pensamientos regresaron a los hechos del día anterior. En realidad no había podido dejar de pensar en ellos, ni siquiera luego de vagar toda la noche y darle vueltas sin descanso a esa doble revelación que había recibido. Aun estaba muy agotada para poder sacar conclusiones en claro, y la mayor parte de su furia inicial se había transformado en una indefinible forma de inseguridad y remordimiento que le hacía sentir ganas de llorar tanto como de matar a alguien.

Había luchado por tanto tiempo para ganar reconocimiento ante sus compañeros y amigos como kunoichi, como médico… como un igual.

Al parecer todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, a juzgar por el respeto que le tenía el Team 7 al día de hoy. Sentirse burlada y discriminada no era nada agradable, menos cuando viene de parte de tus propios compañeros a quienes respetas y admiras. O al menos así consideraba a cierto copyninja hasta el día anterior. Era cierto que ella también había abusado de su confianza al transgredir su intimidad, pero sólo porque él mismo la había empujado a ello. ¿Con qué fin? Sakura sólo podía imaginar alguna excentricidad sadista o alguna lección retrasada sobre técnicas de manipulación y sometimiento que Kakashi había olvidado darle en su momento.

Con un gruñido de frustración Sakura se sacudió mentalmente mientras se calzaba unas medias. El tema tendría que esperar a que ella tuviera tiempo y mejor disposición para analizar lo ocurrido y tomar decisiones. Lo que era seguro era que su –ya no tan querido– sensei, estaba en muchos problemas. ¿Con que quería su venganza, no? ¿Verla tomar iniciativas? ¡Ahora si se iba a enterar de lo que ella era capaz cuando se empeñaba! Él, junto con sus dos descarados compañeros de equipo, porque el hecho de que ellos no supieran nada (cosa que aun estaba por comprobarse), no los hacía menos culpables de la miserable situación en la que estaba.

El sonido inmediato de unas risitas acercándose le obligó a mover su atención a otra cosa. Concentrándose en la tarea de atar las trenzas de sus deportivos, se forzó a cambiar su semblante por uno más sociable y menos homicida.

"¡Oh, buenas tardes Sakura-san!" dijeron casi en coro las dos chicas que acababan de entrar a los vestidores, evidentemente divertidas con algo.

"Buenas tardes Yuriko, Kimina, ¿qué es tan gracioso?", la kunoichi puso en práctica sus mejores habilidades de actriz para disimular su estado de ánimo e integrarse con la charla ligera de las dos jóvenes aprendices.

"El Doctor Satoshi", las típicas risitas tontas siguieron al nombre del médico más popular del hospital entre las chicas. "Estoy segura de que está coqueteando con Yuriko".

"Nada de eso, sólo fue amable y sostuvo la puerta para-las-dos"

"Pero fue a ti a quien le sonrió, no lo niegues…"

"Bueno, tal vez un poco, si…"

La habitación se llenó de más palabrerío baboso de las dos emocionadas quinceañeras y Sakura no pudo evitar el sentirse muy aliviada por haber dejado muy atrás la etapa de adolescente hormonal, atontada y frívola. Escuchar a las dos chicas enumerar los atributos físicos del atractivo médico como si fuera un artículo de lujo en las ofertas de temporada, le hizo sentir también un poco de pena ajena. Ciertamente el tipo era un espécimen de concurso que tenía revolucionado a medio hospital con sus ojos verdes y sus maneras elegantes, pero Sakura ya había aprendido de la forma más dura –y gracias a Sasuke– que las apariencias eran tan profundas como la piel y que no servían para nada cuando sentimientos verdaderos estaban de por medio.

"Oi, Sakura-san me olvidaba, ayer por la noche vino a buscarte Takuma-san"

'_Oh no'_

¡Con todo lo ocurrido se le había olvidado por completo! Habían quedado de ir juntos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos del trabajo, de cuyo nombre ya no se acordaba, pero que mentalmente ella tenía registrado como el aburrido-número-cinco.

"Ahhh, cierto, ¿y dejó algún mensaje?"

"Sólo que te vería en casa de Masahiro-san".

Bueno, al menos algo bueno había salido del trasnocho y la caminata nocturna. Inadvertidamente se había ahorrado el tener que pasar unas horas de espanto en casa del tal Masahiro. Podía parecer una exageración de su parte, pero todos, absolutamente todos los amigos de Takuma, sin excepción, entraban en dos categorías bien definidas:

a) eran unos babosos sin remedio que coqueteaban torpemente con todo lo que llevara falda.

b) eran unos aburridos insufribles que sólo hablaban de finanzas y coqueteaban torpemente con todo lo que llevara falda.

No había mucha diferencia, obvio.

Cómo Takuma lograba siquiera soportarlos era algo que Sakura no entendería jamás. Sólo podía suponer que se trataba de algún tipo de entendimiento ritual entre machos de la misma especie. Porque él –según ella lo veía– no tenía nada en común con ellos. Él era un chico decente, trabajador y cariñoso. ¿Qué más se podía pedir? Desde que comenzaron a salir juntos, luego de conocerse por casualidad en el hospital, la percepción de Sakura respecto a esos ideales románticos que había cultivado sobre tener una pareja habían cambiado, desarrollándose en una visión más madura a medida que pasaba el tiempo y la relación pasaba de ser casual a exclusiva. En ese sentido, se podía decir que Sasuke representaba a su pasado, a la niña sentimental e inocente enamorada de un sueño. Takuma representaba la realidad, el ahora de una mujer con los pies en la tierra.

Claro que las cosas no eran tan sencillas como lanzar un kunai a tres pasos del blanco. Como era de esperarse, y del mismo modo en que ella aborrecía a los amiguetes de su novio, Takuma por su parte detestaba a muerte a Naruto y a Sasuke.

Animosidad que era mutua, desde luego.

La cantidad de problemas que le traía a Sakura el evitar que sus atolondrados y celosos compañeros de equipo despellejaran vivo a Takuma tan sólo por atreverse a mirarla, se multiplicaban exponencialmente por la capacidad vocal de este último. Es decir, que Takuma no tenía tapujos en decir con innecesario detalle lo que pensaba de sus amigos cada vez que tenía oportunidad de verlos. Y eso a pesar de que, él mismo, no era un ninja.

Un administrador trabajando de nueve a cinco en las oficinas de recaudación de impuestos de la Torre Hokage diciéndole al Kyuubi Jinchuuriki y al último psicótico del Clan Uchiha que eran menos que la mierda de perro pegada en la suela de sus zapatos de diseñador.

Con esa analogía, está claro que Pakkun tampoco le quería mucho.

O el tipo tenía las pelotas en su sitio o estaba adelantando los pagos de su hueco en el cementerio.

Ni que decir que, en un principio, Sakura admiraba a más no poder el valor de su novio por pararse firme y decir lo que pensaba –sin censura– a los dos shinobis más poderosos de Konoha. Suspiros iban y venían con cada encuentro verbal. Y es que los civiles solían tener tanto miedo de los shinobis que resultaba refrescante ver uno dispuesto a plantar cara.

Ahora, meses después, todo el asunto le daba mucho fastidio porque era ella a la que le tocaba evitar (con muchos esfuerzos y amenazas), que el par de tontos rematados mataran a su novio al primer descuido. Luego de casi un año de lidiar con lo mismo, ya resultaba francamente tedioso seguir aguantando esa ridícula costumbre masculina y hormonal de andar marcando territorios a punta de insultos y peleas, para luego dejar que las mujeres recojan el desastre tras ellos.

Pero no había remedio. Eran hombres. Y la estupidez era genética, evidentemente.

Agradeciendo por el mensaje a las dos aprendices, Sakura salió de los vestidores lista para comenzar con su rutina de trabajo, apartando todas sus preocupaciones a un rincón de su mente, al menos por los momentos. Primero turno en la emergencia, luego la ronda de los internos, y finalmente algo de papeleo ligero en el departamento de cirugía antes de regresar a casa.

No había avanzado mucho cuando Shizune le salió al paso sobresaltándola más de la cuenta, tan abstraída como estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

"¡Por fin te encuentro, Sakura-san!"

"¡Shizune-san!"

"Justo iba a buscarte en emergencias, necesito que me hagas un gran, gran favor". La mano derecha de la Hokage la tomó por un brazo de inmediato y la llevó a un recodo del pasillo. Era evidente que el favor requería de máxima discreción a juzgar por el tono conspirador que marcó sus palabras.

"Genma acaba de regresar de su misión…".

¡O no! Sakura conocía muy bien lo que continuaba luego de esa frase.

"…y han pasado varias semanas…".

Ok. Tenía que huir de esto como fuera.

"…y ya sabes como es…".

Si no dormía algo esa noche iba a perder el juicio y pulverizar el hospital a puño limpio.

"¿Podrías cubrir mi turno esta noche en la Torre Hokage?"

Usar la mirada irresistible del perrito sin amo era un golpe bajo, incluso entre ninjas.

"Es martes. Los martes nunca hay mucho papeleo…".

A quien quería engañar. No podía decirle que no a una amiga en necesidad. Igual que siempre terminaba dormida babeando sobre dicho papeleo, así que aun le quedaba oportunidad de descansar un poco en el trabajo.

Además, Shizune y Genma mantenían una relación muy especial.

Una relación que ellos se empeñaban mucho por mantener como ultra-secreta e informal; pero que en realidad todos sus amigos y compañeros ya conocían de sobra y con innecesario detalle. Hasta le apostaban regularmente a la fecha de la boda. La verdad era tierno verlos negar y ocultar lo que era perfectamente obvio para todos los demás.

Así que, con un largo suspiro, Sakura se resignó a su destino.

"Vale, vale… pero no olvides que me debes una". En realidad le debía como veinte al menos, por no decir que se estaba volviendo una rutina, pero Sakura encontraba tan difícil decir que no a sus amigos, como pedir los favores de vuelta.

"¡Eres la mejor Sakura!". Un abrazo siguió a esta declaración. Realmente la kunoichi preferiría ir a su casa a dormir que tener que quedarse de guardia, pero Shizune se había convertido en una especie de hermana mayor para ella, siempre ayudándola en su desarrollo profesional y preocupándose por ella en sus estudios como la aprendiz de la Hokage. No podía negarse, y menos aun si el amor estaba de por medio.

Shizune por su parte, estaba radiante de felicidad con la respuesta de Sakura, cuando de repente recordó cosas no tan placenteras y más urgentes que decidir el tipo de ropa interior que se pondría esa noche para Genma.

"Oi, Sakura no se si ya lo sabes, pero estamos en código lima".

¡Rayos! El código lima no era más que el nombre clave entre los empleados para designar la amenaza más grande a la que una institución de ese calibre podía hacer frente: una Godaime Hokage iracunda y malhumorada luego de una noche pasada por mucho Sake. Un día malo para Tsunade-hime era un día malo para todos, y ciertamente nadie quería ser la próxima víctima de su infame temperamento.

"Bueno eso y que la propia Tsunade te ha estado buscando personalmente desde esta mañana, no tengo idea para qué, pero a juzgar por su cara…" la mueca en el rostro de Shizune lo decía todo mejor que cualquier calificativo verbal.

¿Su día no iba a mejorar, cierto?

¿Acaso era este un castigo cósmico por mirar los calzones de su sensei?

Sin importar las razones detrás de su mala racha, era hora de demostrar por que Haruno Sakura era una de las kunoichi más prometedoras de su generación. Ambas mujeres intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. Las dos tenían una misión por el resto del día: pasar desapercibidos era más una necesidad que un arte ninja en el Hospital General de Konoha.

Sin decir una palabra más las dos kunoichis se deslizaron sigilosamente como dos sombras en direcciones opuestas, sin dejar ni rastro ni evidencia alguna de su presencia.

-o-

Incompetencia.

Estaba rodeada de la mayor in-com-pe-ten-cia.

Cómo el hospital seguía funcionando con éxito cuando las enfermeras rompían en llanto por un par de gritos bien merecidos escapaba a su comprensión. Claro, que ella parecía tener ese efecto en muchos de sus subordinados sin necesidad de gritar siquiera, pero eso no venía al caso. El dolor de cabeza por la maldita resaca taladraba su cerebro y el hecho de tener que ocuparse de lidiar con un paciente difícil –empeñado en irse antes de tiempo y sin pagar– por la incompetencia de otros no mejoraba en nada su estado de ánimo.

Para colmo, Haruno Sakura aun no había aparecido por sus oficinas a pesar de haberla hecho llamar desde temprano.

¿Y dónde rayos estaba Shizune?

"¡Ya dejen de llorar! Quiero el reporte de lo ocurrido en una hora en mi escritorio, ¿les queda claro?". La amenaza implícita en sus palabras hizo que cualquier sombra de llanto en las tres enfermeras que estaba reprendiendo se disipase más rápido que el etanol en un plato caliente.

La Godaime Hokage maldijo no por primera vez en la última hora, el día en que se dejó engatusar por Jiraiya y Naruto para regresar a Konoha. Orochimaru parecía ahora un paraíso de posibilidades al lado de la montaña de papeles y problemas bajo los que estaba condenada a vivir el resto de sus días.

Ser Hokage apestaba, y seguro que ella no era la primera en decirlo.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta del departamento de enfermería cuando casi imperceptiblemente, algo en el fondo de su percepción se movió.

"¡HARUNO SAKURA!"

Con un chillido la aludida salió dando trompicones de detrás de uno de los armarios, revelando repentinamente su presencia.

"¿Si, Tsunade-shishou?"

Con una mirada la Hokage procedió a fulminarla en el sitio.

"¿Te estabas escondiendo de mi?" su voz era contradictoriamente dulce comparada con la expresión furibunda en su rostro.

"No, cla-claro que no, Tsunade-shishou". El tono rígido en la respuesta de su aprendiz le resultó casi tan natural como tener un rostro veinteañero a los cincuenta y tantos.

"¡Sígueme!"

"Si, Tsunade-shishou".

Tsunade echo a andar con rapidez en dirección a la Torre Hokage. Sus pasos resonaban con cada golpe firme de sus imponentes sandalias en el piso encerado. Detrás de ella una muy contrariada Sakura caminaba al mismo paso, preguntándose –no por primera vez en su vida– como lograba mantener el balance una mujer tan _bien dotada por la naturaleza _ usando semejante calzado de tacones imposibles.

Era como ver caminar a un equilibrista por la cuerda floja. Internamente y en la parte más oscura que guarda todo ser humano, se estaba permanentemente a la expectativa por verlo caer.

A pesar del largo trayecto desde el hospital por las concurridas calles de Konoha hasta la Torre, llegaron a destino con mucha rapidez y sin cruzar palabras con nadie. Básicamente porque nadie era lo suficientemente estúpido como para acercárseles en semejante situación. El código lima era tan respetado como el mismísimo código shinobi.

"Cierra la puerta y siéntate".

"Si, Tsunade-shishou".

Una vez dentro de la oficina de su mentora Sakura se llenó de aprensión. Algo estaba por ocurrir, y considerando la porquería de racha que llevaba desde ayer, nada bueno podía salir de esta conversación.

A pesar de que el incómodo silencio pareció extenderse entre ambas, Sakura se contuvo de hacer preguntas. Permanecer fuera de su camino y decir lo menos posible eran los dos principios clave de la supervivencia bajo el código lima. En el primero ya había fallado, sólo le restaba el segundo para salir airosa.

Tsunade, por su parte, se sentó frente a ella y le dedicó una mirada firme y concienzuda. Su joven aprendiz había tenido un desarrollo muy rápido, destacándose enseguida como una de las mejores en su generación. Ya no era una niña, ni física ni mentalmente, aunque aun le faltaban la madurez de los años y la experiencia.

Sin embargo sus competencias eran tan variadas y completas que Tsunade no tenía duda en que ella misma sería superada y con creces en los próximos años. Todo esto la hacía sentir más orgullosa de lo que había estado nunca en su vida. También la hacía sentir estúpidamente senil como si fuera una abuelita sentimental y fuera de moda.

Hacerse viejo también apestaba mucho.

En definitiva, era un hecho que Haruno Sakura podía llegar tan lejos como ella quisiera en su carrera. Por ello Tsunade no podía poner en palabras la enorme frustración que sentía al ver que la joven promesa, en realidad, no quería llegar a ninguna parte.

"¡Iré directo al grano, Sakura!", el golpe de sus manos sobre el escritorio le dio énfasis a sus palabras, estremeciendo peligrosamente una montaña de papeles, ya de por sí, en precario equilibrio.

"Ha surgido una nueva oportunidad para ir a Suna como parte de nuestra alianza para el intercambio de recursos".

Lo soltó con tal rapidez y contundencia que dejó a Sakura paralizada y sin mover un músculo.

"En este caso ellos necesitan apoyo médico y entrenamiento en el área de traumatología en virtud del reciente terremoto que han sufrido", Tsunade continuó hablando, analizando con detalle el efecto de cada una de sus palabras sobre el ánimo de su joven aprendiz, quien parecía a punto de disolverse en la silla. "A cambio de esta ayuda ellos compartirían sus últimos avances en cuanto a neurocirugía. Y tu sabes bien lo adelantados que están en ese departamento en comparación con nosotros."

Era cierto. El Konohagakure era sin dudas el líder en cirugía traumatológica, ortopedia, reconstrucción de órganos, transplantes, toxicología y hasta en cirugía estética. Pero en cuanto al trabajo con el cerebro y el sistema nervioso, el área de experticia de la aldea se limitaba a como penetrar la mente para extraer información… o destruirla. Sobre como sanar, era poco lo que se podía hacer en casos de trauma cerebral o de médula espinal.

Bajo la intensa mirada de su shishou, Sakura se sintió miserable entonces. Porque ella sabía de sobra cuales serían sus siguientes palabras.

"De más está decirte, Sakura, que te considero como la más calificada para ser enviada".

Cuando semejante halago, venido ni más ni menos que de la Godaime, debería hacerla sentir increíblemente orgullosa por sus logros profesionales, y feliz por ser considerada como la mejor para esa oportunidad, en realidad le hacía sentir deseos de gritar de la frustración y la vergüenza.

Porque ésta no era la primera vez que su shishou le hacía un ofrecimiento de este calibre, y porque ésta tampoco sería la primera vez en que ella se vería obligada a rechazar su petición.

"¿Y bien…?"

Tsunade detuvo su discurso para dar oportunidad a la pequeña kunoichi a hablar, consciente de que por la expresión en su rostro y las manos temblorosas en su regazo, su respuesta no iba a ser favorable, de nuevo.

"Tsunade-sama, esto es… inesperado… estoy muy agradecida… yo…".

"El entrenamiento durará un año, en el cual estarías de permiso activo condicionado. En ese tiempo completarías todos los créditos que te faltan para graduarte como médico cirujano, mucho antes que si te quedases ejerciendo aquí en el hospital. Además regresarías justo a tiempo para presentar el examen y subir tu rango a jounin".

"Shishou, yo no…", comprensiblemente las palabras se negaban a salir, y Tsunade tampoco estaba de humor para escuchar sus lamentos de siempre, así que endureció su tono y su corazón ante el doloroso conflicto evidente en la mirada desesperada de su aprendiz.

"Ya rechazaste –en contra de mi voluntad– la oportunidad de entrenar en Taki. Espero que no estés pensando hacer lo mismo de nuevo…".

"Realmente me gustaría ir, shishou, pero…"

De un salto la Hokage estaba de pie frente a Sakura con la expresión de quien está a punto de asesinar a alguien a punta de bofetadas por su extrema estupidez.

"¡Es hora de que decidas si vas a tomarte en serio tu carrera de kunoichi o no, Sakura! Como mi aprendiz tienes que tener ambición o no pasarás de ser una chunin promedio".

"No es que no sea seria… realmente quiero superarme…" la ansiedad en su voz y en la expresión desesperada de su rostro no lograron ablandar en nada el semblante comprimido de furia de Tsunade.

"Lo que ocurre shishou, es que…"

"Ya conozco tus razones y francamente, no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para tus excusas. Si quieres seguir sacrificando tu carrera sin razón, ese es tu problema".

Sakura se quedó muda y paralizada con el desden que manaba a chorros de la voz de la Hokage. Por su espalda un escalofrió le transmitió a todo su ser la desagradable sensación de estar cometiendo el peor error de su vida. La desesperación por encontrar una forma de rectificar, de solucionar una situación imposible para ella la asaltó con fuerzas.

Porque por sobre todas las cosas la kunoichi no iba a soportar que Tsunade-shishou la menospreciara también y se uniera al reciente (y creciente), grupo de sus detractores. Porque si alguien más la trataba como el felpudo a la entrada de la aldea, Sakura estaba segura de que enloquecería sin remedio.

La rubia Hokage se dio la vuelta sobre sus tacones para regresar a su puesto y Sakura reaccionó poniéndose de pie como si tuviera un resorte pegado en el trasero. Quería explicarle, hacerle entender, pero la verdad ni ella misma entendía bien que demonios pasaba en su vida para que las cosas no avanzaran sino hacia atrás. Así que se quedó paralizada, boqueando estúpidamente bajo la mirada fastidiada de su mentora.

"Tienes una semana para decidir, en diez días enviaré al pasante".

Sólo le faltaba el agua y Sakura estaría feliz nadando en una pecera.

"¿¡Qué estas esperando!? ¡¡Vete de una vez!!"

"Si, shishou".

"¡Y que alguien busque a Shizune!!".

-o-

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Sakura aun podía escuchar la retahíla de improperios que salieron de la boca de su shishou luego de su charla. Si ayer se había sentido mal por todo lo ocurrido con su sensei, ahora estaba definitiva y totalmente deprimida.

Conseguir una oportunidad como esa era algo por lo que cualquiera de sus colegas mataría de buena gana y a ella se la presentaban en bandeja de plata y tenía que rechazarla. Para colmo la neurocirugía era un área en la que ella quería especializarse.

Pero todo el asunto estaba definitivamente fuera de su alcance. ¿Por qué Tsunade no lo entendía?

Ausentarse por un año era algo impensable.

No podía dejar de nuevo a su familia. Aunque las cosas ya no fueran como antes, su madre estaba allí y la necesitaba. Estaba haciendo muchos sacrificios, si, pero eran necesarios…. eran justos.

Si tan sólo hubiera una alternativa, una salida…

'…_buscar la salida de una situación que te molesta…'._

"¡Ya cállate, tu no sabes nada!!"

El grito hizo que todos a su alrededor voltearan a verla y Sakura tomó conciencia de que estaba vociferando como posesa en medio de los concurridos pasillos de la Torre Hokage. Apresurando el paso de regreso al hospital, trató de hacer que se la tragara la tierra por el camino, pero ese era un jutsu que la exasperante voz que acababa de sonar en su cabeza jamás había tenido la cortesía de enseñarle.

Su vida era, oficialmente una cagada, y no pudo evitar la imagen mental de un sonriente sensei como la causa de su actual racha de miserias.

"De algún modo, todo esto tiene que ser tu culpa…", susurró para sus adentros, convencida de lo razonable que sería matar al copyninja mañana por la mañana durante la practica de los miércoles. Un par de kunais mal apuntados le pasaban a cualquiera, después de todo.

-o-

La Hokage daba vueltas por su oficina en su mejor interpretación de una leona enjaulada, desesperada por ir a defender a uno de sus cachorros.

Su punzante dolor de cabeza sólo se había intensificado luego de la charla con Sakura. Ver la expresión en su cara de culpabilidad y remordimiento cuando le habló de la oportunidad de continuar avanzando en su carrera la hizo sentir más enferma que todas las resacas de su vida juntas. La chica estaba estancándose a si misma y lo peor, es que lo hacía por decisión propia y consciente. Ninguna cantidad de palabras o amenazas habían resuelto el problema. Sakura estaba frenando su vida a cuenta de por sus propios remordimientos, aceptando culpas ajenas y propias como una cruz que tenía que cargar para redimirse.

Ni que decir que todo esto ponía a Tsunade bastante más irritada que los estándares normales registrados en el infame código lima.

"¡Con un demonio! dijiste que te ocuparías de esto hace más de 6 meses y yo no he visto ningún progreso".

En la oficina de Tsunade no había nadie salvo ella misma. En la ventana, en cambio, había un shinobi recostado confortablemente contra el marco, su postura segura y relajada hacía parecer que era la cosa más natural del mundo que estuviese allí, a diez pisos de altura leyendo pornografía.

"Ahh, pero los resultados toman tiempo".

"¡Tiempo que ya no tenemos!... Si esto no da resultado, Kakashi…", la amenaza en sus palabras estaba más que clara. El infierno se iba a desatar sobre su persona si Sakura no cambiaba de parecer. ¡Y pronto!

"Las cosas ya están en movimiento Hokage-sama. En una semana Sakura estará de camino a Suna, sin remordimientos. Tiene mi palabra".

Tsunade lo miró de reojo. Ella confiaba plenamente en el excéntrico shinobi apertrechado en su ventana; pero también sabía de sobra que sus métodos para abordar las misiones no eran siempre los más ortodoxos.

Él disfrutaba de las estratagemas más retorcidas y efectistas que su genio podía inventar para llegar al mismo punto al que otro shinobi intentaría aproximarse por una ruta más directa y obvia, aunque probablemente, no tan efectiva. Así que no había más remedio que confiar en el famoso genio retorcido del copyninja.

Igual que Tsunade sabía que Sakura se encontraba más allá de soluciones simples o que si ella imponía su voluntad como Hokage obligándola a ir, sólo se agravarían las cosas.

Finalmente detuvo su marcha y le miró abiertamente, sopesando sus palabras con cuidado.

"¿Estas seguro?"

"No lo diría si no estuviera convencido, Hokage-sama".

"Más te vale que sea cierto, o la próxima semana serviré puré de copyninja en el comedor del hospital…".

"Será una mejora del menú, sin duda".

"¡¿Cómo dijiste?!, Tsunade se dio la vuelta, lista para golpearlo directo hasta el día de mañana, pero ya no había ningún indicio del shinobi en su ventana.

"Malditos mocosos que ya no le tienen respeto a nada…".

Sentándose pesadamente detrás de su escritorio la Hokage sintió el deseo de prender fuego a todo el papeleo que tenía pendiente.

"¿Y dónde rayos se metió Shizune?".

-o-

NDA: He estado pensando en poner este fic en hiatus hasta terminar LeN, porque la verdad me cuesta un poco pasar de uno a otro sin enredarme en los hechos que ocurren en cada uno, considerando lo similares que son. Supongo que dependerá de que tanto coopere mi musa.

En cuanto a lo que viene, pues ya estoy adelantando el one-shot sasusaku prometido, así que debe estar publicado muy pronto. También debo anunciar que he sido totalmente sometida por cierto mangekyo sharingan y que un itasaku viene en camino, luego de terminar con lo que estoy publicando, claro.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por el interés y cariño que me han hecho llegar. Me hace muy feliz saber que el producto de mis obsesiones e insomnios les entretiene.

Inner


	4. se responden algunas dudas

NDA: Me parece un buen momento para recordarles, antes de que empiecen a leer este capítulo, que esta historia es N-17/R/MA y demás siglas que indican sexo y violencia gráfica por una buena razón. Por favor no continúen si no son mayores de edad o si las historias explicitas no les agradan.

-o-

**c-4 **

**Acerca de cómo se responden algunas dudas**

Cuando el doceavo kunai pasó a milímetros de un punto vital de su persona, Kakashi comenzó a sospechar que, tal vez, la abismal puntería exhibida hasta el momento por la única kunoichi en su equipo podía ser intencional y no producto de una repentina involución de sus habilidades.

Con un suspiro desganado el copyninja se levantó de su confortable puesto de lectura bajo la sombra de un árbol y se acercó hasta sus mocosos. Icha Icha Tactics tendría que esperar aparentemente o alguien saldría herido irremediablemente. Y no iba a ser él precisamente. Las caras de preocupación de Sasuke y Naruto reflejaban el claro desconcierto (y temor), ante la ola de violencia mal disimulada que despedía la pequeña kunoichi con quien entrenaban.

Era ya bien entrada la mañana y como de costumbre estaban entrenando en su campo favorito, cerca del cenotafio. Luego del calentamiento inicial y de la práctica de algunas rutinas básicas, Kakashi había ordenado al Team 7 entrenar con el clásico juego de _tiro al pato_. Quien tomara el turno como "pato" entraba en un círculo de unos diez metros de radio del cual no podía salir. Su misión era la de proteger una pequeña diana de madera que era asegurada en su espalda, mientras los otros dos tomaban turnos para tratar de dejar una marca en ella, romperla o destruirla –intentando no matar a su compañero en el proceso, claro. Cada atacante tenía cinco minutos para lograr el objetivo o pasaba a ser el nuevo pato.

Y no era nada fácil proteger algo que estaba a tus espaldas, fuera de tu vista y alcance, a juzgar por las prosaicas protestas que dejaba salir Naruto cada vez que le tocaba –lo que era bastante frecuente considerando que Sasuke ya había rebautizado el juego como _tiro al dobe._

A pesar de la sencillez de su premisa, este era mucho más que un ejercicio para perfeccionar las destrezas defensivas de un ninja en circunstancias adversas. La estrategia de equipo y el liderazgo también entraban en juego, pues quien atacaba fungía de capitán de su otro compañero, a quien podía pedirle apoyo organizando una estrategia ofensiva contra el defensor de la diana. Al final, quien terminaba con menos victorias invitaba el almuerzo a los demás y el ganador tenía el derecho a elegir el lugar.

Este era un juego que Kakashi solía usar de cuando en cuando, especialmente en días tan calurosos como aquel, cuando sentía más ganas de leer que de entrenar a los mocosos. Pero su pasión por la lectura erótica tendría que esperar a favor de preservar los pellejos de sus, no tan inocentes, pupilos.

"¡Hey hey, ya es suficiente chicos!"

Todos se detuvieron de inmediato; todos con excepción de Sakura y un kunai accidentalmente apuntado a la cabeza.

¡Su cabeza!

Moviendo ligeramente el cuello para esquivarlo discretamente Kakashi eligió no comentar nada sobre el último intento por descerebrarlo. No así el rubio-bocón e hiperactivo ninja en su equipo, que tenía, sin duda, un deseo subconsciente de morir joven y dolorosamente a manos de su compañera.

"Hmn, ¿estas en '_esos días'_, Sakura-chan?".

"¿¡CÓMO DIJISTE!?"

"¡Oi, oi, es la verdad… Has estado lanzando kunais por todas partes! ¿No es cierto, Sasuke?"

"Hm".

Sasuke como siempre tan elocuente. Aunque detrás de esa aparente indiferencia Kakashi estaba seguro que él ya sabía de sobra que la puntería de Sakura era un acto conciente e intencionado a los efectos de una –no tan sutil– amenaza de muerte en contra de su persona. Aunque al menos por el momento, la intención asesina tenía un nuevo objetivo.

"¿Por… por qué pones e-esa cara, Saku-ra-chan?"

Avanzando con pasos cortos pero contundentes, el famoso carácter de los Haruno era perfectamente visible para todo aquel interesado en ver a una mujer convertirse en un ogro compacto, de ojos verde venenoso y llameante melena rosa. Echando mano de Naruto, Sakura comenzó a sacudirlo con sus fuerzas sobrehumanas como si el poderoso kyuubi fuera tan sólo un muñeco de trapo mal cosido entre sus garras.

"¡NA-RU-TO E-RES UN…!"

Era impresionante como con cada silaba pronunciada el rostro de Naruto se ponía más y más blanco al tiempo que los ojos de Sakura se inyectaban con tanta sangre que el Sharingan palidecía totalmente en comparación.

"¡Ya es suficiente, Naruto, Sakura, el ejercicio se terminó!", su tono les dio pausa enseguida, entrenados como estaban a obedecer las ordenes del líder del equipo; aun cuando no les gustara en absoluto, a juzgar por los murmullos maliciosos que salieron de la kunoichi.

Naruto en cambio suspiró con evidente alivio por ser salvado justo antes de recibir una nueva lección de modales, cortesía de los puños de Sakura. Tan pronto lo dejó ir, el ninja se arrastró hasta donde estaba Sasuke, colocándose de pie tras él en un intento por poner algo sólido entre sí mismo y la intención asesina que aun le seguía persistentemente.

Kakashi contempló la escena recurrente en la interacción del equipo con una sonrisa interna. La torpeza de sus mocosos siempre le divertía sobremanera.

"Presten atención: vamos a entrenar en parejas, taijutsu, una hora… esto es _sin armas – sin chakra_, ¿de acuerdo?"

Todos asintieron con mayor o menor grado de entusiasmo, pero todos muy concientes de la conveniencia de quitar todo objeto punzo-penetrante de las manos de Sakura, al menos por los momentos.

"Y eso será todo por hoy, luego pueden irse".

Esa noticia fue mucho mejor recibida. La temperatura estaba subiendo rápidamente, en más formas que las climáticas, la verdad. Había tanta tensión en el aire que era un milagro que no se hubieran consumido por combustión espontánea tan sólo por permanecer más de 10 segundos en el radio de alcance de Sakura. Brevemente, Kakashi contempló la remota posibilidad de que se le hubiera ido la mano en sus planes para fastidiar a la kunoichi.

'_¡Nah! Imposible'._

Era muy raro el día en que el copyninja se equivocaba, y aunque estuviera mal que él mismo lo admitiera, sus cálculos eran prácticamente infalibles y en este caso, le iban a conducir a un sólo resultado: Sakura se iba a marchar, en una semana y voluntariamente, a Suna.

"Bueno, ¿qué están esperando? Sasuke, Naruto, traten de no destruir nada irreparable o valioso esta vez".

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza como único gesto de haber oído las últimas instrucciones. A Naruto en cambio se le iluminaron los ojos como si le acabaran de ofrecer su platillo de ramen favorito. Y en verdad, era en ramen en lo que estaba pensando.

"¡AH-HAHAHA! Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, no olvides que hoy perdiste el juego, así que te toca invitarnos a comer".

Kakashi casi podía contar, una a una, las venas que estallaban en la frente de Sakura con cada palabra del rubio shinobi. Era perfectamente evidente que Uzumaki Naruto tenía la memoria de corto plazo completamente atrofiada, o que realmente pensaba primero con el estomago, si es que pensaba en absoluto.

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien intervino. Más que nada para no quedarse sin compañero de prácticas, todo hay que decirlo.

"Vamos ya, dobe".

Tomándolo por el brazo lo arrastró literalmente en dirección al campo de entrenamiento contiguo, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas y poniendo la mayor distancia físicamente posible entre la kunoichi y su mejor amigo.

Eso dejó a un divertido Kakashi y a una furibunda Sakura solos, en medio del claro.

"Ah, parece que seremos tú y yo esta vez, Sakura".

Afortunadamente para el copyninja, la aludida no tenía un Sharingan para hacer reales las intenciones de sus centelleantes ojos verdes.

"¿TÚ Y YO? ¡JA!... creo que prefiero entrenar con las ratas en el vertedero…".

"…"

"¡Oh, espera, déjame adivinar!… No vamos a entrenar porque acabas de recordar que se te olvidó sacar a pasear a tu Niken esta mañana y necesitas que yo lo haga, ¿no? ¿Tal vez quieras que también les dé de comer, o tal vez un baño? Al fin que Pakkun y yo podemos compartir el champú…".

El copyninja ladeó la cabeza como si le estuvieran hablando en otro idioma. ¡Ah, tal vez sí se le fue la mano después de todo! A pesar de lo temperamental de su carácter, y del tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, nunca la había visto antes en ese estado, caminando de un lado a otro como posesa y hablando para sí misma sin la verdadera intención de comunicarse con otros.

Porque más que furiosa, era evidente que Sakura estaba frustrada y totalmente desesperada. Casi a punto de romperse. Lo que, en el fondo, era lo que él quería lograr. Pero no de esa forma. Así corría el riesgo de no poder volver a enmendarla jamás. Y las consecuencias de ello– bueno, era mejor no contemplarlas.

Kakashi levantó ambas manos en un gesto de paz que pretendía interrumpir su perorata y aplacar un tanto a su joven pupila. Pero antes de poder pronunciar una sola palabra la joven le cortó de nuevo.

"Ni lo intentes– mi vida ya es una mierda sin necesidad de que tú me hagas sentir peor con otro de tus acertijos", dijo en un tono que intentaba ser hiriente, pero que fracasaba estrepitosamente en afectarle, "así que no me hagas más favores".

"Ehhh… ¿Acaso ha pasado algo?"

"Si, ¡tú me pasaste!!… no puedo creer quieras pretender que nada ocurrió". La joven se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta de su interlocutor.

"…"

"¿Lo ves?" No tienes nada que decir. ¡Lo sabía! Entre tú y Tsunade-shishou quieren volverme loca…".

Kakashi contempló entonces la mejor estrategia para desinflar su temperamento y atravesar sus defensas. En el caso de una chica netamente sentimental como ella, todo era cuestión de saber apretar los botones apropiados.

"Si no me explicas lo que ocurre, no puedo ayudarte".

"¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tu ayuda?" la joven levantó una ceja para marcar el desafío en sus palabras.

"Somos compañeros de equipo, Sakura, tienes mi ayuda la quieras o no".

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue tan elocuente como la forma en que la joven volvió la cabeza para no verle a los ojos. Era evidente que había tocado fibra. Esa era, después de todo, la esencia misma del Team 7. Sólo había que pensar en Sasuke y todo lo que habían pasado juntos para rescatarle, aun en contra de su voluntad, para saber que en sus palabras no habían promesas vacías. Aun así tomaría mucho más que el trabajo de un equipo indestructible, para ablandar la coraza de resentimiento que cubría de momento a la kunoichi.

Luego de unos segundos Sakura volvió a hablar, esta vez con un tono de voz más normal, aunque era fácil adivinar que seguía igual de molesta.

"¿Por qué debo confiar en ti después de saber que me has estado usando?".

"¿Usando? Yo no lo pondría así…". El copyninja frotó su barbilla, buscando un sinónimo apropiado y menos ofensivo. No encontró ninguno.

"Por favor, no me digas ahora que tus intenciones eran nobles".

"Vamos Sakura, ¿qué no tienes fe en tu equipo?"

"¿Fe?, después de lo que me has hecho me estas pidiendo mucho". La joven se volvió parcialmente, dispuesta a ignorar al shinobi causante de sus desgracias.

"Tú tampoco eres inocente del todo, me parece recordar…" la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta husmeando en su closet se manifestó en unas mejillas sonrojadas y más indignación de la necesaria en su voz.

"Sólo porque me empujaste a ello. ¡Tú mismo lo admitiste!"

Un suspiro dejó al copyninja. Tenía que ponerse serio o no llegarían a ningún lado.

"Lo único que pido es me digas lo que realmente te ocurre. Se que no estas así sólo por lo que pasó anteayer entre nosotros, ¿cierto?"

La duda cruzó por los ojos de Sakura y Kakashi cantó victoria mentalmente. Sentándose sobre la hierba con las piernas estiradas confortablemente, se preparó para colocar en posición la siguiente trampa y enganchar así a su víctima. Con un leve movimiento de su mano la invitó a acompañarle en el suelo.

Ella vaciló algunos segundos pero finalmente cedió, sentándose frente a él; las piernas dobladas y sus brazos abrazando ambas rodillas. Ante un silencio que parecía prolongarse más de lo necesario, Kakashi decidió que era oportuno continuar animándola.

"¿Y bien?"

"Tú no lo entenderías…". Ahora su voz era apenas un susurro y la furia en sus ojos se había apagado casi por completo.

"Porque no me lo explicas y lo averiguamos".

"¡Ja!", la expresión descreída de su rostro dejaba en claro el ofrecimiento le parecía una broma. A él también, pero ella no tenía que saber eso.

"_Tienes_ que confiar en alguien, Sakura". La seriedad de sus palabras le dio pausa.

"¿Hablas en serio?"

Inclinándose un poco más hacia ella, el copyninja afirmó con la cabeza su deseo de escucharla, a lo que ella reaccionó con total desconfianza.

"¡Realmente me estas pidiendo que te confíe mis problemas personales!". Una mezcla imposible entre incredulidad e indignación se apoderó de sus facciones.

"Así es".

"Entonces explícame que fue eso de: _'Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, no tengo intenciones de decirles lo que me gusta y lo que no; en cuanto a mis sueños… tengo algunos hobbies'_… ".

El copyninja rememoró aquella mañana con claridad, cuando se presentó ante un nuevo grupo de mocosos genins listos para ser humillados, empaquetados y regresados a casa con el rabo entre las piernas. ¡Ah nada como los viejos tiempos! No lo admitiría jamás, pero al conocer a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura ese día, de inmediato recordó a su propio equipo y deseó, por primera vez en su corta carrera como sensei, que alguien pasara su prueba. Tal vez por eso, había sido especialmente duro con ellos, más que con ningún otro equipo aspirante.

"Entonces no los conocía", comenzó por excusarse, "bien podían ser unos mocosos a punto de reprobar".

"¿Y ahora?" Sakura le miró desafiante. "La verdad no se mucho más de ti de lo que nos dijiste esa mañana, sensei".

"¡Ah! pero esto no se trata de mi sino de ti, Sakura".

Como de costumbre Kakashi aplicó la vieja estrategia de irse por la tangente; aunque el silencio y la cara de fastidio que puso la kunoichi por respuesta le informaron enseguida que sus evasivas no estaban funcionando demasiado bien esta vez.

"Tú necesitas hablar, Sakura, y yo tengo tiempo de escuchar".

"No se que voy a ganar yo contándote nada a ti…".

La presa finalmente había mordido la carnada. Era hora de subir las apuestas.

"Te propongo un trato más justo entonces: Durante una semana, por cada secreto o problema que me cuentes, yo te contestaré una pregunta".

Sakura se volvió tan rápido para verle, que su cuello crujió literalmente con el latigazo. Esto iba a resultar más fácil que envenenar a un niño en una dulcería. Kakashi puso entonces la voz más paternal de fingida inocencia que fue capaz de imitar.

"Supongo que tendrás algunas preguntas para mi, ¿no?"

No había que ser adivino para saber que la imagen de la caja y sus contenidos se hizo presente en la mente de Sakura con total claridad, y junto con ella, toda la curiosidad que sus secretos le provocaban. Kakashi casi podía jurar que estaba a punto de verla babear de anticipación ante el prospecto de sacarle información.

"¿¡Contestarás a mis preguntas!?"

La joven le miró con los ojos tan abiertos como le era físicamente posible, su voz quebrada con la emoción mal disimulada de quien está por recibir una muy, muy esperada recompensa por sus esfuerzos. Para Sakura este ofrecimiento casi equivalía a verle el rostro al shinobi más reservado y reclusivo de toda la aldea de la hoja.

Su respuesta fue simple pero contundente.

"Sí".

"Sin evasivas".

"Aa".

"¿A todas?"

Ahora, Kakashi sabía bien que se estaba jugando su tranquilidad mental en este punto.

"Todas las que te conciernan".

"¿Y eso qué quiere decir?"

"Bueno si te interesa tanto saber los detalles de la primera vez que fui a un prostíbulo con Jiraiya-sama a los trece años, supongo que yo puedo contarte…".

"¡YAAAA!", Sakura poco más y gritó, poniéndose las manos en los oídos. "Ya entendí el punto".

El copyninja estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja con su reacción. Era tan fácil agitarla y avergonzarla que, la verdad, estaba comenzando a disfrutar este asunto más de lo que podía considerarse _apropiado_.

Claro que Kakashi era lo más lejano del concepto de ninja convencional que existía, y no había un solo cabello _apropiado_ en su cabeza.

"Creo justo que tú y yo decidamos hasta que punto es conveniente compartir los detalles más…", hizo un ademán intraducible con la mano, "…personales, ¿no crees?"

"Vale, me parece justo", Sakura asintió decidida, recuperándose de su agitación anterior ante el prospecto del intercambio "¿y qué hacemos ahora?".

"Pues comienza a hablar".

Sakura tomó una gran bocanada de aire en preparación, pero se desinfló rápidamente cuando las palabras no salieron de su boca medio abierta. Su incomodidad era obvia. Especialmente considerando que, cualquier cosa que se animara a contar, iba a rayar en temas más personales de los que normalmente consideraría discutir con él.

Así, el silencio se fue prolongando por varios minutos, con una Sakura distraída en la tarea de arrancar la hierba al lado de sus sandalias, deshaciendo en finas tiras cada hoja; absorta completamente como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Kakashi sólo podía esperar pacientemente y sin demasiadas expectativas. Estaba consciente de que no sería fácil ganarse su confianza de nuevo, y menos aun en un rol de confidente mucho más propio de las amigas de su edad.

Brindarle apoyo moral o un hombro para llorar, era algo que siempre había hecho sin problemas. Escuchar las inquietudes inmaduras de una chica recién salida de la adolescencia, iba a ser un reto del que esperaba salir más o menos intacto.

La semilla de la duda ya estaba plantada. Ahora él sólo debía cosecharla. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

"Ayer Tsunade-shishou me ofreció la posibilidad de hacer una pasantía en Suna". Sakura comenzó repentinamente, como si alguien la hubiera pinchado con un kunai. Y fue directo al epicentro del problema, manteniendo la confesión en un nivel profesional. "Me dio una semana para decidir, pero la verdad es que… yo ya tomé la decisión y se que no es la que ella quiere escuchar.

Kakashi asintió silenciosamente, a sabiendas de que esa _decisión_ era lo que tenía a una Hokage sorpresivamente extra-maternal, al borde del alcoholismo.

"Yo creo que mi lugar está aquí en Konoha, cerca de mi familia y de mis amigos. Se que puedo continuar mis estudios en el hospital sin problemas, aunque me lleve más tiempo graduarme. ¡No es necesario que salga de la aldea para poder ser un buen médico!–".

La leve nota de inseguridad en su voz y la forma en que evitaba mirarle directamente al rostro, eran más elocuentes que sus palabras, y mucho más sinceras.

"–claro que es una lástima por la especialización en neurocirugía que sí me interesa mucho, pero supongo que más adelante tendré tiempo de viajar y seguir estudiando. Ahora siento que no es el momento, que no tengo prisas ¿sabes, sensei?"

Oh, seguro que sabía de lo que hablaba, pensó Kakashi mientras asentía nuevamente. Él conocía de primera mano todas las formas que podía adoptar el miedo en el corazón humano.

"Además", remató con una sonrisa tan artificial y desganada que le revolvió el estómago al estoico copyninja, "¿quién va a cuidar que Naruto y Sasuke no se maten mutuamente? Siempre tengo que estar remendándolos cuando se les va la mano…".

Entonces, una risa igual apática se dejó escuchar como preámbulo a la frase más falsa que Kakashi había oído desde que Sarutobi Asuma había jurado que dejaría de fumar.

"La verdad es que yo no quiero ir a Suna".

La verdad es que Kakashi quería arrastrarla personalmente hasta allí y asunto resuelto. Pero eso definitivamente no se iba a ver bien en su expediente, sin contar que Sakura probablemente le arrancaría un brazo antes de siquiera lograr sacarla de la aldea.

Un par de segundos y una mirada expectante le informaron que era el momento de decir algo medianamente inteligente, y no lo que verdaderamente pensaba de su _decisión_.

"Si ya estas segura…"

"¡Lo estoy!" el chillido fervoroso fue más un intento de convencerse a sí misma que a él, evidentemente.

"Igual no te hace ningún daño dejar la posibilidad abierta, en especial si no tienes que dar respuesta hasta dentro de una semana".

"Supongo que puedo pensarlo…".

Sakura se encogió sencillamente de hombros, frotándose las manos en un intento por disolver una ansiedad que marcaba todos sus gestos. Kakashi prefirió no decir más, a sabiendas de que aun no era el momento de intervenir directamente en el asunto.

Y cuando fue evidente para Sakura que el copyninja no tenía más que decirle, su semblante se revirtió a uno mucho más animado.

"Bueno, ahora es mi turno ¿no?".

Había un brillo casi fanático en el rostro de Sakura, y Kakashi se preguntó nuevamente si no se le habría ido la mano, esta vez en su ofrecimiento. Era tarde para retractarse, en especial cuando este era el mejor camino a seguir para lograr lo que quería. La misión requería de sacrificios y él estaba dispuesto a ceder en algunas de sus manías por el bien de un compañero de equipo.

Con el gesto usual de enrollar incesantemente los mechones rosa entre sus dedos, la kunoichi estaba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos. Al parecer estaba considerando con exagerado cuidado con cual pregunta le iba a atacar primero.

Pero a medida que contemplaba las posibilidades para su interrogatorio, poco a poco la intensidad de su rostro se fue apagando, junto con el buen ánimo de hacía momentos. Algo la estaba molestando y Kakashi estaba seguro de saber lo que era.

"¿Por qué… por qué me has estado usando?"

Estaban de vuelta en el punto de partida. Kakashi cerró su ojo y procedió a quitarse el hitae-ate con mucha calma, pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello plateado, para luego frotar con su palma el ojo sharingan hasta entonces oculto. Todo el rato podía sentir la mirada intensa de una Sakura que se iba a aferrar a cada una de sus palabras. Así que tenía que decirle la verdad.

O una parte de ella, al menos.

Mirándola fijamente con ambos ojos, el copyninja se preparó a usar la ventaja del sharingan y registrar cada una de sus reacciones para posterior análisis.

"Porque _tú_ me lo permites".

El juvenil rostro femenino pasó de la confusión a la incredulidad y luego al resentimiento en menos de un segundo. Entonces fue perfectamente obvio que la kunoichi estaba haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por contener su infame temperamento, si los nudillos blancos de sus puños apretados eran un indicativo. Por ello, antes de que pudiera estallar y bombardearlo con las mil preguntas y reproches que ya veía a punto de salir de su boca, Kakashi continuó.

"Y para entender esto hay cosas que primero debes redescubrir sobre ti misma, Sakura, y que nadie más puede explicártelas verdaderamente, sino tú".

Agitando la cabeza en negativa, la joven ninja bajó la mirada, evidentemente decepcionada con la críptica respuesta de su sensei.

"Dijiste que no me darías evasivas por respuesta".

"No te estoy evadiendo, Sakura. En una semana puedes volver a preguntarme lo mismo si aun no lo has comprendido y prometo que te daré explicaciones hasta que te des por satisfecha–".

La joven le miraba con toda atención, tratando de detectar donde estaba la trampa que, sabía por experiencia, le estaba tendiendo el copyninja. Ahora, él sería un muy mal sensei si sus mocosos no supieran como contrarrestarle –al menos en cierta medida.

En el caso de Sakura, el haber aceptado hacer un trato con él, ya la había puesto más allá de cualquier salvación posible.

"–aunque para entonces", continuó, "espero que seas tú misma quien responda a esa pregunta".

"Pues te puedo responder ahora mismo, sensei: la verdad es que eres un mitómano incurable que no tiene vergüenza en aprovecharse de mí para su pervertido disfrute machista, y sólo quieres más tiempo para inventarte la justificación perfecta".

"Hmn… y no es la primera vez que escucho eso palabra por palabra ¿sabes?", al menos nadie podía acusarlo de no ser consistente con sus hábitos.

"Lo que siempre he querido saber es de donde sacas las ideas para tus excusas, ¿es inspiración del momento o vienen de regalo con Icha Icha?"

"¡Ah! Te lo diría con gusto, pero creo que debemos poner algunas _normas_ ahora si vamos a hacer esto bien".

"¿Normas?" Sakura parpadeó desconcertada.

"Tú me cuentas _un_ secreto y yo contesto _una_ pregunta".

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Pero si yo tengo muchas preguntas!"

"Espero que tengas muchos secretos entonces".

"¡Esto no es justo!" dijo haciendo un puchero más propio de una niña que de una kunoichi de su edad. Y Kakashi lo encontró extrañamente encantador en ella.

"Nada valioso se consigue sin esfuerzo y sacrificio, Sakura-chan".

"¡Eres un tacaño!". De inmediato se giró sobre sí misma, dándole la espalda en señal de protesta.

Kakashi meneó la cabeza, divertido con las reacciones de una temperamental kunoichi que siempre le sorprendía en alguna medida con sus cambios repentinos entre querer comportarse como una mujer y actuar como una chiquilla malcriada.

Así que mientras esperaba, el copyninja aprovechó el momento para relajarse, tendiéndose de espaldas al suelo. El clima se había tornado más agradable gracias a la fuerte brisa que se había levantado y a las nubes regordetas que ocultaban el sol momentáneamente.

A lo lejos un par de explosiones apagadas le indicaron que el entrenamiento de sus otros dos pupilos había escalado mucho más allá del ejercicio de taijutsu asignado. Y ya se estaban tardando, pensó Kakashi. Era inevitable que su competitividad natural les llevase a ese punto sin retorno donde a ambos les resultaba más honorable matarse el uno al otro que admitir la vergüenza de la derrota.

El copyninja consideró entonces la conveniencia o no de ir a detenerles. Ahorrarse una sesión de gritos de la Hokage respecto a los daños a la propiedad pública y su irresponsabilidad por no evitarlo, era una opción atractiva, pero requería más esfuerzo del que estaba dispuesto a hacer de momento.

Antes de poder decidir, la voz de Sakura le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Cuando era niña solía cambiar el orden de las piezas en la colección de muñecas miniatura de mi Tía, sólo para verla enojar".

"Hmn… ¿Y te descubrió alguna vez?"

"Nunca. Pensaba que lo hacía su vecina para mortificarla".

La voz de Sakura estaba llena de una extraña melancolía, pero de nada de remordimiento.

"…"

"Aun lo hago…"

"…"

No había mucho que decir. Había pasatiempos más extraños que el tratar de destrozarle los nervios a un pariente en cámara lenta. Él tenía unos cuantos de esos, la verdad.

Kakashi cruzó un brazo sobre sus ojos, cuando el sol comenzó a colarse por entre las nubes. Un par de minutos más pasaron en silencio, antes de que Sakura se decidiera a lanzar su correspondiente pregunta.

"¿Es cierto lo que dijiste antes?", era indudable la nota inseguridad que marcó su pregunta, y eso llamó de inmediato la atención del copyninja.

"¿Sobre?"

"Sobre… bueno, sobre lo de ir…tu sabes, a un… ¿¡a los trece años!?"

¡Ah, que no daría Kakashi por ver la expresión de su rostro y no su espalda justo en ese momento!

"Hmn… quizás".

"¿Quizás?… ¿¡y ahora qué clase de respuesta es esa!?".

"De la calidad y profundidad de tus secretos dependen también mis respuestas, Sakura-chan. ¿O esperabas que por eso tan patético que me contaste te diga cuál es mi secreto para hacer el jutsu perfecto?".

Sakura volvió un rostro enrojecido hacia él, con toda la intención de decirle lo que pensaba de sus estúpidas reglas y lo que podía hacer con ellas, cuando su cerebro pareció finalmente registrar su respuesta.

"¿Tienes un secreto para hacer el jutsu perfecto?"

"¡Eh!... esa es otra pregunta".

"¡¡TE ODIO!!"

"¡Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Kakashi se rió con verdadero gusto, mientras la indignada kunoichi se ponía de pie, y sin voltear a verle siquiera comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la aldea; su furia evidente en cada paso de elefante en estampida que daba.

Nadie le dijo que esta misión tenía que ser aburrida.

¡Y la diversión estaba por comenzar!

-o-

Era lo de siempre en las noches de concierto, los jueves por la noche. El lugar estaba a tope de gente; la música a volumen suficiente para perforar tímpanos; un calor pegostoso se condensaba en un ambiente cargado de olor a alcohol y nicotina; y por supuesto, había una larga y aparentemente eterna fila para entrar en los sanitarios.

Y una vez adentro, el lugar era imposiblemente angosto y sólo habían tres retretes para más de una veintena de chicas esperando en distintos grados de desesperación, evidentes por la posición de sus piernas más o menos apretadas. Afortunadamente, Ino era una de las tres que ya se encontraban aliviando la urgencia natural del que toma más sake del que puede contener físicamente.

Apenas tenía media hora de haber llegado, pero considerando que no era el primer bar que visitaba esa noche, era comprensible que tan pronto terminó la primera ronda tuviera que salir de emergencia al baño; para el fastidio de sus compañeros de equipo ya familiarizados con su pequeña vejiga.

Ino miró a su alrededor arrugando mucho la nariz, como si temiera que gérmenes invisibles estuvieran a punto de saltarle desde las paredes al primer descuido. El retrete en el que estaba era tan estrecho como incómodo, pero al menos había llegado justo antes de que se acabara el papel. Malas noticias para la fila de afuera.

Para ser uno de los lugares de moda, las instalaciones dejaban mucho que desear. De hecho la rubia kunoichi no pensaba irse sin poner una queja formal con el gerente, en especial porque el servicio también era muy lento y las meseras eran todas unas descaradas que no sabían tener las manos quietas con los novios ajenos. Afortunadamente para Ino, a Shikamaru ya le parecía muy problemático tener una novia, por lo que era poco probable, si no imposible, que pensara en liarse con otra chica que sólo podía complicarle más la vida. Pero ese no era el punto.

El punto era que Ino no prestaba sus juguetes.

Con esa idea en la mente la rubia kunoichi salió de prisa para dar paso a la próxima víctima en la fila. Apretada entre otras dos chicas que compartían el diminuto espejo sobre los lavabos, Ino se enjuagó las manos como pudo y escudriñó brevemente su reflejo antes de salir y poder respirar de nuevo. Fue entonces que divisó un inconfundible punto rosa al final del pasillo lleno de gente.

"¡Hey, Sakura! Ya me pareció ver el brillo de tu frentezota desde fuera del bar".

"Cierra la boca Ino-puerca, tus chillidos no me dejan escuchar la música".

Luego de intercambiar sus habituales y cariñosos saludos junto con el correspondiente abrazo, las dos chicas comenzaron a hablar, o más bien gritar para hacerse oír en el bullicioso bar.

"No sabía que estabas aquí, Ino", comentó Sakura algo incómoda a juzgar por la forma en que se encogía contra la pared. Bueno, no por nada estaba en la fila de los sanitarios. Ino no pudo evitar verla de arriba abajo entonces, su ojo crítico determinando rápidamente que la chica requería más maquillaje, un secado de pelo y un cambio de guardarropa urgente.

Excelente. Ya tenía en que ocupar su fin de semana.

"Acabo de llegar con Shika y Choji, ¿y tú? Pensé que hoy ibas a estar en el hospital", _como siempre_, pensó para sus adentros.

"Cambié mi turno. Llegue hace un par de horas con Taku. Hoy le dieron un aumento y estamos celebrándolo".

¡Ah! Matzuo Takuma. Eso explicaba claramente por que la devota aprendiz de Tsunade estaba allí en lugar de trabajando como la maníaca compulsiva que era cuando se trataba del deber.

"¡Pues no te envidio la compañía!" contestó con indiferencia.

"¿Ya vas a empezar con eso, Ino?"

La advertencia en la voz de su amiga era evidente, pero Yamanaka Ino no era de las que se detenía por sutilezas de ese tipo. Mucho menos cuando tenía una opinión importante que dar. Importaba poco si Sakura la quería escuchar o no. Nadie podía decir que era por falta de consejo que Sakura perdía su tiempo con un tipo tan decadente como Takuma.

"No te pongas a la defensiva, sabes que te digo la verdad" La fila avanzó un par de pasos hacia los baños, el flujo de gente esperando era cada vez mayor en comparación con la gente que salía.

"Lo único que se, Ino, es que no me gusta que insultes a mis amigos". La postura agresiva de su cuerpo, con las manos apoyadas en la cintura, eran un claro indicio de que su temperamento estaba comenzando a mostrar su feo rostro.

"¿A tus amigos…o a tu querido Takuma?" Allí puso el dedo en la yaga. ¿Cómo podía poner a un desconocido en el mismo nivel que sus amigos y compañeros de toda la vida?

"¡A ninguno, especialmente a Takuma!"

La rubia kunoichi estaba sinceramente fastidiada. Era lo mismo con Sakura últimamente. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su amiga?

"Por la forma en que lo defiendes ya casi puedo oír las campanas de boda sonando en la distancia".

"Es muy pronto aun para pensar en eso". Sakura contestó con mucha seriedad e Ino casi se atraganta sólo con el aire en sus pulmones. Una cara de asco sin restricciones acompañó su reacción. En momentos así sólo podía preguntarse por qué rayos seguía insistiendo en comunicarse con Sakura.

"La verdad frentona, hubiera preferido que dijeras algo inteligente como: _'Yo nunca me casaría con un imbécil como él...'_"

"¿Vas a seguir?".

"Pues creo que alguien te lo tiene que repetir hasta que lo entiendas". Ino adoptó su mejor postura de matriarca preocupada por uno de sus críos.

"Ya me lo has dicho de sobra: _'Ese tipo no te gusta'_" Sakura hizo un patético esfuerzo por imitar la voz nasal y algo chillona de Ino. Y desde luego, ella no apreció en nada la burla, pero decidió dejarlo pasar de momento en favor de insistir en su argumento.

"¡Pues esa es la verdad! Ese tipo no me gusta, para nada. Tú te mereces algo mejor ¿sabes?"

"Ese _'tipo' _como tú lo llamases _'mi novio'_ para tu información", replicó indignada, "y me tiene que gustar a mi, no a ti, me parece".

"¡JA! pues no se qué le ves. Ni siquiera es lindo como para compensar".

De hecho era bastante simplón. Cabello negro, ojos pardos y facciones comunes que no hacían suspirar a nadie. Los únicos puntos a su favor eran su estatura y la soltura de sus maneras. El tipo era simpático a lo mucho, pero de allí a despertar pasiones…

"¡Sólo estás celosa!".

"¿Qué? ¿Celosa de ti frentona? ¡Ni de chiste!" Antes se comería todas las flores en la tienda de su madre que permitirse algo semejante.

Sakura eligió no responder y a Ino le pareció lo mejor. Esta conversación no iba a ninguna parte como la mayoría de las que sostenían últimamente. Su amiga y eterna rival necesitaba una cita urgente con la realidad y ella no estaba allí para obligarla a hacer tiempo en su agenda.

Por ello su madre siempre decía, sabiamente: _'nadie aprende a través de la experiencia ajena… pero como divierte conocerla'. _

"Espero que sepas lo que haces…", la verdad estaba segura que no lo sabía. Ino podía ser muchas cosas, pero de tonta no tenía un solo cabello, y su instinto femenino junto con su experiencia con el sexo opuesto, le bastaban para saber que Sakura estaba metida en una relación que avanzaba por un sólo canal hacia el desastre.

Ya estaban llegando a la puerta de los sanitarios, así que Ino decidió despedirse antes de que el silencio entre ellas se volviera más incómodo.

"Bueno te dejo, tengo que volver antes que Choji ordene toda la comida del bar".

"Vale, nos vemos luego", le contestó rápidamente y sin mirarla, como si no pudiera esperar a deshacerse de ella. Tampoco tenía por que ser tan descarada y poner esa cara de alivio, pensó irritada. Como si a ella le gustase mucho estar sirviéndole de niñera a estas alturas de sus vidas.

Indignada, Ino se dio media vuelta olvidando decir adiós. También olvidó decirle que no había papel en el baño. _'¡JA! que se las apañe como pueda'._

Dejando atrás el oscuro pasillo, Ino reingresó a un bar que parecía mucho más lleno que hacía veinte minutos, si ello fuese estructuralmente posible. Había mucha gente de pie esperando a que iniciara el concierto, charlando con sus bebidas en la mano. El resto, que como ella preferían evitar la masa de gente sudorosa bailando al ritmo de la música, seguían la presentación sentados cómodamente en los niveles más elevados.

Abriéndose paso lentamente, la rubia kunoichi no podía apartar de su mente la conversación con Sakura y las ganas que tenía de estrangularla con su propio hitae-ate. ¿Y por qué rayos habían decidido sentarse hasta el fondo del bar? Llegar allí iba a tomarle un buen rato a juzgar por la cantidad de personas moviéndose de un lado a otro entre el laberinto de mesas.

"…pero ese no es problema con Sakura, ¿no?"

"Desde luego que no…".

Si de algo estaba orgullosa Ino era de su capacidad para recolectar información y de olerse a leguas un buen chisme. Por ello cuando sus oídos captaron el nombre de su reciente fuente de irritación en medio de tal bullicio, no pudo más que felicitarse a sí misma mentalmente y afinar sus sentidos al máximo.

"A mi me sigue pareciendo peligroso eso de tener una novia ninja–", las voces provenían de un grupo de cuatro civiles sentados en la mesa a sus espaldas, "–en especial una con súper fuerza".

"Te puede arrancar los huevos de un sólo manotazo, ¿sabes?" dijo una segunda voz que sonaba ya bastante pasada de tragos.

"Debe ser un culo muy bueno para que te la sigas tirando", un tercero habló toscamente, implicando que quería los detalles más jugosos del asunto.

"¡Nah, es que la tengo bien domesticada!".

Las risas que siguieron le hicieron subir la bilis a la garganta. No los estaba viendo, pero Ino reconocería la desafortunada voz de Matzuo Takuma en cualquier lugar y circunstancia, lamentablemente. No que ella tuviera algo personal en contra del molesto contador, salvo que siempre trataba de restarle a sus utilidades de fin de año con cualquier excusa, como cualquier otro funcionario tacaño del área administrativa haría. Sin embargo, desde que empezó a salir con su amiga, tan sólo verle le ponía de un humor de perros con sarna.

Ya no podía seguir de pie allí sin llamar la atención así que reanudó rápidamente la marcha hacia su mesa. Igual que tampoco quería oír más.

No le hacía falta.

Ella conocía a los de su calaña demasiado bien para necesitar más pruebas de que, el novio que Sakura adoraba, simplemente la estaba usando.

Y ella, lo permitía.

-o-

"¡Ahhh!"

"¿Te gusta, verdad?"

"Mmnn".

La mano sosteniendo su pierna se deslizó varios centímetros más arriba hasta alcanzar el límite de su ropa interior, el cual fue fácilmente traspasado por unos dedos que se aferraron a las carnes de sus nalgas como un ahogado a una tabla salvavidas. El ataque de una boca hambrienta sobre su cuello la tenía ya sin aliento, y con la otra mano ocupada en masajear su pezón por encima de la ropa, su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera encendiéndose en llamas desde dentro.

"Vamos a mi casa".

"Sabes que hoy no puedo", replicó con un gemido entrecortado.

"Claro que sí puedes".

El creciente bulto colocado entre sus piernas comenzó a marcar una presión rítmica allí donde su cuerpo más lo necesitaba, mientras que él dejaba caer todo su peso sobre ella efectivamente inmovilizándola contra la pared.

"Hoy no, mi madre está en casa y ya sabes como se pone si no llego".

"Entonces lo hacemos aquí".

"¡Taku!"

Sakura estaba mareada por el sake y el deseo, pero no lo suficiente aun para acceder a tener sexo en el sucio callejón detrás del bar que acababan de dejar. Si no detenía las cosas de una vez, iba a ser demasiado tarde en verdad.

"¿Qué? Nadie nos va a ver aquí…", la respuesta de Takuma resonó en su cuello, ocupado como estaba en devorarlo.

"¿Estas bromeando? Esta es una aldea ninja, la mitad de la población puede vernos como si fuera plena luz del día", Sakura comenzó a empujarle, intentando apartarle sin tener que recurrir al uso de su fuerza. Dejó caer la pierna enganchada hasta entonces en su cintura, intentando balancearse mejor para ejercer presión, pero el respondió cerrando su boca con un beso que le robó tanto el aliento como las ganas de luchar.

Aunque el sonido familiar de una cremallera siendo abierta la regresó rápido al presente y el problema que tenía entre manos. O más bien, entre sus piernas.

"¿Qué haces?, ¡Estas loco!"

"No me vas a dejar así, ¿verdad?" un vistazo a su miembro erecto le informó a Sakura sobre que _tan_ en serio hablaba su novio.

"Yo…"

"Vamos, es rápido, nadie se va a enterar…". Una de sus manos se enredó en su cabello y comenzó a presionarla hacia abajo, no muy sutilmente. Era obvio lo que quería y en ese momento parecía la solución más eficiente y menos complicada de ejecutar dadas las circunstancias. La alternativa era negarse y armar un gran alboroto, y lo último que quería la kunoichi era montar un escándalo del que se enterase media aldea, o que Takuma se molestara con ella por dejarle con los huevos azules.

Luego de echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y comprobar que estaban, aparentemente solos y en la esquina más oscura y resguardada del callejón, Sakura se puso de rodillas y rápidamente le engulló por completo, arrancándole un gemido de aprobación.

Comenzó entonces un movimiento rítmico animado por la mano aun enredada entre sus cabellos. Succionando lo justo y jugueteando con su lengua como sabía que a él le gustaba, la kunoichi se concentró en complacerle, al tiempo que permanecía alerta de cualquier sonido sospechoso a su alrededor.

Pero la tarea era cada vez más difícil con los gemidos de Takuma aumentando su volumen a medida que se acercaba más al orgasmo. Sakura le miró de reojo y vio su rostro contraído de placer. De inmediato y a pesar de lo incómoda que estaba con la situación, se sintió parcialmente satisfecha. Desde que había descubierto el sexo en una no muy grata experiencia con un genin un par de años mayor que ella, (y que pasó sin pena ni gloria por su vida), no dejaba de maravillarle el poder que tenía la sexualidad femenina sobre el cuerpo de un hombre.

Verlos sucumbir ante el deseo le excitaba mucho, y no le importaba anteponer el placer de su pareja al suyo propio. Sentirse necesitada y poder complacer era algo que la llenaba de un deleite difícil de describir pero que poco tenía que ver con su propia realización sexual. Claro que la otra mitad de su persona quería gritar de frustración por tener que exponerse de semejante modo. Si no se tratara de su novio, se sentiría un poco prostituida por toda la situación. Pero, era su novio y le amaba, ¿no?

"¡Sa-kura!"

Por lo menos estaba pronto a correrse, y ella respondió apretando el ritmo y la presión de su boca.

La explosión le llenó la garganta del amargo sabor del semen, el cual tragó lo más rápido que pudo, desembarazándose en el proceso de un miembro que empezaba a ponerse tan flácido como las piernas de su novio.

"Aghh, no me siento… bien…", dijo Takuma al tiempo que se subía la cremallera y retrocedía un par de pasos. Sakura por su parte se puso de pie, limpiándose las rodillas con las manos. ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de ponerse falda esa noche?

Apoyándose malamente de la pared, Takuma dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la derecha antes de revivir toda su cena y buena parte de los aperitivos del bar. Enseguida, el olor a vómito impregnó el angosto callejón revolviéndole también a ella el estomago. Y el desagradable sonido que él estaba haciendo al devolver no ayudaba para nada en alejar la sensación. Vagamente, Sakura se preguntó que porcentaje de la población que salió de juerga esa noche vomitaría también y en donde lo harían. Alguien debería llevar estadísticas.

Si, lo aleatorio de su mente le sorprendía aun a ella misma, la verdad.

Cuando ya no le quedaba nada más en el estómago, Takuma se irguió, pegando la espalda de la pared para no caerse sobre su propio vómito. A Sakura le hubiera gustado ayudarle entonces, pero él, al igual que buena parte de la población civil, se ponía bastante nervioso con el uso del chakra, prefiriendo siempre la medicina tradicional a tener que usar _trucos ninjas con dudosas consecuencias_. ¡Feliz resaca entonces!

"¿Estás bien? Era una pregunta retórica pero había que hacerla.

Limpiándose la boca con la manga de su camisa, Takuma tardó unos segundos en enfocar la vista en ella y contestarle. "He tenido peores…".

Colocándose bajo su brazo derecho y abrazándolo por la cintura, Sakura prácticamente lo arrastró fuera del callejón en dirección a la calle, donde una corriente de aire fresco les dio la bienvenida. Afortunadamente no había nadie a la vista que pudiera dar cuenta del espectáculo tan triste que daban, como dos borrachines paseando zigzagueantes luego de una noche de juerga.

Sakura sospechaba que los dos pintaban un cuadro que le provocaría no menos que un arresto cardíaco a su conservadora y decente madre si la llegase a ver en semejante estado de decadencia.

Pasaron un par de minutos caminando lentamente, apoyándose el uno en el otro para no caerse. Las calles estaban oscuras y se veía muy poca gente circulando a esa hora de la madrugada. Todos estaban aun de fiesta o ya durmiendo.

Al llegar a la siguiente esquina Takuma se detuvo. Al parecer había recuperado parcialmente sus fuerzas luego de vaciar el estómago y caminar un rato.

"Ya me siento mejor, gracias", dijo soltando el apoyo en su hombro y sosteniéndose por sí mismo malamente.

"Es mejor que te acompañe", intervino preocupada ante su inestable balance.

"Nah, no te preocupes. Ve a casa antes que tu madre te desherede".

¿Era su imaginación o había más sarcasmo que humor en su voz? Sea como fuera, Sakura se sintió insegura respecto a dejarle marchar así como así, pero la verdad ella estaba muy cerca de su casa mientras él vivía al otro lado de la villa, a una hora de camino. Tal vez más si se tomaba en cuenta la velocidad reducida a la que podían avanzar en semejante estado.

"Vale. Mañana te llamo", respondió la kunoichi a una espalda ya en retirada. Un desganado saludo con la mano fue lo único que obtuvo. Estaba claro que Takuma se sentía como basura, pero ella también estaba bastante machacada. El que se marchase sin siquiera un '_que descanses amor'_, o un beso de buenas noches, le indignaba bastante.

Bueno, aunque considerando lo que acababa de pasar por las bocas de ambos, la última opción estaba completamente fuera de orden. ¡Yuk!

Cuando perdió de vista al tambaleante Takuma, Sakura echó a andar en dirección a su casa, donde la esperaba una ducha caliente, y una suave y confortable cama. Decir que estaba cansada era poco. La falta de sueño sumada al estrés de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida la tenía, de momento, completamente extenuada.

Salir esa noche le había servido para despejarse de la rutina y olvidarse momentáneamente de sus problemas, pero ahora que estaba sola, no podía evitar recordarlos y sentir el ya familiar vacío en el estómago. Lo peor era que ahora tenía para agregar a todas sus desgracias esa horrible voz de Ino, reprobatoria y contundente, repitiendo sin cesar: _'Tú te mereces algo mejor'_.

_Algo mejor que Takuma. Algo mejor que un rapidito en el sucio callejón de un bar. _

El universo conspiraba en su contra, sin duda.

Sus pies se arrastraban por la acera con la pesadez de una anciana en andadera, y aun le faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a su calle. ¿O eran tres? La poca energía que le quedaba la estaba gastando en destrozarse los nervios a sí misma, y no en poner atención al camino.

Apenas y logró levantar los ojos del suelo para confirmar que estaba llegando finalmente a su casa: allí estaba el pino medio muerto en la esquina, el hidrante rojo favorito de los perros del vecindario, las viejas escaleras que conducían al portón, el poste torcido del buzón de correos, el copyninja leyendo soft-porn contra el muro, la vieja puerta que necesitaba una mano de pintura urgente y un cambio de cerrad…"

"¡Sensei!"

"¡Yo!"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Ah, llegue al vecindario para devolver a un gatito extraviado y pensé que tal vez podías necesitar una oreja para abusar". Aun en su penoso estado de agotamiento Sakura encontró la energía suficiente para voltear los ojos al cielo y sentirse medianamente exasperada con la clásica mentira para infantes recién destetados.

"No te fuiste muy contenta ayer", continuó hablando mientras guardaba el desgastado libro en su bolsillo trasero, como si fuera absolutamente normal que estuviese allí, a altas horas de la madrugada, leyendo a media luz en el porche de su casa.

"¿De verdad vas a seguir con eso?"

"Hicimos un trato, Sakura. La palabra de un ninja es el reflejo–"

"–del honor de su villa. ¡Ya lo se!" Como olvidarlo. El entrenamiento de ayer por la mañana aun estaba fresco en su memoria. Este trato entre ellos iba a ser una molestia a la que esperaba, al menos, sacarle algún provecho.

Incapaz de seguir un minuto más de pie, Sakura se sentó en el murito de piedra medio derruido que rodeaba el camino al porche de su casa. Kakashi se sentó junto a ella y de inmediato la kunoichi se sintió muy conciente de que, además de verse como una piltrafa, olía como una, con esa indescriptible mezcla de alcohol, cigarrillo y el sudor de medio bar. Y, probablemente, olía a sexo también.

Sólo podía rezar mentalmente para que el shinobi a su lado no tuviese el olfato súper sensible de los Inzuka.

"Está bien. Si tienes que saberlo, esta noche salí de fiesta, tomé mucho más sake del que debería e inicié un motín en el baño del bar por la falta de papel. Por lo demás nada fuera de la rutina".

¡Toma! Confesión tonta para respuesta tonta. Al fin y al cabo, ella no iba a obtener respuestas directas de él, así que no tenía por qué continuar contándole nada de importancia. Menos aun estando como estaba, medio borracha y con las defensas bajas. El copyninja se iba a llevar una sorpresa si creía que ella iba a seguir cayendo en su juego.

"Yo también inicié un motín en una ocasión. Era el día del estreno del segundo volumen de Icha Icha Paraíso", Kakashi se rascaba la barbilla ausente, como rememorando tiempo mejores, "pero la librería se negaba a abrir las puertas a cuenta de la gente que estaba afuera haciendo cosplay de los personajes…"

"¿Por qué creo que esta historia no me va a gustar?", interrumpió sintiéndose ligeramente irritada con su sensei, quien pensaba tanto en su literatura porno como Naruto en un plato de ramen.

"No es que los personajes lleven mucha ropa, claro…".

"¿Cambiamos de tema? Creo que ya tuve suficiente con Shizune hablándome sobre Genma toda la tarde… y honestamente hay cosas de las que hubiera preferido no oír los detalles, ¿sabes?"

"Vale, ¿Ya pensaste lo de Suna?", el cambio brusco sí que la sacó de balance por unos segundos.

"¿Cómo?"

"Suna. Ibas a pensarlo…".

"¡Oh! Ya estoy decidida a no ir".

"¿Qué dijo tu familia?"

"¿Bromeas? Ellos no saben nada". El copyninja ladeó su cabeza, evidentemente confundido con la respuesta, así que ella continuó elaborando aun en contra de su mejor juicio.

"Nunca terminarían de reprocharme el que mi carrera está por encima de ellos, lo innecesario de todo lo que hago, bla - bla- bla… además ya se cual es su respuesta por defecto: No. Puedes. Ir".

"¿Tus amigas? ¿Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Nah, no creo que les importe mucho si me quedo o me voy, mas allá de que pierden a su médico personal". Se encogió de hombros. A su juicio no tenía sentido decirles nada cuando no podía hacer otra cosa más que rechazar el ofrecimiento. A la larga, cualquier cosa que le dijeran la iba a hacer sentir peor. Así que mientras menos gente lo supiera, mejor.

"¿No se le has dicho a nadie entonces?"

"Solo a ti y a Takuma".

Kakashi parpadeó, completamente en blanco con el nombre.

"Es mi novio, sensei"

"¡Ahh!"

"Y sólo dijo que me estaba enredando por tonterías…".

"Eso no fue muy útil", apuntó Kakashi.

"No esperaba que lo fuera". Era la verdad. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos Takuma no había mostrado mucho interés por sus habilidades ninja ni por su trabajo. Y eso era algo que la irritaba bastante la verdad. En especial cuando ella hacía un esfuerzo conciente por prestar atención a sus aburridas historias de contador obsesionado con el dinero y en soportar a sus amigos.

"¿Acaso las cosas no marchan bien?" la voz de Kakashi tenía la misma inflexión oscura que la de Naruto y Sasuke cuando su novio salía en cualquier conversación. ¡Vaya con el machismo posesivo y chauvinista de los tres!

"No, no es eso. Es sólo que él no entiende la presión que tengo. No comprende bien lo que hago o cuales son mis responsabilidades, como la mayoría de los civiles, así que no suele prestar mucha atención a mis problemas de trabajo".

Escuchándose hablar a sí misma no pudo evitar sentir algo de vergüenza por lo que estaba diciendo respecto de su propia relación; más aun cuando el copyninja levantó una ceja, aparentemente sorprendido con su respuesta.

"Siempre está muy ocupado, así que supongo que es normal…. Aunque, a veces, me gustaría estrangularlo hasta que me tome más en serio". Las manos le picaban por ejercer el acto de violencia que visualizaba claramente en su mente.

Kakashi se movió a su lado para ajustar su postura, cruzando las piernas a la altura de los tobillos y enderezando la espalda. Su diferencia de estatura era evidente aun estando sentados, y Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse pequeñita a su lado, como una niña a la que están a punto de regañar.

"Las relaciones toman tiempo, y mucho trabajo", dijo finalmente con la voz ausente y desinteresada de siempre.

"Pues deberían ser más como en los cuentos infantiles: Amor a primera vista y vivieron felices para siempre". Si las cosas fueran así de simples ella no estaría regresando a casa sola, mal oliente y completamente insatisfecha.

"Te estas saltando la parte de los monstruos y las brujas malvadas que se interponen entre el amor de los héroes".

"Detalles, detalles", Sakura disipó la noción con un movimiento de su mano, como quien espanta una mosca. "En los cuentos tampoco se dice nada de lo mal que se siente la princesa cuando el príncipe está medio borracho y lo único que quiere es… mmnn…".

Ok. Probablemente lo mejor era no seguir por esa línea de conversación, a menos que quisiera pasar más vergüenza de la necesaria.

"En fin… es mi turno ahora, ¿no?"

"Aa".

El cambio de conversación fue penosamente obvio, pero a Sakura no podía importarle menos, la verdad. Ya se le había ido la lengua lo suficiente, a pesar de sus esfuerzos iniciales por lo contrario y no veía la hora de terminar con la conversación.

Estaba demasiado mareada por el sake, tenía mucho sueño y no estaba en condiciones de defenderse del copyninja y sus trucos. Mientras más hablara, más posibilidades tenía de meter el pie en su propia boca.

Preparada para recibir la evasiva correspondiente, Sakura sólo atinó a decir la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.

"¿Por qué usas máscara, sensei?"

La kunoichi cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar mentalmente desde mil hacia atrás, como le habían enseñado en las clases de control de la ira a las que Tsunade le había obligado a asistir hacía dos años. No que esas técnicas le ayudaran mucho, pero que su shishou no dijera que había botado el dinero al caño, al menos.

Ya estaba segura que no obtendría respuesta cuando una voz, extrañamente grave y sentida la sobresaltó, haciéndole perder la cuenta.

"Cuando era niño estaba muy molesto con mi padre. Realmente molesto. No soportaba que todos me miraran y lo vieran a él en mí".

Sakura volteó a verle enseguida, lo boca abierta como una 'o'. Le encontró mirando al vacío delante de él, sin delatar ninguna emoción en su semblante.

"'_Eres igual a tu padre.'_ No pasaba un día sin que alguien lo dijera, y cuando antes esas palabras me hacían sentir orgulloso, entonces me daban vergüenza".

Kakashi entrecerró su ojo haciendo una pausa, como si estuviera rememorando un suceso particularmente doloroso de su pasado.

"Después de aquel día, fue mucho peor. Odiaba verme en el espejo cada mañana y ver su reflejo en lugar del mío. Lo único que podía hacer era cubrirlo para no seguir mirando…".

El silencio que siguió a esa declaración quedó dolorosamente comprimido en el pecho de Sakura. No sabía que podía decir a eso. Ni siquiera se esperaba una respuesta seria de su parte, mucho menos una confesión tan personal. Estaba completamente anonadada y sólo podía mirarle sorprendida. Él por su parte tenía la mirada puesta en el pino de la esquina, como si pudiera ver en esas ramas secas y decrepitas, el pasado al que acababa de hacer referencia.

Antes de poder contenerse Sakura habló, su voz apenas un susurro lleno de sentimiento.

"¿Qué te hizo para que le odiaras tanto?"

Entonces él volteó a verla, con una expresión típicamente ilegible para la mayoría, pero no para ella. Años de conocerle le permitían leer la seriedad de su ojo visible, que marcaba la importancia que tenía esta conversación y lo que estaba por confesarle.

"Esa… esa es otra pregunta, Sakura".

Poco faltó para que se fuera de espaldas al suelo, si los reflejos de un sonriente sensei no fuesen tan buenos. Ayudándola a recuperar el balance y sentarse nuevamente derecha, Sakura no pudo más que parpadear desconcertada ante el comportamiento impredecible del copyninja.

Realmente quería molerlo a golpes por ser tan estúpido si no tuviera la necesidad totalmente instintiva de abrazarle con fuerza. Pero no atinó a actuar en ninguno de los dos sentidos.

Kakashi por su parte se puso de pie con la soltura acostumbrada y levantó las manos formando el familiar sello de transportación frente a su pecho.

"Salimos de misión mañana a las 08:00 horas. ¡No llegues tarde Sakura-chan!".

Un alegre remolino de hojas quedó en su lugar, dando tantas vueltas como el cerebro de Sakura.

¿Sería verdad lo que le confesó? Tenía que serlo. Su voz sonaba sincera y él no tenía ninguna razón para mentir cuando bien podía haberle dado una de sus evasivas habituales. Kakashi podía ser el más creativo de los ninjas inventando excusas y con un discurso capaz de engañar al mismísimo demonio; pero el nunca mentiría respecto a algo tan serio.

"¡Y yo nunca llego tarde!" gritó tardíamente al vacío delante de ella. El descaro de este hombre no conocía de límites.

Si se suponía que hablar con Hatake Kakashi la iba a ayudar en algo a resolver sus problemas, y a encontrar respuestas entonces, ¿por qué rayos terminaba cada vez con más preguntas?

Un punzante dolor de cabeza producto de los excesos de la noche estaba por comenzar.

Karma. Eso era.

Y apestaba tanto como ella.

-o-

**NDA:** Nuevo cronograma de trabajo. Definitivamente quiero concentrarme en una sola historia así que dejo LeN en hiatus hasta terminar KC.

Por favor déjenme saber que piensan de este capítulo.

Gracias por leer! 3


	5. las dudas se multiplican

-o-

**Kakashi's closet**

**by Inner Angel**

-o-

**c-5**

**Acerca de cómo las dudas se multiplican**

Los gritos de protesta de la turba enardecida eran acompañados por el golpear metálico de picos y palas, unos contra otros en un rítmico martilleo que era casi musical dentro de una sonata a la anarquía.

Agolpados contra la entrada principal de la mina, trabajadores y familiares se encontraban protestando de forma casi violenta, mientras que las autoridades de la pequeña ciudad minera a duras penas lograban contenerlos. Era evidente que los abusos a un pueblo pobre y trabajador habían llegado al límite de lo tolerable. A una semana de haberse iniciado la revuelta, se habían paralizado todas las actividades, lo que ocasionaba pérdidas económicas importantes a todos los involucrados.

No lejos de allí, al seguro resguardo de escoltas personales y otras medidas de seguridad, los dueños de la operación minera, la familia Hayashi, miraban sucederse los acontecimientos populares con desden más que con preocupación. Las vías de negociación con los rebeldes que habían secuestrado la mina junto con su gerente y demás personal administrativo eran nulas. Y a decir verdad, los Hayashi no tenían interés en reivindicaciones sindicales ni mucho menos querían oír de mejores condiciones sanitarias o salariales, aun cuando fuesen demandas genuinas y justas. Sólo les interesaba una cosa: recuperar con vida al gerente quien era, casualmente, hijo del accionista principal de la operación y uno de los herederos de la fortuna Hayashi.

"…por mi los demás idiotas se pueden ir al cuerno, sólo saquen a mi hijo de allí".

Sakura sintió hervir la sangre cuando escuchó la forma casual y grosera con la que el prestigioso hombre de negocios despreciaba la vida de sus propios empleados. Pero romperle el cráneo al cliente que les estaba pagando por la presente misión no era algo que estuviese al alcance de sus posibilidades y eso la frustraba de forma casi insoportable.

La misión consistía en entrar a la mina sin ser descubiertos, sacar al _'objetivo' _sin un solo rasguño, y regresar a casa como si nada. Sin involucrarse, sin tomar partido, sin hacer otra cosa que rescatar al niño mimado de la familia Hayashi y dejar que la revuelta siguiera su curso, sea cuales fuesen las consecuencias.

Ahora, Sasuke y Naruto estaban en el interior de la mina en cuestión con el cometido de encontrar y desactivar, discretamente, todas las bombas que los rebeldes amenazaban con detonar en dos horas si no se cumplían sus demandas; mientras ella estaba con Kakashi, y no sabía si debía sentirse verdaderamente fastidiada por eso o no. Porque el hombre la confundía más que las instrucciones de Tsunade cuando estaba sobria, y no sabía muy bien que hacer con todo lo que estaba pasando en relación a su sensei.

Por los momentos tenía la espalda pegada contra la pared sur de la mina, a unos quinientos metros de la entrada principal, mirando a su líder de equipo hacer nuevamente los sellos del jutsu de tierra con el que se habían infiltrado. Esta vez colocó sus manos sobre el suelo. Entonces apareció un agujero angosto pero funcional, igual al que había hecho diez minutos antes para los chicos en la pared norte.

"Esto nos ahorrará mucho camino", dijo al tiempo que saltaba confiado dentro de la oscuridad que había abierto bajo sus pies.

Pero Sakura no estaba tan segura. Un vistazo al mapa de la mina y el intrincado laberinto de túneles y desviaciones, le había dado dolor de cabeza y la idea fija de que si se perdía, jamás encontraría la salida por sus propios medios. Tal vez por eso Naruto había pasado de verlo siquiera. Sasuke y Kakashi en cambio, lo miraron por no más de cinco segundos cada uno y ya sabían a la perfección el número de túneles, cuales tenían ventilación y donde estaban los baños portátiles en caso de emergencia.

'_Maldito Sharingan'_

Sakura estaba de muy malas pulgas, lo sabía. Desde que se levantó por la mañana con una resaca terrible, en las mismas ropas apestosas en las que había colapsado sobre su cama la noche anterior, y con la espalda más tiesa que una tabla, era lógico que le resultaba sencillamente imposible encontrar algo de buen humor en la vida.

Pero allí estaba, en medio de un mina húmeda y sofocante, en una misión que le revolvía el estómago de sólo pensar en la injusticia social de todo el asunto. En momentos así deseaba que ser shinobi significase el siempre hacer lo correcto, y no tan sólo cumplir las misiones a cambio de dinero. Pero eso no era nuevo. Esa era una lección que el propio Kakashi les había dado desde muy temprano en sus vidas, cuando les explicó como ser ninja era un juego para equilibristas: romper las normas bajo criterios personalistas versus obedecer por el bien superior del colectivo de Konoha.

Cualquiera creería que ella, a estas alturas de su carrera, ya estaría acostumbrada al asunto, pero no era así. Y tal vez, con suerte, nunca lo estaría, a riesgo de perder su capacidad de hacer empatía con los demás y volverse una vieja cínica y amargada como su propia madre.

Tan pronto esta idea le cruzó por la mente, sintió el ardor del remordimiento y la vergüenza quemarle la boca del estómago, pero lo ignoró todo rápidamente en favor de concentrarse, de una buena vez, en la misión.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Sakura saltó confiada, del mismo modo que Kakashi lo había hecho segundos antes. De inmediato se arrepintió, claro. Lo que había tomado por un agujero para pasar de un nivel a otro resultó ser en realidad un intrincado tobogán de alta velocidad, que avanzó por muchos metros en dirección a las galerías inferiores, en donde finalmente la kunoichi cayó, no muy ágilmente, sobre su trasero.

Un nada impresionado copyninja la miró con algo de compasión por su, menos que elegante, entrada.

"Estamos cerca. Yo me haré cargo de distraer a los guardias y tú de asegurar al _'objetivo'_, ¿vale?".

Un gruñido de perro con sarna fue todo lo que se animó a conjurar por respuesta mientras se ponía de pie.

"Recuerda que no son ninjas–", Kakashi continuó con seriedad, haciendo caso omiso de su mal carácter, "–pero pueden estar armados o detonar la mina con todos adentro, hay que ser cuidadosos".

'_¡OH! Gracias por señalar lo obvio, Kakashi-sensei'_, murmuró venenosamente para sus adentros. ¿Por quién rayos la tomaba? ¿Una gennin en pañales?

Su actitud la estaba volviendo loca, y quizás lo peor de todo el asunto era que no había nada diferente en el comportamiento del copyninja.

Al parecer, la diferente era ella.

No tenía mucho sentido, cierto, pero el habitual comportamiento de Kakashi en su rol de líder del Team 7 ahora le resultaba algo extraño y demasiado distante en su trato, en especial considerando lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Bueno, sea lo que fuese eso, claro. El punto estaba en que las cosas eran diferentes, y ella, simplemente, no podía poner el dedo en lo que hacía de la vieja rutina de una misión algo tan irritante para ella ahora.

Tal vez simplemente estaba incómoda por lo que él le había revelado (y por lo que ella había confesado a su vez), o tal vez en el fondo, aun estaba molesta por el abuso al que le habían sometido durante meses. Lo único de lo que estaba bien segura era que no lo podía apartar de su mente y ese era otro asunto más para añadir a la creciente lista de cosas que le fastidiaban la existencia ese día.

Así que sin nada mejor que hacer que descoser mentalmente al shinobi moviéndose silenciosamente delante de ella, Sakura continuó dándole al asunto tantas vueltas mentales como giros daban por uno u otro túnel de la mina.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde retenían a los secuestrados, Sakura multiplicó su cuota de maldiciones mentales a la décima ponencia. Eran al menos una veintena de personas y ellos sólo debían rescatar a una.

Considerando que la familia Hayashi no tenía planes de ceder a las demandas de los rebeldes, todas estas personas iban a quedar a merced de sus captores, quienes sin duda iban a estar bastante molestos al darse cuenta que ya no podían cumplir con su amenaza de detonar la mina.

Sakura se mordió la lengua para no gritar.

-o-

Pocas cosas en la vida podían sacar a Uchiha Sasuke de sus casillas.

Y una de ellas estaba, de momento, empeñada en meter sus narices donde no debía y ello le irritaba moderadamente.

Ésta, se suponía, iba a ser una misión sencilla y rápida de completar, tal y como a él le gustaban. Eficiencia y efectividad eran dos valores importantes para un shinobi de élite y que estaban hasta el tope en su lista de prioridades. Sin embargo, de momento se encontraban perdiendo un tiempo precioso en revolver lo que parecía ser un depósito de materiales para el trabajo minero.

Y todo por la corazonada de un tonto lo suficientemente testarudo para no poder disuadirle sin dejarlo inconciente.

La situación era su culpa, en el fondo, por haber tenido la desdicha de comentarle que, esa sección de la mina por la que estaban pasando, no aparecía en ninguno de los mapas que habían estudiado para la misión. Entonces el escandaloso rubio había empezado a agitarse y empujarle en dirección contraria a la ruta establecida, vociferando sus extrañas ideas respecto a señales y presentimientos ninja, los cuales, según su torpe compañero, él era demasiado _insensible_ para sentir, menos aun llegar a comprender.

"Oi Sasuke, ven a ver esto".

Haciendo su irritación a un lado, al menos de momento, el shinobi maniobró por entre las largas hileras de material embalado, volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta donde estaba Naruto, inclinado sobre una de las tantas cajas del lugar.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" preguntó sin poder contener su impaciencia.

Naruto se hizo a un lado haciendo una pose triunfal y bastante vergonzosa, para revelar a su incrédulo compañero los contenidos de la caja que examinaba.

"¡TA-DAAA! Con que presentimientos estúpidos, ¿eeeeeh?", fanfarroneó con su más amplia sonrisa al tiempo que terminaba de levantar la pesada funda que cubría la mercancía. "La vieja Tsunade se va a atragantar en sake cuando vea esto".

Y no iba a ser la única atragantada en verdad, al recibir las noticias de que uno de tus más estimados clientes estaba contrabandeando armas de alto poder destructivo, con todo y los sellos de tus enemigos principales en Iwa, justo bajo tus inocentes narices.

"Esto no es una revuelta sindical–", el prodigio de los Uchiha levantó la vista, mucho más alerta que antes a los alrededores. Estaba procesando este nuevo pedazo de información a toda velocidad, tratando de atar los cabos sueltos.

"Y definitivamente no es un montón de trabajadores descontentos quienes están al mando".

"¡A quien le importa eso, tenemos que avisar a Kakashi-sensei!". Naruto estaba impaciente y se notaba claramente por la forma en que parecía rebotar sobre el mismo sitio donde estaba de pie. Sasuke no lo podía culpar. Una aburrida misión de rutina acababa de complicarse inesperadamente y de manera potencialmente peligrosa.

Era una verdadera sorpresa. Y a Uchiha Sasuke, pocas cosas le causaban tanto placer en la vida como las sorpresas.

"¿Qué estamos esperando?", apuró Naruto ante la falta de respuesta de su compañero.

"No creo que haga falta".

"¿Huh?"

Una sonrisa tan maliciosa como inusual se asomó en el impasible rostro del Uchiha.

"Quienes estén tras esto debieron suponer que los Hayashi buscarían la asistencia de Konoha para resolver el problema".

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Naruto parpadeó varias veces.

"¿Tengo que deletreártelo todo, dobe?".

"¡Hey! A quién le dic–", la mano de Sasuke sobre su hombro detuvo en seco sus protestas. No era momento para riñas. No entre ellos, al menos.

"Esto, mi tonto compañero, es una trampa".

-o-

Era un verdadero alivio para los tres el poder salir del ambiente recargado del interior de la mina tras una larga carrera por la interminable maraña de túneles. Estaban cerca de la entrada principal, y desde allí podían oír el bullicio de la gente que continuaba en pie de lucha, protestando.

Sakura miró con atención al primero de sus acompañantes, Hayashi Yugoro –el infame _'objetivo'_ de su misión– con ojo clínico. El hombre no estaba lastimado físicamente, pero si muy agotado por la carrera, sudando profusamente, rojo como un tomate y corto de aliento. Le hacía falta bajar de peso, hacer más ejercicio y comer menos grasas, pero por lo demás, sólo parecía sufrir del mismo mal que el resto de su familia: esnobismo y arrogancia por toneladas que harían avergonzar al más estirado de los ancianos en el Clan Hyuga.

Su mirada bajó luego hasta sus pies, para ver al segundo de sus acompañantes, quien les había guiado hasta la salida. Meneando lentamente su pequeña cola, Pakkun la observaba también, impasible y medio fastidiado, recordándole aquello de que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños… ¿o era al revés?

"Bien, ya estamos afuera", dijo alistándose para marcharse, "si no me necesitas más…".

"¡Espera Pakkun!", el pequeño canino volteó a verla, dando un par de olfateadas en su dirección, lo cual no falló en hacerla sentir muy incómoda por encontrarse bajo el escrutinio implacable de su olfato.

"Necesito que te quedes con el objetivo".

Pakkun levantó una oreja entre confundido y sorprendido con su petición. "No soy un perro guardián".

"Lo se, pero debo volver a la mina…". Sakura no quería dar muchas explicaciones, tan sólo quería regresar cuanto antes para aplacar un poco a su conciencia por no estar haciendo algo útil acerca de la injusticia que ocurría a su alrededor.

"¿Volver allí…?" intervino el hasta entonces silencioso _'objetivo'_, aun respirando pesadamente por la carrera, "no puede… dejarme… ¿está loca?"

"Buena pregunta".

Sakura los miró a los dos lo más feo que pudo, lo que era mucho considerando los años de práctica que tenía con su shishou.

"Todavía queda mucha gente atrapada, y son _sus empleados_ Hayashi-san, de seguro que le importan en algo", le lanzó la punta con el tono más dulce que pudo conjurar, "y aun tengo tiempo de entrar a ayudarles".

El aludido respondió poniéndose más rojo todavía con la renovada agitación de ser indirectamente insultado y directamente desobedecido.

"Kakashi se encargará de eso", señaló Pakkun tratando de disuadir a la kunoichi, "tus instrucciones fueron asegurar al objetivo".

"Y ya está asegurado contigo", cortó con contundencia. ¿Por qué estaba perdiendo tiempo tratando de razonar con un perro faldero y con un figurín de torta? Sin esperar a que se sucedieran más reproches, Sakura saltó de nuevo por el agujero fabricado por su sensei para infiltrarse.

Atrás dejó a un muy desencajado _'objetivo'_ y a un indiferente perro olisqueando con interés el suelo, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo.

"Espero no te importe, vengo aguantando ganas, ¿sabes?"

Y si Sakura se hubiera quedado unos segundos más, las hubiera aguantado otro tanto sólo para decirle que había rastreado la presencia de shinobis desconocidos en el interior de la mina.

El distinguido Hayashi Yugoro se dio la vuelta asqueado, llevándose las manos a la nariz, mientras él descargaba alegremente en el suelo su sincera opinión sobre la presente misión.

-o-

Cinco minutos.

Quizás menos.

Fue todo el tiempo que necesitó para perderse.

En el fondo sabía que algo así le iba a pasar, pero Sakura no era de las personas que permitían que pequeñeces como esas la detuvieran una vez que se empeñaba en algo. Y sí que estaba empeñada en hacer mucho más que quedarse de espectadora en el juego, o no sería mejor ninja de lo que Kakashi y el resto de sus compañeros de equipo parecían creer de ella.

Además, a pesar de estar absolutamente perdida, Sakura sí que tenía un rumbo a seguir.

Poco después de reingresar en la mina lo había sentido. Una muy pequeña descarga de chakra, perfectamente controlada y focalizada, que no duró más de medio segundo. De inmediato una fuerte explosión en lo profundo de la mina sacudió todo el lugar con fuerza.

Entonces Sakura supo dos cosas: que la marca de la energía no pertenecía a ninguno de sus compañeros; y que había al menos un ninja desconocido en el interior de la mina.

Desde entonces la breve descarga se había repetido varias veces, seguida invariablemente de explosiones que retumbaban cada vez más lejos a medida que ella avanzaba persistentemente en la dirección del pulso de chakra. La ansiedad le picaba en todo el cuerpo, sus puños abriéndose y cerrándose en respuesta a la posibilidad incipiente de poner el exceso de energía en su sistema a buen uso. Preferiblemente en algo que requiriera de su pie sobre algún trasero.

Guiada por su fina sensibilidad al chakra, había llegado a lo que creía era la zona donde el misterioso shinobi desconocido se encontraba. A juzgar por la crudeza de las paredes y la falta de ventilación e iluminación apropiadas, estaba en un túnel recién escavado de la mina. No parecía un área destinada al trabajo, sino una vía de comunicación entre sectores, tal vez para mover mercancías. Aunque la falta de rieles en el piso indicaba lo contrario.

A medida que avanzaba en la media penumbra, el espacio se hacía más estrecho y el aire más pesado. La pronunciada pendiente por la que descendía revelaba que estaba ingresando a una de las áreas más profundas de la mina. Para entonces el pulso de chakra se había detenido por completo al igual que las explosiones y no había señales de la presencia de otros seres humanos. Tal vez había equivocado la dirección en la última bifurcación.

"¡…date prisa!"

Las palabras llegaron a ella como un eco distorsionado desde corredor abajo. El túnel estaba formado en este punto por una serie de curvas fuertes por lo que no lograba ver muy lejos, pero los ruidos que acompañaron la voz definitivamente se aproximaban a ella.

Sakura evaluó rápido la situación tomando nota de sus alrededores, su mano instintivamente en el bolso de su cadera, tocando los afilados kunais y haciendo un conteo de armas. No tenía en donde esconderse en el estrecho túnel y para retroceder rápida y sigilosamente necesitaba chakra, lo cual el ninja misterioso sin duda notaría a esa distancia.

"Ya tienes lo que querías, déjame ir". La voz angustiada de una mujer retumbó a su alrededor más cercana e inteligible. El ruido de pies siendo arrastrados acompañaba los pasos de varias personas, pero era difícil determinar cuantas eran. El oído nunca había sido su mejor sentido, siendo como era una persona netamente visual.

Sakura comenzó a morderse el labio inferior, su mente debatiéndose furiosa entre las posibilidades

"Ni de broma, tú eres mi seguro de vida, cariño…"

No quedaba otro remedio.

Preparándose para el inevitable enfrentamiento, ajustó su postura kunai en mano y prestó atención a las voces, ahora mucho más claras.

"¡Yugoro va a cumplir su parte!"

"Más le vale si quiere verte de nuevo, cariño…"

Un golpe metálico sonó con intensidad y todos se detuvieron en seco. Sakura había lanzado un kunai directo al hombre que había estado hablando tan pronto divisó su sombra al fondo del pasillo. Disparar primero y hacer preguntas luego parecía la mejor política a seguir en una situación como aquella.

El problema era que su kunai no había llegado a hacer blanco, y que cualquiera de las tres sombras que se distinguían detrás del hombre podía haber lanzado el kunai que había interceptado al suyo.

"¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?", la voz era áspera y tenía el acento pesado del norte. Definitivamente el tipo no era del país de Fuego. Arrastrando a la mujer por un brazo, el grupo reanudó la marcha hasta detenerse bajo la media luz del único bombillo moribundo sobre sus cabezas, a menos de diez metros de ella.

"Creí que se habían encargado de anular la interferencia", dijo irritado a las sombras a sus espaldas. Era evidente que él era el jefe del grupo.

Sakura se mantuvo firme en su posición bloqueando el túnel, al tiempo que evaluaba a sus oponentes. El jefe resultó ser un civil, pálido y fornido, de no menos de cuarenta años, con facciones toscas y una incipiente calvicie que le aventajaba bastante más allá de sus años. Un grueso cigarro pendía de sus labios, completamente mascado más que fumado, el olor característico del tabaco difundiéndose de inmediato en el estrecho pasaje.

Entre sus grandes manos se encontraba una mujer menuda, de cabellos oscuros y labios muy rojos, que luchaba malamente por soltarse de su agarre. Una mueca desfiguraba su fino rostro y su maquillaje se corría en irregulares líneas negras desde sus ojos. Parecía muy delicada para estar allí, como un cisne nadando a mitad del pantano. El traje rojo que vestía estaba muy sucio y desgarrado en varias partes, testimonio de que había sido maltratada y literalmente arrastrada por el suelo en más de una ocasión.

Detrás de ellos, los tres hombres que completaban el grupo permanecían inmóviles, sus ojos fijos en Sakura. Vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza. Los rostros cubiertos a excepción de los ojos. Sin hitae-ate pero muy bien armados.

Los tres eran ninjas.

'_Mierda'._

"Es tan sólo una kunoichi", uno de los shinobis, el más alto de todos, habló con un tono estrictamente formal de negocios, que revelaba tan poco acerca de él como lo hacía su aspecto.

'_Tan sólo, ¿eh?",_ el insulto a su género quedó rebotando en su cerebro, ayudándola a superar su pánico inicial de verse superada en número y sin vías alternativas de escape o de comunicación con sus compañeros.

"Y ustedes _tan sólo_ son tres shinobis que van a morder el polvo si no se explican, ¡y pronto!".

"¡Ha-ha-haha! me gusta", el jefe sonrió mostrando un par de dientes de oro, "la pequeña kunoichi tiene garras…". Su disfrute le duraría muy poco. Inmediatamente una lluvia de shuriken les estaba cayendo encima cortesía de la _pequeña kunoichi._

Dos shinobis se lanzaron hacia ella simultáneamente, acercándose por ambos costados. Sin embargo Sakura permaneció inmóvil hasta el último momento posible, todos sus sentidos bien afinados en lograr la oportunidad perfecta para usar sus puños. Así esquivó con facilidad un par de kunais desde la izquierda, al tiempo que saltaba hacia la derecha para evadir una patada directo a su columna vertebral.

Otro salto y Sakura estaba corriendo por la pared, esquivando más kunais y soltando a la vez algunos propios, arreglados de antemano con etiquetas explosivas de baja potencia, pero que mantendrían a raya a sus atacantes por unos segundos. Sin perder el paso continuó avanzando por el techo, alcanzando en tiempo record al jefe con su renuente prisionera, lista para atacar.

Una sombra apareció de golpe ante sus ojos obligándola a detener su marcha en seco. El familiar sonido de un ninjato siendo desenfundado apenas y le sirvió de advertencia. El filo brillante del arma describió un arco perfecto hacia su cuerpo para destazarla. Cortando el flujo de chakra a sus pies, Sakura se dejó caer del techo, evadiendo por milímetros el ataque mortal pero con el shinobi cayendo prácticamente sobre ella sin darle pausa.

Rodando por el piso, la kunoichi realizó hábilmente varios movimientos evasivos hasta que finalmente lo vio. Una abertura en su defensa, dejándole a su puño el camino libre hacia el brazo expuesto del shinobi, que tontamente no intentó eludirla, sin duda subestimando el daño que podía causarle con un golpe.

La cómica mueca entre la sorpresa y el dolor, junto con el delicioso crujir de su brazo roto le brindaron un placer realmente indescriptible. El hombre salió disparado contra la pared a sus espaldas justo cuando otro shinobi le reemplazaba en el ataque, sin darle pausa suficiente para disfrutar de su trabajo.

Saltando un par de metros hacia atrás, Sakura logró esquivar el primer ataque de un kunai, pero falló en notar el bunshin que la emboscaba a sus espaldas. Apretada e inmovilizada entre los brazos de su captor, la kunoichi no perdió tiempo en enviar una gran cantidad de chakra a sus pies para poder empujarse con mucha fuerza hacia atrás, aplastando al bunshin contra la pared y haciéndolo desaparecer con el impacto.

Antes de poder recuperar el aliento ya tenía al shinobi real sobre ella batiendo un kunai hacia su cuello. Bloqueándolo justo a tiempo con su brazo izquierdo, logró conectar una buena patada al costado, que si bien no tenía la fuerza necesaria para romperle todos huesos, si que la tenía para mandarlo a volar varios metros lejos de ella.

Sakura se puso de pie de un salto, asumiendo una postura de defensa. La espalda hacia la pared y la mirada fija en el único shinobi que quedaba de pie. Un calor húmedo le bajaba por el brazo izquierdo pero ella se obligó a no mirar. No era una herida grave en cualquier caso.

"¿Qué rayos creen que hacen?", el grito de impaciencia del jefe había hecho que escupiera el tabaco, frustrado con el trabajo de sus matones a sueldo. Lo cual era perfectamente comprensible cuando el hombre tenía a uno de los shinobis a sus pies, gimiendo y agarrando lo que quedaba de su brazo hecho polvo, y a un segundo que a duras penas se estaba levantando, agarrándose significativamente las costillas.

El tercero tan sólo la miraba.

"Ya dejen de jugar y mátenla de una vez". La orden le dio pausa a los dos oponentes que aun estaban en condiciones de luchar. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento que a Sakura no le gustó en absoluto.

Si quería sobrevivir a esto la mejor estrategia era seguir con su táctica ofensiva, la cual descolocaba a sus oponentes y le daba una ventaja momentánea para hacer blanco con su súper-fuerza. Una descarga perfectamente controlada de chakra hacia la planta de sus pies y ya Sakura estaba sobre el shinobi al que había pateado, chocando con fuerza los kunais en sus manos, al tiempo que ambos ejecutaban perfectos movimientos de taijutsu que no lograron más que rozar el cuerpo del contrario un par de veces por lado.

Estos no eran ninjas ordinarios, pensó Sakura evaluando la habilidad de su oponente. De reojo mantenía parte de su atención en el otro ninja que no se había movido de su lugar, mirando impasible la pelea y poniéndole los nervios de punta. ¿A qué estaba esperando?

La idea apenas y había cruzado por su mente cuando el ninja apareció a sus espaldas y el otro dio un salto hacia atrás, poniendo una distancia prudencial entre ellos. Sakura quedó, efectivamente, atrapada entre los dos shinobis, las paredes de la mina a sus costados.

Sus ojos iban y venían de un lado al otro, atentos al movimiento tanto como el resto de sus sentidos lo estaban a las fluctuaciones de chakra. El sudor le empapaba el rostro y la espalda. La empuñadura del kunai se le clavaba en la palma, caliente y resbaladizo por el sudor y la sangre. El brazo izquierdo había comenzado a dolerle y apenas lo podía mover.

Y todo ello la hacía sentir maravillosamente viva y absolutamente histérica con la adrenalina corriendo por su sistema.

Estaba en una situación de desventaja. Si atacaba ahora a uno de ellos, el otro aprovecharía cualquier apertura en su defensa.

"No creo que haga falta matarla", comenzó a decir el ninja a sus espaldas, "es bastante inofensiva, como una gatita con las garras desafiladas". Su compañero se rió con gusto, asintiendo su acuerdo con las observaciones de su compañero. "Sería ventajoso llevarla y ver que tan fiera es cuando le estemos arrancando la ropa".

Si fuese físicamente posible Sakura estaría sudando veneno. Nada la ofendía tanto como que le dieran la espalda a sus habilidades como ninja y la subestimaran sólo por el hecho de ser mujer.

Uno de ellos intentó entonces agarrarla por un brazo y ella le esquivó sin dificultad, al tiempo que el otro se le había abalanzado desde atrás. Lamentablemente para él, lo que se encontró de frente fue un puño cargado al máximo de chakra que hizo blanco justo en medio de su cara.

Entonces, en lugar del típico crujido de huesos y tendones siendo destrozados, un suave _puff_ sonó con la desaparición del bunshin.

Había caído en la trampa.

Incapaz de detener el impulso puesto en el movimiento, Sakura terminó por enterrar el puño en la pared, con el previsible impacto de su poder extendiéndose alrededor del punto de contacto en las oleadas de destrucción. De reojo alcanzó a ver como los ninjas ya estaban cargando con sus compañeros y desaparecían en fracciones de segundo, huyendo del inminente desastre.

Tardíamente, cuando el muro y parte del techo comenzaron a colapsar sobre ella, Sakura pensó que, tal vez, sus habilidades no eran las más apropiadas para luchar en el interior de una mina. Y claro, era su temperamento lo que le había terminado de hundir.

Había sido una decisión muy estúpida enfrentarse a lo desconocido, sola. Un error de juicio que últimamente le ocurrían con más y más frecuencia, como si ya no tuviera el sentido común y la capacidad analítica que la distinguieron tanto durante sus días de estudiante en la academia y luego en el hospital como la brillante aprendiz de la Hokage.

Estaba mal, lo sabía. Pero tampoco sabía hacer otra cosa más que seguir avanzando hacia adelante, ignorando el problema hasta que algo, finalmente, se rompiese.

En esos últimos segundos, todos los trasnoches, el exceso de trabajo y todos los problemas que tenía, desde los más mundanos a los más complejos, le pasaron delante de los ojos.

Era una tonta.

Y como tal, iba a morir.

-o-

Típico.

Siempre resultaban ser las misiones más sencillas en teoría, las que más se complicaban en la práctica. Y siempre le pasaban a él, al parecer.

Cuando regresara a la aldea, Genma se reiría de su suerte diciendo que las misiones funcionan igual que las mujeres, por eso la culpa de todo estaba en su _inconstante _vida amorosa. Asuma, en cambio, le invitaría una cerveza para explicarle como las misiones se parecían al misterio de una partida de shougi con un novato, aburriéndole luego con sus incomprensibles e interminables analogías entre las piezas y la vida. Luego Gai simplemente lo retaría. Punto.

Pero para Kakashi todo se podía explicar de forma mucho más sencilla con la ley de gravedad: toda mierda que pegues contra el techo tarde o temprano te vuelve a caer encima. Había quienes lo llamaban karma, pero a él le daba igual el nombre porque el resultado final siempre era el mismo:

Él, hasta el trasero de problemas.

Por ello, no se sorprendió realmente cuando le pasó de nuevo.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de acomodarse en su recién asegurado escondite cuando sintió la presencia de un par de shinobis prácticamente encima de él. Uno descubriendo a su bunshin entre los prisioneros, posando como Hayashi Yugoro; el otro, justo a sus espaldas tratando de destajarlo vivo con un par de afiladas cuchillas gemelas.

Entonces, lo primero en lo que pensó el copyninja fue en Sakura. Contaba con que, para entonces, la kunoichi había tenido el tiempo suficiente para salir con el _objetivo_, y llevarlo a lugar seguro. Así que, de una u otra forma, podía decir que la misión principal estaba cumplida.

Lo segundo que pensó fue en Naruto y Sasuke. Su parte de la misión, en cambio, había fracasado estrepitosamente, a juzgar por las explosiones que comenzaron a sucederse –muy convenientemente– tan pronto su bunshin desapareció en una nube de humo. No podía culpar a los chicos realmente. No cuando las cosas habían sido tan bien orquestadas para que así ocurriera.

Que les habían tendido una trampa, eso ya era bastante obvio. El por qué, era lo que debían desentrañar ahora. Y sea lo que fuese, el olor a podrido llegaba hasta la propia familia Hayashi, quienes de seguro estaban directamente implicados en el asunto o él se cambiaba el apellido de Hatake a Maito. Los ninjas que le habían atacado no eran vulgares mercenarios o simples chunin de bajo nivel. Eran jounin en todo su derecho. Agentes libres que cobraban mucho más de lo que un grupo de sindicalistas comunes trabajando 12 horas al día en una mina, podían pagar.

La batalla en sí no había durado mucho pues más que pelear, las tácticas que emplearon fueron de distracción para mantenerlo ocupado, no para intentar matarle, e indicaban también que conocían sus habilidades de antemano y como contrarrestarlo. Así que cuando se liberó de un jutsu de tierra particularmente molesto, se llevó la sorpresa de que sus dos enemigos simplemente habían desaparecido sin explicación y tan repentinamente como habían llegado. Como si estuvieran respondiendo a una señal secreta que él no pudo llegar a percibir.

Pero luego tendría tiempo de pensar más a fondo al respecto. Por los momentos estaba muy ocupado corriendo a la retaguardia del grupo de secuestrados al cual guiaba hacia la salida, al tiempo que trataba de evitar que se les viniera la mina encima mientras escapaban. Sacar a todos de allí estaba resultando un autentico problema, considerando los derrumbes que aparecían en uno y otro camino, lo que les obligó a desviarse varias veces. Afortunadamente no se habían encontrado con ningún tipo de resistencia que les complicase más las cosas.

'_Muy extraño'._

Finalmente alcanzaron la entrada principal, la cual aun se encontraba funcional a pesar de estar medio colapsada por las explosiones. Todos lograron salir prácticamente intactos para encontrarse con que las cosas no marchaban mejor afuera. Por no decir que eran más peligrosas que la propia situación adentro.

La protesta se había convertido en un verdadero motín, con gente corriendo por todos lados y el conteo de heridos aumentando cada minuto. Pero Kakashi no prestó atención. Ya se había involucrado demasiado y era hora de evaluar la situación y hacer un poco de _control de daños_.

Lo primero era reagruparse.

Demasiado rápido para ser notado, Kakashi se escurrió con discreción por entre el grupo de gente tomando dirección sur, hacia el punto de encuentro acordado con su equipo. No había avanzado muchos metros cuando una pequeña turba de manifestantes completamente apartada del resto, llamó su atención.

O para ser más exactos, fue más bien la presencia de un pequeño perro viendo con interés a la turba de gente lo que verdaderamente llamó su atención.

"Que bueno que llegas Kakashi", dijo Pakkun a modo de saludo cuando aterrizó a su lado. "Tu _'objetivo'_ está a punto de morir apaleado si no haces algo, me parece".

"¿Qué rayos?"

Con un inofensivo jutsu de agua, Kakashi dispersó rápidamente a la multitud para revelar a un vapuleado y ahora muy empapado Hayashi Yugoro, y ningún rastro de la kunoichi que debería estar allí, protegiéndole.

"¿Dónde está Sakura?", preguntó a su niken al tiempo que se echaba al hombro al medio desmayado _objetivo,_ como si se tratase de un simple saco de papas.

"Regresó a la mina".

"¿Y tú se lo permitiste?"

"¿Qué soy ahora, la niñera de tus mocosos?"

Kakashi tenía muchas ganas de patear perros, empezando con su propio trasero, pero cualquier forma de terapia debería esperar por los momentos. No podían quedarse allí sin atraer la atención de más manifestantes y complicar innecesariamente la, ya de por si, aciaga misión.

De un salto Kakashi se puso en marcha con su pesada carga, Pakkun siguiéndole el paso sin problemas. El punto de encuentro estaba tan sólo a un par de kilómetros de la mina y aunque era poco probable, solo podía confiar contra todo pronóstico, que Sakura ya estuviese allí.

Por eso no se sorprendió realmente al encontrar, tan sólo, a dos de tres.

"¡Oi oi, ya era hora!". Naruto saludó con su habitual impaciencia a los recién llegados. A su lado Sasuke permanecía de pie en una postura perfectamente rígida de atención.

Al menos uno de dos no había bajado la guardia.

Kakashi continuó mirando con detenimiento a cada uno de sus chicos para constatar su estado mientras dejaba un desorientado Hayashi en el suelo.

"Buen trabajo con los explosivos, chicos", les contestó sacudiéndose exageradamente la ropa del polvo y la tierra de la mina.

"¡Hey hey, no es nuestra culpa!", comenzó a decir un Naruto bastante contrariado, agitando las manos exageradamente delante de su cuerpo.

"¿Nuestra? Fuiste _tú_ quien nos retrasó", replicó Sasuke con monotonía.

"¡Con una buena razón!",

"Que nada tenía que ver con nuestra misión".

"¡Teme!… de qué lado estas".

Sasuke dio su mejor respingo de nariz, dándole la espalda parcialmente a su compañero, como si el sólo verle ofendiera a la razón misma y al propio decoro. Cruzándose de brazos como tantas veces, comenzó a hacer su reporte.

"Naruto encontró un lote importante de contrabando de armas en una sección no señalada de la mina".

"¡Eran todas para Iwa, sensei!!" Naruto interrumpió, dando saltitos detrás de Sasuke, quien hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarle y mantenerlo al margen mientras reportaba.

"Alto calibre, con los sellos del Joou. Eran parte de un embarque con destino a Iwa. Al parecer están usando una ruta subterránea y muy poco transitada con la que estarían sacando la mercancía ilegal junto con una parte de la producción regular".

"¡Ya imagino la cara de infarto de la vieja Tsunade cuando se lo cuente, he-he-hehe!"

"Debimos abortar el resto de nuestra misión cuando caímos en una emboscada", continuó el Uchiha tratando de bloquear sin mucho éxito las estridentes risas. "Tres ninjas, alto rango, sin marcas de afiliación".

"¡Que se van a casa con el trasero bien pateado!".

"Desaparecieron poco después de iniciadas las explosiones", remató Sasuke.

"Explosiones que no fueron _nuestra_ culpa…", enfatizó Naruto mirando al Uchiha, "¡De veras, sensei! ¿si? ¿sensei? ¿senseiiiiiiiiiii?".

Naruto era su escandaloso e indecente ser de siempre, ansioso por obtener respuesta de Kakashi.

"Hmn". Las piezas empezaban a encajar a la perfección para el copyninja. La forma controlada de las explosiones apuntaban también a un patrón definido que nada tenía que ver con destruir o matar, y sí mucho con aislar secciones determinadas en donde, sin duda, estaba la mercancía del contrabando.

"¿Algo más que reportar?" inquirió.

Sasuke tan sólo agitó la cabeza en negativa pero Naruto, en cambio, se acercó más a él rascándose la nuca y torciendo la boca feamente.

"¿Sensei, qué es lo que estaba pasando aquí?"

"Eso es lo que yo mismo quiero saber, Naruto".

Entonces Kakashi miró decididamente al gerente al que habían ignorado hasta entonces, y éste se encogió en el suelo evidentemente intimidado e incómodo por ser el repentino centro de la atención. Aun así logró mantener de algún modo su aire de arrogante superioridad, empapado y sucio como estaba.

"¿Donde está Sakura?"

Fue Sasuke el que habló entonces, notando por fin la ausencia de su compañera y a lo cual Naruto respondió tardíamente, volteando para todos lados con la boca abierta.

Habilidades de observación ninjas: cero de dos.

"Según parece regresó a la mina". Les contestó Kakashi de mala gana. Por mucho que quisiera dedicarse a interrogar a fondo al gerente y terminar de atar los cabos sueltos, resolver la situación de Sakura tenía prioridad máxima, más aun considerando que la chica era un verdadero imán para los problemas y que se encontraba sin apoyo, en una situación peligrosa y parcialmente desconocida.

Y no es que él creyera que Sakura no tenía la capacidad para defenderse sola en una situación semejante, pero de nuevo: Imán. Problemas. Sakura.

"Eso es muy extraño", continuó Sasuke, su ceño ligeramente fruncido como único indicativo de que estaba preocupado con la noticia.

"¡Claro que es extraño! ¿Y dónde está ahora?", la ansiedad en la voz de Naruto era mucho más evidente en su típica estridencia.

"¿A quién le importa esa kunoichi? Demando que me lleven de una vez con mi familia".

El tan mentado _objetivo_ finalmente se había recuperado lo suficiente para hablar, dándose aires de impaciencia, y diciendo lo peor que podía decirle al sólido y fraternal Team 7.

"¡Hey, es nuestra compañera de equipo!", ladró Naruto enseñando los dientes.

"¡Pues es una loca! Me dejó sólo con este perro de juguete y a merced de un montón de sucios bandidos", su cuerpo se estremeció con el recuerdo, como si hablase de un montón de leprosos y no de gente que dependía del trabajo en su mina para poder subsistir. "Es una falta de profesionalismo. Voy a recomendar a mi familia que no les de un sólo centavo. Como es posible que me--".

Un golpe a precisión en la nuca terminó abruptamente con el teatral discurso.

"¡¡Sensei!!"

"Ah, los accidentes son comunes en una mina que colapsa, más aun si no llevas casco de seguridad y…".

"Estamos afuera, sensei".

"…"

No era como que sus excusas tuvieran que tener sentido per se.

"Encárguense de llevar a esta piltrafa al punto de seguridad más cercano y envíen un reporte de emergencia a la Hokage solicitando instrucciones", dijo rápidamente a sus mocosos. "Yo iré a por Sakura".

Los chicos simplemente asintieron, listos para obedecer las órdenes.

"¡Pakkun!"

El niken soltó entonces la pierna del objetivo, la cual estaba muy ocupado mordisqueando a placer.

"Tanto polvo es malo para mi olfato, ¿sabes?"

Pero ya Kakashi había salido disparado en dirección a la entrada principal y el pequeño perro no pudo más que seguir, obedientemente, a su amo.

-o-

**NDA:** Gracias a todos por leer y por enviar sus comentarios, en verdad aprecio mucho cada una de sus palabras (y a los que comentan anónimamente, pues dejen un e-mail para contestarles, no saben lo que me frustra no poder hacerlo ;_; )

Espero que hayan pasado muy felices fiestas! Roll on 2009!


	6. se multiplica la confusión

**c-6 **

**Acerca de cómo se multiplica la confusión**

Luces y sombras se filtraban a través de sus parpados, alternándose irregularmente según se colaban los rayos de sol por entre las hojas de los árboles hasta su rostro.

Percibía el placentero olor a madera y tierra húmeda que llegaba a su nariz y le hablaba de grandes árboles frondosos, verdes, con sus ramas abarcando casi todo el espacio y dejando sólo algunos pedazos de cielo mezclarse con las sombras, contenidas bajo la frondosidad.

Estaba flotando en un universo de tonos pastel y olores agradables. Era tan reconfortante que prácticamente se sentía incorpórea, sin masa ni peso, como si fuera viento; libre para moverse a su antojo, con un ritmo constante y una cadencia que la arrullaba de vuelta a sus sueños.

Y todo ello la hacía sentir en completa paz consigo misma, en equilibrio. Sabía instintivamente que se encontraba protegida y segura allí donde estaba, y esa era una sensación que ya casi había olvidado, siendo como era, una kunoichi de Konoha.

La habilidad principal que debe desarrollar un ninja en sus primeros años de entrenamiento es la de poder permanecer siempre alerta. En los momentos de descanso, fuera de servicio o cuando simplemente se está durmiendo, una mínima porción del cerebro de un shinobi debe encontrarse vigilante de su entorno, preparado para actuar ante lo inesperado.

Desde que entró en la academia y hasta ese mismo momento, Sakura podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que había podido darse el lujo de abandonar ese estado de permanente vigilia. Los motivos eran siempre por estar desmayada, mal herida o por tener un súper orgasmo de esos que te dejan borracha placer por varios minutos. E incluso así, tan pronto comenzaba a recuperarse, la costumbre la pateaba de nuevo a la vigilia permanente sin tiempo ni de sobarse el trasero.

Pero ahora era distinto.

Maravillosamente distinto porque estaba medio despierta y su sentido del peligro estaba en completo estado comatoso.

Y la sensación era positivamente relajante y liberadora.

Sakura sonrió para sí misma, divertida ante lo absurdo de sus ideas. Una utopía. Un sueño. Tal vez una alucinación causada por exceso de trabajo, o por la comida radiactiva del hospital, todo hay que decirlo.

Pero que importaba lo que fuese si ella, simplemente, se sentía completa.

'_¡Un momento! ¿No será que estoy muerta?'_

La sola idea la sobresaltó enseguida y con ello vino el movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo en forma de un espasmo que comenzó a mandar la información faltante a su cerebro. Información que nada tenía que ver con su mundo ideal y sí mucho con estar completamente machacada y de camino hacia el infierno mismo.

Su cerebro se llenó de mucha data sensorial en muy poco tiempo, haciéndole imposible poder procesarla coherentemente en su aletargado estado semi-catatónico. Entonces, como si de acuarelas diluidas en mucha agua se tratase, los colores pasteles pegados a sus parpados empezaron a deshacerse, dejando que la opacidad de un mundo familiarmente real y mundano se colase con sus sombras y la inevitable sensación de dolor.

Pero aun con toda la confusión que sentía logró percatarse de dos cosas importantes: una, se encontraba inmóvil y apretada contra algo muy duro; y dos, su oído izquierdo estaba siendo martillado al ritmo de un latido, fuerte y constante.

'_¿Alguien me está… cargando?'_

Sakura abrió los ojos, sólo para recibir una sobredosis de verde y azul, demasiado intensos para el mundo pastel que acababa de dejar. Tuvo que parpadear muchas veces, el ardor de la luz lastimándole la retina y haciendo imposible el enfocar correctamente.

Previsiblemente los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y una fuerte puntada comenzó a latir en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. De hecho le estaba doliendo todo el cuerpo y se sentía tiesa y lenta y… ¿dónde rayos estaba?

Cuando finalmente sus pupilas se adaptaron a la intensidad de la luz, Sakura alzó lentamente la mirada y se encontró primero con la máscara y luego con la mirada seria de Hatake Kakashi.

Y esa mirada en particular sólo podía significar dos cosas de acuerdo a los anales del Team 7: que la habías cagado espectacularmente y que no tenías más remedio que sufrir una de sus infames venganzas; o que algún estúpido –con suerte no eras tú– lo había irritado lo suficiente como para garantizarse un puesto en la exclusiva e indeseable lista de: _muertos por chidori al pecho_.

'_¿Y por qué rayos?'_

"¿Sensei… qué pasa…?" dijo completamente aturdida, revolviéndose en sus brazos en un claro ademán de que pretendía bajarse lo más pronto posible (y ponerse a distancia prudencial de _'esa'_ mirada). Pero el copyninja ni siquiera rompió el ritmo regular de sus pasos.

"Primero atiende tus heridas". Lo dijo con la indiferencia de siempre, su voz no traicionaba lo que su mirada. Entonces Sakura reparó verdaderamente en su propio estado y su cuerpo terminó de despertar por completo del sopor en el que estaba.

Dolor intenso en todas partes fue lo que la recibió, su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado y tenía la pierna izquierda también inmovilizada y asegurada. Mandó su chakra a todos los centros neurálgicos de su organismo para evaluar su estado y se sorprendió de encontrar tantas contusiones de diversa gravedad y una pierna fracturada, aunque no tenía daños internos, afortunadamente.

Finalmente, su cerebro se decidió a alcanzar al resto de su cuerpo. De golpe, todo lo que había pasado le cruzó por delante de los ojos en milisegundos.

"¡La mina… los ninja… Kakashi-sensei, es una trampa!"

"Aa".

"¿Y los chicos?" volteó para todos lados no sin preocupación. Agarrándose de su chaleco se impulsó como pudo para ver por encima del hombro de su sensei. Los divisó mucho más atrás, caminando tranquilamente y aparentemente ilesos por lo que podía distinguir desde donde estaba. Una sensación de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo en respuesta a una inquietud que no se había percatado concientemente que sentía. Sus chicos serían los ninjas más poderosos de Konoha, si, pero eran también eran los más atolondrados, así que preocuparse era la norma con ellos.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó totalmente abochornada.

"Tus heridas primero".

Cierto. Estaba bastante agotada, pero sin duda tenía chakra suficiente para sanar las magulladuras más serias y el feo corte en su brazo. Alguien le había dado los primeros auxilios pero el grueso del trabajo estaba aun por hacerse. Lo más grave era su pierna, fracturada en dos puntos, y que aun con la ayuda de su chakra y la atención médica apropiada, tardaría al menos una semana en repararse por completo.

Con un flujo constante de energía curativa bien focalizada Sakura permaneció varios minutos tratando de concentrarse en el trabajo de sanar, empezando por las heridas más graves y luego pasando al resto. Pero era bien difícil considerando la situación tan embarazosa en la que estaba. Cargada como una niña por su sensei, luego de salir lastimada por meterse en problemas innecesariamente. Ya casi podía oír el correspondiente sermón del copyninja por ser inmadura e impulsiva. Pero más relevante aun que haber fracasado en su intento por ayudar a los rehenes, era el hecho de haber desobedecido sus instrucciones.

No, no se le había olvidado de ese detalle y estaba segura que la principal razón de la mirada reprobatoria de Kakashi venía de su desobediencia. El podía tener un estilo relajado en cuanto al deber y las normas, pero cuando se trataba de _sus_ órdenes, el muy miserable era sorprendentemente estricto y no admitía rebeldías de ningún tipo.

Todo ello estribaba de su excesiva y casi enfermiza necesidad de proteger a sus compañeros de equipo, anteponiendo su vida de ser necesario. No habían medias tintas al respecto para Kakashi, y Sakura se preguntó fugazmente si en ese pasado que apenas comenzaba a desentrañar, podría encontrar las respuestas a sus más notorias manías y obsesiones.

Haciendo una nota mental para preguntar sobre ello en la próxima oportunidad, la kunoichi continuó trabajando sobre sus heridas y para cuando el grueso de la curación estuvo terminado, ya había transcurrido al menos una media hora. Sólo le restaba mantener un flujo ininterrumpido de chakra hacia su pierna y ello no requería demasiada concentración, por lo que se aventuró a hablar de nuevo.

"¿Sensei?"

"Porque no empiezas por decirme qué pasó contigo, así yo puedo completar la historia para los dos".

De nuevo esa mirada. De nuevo el ritmo de sus pasos no se turbó. De nuevo su voz tenía esa enervante monotonía.

De nuevo Sakura quería gritar.

"Está bien", dijo en cambio con suavidad, preparándose para reportar con la formalidad del caso.

"Logré sacar al objetivo sin contratiempos y lo dejé a cargo de Pakkun para volver a entrar en la mina a ayudar a los rehenes atrapados…", por unos segundos Sakura se quedó esperando un reproche que nunca llegó. "De inmediato comenzaron las explosiones y a la par detecté un leve pulso de chakra que era el responsable de las detonaciones, así que lo seguí hasta las galerías inferiores y me encontré con tres ninjas que venían escoltando a un civil y una rehén".

La imagen de la anónima mujer maltratada le pasó por delante de los ojos y sintió de nuevo la misma irritación de entonces ante el abuso desmedido de esos hombres en contra una mujer indefensa. Si fuera por ella, mínimo los castraría con una cucharilla de postre. _Lentamente, para mayor disfrute_.

Apretando los dientes continuó con su reporte, reprimiendo a la sádica interior.

"Los tres shinobis eran mercenarios de alto nivel, sin marcas de afiliación visibles. El civil que escoltaban era el líder del grupo y mandaba con propiedad a los ninjas, aunque no puedo determinar con seguridad cual es su rango en la revuelta. Supongo que era del sindicato".

Sakura se reacomodó en los brazos del copyninja, buscando una posición más confortable y medianamente digna. Era bastante humillante tener que reportar con seriedad cuando estaba aplastada en sus brazos, sin poder ver más que su perfil para juzgar sus reacciones. Como si una máscara de por medio no fuese ya un reto suficiente para superar.

"La mujer era parte del chantaje a la familia Hayashi por lo que alcancé a escuchar, pero fue imposible obtener más información". Cerró los ojos unos segundos, repasando los hechos. "De inmediato tuve que enfrentarme a los tres ninjas, logré sacar a uno de combate pero caí en la trampa de los otros dos…"

Sakura apretó los puños, sintiéndose tremendamente frustrada por haber sido engañada de ese modo. _'Con cucharilla de postre no, con un mondadientes mejor'._

"Apenas y pude mandar chakra a mis piernas para impulsarme lejos cuando la mina se vino abajo…"

Un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda al recordar el preciso momento en que su instinto de supervivencia la pateó y se hizo cargo. Sin saber muy bien de donde salió tal velocidad de reacción, en fracción de segundos logró alejarse lo suficiente para evitar el epicentro de la destrucción, pero igual quedó atrapada en el derrumbe. Ahora se daba verdadera cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de encontrar su final en esa miserable mina.

"Pakkun te encontró semienterrada". Finalmente el copyninja habló de nuevo, su tono distante tan informativo de sus pensamientos como siempre. "Tuviste suerte de no recibir más daño".

"Recuérdame comprarle un hueso extra grande esta semana", se rió tontamente tratando de romper la atmósfera pesada que se había instalado entre ellos. Sabía que la había cagado y que se merecía una reprimenda, pero el tratamiento de hielo de su sensei le estaba consumiendo los nervios. Estar en sus brazos de esa forma, no ayudaba para nada a aliviar su angustia, la verdad.

"Pudiste haber muerto. ¿Eres consciente de ello?" Kakashi continuó sin mirarla, sus ojos fijos en el sendero delante de sus pies.

"Sensei, yo…", no encontraba palabras para expresar lo mucho que lo sentía, pero igual el copyninja no iba a darle tiempo para pensar en excusas.

"Y dime, ¿valió la pena?"

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Lograste lo que querías al volver a entrar?" finalmente la miró a los ojos y el corazón se le detuvo en seco.

Sakura se mordió el labio hasta sacarse sangre. Había entrado con la intención de ayudar a los rehenes y terminó poniéndose en peligro inútilmente, causando más problemas a su equipo que la inesperada trampa que les habían tendido. Las buenas intenciones simplemente no contaban para nada si no eras capaz de enseñar resultados concretos en respaldo de tus acciones. Esa era una máxima del Team 7 en la que ella había fracasado estrepitosamente.

Sakura volvió a respirar cuando Kakashi movió su atención de vuelta al camino y sin esperar por su respuesta, empezó su parte del relato.

"La revuelta sindical resultó ser una nube de humo para ocultar una operación de contrabando de armas con Iwa".

"¿¡Qué!? No es posible…" Sakura ya sabía que algo olía muy mal respecto a la misión, en especial cuando comprobó de primera mano el alto nivel de los shinobis involucrados. Pero esta noticia era completamente inesperada y tremendamente grave por sus implicaciones. Su shishou iba a abrir un boquete en la pared de su oficina como mínimo al recibir semejante noticia. Sinceramente, se alegró de no estar allí para verlo.

"Al parecer nuestro estimado _'objetivo'_ está implicado en esto hasta el cuello; y los tipos con los que está tratando…". Kakashi meneó la cabeza, dejando en el aire mucho de lo que pensaba al respecto. "Bueno, digamos que son la mafia dentro de la mafia", explicó. "Tú no puedes joder a gente así. Hayashi Yugoro fue demasiado ambicioso y terminó por quemarse las manos".

Y su ambición iba a perjudicar a Konoha y a todo el País de Fuego en el proceso. Iwa era una amenaza permanente, y las hostilidades esporádicas que siempre ocurrían de lado y lado bien podían convertirse en la próxima guerra secreta ninja en cualquier momento.

Sakura sabía que la aldea se encontraba bien preparada para tal contingencia, pero Iwa no había estado perdiendo el tiempo en los últimos años, tampoco. Y era muy poca la información que los servicios de inteligencia tenían de lo que ocurría detrás de sus fronteras. Esto podía representar una señal de la inminencia del conflicto que había enfrentado a ambas aldeas desde el momento de su fundación.

"Claro está que él no es el único implicado, la conspiración llega hasta abajo".

La kunoichi frunció el ceño. "¿A que te refieres con eso?"

"Que los _inocentes rehenes_ que rescatamos de la mina pueden terminar acusados de traición por todo lo que sabemos".

De acuerdo. Este tenía que ser el golpe más bajo. Ella, Haruno Sakura, simplemente había arriesgado la vida para intentar salvar a un montón de contrabandistas y traidores al País de Fuego. ¡Genial!

"En cuanto a lo que te perdiste–" el copyninja la miró de nuevo y cualquier proceso mental de auto castigo se le paralizó del susto. "Les dejamos al objetivo y a ti en el puesto de seguridad y regresamos a la mina por instrucciones de la Hokage".

Una nube ocultó el sol de la tarde, dejando el sendero por el que iban en la penumbra inquietante que se forma siempre bajo la frondosidad de los bosques tan cerrados como aquel.

"Los chicos lograron capturar a uno de los implicados y a un par de ninjas; la revuelta fue contenida y dos equipos ANBU deben estar en este momento peinando la zona en busca de más pistas e interrogando a los detenidos".

Toda la situación era tan increíble y como frustrante. La misión se suponía que era de rutina, ¿no? Pero las complicaciones eran de concurso, y a decir verdad, no tan ajenas al Team 7.

"¿Por qué siempre nos pasa esto a nosotros, sensei?" inquirió dando voz a sus frustraciones.

Kakashi sólo bufó algo que sonaba sospechosamente similar a la palabra _'karma'_, pero Sakura podía haberse equivocado. El pragmático copyninja nunca le había dado la impresión de ser del tipo supersticioso.

"¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Qué va a pasar con la gente de la aldea?" continuó.

"Eso ya no nos compete. Es decisión de la Hokage y el Consejo como manejarlo de aquí en adelante".

Pues no le complacía en nada. A pesar de todo, el sentido del honor shinobi de Sakura estaba gritando por justicia. Por otro lado, también estaba gritándole que era una estúpida sin remedio y que era hora de asumir su responsabilidad y pedir disculpas como correspondía.

"Sensei, realmente siento mucho el no haber sido de ayuda hoy…".

El sol se colaba de nuevo entre nubes y hojas. Una brisa agradable le agitó el cabello obligándola a apartarlo de su rostro. Sin embargo, sus ojos nunca dejaron el perfil del copyninja, quien miraba a la distancia sin dar señales de haber escuchado su disculpa. Pero ella sabía que le había oído y que le iba, inevitablemente, a contestar. Sakura se preparó mentalmente para el predecible impacto.

"Le haces un pobre servicio a tus amigos cuando no te preocupas más por ti misma", dijo encarándola de nuevo.

"No es eso, yo… yo sólo trataba de hacer lo correcto" se excusó pobremente y ella lo sabía.

"¿Hacer lo correcto?"

"¡Así es!"

"…"

El silencio volvió a caer entre ellos por varios segundos que le parecieron eternos. Tal vez fuese cierto que la actitud del Kakashi la enloquecía la mayor parte del tiempo, y que el resto solamente podía pensar en machacarlo a golpes; pero vaya si le importaba su opinión. Y el suspenso la estaba matando.

"Esta vez, soy yo quien tiene una pregunta para ti, Sakura".

La kunoichi parpadeó confundida y algo asustada con el cambio de tono. Había algo peligroso al fondo de su voz, algo que ella no podía identificar con claridad. Y tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

"¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que hiciste algo para ti?".

"¿Eh…?"

"Algo que _realmente _querías hacer; algo sólo para ti, por capricho, por gusto. No por el deber, no para complacer, no por quedar bien o para hacer _lo correcto…_"

Sakura se quedó en silencio, pensando. ¿Algo qué quería sólo para ella? Había muchas cosas que le gustaba hacer desde luego, y aunque su trabajo le quitaba mucho tiempo siempre que tenía algún momento libre trataba de aprovecharlo para…mmnn.

Pasaron uno, dos, diez segundos y nada venía a su cabeza. Comenzó a echar para atrás mentalmente repasando lo que había hecho en las ultimas semanas, ¿meses? Nada fuera de la rutina.

Uno, dos, cinco minutos.

Nada aun.

¡Era una tontería. De seguro había hecho mil cosas por ella, por capricho! Simplemente Kakashi la ponía nerviosa. ¡Si eso era! No podía pensar mientras estuviese aplastada contra su pecho, bajo esa mirada que podía atravesarla como un kunai cortando mantequilla; y para rematar, se encontraba completamente inmersa en ese olor tan masculino y tan propio de él como verlo con un libro de Icha Icha en la mano.

Simplemente, Hatake Kakashi le estaba saturando todos los sentidos, confundiéndola como a una rata de laboratorio corriendo en un laberinto sin salida.

"Espera, ¡ya lo tengo!", replicó finalmente con un grito triunfal, que era más alivio que otra cosa. "Cuando fui a ese Onsen privado con Ino, ¿lo recuerdas? Realmente me di el gusto luego de ahorrar por cinco largos y penosos meses para poder hacerlo".

Sakura cerró los ojos por unos momentos, rememorando lo mucho que había deseado en aquel entonces el poder pasar unas vacaciones en uno de los termales más populares y costosos del País de Fuego. Todo comenzó luego de ver un volante que había traído consigo Kurenai-sensei, quien llegaba de pasar unos días allí como parte de una misión. Las instalaciones eran increíbles y los tratamientos garantizaban la belleza permanente para el alma y el cuerpo. Y para una kunoichi cubierta de cortadas y magulladuras en el ochenta por ciento de su cuerpo, durante el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo, nada sonaba más prometedor.

Quizás, hasta fue algo egoísta de su parte, pensar en frivolidades cuando estaban en plena guerra con Akatsuki; pero egoísta o no era algo que ella, simplemente, quería hacer sin importar la opinión de otros. Entonces, la idea se le metió entre ceja y ceja (donde había mucho espacio, de acuerdo con Ino), y había empezado un estricto plan de ahorro para lograrlo, convenciendo a su amiga y rival a participar de la idea.

"Fue muy costoso, pero valió la pena ir", Sakura continuó con la alegría evidente en su rostro por los recuerdos. "Nunca había estado antes en un lugar así y fue maravilloso ser consentida y atendida como si fuese de la realeza por tres días enteros". Inconcientemente, la joven acomodó mejor su cabeza contra el hombro del copyninja, relajándose como si estuviera de vuelta en las aguas termales de sus sueños.

"Lo recuerdo bien", contestó Kakashi asintiendo. "Me pediste hasta misiones D en solitario sólo para completar el dinero".

"Si, lo hice…", una risita se le escapó ante el recuerdo de lo tonto de muchas de esas misiones.

"Tenías dieciséis años entonces, Sakura".

Y tenía dieciocho ahora. Cierto, no había pensado en eso.

Ese fue el momento que eligió Kakashi para detener su marcha. Inclinándose lentamente y con cuidado dejó que Sakura apoyase los pies en el suelo, sosteniéndola por los brazos mientras la kunoichi encontraba el punto de equilibrio y se ponía de pie por sus propios medios. Tambaleándose un poco probó a poner peso en la pierna recién soldada con chakra y encontró que aunque podía apoyarse algo, no era prudente aun usarla.

"Gracias, creo que ya estoy bien". Sin embargo la mano de Kakashi no hizo ningún ademán de soltarla.

"No puedes seguir poniéndote de última en la fila, Sakura". Estaban frente a frente y la kunoichi no tenía donde ocultarse de su escrutinio. ¿Y qué rayos quería decir con eso? Aunque últimamente no tuviese mucho tiempo para dejarse llevar por sus caprichos eso no significaba que estuviese menospreciándose a sí misma ni mucho menos, ¿cierto?

"Yo no estoy…", comenzó a replicar irritada por las conclusiones erróneas que estaba sacando Kakashi, pero él no había terminado aun.

"Esta situación también afecta tu rendimiento en las misiones y tu trabajo de equipo". El cortante reproche era finalmente evidente en sus palabras, tanto como en su mirada.

"Sensei, ya se que cometí un error hoy, pero yo…"

"Tendré que reportar tu insubordinación a la Hokage".

"¿¡Qué!?"

"…"

Kakashi tan sólo la miró impasible pero con la promesa del infierno en el fondo de su ojo visible, y Sakura se sintió, nuevamente, evaluada y de camino al paredón. De inmediato empezó a balbucear como respuesta a la presión psicológica bajo la que estaba.

"No crees que estás exagerando la situación, no es para tanto… es decir, lo es pero… al final no pasó nada grave y yo, pues se que… al fin que la misión está cumplida y…"

"Chicos, es su turno".

Sakura estaba tan aturdida por la declaración de Kakashi que no se había percatado de que sus compañeros ya les habían dado alcance.

"Nosotros nos hacemos cargo, Kakashi-sensei". La voz de Naruto sonó a su derecha a todo volumen, y los pasos de Sasuke a su izquierda terminaron de confirmar su llegada.

El copyninja finalmente la soltó al tiempo que sus compañeros se situaron ambos lados, tomándola de los codos. Sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a marchar al mismo ritmo que llevaba antes.

"¿Estas bien, Sakura-chan?", inquirió Naruto mirándola de arriba a abajo "¿Verdad que sí, eh, eh, Sakura-chan?"

La aludida apenas y pudo asentir con la boca abierta.

"Oi, oi, yo también puedo cargarte si quieres, ¿sabes?…", el rubio shinobi puso la inevitable cara de sádico, los ojos pegados en su blusa y no en su cara lo cual, previsiblemente, causó una reacción inmediata que la sacó efectivamente del sopor de la sorpresa en la que la había dejado Kakashi.

"¡Ni loca!". Le empujó lejos de su escote poniendo la mano en su cara. Naruto claro, siendo Naruto, no se dio por vencido al primer tortazo, levantando un dedo acusador hacia su líder de equipo.

"¿Y por qué con Kakashi si, eh, eh?"

"Porque él no es un baboso, dobe", afortunadamente Sasuke tomó el asunto en sus manos. No estaba de humor para tonterías así que decidió a cortarles el paso cuando apenas comenzaban a tomar impulso para una de sus peleas. Rápidamente, pasó el brazo izquierdo de Sakura sobre sus hombros para darle un punto de apoyo y tomándola por la cintura se hecho a andar con ella asegurada a su lado.

"¡Teme! sólo quieres quedar bien, ¿no?" Naruto contestó enfurruñado, agitando su puño tras ellos, pero al notar la falta de respuesta de sus compañeros suspiró fastidiado y corrió a darles alcance. Cruzando su brazo con el de su compañera se resignó a brindarle también algún apoyo desde el otro lado.

Los tres caminaron así un rato, en silencio, en esos extraños momentos de total armonía en los que se entendían sin necesidad de palabras, mientras le seguían fielmente los pasos a su líder, que ya no era más que una silueta más o menos definida en la distancia.

Iban a paso bastante lento, pero a Sakura le resultaba agradable la sensación de poder moverse de nuevo, aunque fuese con ayuda. Ya no se sentía tan tiesa y parecía que la energía estaba volviendo a sus extremidades. Los vendajes en su pierna eran incómodos y dificultaban sus pasos, pero al menos lo peor del dolor ya había pasado.

Sin embargo, un paseo por el bosque de la mano de sus dos chicos no era suficiente para cambiar un ánimo que se dirigía, peligrosamente rápido y en picada, hacia el de una depresión.

No dudaba ni por un segundo que Kakashi iba a hacer exactamente lo que había dicho. La iba a reportar tan pronto llegasen a Konoha y eso definitivamente se iba a ver muy mal en su expediente. Sin contar que Tsunade-shishou la iba a hacer pagar sangre por ello. ¿Qué más le podía ir mal?

Sinceramente, no tenía a quien culpar más que a sí misma, por lo que esta vez no podía ocultarse detrás de su mal carácter ni detrás de sus puños para disimular. Estaba desnuda en medio del claro para que todos los interesados vieran su estupidez y pudieran reírse a sus expensas. Quizás el símil era algo extremo pero con sinceridad, así se sentía de inútil por los momentos.

Entonces contempló seriamente la idea de irse lejos y dejar todos sus problemas atrás. La oferta de marcharse a Suna no parecía tan mala idea ahora, sino fuese porque huir de los problemas no la iba a ayudar a resolverlos.

La poca atención que estaba poniendo al camino le hizo dar un traspié, que fue de inmediato compensado por sus compañeros a cada lado.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó un Naruto visiblemente agitado por ella. Su preocupación, aunque muchas veces excesiva, no fallaba en hacerla sentir mejor de inmediato.

"Estoy bien, sólo me distraje un momento".

"Oi, en verdad nos preocupaste, ¿sabes? Cuando no volvías de la mina…", continuó el hiperactivo rubio al tiempo que reanudaban la marcha.

"Lo siento chicos". Su voz no fue más que un susurro, la mirada calvada en el suelo. No se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentar sus caras de decepción de momento.

"Pues a mi no me parece justo que te hayas ido a divertir sin nosotros, ¿ne?"

Naruto podía parecer tonto a veces… de acuerdo, era un tonto rematado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tenía una sensibilidad especial para saber exactamente que decir a un amigo en necesidad. Y ahora Sakura no necesitaba de más reproches, sino del buen humor y el ánimo de sus amigos.

"No podía dejar que ustedes patearan todos los traseros", contestó tímidamente con una media sonrisa de agradecimiento en su rostro. Naruto se la devolvía con mucho más entusiasmo.

"Bah, esos ninja no valían ni la suela de mis sandalias ¿verdad, Sasuke?"

"…"

"El teme y yo les dimos una buena lección, jajaja".

La risa de Naruto era un bálsamo para su corazón, y las nubes de tormenta en su ánimo comenzaron a disiparse. Todo iba a salir bien mientras contase con el apoyo de sus chicos. Naruto con sus payasadas y su cariño, Sasuke con su silenciosa y constante presencia. Puede que las cosas no se viesen muy bien en su vida de momento, pero sus amigos estaban a allí y eso era suficiente para ella.

Entonces Sakura recordó lo que estaba pensando antes acerca de la posibilidad de ir a Suna y mientras aun le parecía impensable el dejar Konoha, a su familia y a sus amigos, la curiosidad pudo más que todas sus dudas.

"Naruto, Sasuke… ¿qué pensarían si me marcho a Suna?"

"¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ??" el predecible grito de sorpresa espantó a toda la vida salvaje de al menos diez millas a la redonda.

"Se trata de una oportunidad de pasantía, Naruto–" Sakura les explicó pacientemente, mientras tomaba nota de todas sus expresiones, "–por un año, para completar mis estudios médicos y graduarme". Como de la noche al día, Sasuke la miraba con un semblante impasible, mientras la cara del Kyuubi no podía ser más elocuente de su desagrado.

"¿Por qué tienes que ir a Suna para eso?", gimió en protesta, como un niño pequeño al que no le quieren comprar un juguete. "¿Qué la vieja Tsunade no te lo puede enseñar todo aquí?"

"Se trata de algo que Tsunade-shishou no domina".

"Pero en Suna hace mucho calor-r-r-r-r".

"Ya lo se, Naruto".

"Y está muy lejos… y lleno de arena", se quejó.

"Lo he notado…", levantó una ceja, impaciente.

"¡Y está Gaara, que te mira con esos ojos-s-s-s-s-s-s!!", Naruto abrió al máximo los suyos, poniendo su mano libre al frente en un intento de imitación, que lo hacía parecer más un zombi come-sesos, que al honorable Kazekage.

"Gaara mira a todo el mundo con esos ojos, tonto", su respuesta iba acompañada de un codazo sin fuerza a las costillas, con el que trató, en vano, de disimular la risa, "son los únicos que tiene".

"Jajajaja, pero a que es medio espeluznante, ¿no?" reconoció con alegría, enseñando los colmillos en una sonrisa.

"¿Estás seguro que tú y él son amigos?"

Naruto continuó riéndose tontamente, rascándose la nuca con su mano libre. La relación entre los dos Jinchuurikis era algo de lo que pocos podían dar crédito hasta no verlos juntos y comprobar lo buenos amigos que eran, muy a pesar de las obvias diferencias.

"¿Tú quieres ir, Sakura?"

Sasuke interrumpió la nota alegre con su típica brusquedad y el tono cortante de su voz, dándole pausa.

"¿Cómo?" replicó una Sakura completamente sorprendida fuera de base.

Entonces el joven Uchiha se detuvo por completo, obligando a los otros dos a detenerse junto con él. Girándose un poco para verla mejor, repitió su pregunta.

"¿Qué es lo que tú quieres hacer realmente, Sakura?"

Los pelos se le pusieron de punta. ¡Era una señal! Y si algo se tomaban muy en serio todos los ninja, eran las señales.

Hacía apenas minutos Kakashi le había preguntado por lo último que hizo sólo para ella, y ahora Sasuke le preguntaba si ir a Suna sería lo próximo en esa lista.

"La verdad es que yo…", mirándolos con cuidado a los ojos, primero a él y luego a Naruto, lo único que pudo ver en ellos fue el reflejo de sí misma en sus pupilas.

"¡Yo quiero ir!"

Sasuke asintió brevemente. "Entonces debes ir".

El corazón se le dio un vuelco por sus palabras. El reconocimiento de Sasuke valía mucho para ella luego de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Asintiendo su agradecimiento, Sakura volteó a ver a Naruto, expectante ante cual sería la respuesta de su otro sobre-protector compañero.

El rubio la miró por unos segundos con el ceño muy fruncido, pero enseguida su mirada se llenó de ese calor especial que sólo podía provenir del corazón de oro de Naruto.

"No me gusta la idea, y te voy a extrañar mucho, pero…", se rascó la cabeza incómodo, "me parece justo que lo hagas si es lo que realmente quieres".

Sakura asintió de nuevo, sin encontrar palabras que pudiesen expresar su propia emoción. Este era uno de los raros momentos en los que Naruto la hacía derretirse de puro cariño, y realmente deseaba abrazarlo en vez de noquearlo inconsciente por tres días.

"Yo me fui por dos años y medio a entrenar con Ero-sennin", recordó con seriedad, "y el teme, bueno…", ambos chicos se cruzaron una mirada atravesada, como siempre que ese tema salía a flote. Aunque habían arreglado el asunto a su modo –a puños– aun no eran capaces de hablar libremente de la época en que el Uchiha les dio la espalda a todos por Orochimaru y su venganza.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza como librándose de cualquier reproche que le quedara pendiente al respecto.

"Creo que tú también tienes que hacer lo necesario para alcanzar tu sueño". El escandaloso rubio sonrió de nuevo a tope:

"_**¡Ser la mejor médico ninja en la historia! Mejor que la vieja Tsunade!"**_

Lo anunció moviendo la mano, como si fueran letras en una marquesina.

"¿No es así?" preguntó.

Y así era. De hecho esas habían sido las palabras exactas de Sakura en aquel entonces. Excepto por lo de vieja, claro está.

Cuando Naruto había vuelto a la aldea con Jiraiya-sama, luego de esos dos años y medio de ausencia, ambos se la pasaron toda la noche despiertos, compartiendo lo que habían hecho durante la separación y cómo sus respectivos entrenamientos habían evolucionado. Técnicas nuevas, aventuras, desventuras, y los últimos sucesos en la aldea de la hoja; todo fue abordado con detalle a la luz de una fogata, cerca de los campos de entrenamiento y luego de varios contenedores de ramen que les dejaron hinchados y muy satisfechos.

Encontraron entonces que ambos continuaban teniendo la misma ambición de traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha en el tope de sus prioridades. Por lo demás, si bien los sueños de Naruto no habían cambiado para el futuro, ser Hokage era su obsesión después de todo, ahora ella se encontraba con un proyecto de vida real y tangible que compartió con Naruto esa noche.

Ser médico ninja. Y ser la mejor.

Ya casi lo había olvidado.

Eso era lo que realmente quería hacer en su vida, por ella misma y nadie más.

Y le tomó el estar a punto de morir para verlo de nuevo con tanta claridad.

-o-

NDA: Yay, tengo fanart para este capítulo! No, no es Kakashi cargando a Sakura, aunque les cueste creerlo. Y es que la imagen de Naruto imitando a Gaara fue demasiado para mi cerebro XD… el link está en mi profile.

Y cambiando de fandom, alguien tiene algún fic ulquihime que pueda recomendarme? Cuatro espada resurrected?! -se babea descaradamente- Necesito fics ya!

Gracias por leer!


	7. lo que confunde, también revela

**c-7**

**Acerca de cómo lo que confunde, también revela.**

Ser shinobi no era una profesión para los débiles de espíritu ni para los cobardes de corazón.

Una mujer como Tsunade sabía esto de primera mano, habiendo sufrido los rigores de la profesión en carne propia. Muchas veces le había tocado ser testigo de cómo incontables shinobis se quebraban como marionetas vacías durante su transitar por el camino ninja. Unos ante su primer muerto, otros ante la pérdida de un compañero de equipo, la mayoría al ser armas de la injusticia y derramar sangre inocente a cambio de dinero. Sin duda era un mundo extremadamente cruel al servicio de una realidad mucho más desesperanzadora.

Pero ser shinobi también tenía grandes ventajas: bien para aquellos a quienes tener poder les daba un enorme placer, o para quienes, simplemente, les proporcionaba el alivio de sentirse seguros y capaces de proteger.

Ella misma siempre se había sentido en un punto intermedio. Ser fuerte para proteger no le resultaba más importante que ser fuerte sólo por el placer de sentir la tierra abrirse bajo su puño y ver a los hombres caer suplicantes a sus pies.

Pero esa vieja noción egoísta había cambiado completamente desde que se levantaba cada mañana, luego de una noche de juerga que fallaba en hacerla olvidar, sólo para ponerse la capa y el sombrero que la identificaban como la Hokage. Entonces, los sin sabores de la vida ninja se multiplicaban exponencialmente al tener la responsabilidad de velar por el bienestar y el futuro de cada uno de los habitantes de toda la aldea, fuesen ninjas o no. Ahora, todo se trataba de si tenía o no suficiente poder para protegerles.

Ella, la legendaria tonta, cuya vida había girado en torno al egoísmo de jugárselo todo en una partida de naipes, estaba barajando su última mano no por su propio placer, sino por un futuro que ella, no viviría para ver.

Al fin que a todos les tocaba perder la apuesta final con la muerte.

Era por esa razón que se encontraba allí, sentada en su oficina cumpliendo diligentemente con su deber, en lugar de estar en casa cuidando penosamente de su resaca. Era así como, un simple dolor de cabeza, se había convertido en un hervidero de sesos en su cráneo luego de quince minutos escuchando al mejor equipo de Konoha reportar los detalles de su última y desastrosa misión.

Todos estaban desaliñados y llenos de tierra, ensuciando su alfombra y trayéndole todavía más malas noticias.

Cómo si no hubiese tenido suficientes con el reporte preliminar del contrabando ilegal hacia sus enemigos en Iwa, la traición de sus clientes, la complicidad de las autoridades del pueblo, la trampa deliberada que colocó en riesgo a civiles inocentes; no, ahora tenía que verles en persona para escuchar como su propia aprendiz, motivo de orgullo para ella y toda la aldea, había hecho algo completamente estúpido y potencialmente peligroso sin motivo aparente.

Tsunade nunca se consideró una mujer del tipo maternal, pero por la forma en que le afectaba el destino de Sakura, estaba comenzando a preocuparse y mucho. Sólo le faltaba sacar las agujas de tejer y empezar a hacer crochet en sus ratos libres para los nietos por venir. ¡Coño, que mala nota le daba el tema!

Por eso cuando el Team 7 concluyó su reporte, ella eligió no decir nada, permaneciendo sentada tras su enorme escritorio lleno de papeles, ocultando parcialmente su rostro detrás de las manos cruzadas frente a su cara. A sus espaldas el día llegaba a su fin, llenando la habitación de colores y sombras mortecinas.

En una posición tan protocolar y formal, restringida por la norma y los eternos procedimientos, a Tsunade le gustaba jugar a sacar las pequeñas venganzas de donde se podía. Así que tener a Haruno Sakura de pie, frente a ella, bajo el peso de su implacable escrutinio, en absoluto suspenso a la espera de su veredicto, le daba por los momentos demasiada satisfacción personal como para preocuparse por lo digno o no de sus acciones.

Podía ver con claridad el esfuerzo de la joven por permanecer en una postura natural de atención. Pero tenía la espalda demasiado rígida, los hombros encogidos levemente hacia arriba y la mirada fija en un punto indefinido sobre su cabeza, como para evadirla sin llegar a ser abiertamente grosera y volver el rostro. De hecho, desde que entraron a su oficina ella simplemente se había rehusado a mirarla directamente a los ojos, y eso fue lo que de inmediato alertó a Tsunade sobre que tan mal habían salido las cosas.

En contraste, a ambos lados de la kunoichi, Sasuke y Naruto parecían tan indiferentes como siempre a las formalidades, cada uno con su estilo particular de desenfado; pero fuesen conscientes o no de ello, los dos habían adoptado posturas sutilmente protectoras de su compañera, inclinando sus cuerpos ligeramente hacia ella, y ubicándose medio paso más adelante, como listos para saltar al frente para protegerla de ser necesario.

Y luego, un par de pasos más atrás, cerca de la puerta, estaba _'él'_.

Porque el muy maldito ya no se merecía ni el llamarlo por su nombre. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo mientras su aprendiz estaba a punto de morir? ¡Esto tenía que ser su culpa! Mientras hacía su reporte, su postura y maneras habían sido las de siempre, con palabras escuetas y bien elegidas, dando muy pocas pistas acerca de lo que pensaba realmente del asunto. Bien se podía concluir que estaba genuinamente aburrido y pasaba de todo, o que ocultaba algo importante. Era imposible estar cien por ciento seguros con él.

La única conclusión que Tsunade había podido sacar en claro hasta ahora era que, como siempre, el copyninja se había ubicado en el punto más adecuado de su oficina para salir corriendo por la puerta en caso de que empezaran a volar objetos contundentes hacia su cabeza. Ganas no le faltaban, la verdad.

En cualquier caso, la Hokage se iba a asegurar de tener una charla _'a solas'_ con él antes de terminar el día. Entonces, el infame copyninja iba a saber de primera mano porque Jiraiya prefería tirarse de un risco cualquier día de la semana antes de pensar siquiera en irritarla.

Pero de momento, Tsunade bien se daba por satisfecha al verlos a todos cocerse en su propia ansiedad mientras esperaban indefinidamente. El protocolo los obligaba a estar allí, a su merced hasta que ella diera por terminada la misión y los despidiera, y ella pensaba sacarle el máximo provecho a la situación. ¡Que se jodan todos y su abuela!

Volviendo su atención sobre Sakura, Tsunade no pudo evitar verse de nuevo a sí misma en ella cuando tenía su edad, como tantas otras veces. Quizás era por eso que la eligió como aprendiz. Sólo con ponerle más pechos y una veintena de malos hábitos, las dos podrían haber pasado por hermanas. Entonces, ¿quién era ella para juzgarla por sus errores cuando ella misma había cometido peores imprudencias?

A Sakura, como a todos, le tocaba elegir, errar y caer; ponerse de pie o vivir de rodillas. En esto Tsunade tenía que dejarla sola para decidir su propio camino ninja, aun cuando supiese que el desastre le aguardaba a la vuelta de la esquina. La impotencia que sentía entonces era lo que más odiaba de ser Hokage: poder para proteger y no poder hacer nada con el.

Cuando otro largo par de minutos pasaron del mismo modo y Naruto comenzó a rascarse el trasero con abandono, Shizune tosió falsamente a su derecha, con la evidente intención de poner fin a la agonía de todos. Tsunade le clavó una mirada irritada que no falló en hacerla brincar, arrullando nerviosamente al medio dormido Tonton en sus brazos.

Mirando de nuevo al frente esta vez fijó su atención en el infame líder del equipo, con su ojo entreabierto y las manos en los bolsillos. Tsunade no sabía que la exasperaba más: todo el asunto con Sakura o la forma en que el copyninja parecía fresco como una lechuga recién lavada.

"Está bien, Kakashi, este caso continuará abierto hasta que lleguemos al fondo de sus implicaciones. Cualquier operación adicional relacionada los tendrá a ustedes como equipo base".

Todos asintieron evidentemente aliviados de escuchar por fin su voz. Pero no les iba a durar mucho la alegría si Tsunade podía impedirlo.

"Espero recibir sus reportes individuales y detallados para mañana a primera hora en mi escritorio", el ánimo se les derrumbó como castillo de naipes en la ventisca. "¡Sin excusas, sin retrasos y sin manchas de ramen!".

Naruto gruñó frustrado echándose las manos a la cabeza. Si no estaba en Ichiraku frente a un plato humeante de ramen, nunca encontraba la inspiración y el ánimo adecuado para escribir reportes. O eso decía él.

La Hokage por su parte decidió ignorar el no muy sutil despliegue de rebeldía.

"Sakura, Kakashi, quiero unas palabras con ustedes dos. Naruto, Sasuke, ya pueden marcharse".

Sasuke inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de haber oído y aceptado las instrucciones. Naruto mostró los dientes dando un paso al frente.

"¡Oi! Vieja Tsunade", dijo con desparpajo, arrugando mucho la cara, "¡cualquier cosa que tengas que decirles a ellos será mejor que se lo digas a todos de una vez!", nada le indignaba más al jinchuuriki que trataran de dejarlo por fuera en un asunto de familia. ¡SU familia!

"¡Porque ni creas que nos vas a salir con una de las tuyas en este asunto!", gruñó sin reservas, agitando su puño frente al rostro.

"¿Ah si?" contestó la rubia, aparentemente más divertida que furiosa, por alguna razón que se le escapaba por completo a Naruto.

"¡Seguro! No pienso permitir que nos molestes más con tus…! ¡Oi, oiiii!"

Ya habían traspasado el umbral de la puerta cuando Naruto por fin se percató de que su impasible compañero de equipo le había estado arrastrando por el cuello de su chaqueta.

"¡Sasuke Teme! ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?" el jinchuuriki se dio vuelta de inmediato y le brincó encima al Uchiha cual si fuera un perro rabioso a la hora de la comida.

"¡Hey, no me muerdas la oreja, dobe!"

"¡Entonces ya suéltame-e-e-e-e…!!"

El resto del vergonzoso, pero no menos divertido espectáculo, quedó oculto con el cierre implacable de las puertas dobles de la oficina Hokage, quedando sólo los ecos distantes del ninja más escandaloso de Konoha y toda la sarta de improperios que profería a su estoico compañero.

Frotándose las sienes con impaciencia, Tsunade fue directo al grano por esta vez.

"Bien Kakashi, imagino que tienes algo más que referir respecto a Sakura".

Si no lo conociera tan bien como lo conocía, hubiera jurado que lo vio dudar por un segundo antes de hablar.

"Independientemente de los factores desconocidos que encontramos, su insubordinación puso en peligro el éxito de nuestra misión. Dejó al objetivo solo, en un área no segura, sin ninguna razón o justificación válida, y desobedeció instrucciones directas".

"Todo lo cual es bastante grave", concluyó la Hokage.

Entonces, los dos miraron a Sakura severamente, y ella supo que no existía un sólo lugar en el planeta donde pudiera ocultarse de su escrutinio.

"¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?" inquirió Tsunade más por obligación del protocolo que por verdadera cortesía. Porque realmente lo último que quería era tener que pasar por otra sesión de excusas sin sentido que parecían ser la norma con su pupila en los últimos meses.

Afortunadamente para ella, la chica no podía ni moverse, mucho menos articular palabras coherentes que le dieran algún descargo en el caso.

"¡Haruno Sakura!"

"¡Sí, Hokage-sama!" contestó en automático dando un respingo.

"Desde este momento y hasta nuevo aviso quedas suspendida de todas tus actividades".

"¡Shishou!" la alarma era tan clara en su voz como la absoluta sorpresa escrita en todo su rostro.

"Shizune, lleva a Sakura para un chequeo médico exhaustivo". La kunoichi tragó grueso. Era evidente que quería protestar respecto a la necesidad de recibir atención médica, pero la verdad a Tsunade le importaban tres bledos su opinión al respecto. De ningún modo iba a arriesgar más decisiones imprudentes respecto al bienestar de su aprendiz si estaba en su mano evitarlo.

"¡Ahora sal de mi vista antes de que haga algo mucho más drástico!" bramó, dejando salir buena parte de su furia.

"Pero, pero…" Sakura era la imagen de la desesperación misma, volteando en dirección a todos los presentes como si esperase que alguno saltase en cualquier momento a defenderla.

"Vamos ya Sakura, es lo mejor", Shizune se acercó a ayudarla antes de que algo mucho peor le ocurriese si las ordenes no eran seguidas de inmediato. Tomándola por el brazo la condujo hacia la puerta, con Kakashi andando a sus espaldas y poniendo algo sólido entre ellas y la mirada penetrantemente desagradable de la Hokage.

"Tú te quedas, Kakashi".

Sacarle una postura de abatimiento al copyninja en retirada fue otra de esas pequeñas venganzas que le dieron algo de justa satisfacción por el dolor de cabeza que ahora parecía partirle el cráneo en dos. Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras las dos mujeres en estampida, la Hokage sonrió con fingida dulzura a su renuente interlocutor, acomodándose confortablemente en su silla para contemplar a su presa.

"Hatake Kakashi".

"Si, Hokage-sama" respondió diligentemente como el ninja perfecto que era cuando así lo quería.

"Dame una buena razón para que no te ponga la lengua de corbata y te cuelgue de los cojones en lo más alto de la Torre Hokage".

"Hokage-sama, esto es un avance…".

"¡¿Avance?!" escupió indignada. "¿Su desobediencia e irresponsabilidad son un avance?"

"Es una reacción natural a la presión" explicó.

"¡Que la pudo haber matado!"

"Pero no lo hizo", replicó llanamente, "y lo que no te mata…".

"Si estas tratando de hacerte el gracioso…", un sonoro golpe en el escritorio hizo crujir la madera y dio cuenta de la seriedad de su amenaza, pero el copyninja no la dejó continuar.

"Estamos en la dirección correcta, Hokage-sama", contestó con una tranquilidad que probablemente no sentía, si es que era inteligente y apreciaba su propia vida.

"Lo que quiero son resultados Hatake, o me voy a asegurar de que te arrepientas, ¡y mucho!".

"Lo se, Tsunade-sama".

Los dos se miraron por un largo rato en una silenciosa batalla de voluntades. El excéntrico shinobi delante de sus ojos era muchas cosas muy desagradables y otro tanto el genio que todos admiraban; pero de momento todo lo que veía Tsunade, luego de pasar por su fachada de desparpajo, era su determinación inquebrantable. Tenía que reconocer que nada hacía flaquear la lealtad de Kakashi respecto a sus compañeros de equipo y eso era lo único que la tranquilizaba de momento.

Él la sacaría adelante y al precio que fuese necesario.

Ahora sólo restaba esperar que las inevitables complicaciones que surgen cuando se pone tanto en juego por una sola persona, no fuesen algo de lo que luego, los dos, tuvieran que arrepentirse seriamente.

-o-

Sakura se movía y no pensaba.

Caminaba tanto como su pierna en recuperación le permitía, pero no pensaba.

Pensar era imposible en momentos así, cuando su cabeza era un cuarto vacío lleno de ecos distantes. Ni siquiera la voz de la Sakura interior estaba allí para hacerle compañía, para reprocharle, para gritarle; para nada más que para recordarle con su silencio que estaba un poco perdida y demasiado jodida en la vida.

En el fondo sabía que estaba experimentando los síntomas de un _shock_, evadiendo el impacto emocional de lo ocurrido como forma de soportar la presión. Esto era algo bien conocido para ella, pues siendo médico le había tocado ver y lidiar con esto de primera mano cientos de veces. Ante tragedias como la muerte de un ser querido o una enfermedad incurable, mucha gente simplemente no era capaz de reaccionar de manera empática hasta horas o días después, cuando ya todo había pasado y la verdadera magnitud de la desgracia caía finalmente sobre sus hombros.

Sakura no sabía cuando le iba a tocar a ella, por eso sólo procuraba moverse y no pensar.

Moverse y no pensar.

Acercándose al barandal comenzó a bajar las escaleras apoyándose en su brazo para no poner peso en la pierna lastimada. La verdad estaba muy cansada y sabía que debía reposar para que el proceso de sanación fuese efectivo, pero ella tenía, no; ¡ella necesitaba verlo!

No fue fácil convencer a Shizune de que se encontraba bien y que podía valerse por sí misma por un rato. Menos aun con la voz amenazante de la Hokage pendiendo sobre sus cabezas. De hecho Sakura tuvo que apostar al chantaje emocional, recordándole a su amiga como lo primero que hacían ella y Genma al regresar de una misión, era dejar todo para ir a verse. Entonces su otra mentora no pudo más que ceder a su petición, no sin antes hacerle jurar que justo en media hora, ni un minuto más, se encontrarían en el hospital para cumplir con el chequeo ordenado por Tsunade.

Al final de las escaleras Sakura giró hacia el corredor a su derecha, manteniéndose cerca de la fría pared de piedra para tener un extra de apoyo en caso de necesitarlo. Había una considerable cantidad de gente yendo de un lado a otro a toda velocidad, con los rostros pegados a largas hojas llenas de números y datos. Pero eso era algo normal en el departamento de administración donde se encontraba. Después de todo, era el dinero lo que hacía mover el mundo ninja y la mitad de la Torre Hokage estaba destinada a cobrar, contar, manejar, invertir y multiplicar ese dinero.

A Sakura no le gustaba esta parte de la Torre. El ambiente se le antojaba demasiado impersonal y rígido. Muy diferente a su amado hospital donde, si bien había mucha disciplina y pulcritud, el trato era más humano y cercano, tanto con el personal como con los pacientes. Aquí todo era demasiado uniforme, con hileras de cubículos de trabajo, pasillos llenos de diminutas oficinas, todos yendo a lo suyo como perfectas hormigas sincronizadas. Realmente le hacía sentir nerviosa y fuera de lugar. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea el venir a buscarle, después de todo.

Pero igual era tarde para cambiar de opinión pues ya estaba llegando a la oficina que buscaba. De inmediato le vio, de pie en medio del pasillo discutiendo sobre algún aburrido papeleo con uno de sus colegas, quien agitaba una calculadora en su mano al hablar. Tenía puesta una camisa azul que ella misma le había regalado en su cumpleaños y que le sentaba muy bien con esos pantalones negros y corbata a juego. Sakura disminuyó la velocidad y permaneció discretamente a sus espaldas, esperando que terminara su conversación.

"¿Takuma?" le llamó tan pronto el colega de la calculadora se marchó.

"¡Sakura!" dijo sonriendo enseguida, "¡Qué raro verte por aquí…", entonces sus ojos se detuvieron sobre la pierna vendada, dándole pausa. "¿Qué le pasó a tu pierna? ¡Estas lastimada!"

"No es nada…". Sakura no tuvo tiempo de elaborar mucho cuando ya Takuma estaba a su lado, agarrándola por la cintura y arrastrándola hasta su oficina al final del pasillo. "Cómo nada, si está vendada y se nota que no la puedes apoyar muy bien".

Cuando estuvieron dentro, Takuma la ayudó a sentarse en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio para su mayor alivio. Esta oficina era como todas las demás, pequeña, gris e impersonal. No había ninguna ventana y el ventilador de la esquina zumbaba rítmicamente de una forma que siempre le taladraba los nervios cuando venía de visita. Sólo la presencia de una frondosa planta decorativa en la esquina del fondo le daba algo de vida y color al lugar.

No fue sino hasta su cuarta visita a la oficina cuando Sakura se percató que la planta, era de plástico.

"Y bien, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó, sentándose al filo del escritorio frente a ella.

"Fue una misión algo más complicada de lo esperado", comenzó la kunoichi, insegura de que tanto podía decir sin tener que violar el protocolo de discreción para desahogarse. Aunque conociendo a Takuma y su innata falta de interés por los asuntos ninja, tampoco valía mucho la pena complicarse con los detalles. En este caso, menos era mejor.

"Quedé atrapada bajo un derrumbe y me rompí la pierna".

Takuma la miró de arriba abajo entre sorprendido y preocupado, "¡En serio! ¿Y sólo te lastimaste la pierna?"

"Si, bueno, también algunas contusiones menores, pero nada grave. Sólo necesito descansar unas horas y estaré como nueva".

"Ya veo…", comentó no muy convencido, mientras se entretuvo en tantear y recolocar los vendajes que se habían soltado en su pierna. "Igual deberías estar en el hospital, ¿no?"

"Si, tengo que ir a hacerme un chequeo ahora, pero… tenía que verte antes". Sakura no sabía muy bien lo que quería decirle, o si realmente quería decirle algo en absoluto; sólo estaba segura de que le hacía una falta terrible estar con él.

Takuma tomó su mano y le dio un pequeño apretón. "¿Segura que estas bien?", inquirió preocupado.

"Si… no. Bueno, la verdad Takuma, es que…", se encontró vacilando por algunos momentos, simplemente porque no resultaba fácil admitir en voz alta lo que ya sabía con certeza desde que recobró el conocimiento en brazos de su líder de equipo.

"Me comporté de forma muy imprudente en la misión de hoy, y…"

"¿Y…? Takuma la animó a seguir al ver claramente como se estancaba de nuevo.

"La verdad es que pude haber muerto hoy", su solemnidad fue contrarestada enseguida con la sonrisa despreocupada de su novio.

"Eres una kunoichi. ¿No se supone que eso te pasa todos los días?"

"Si, bueno, supongo que es así…". Takuma tenía razón, claro. Ser ninja era enfrentarse con la muerte todos los días, bien para darla, recibirla o jugar con ella. Sin embargo, esta situación se sentía muy diferente de las otras ocasiones en las que, por una u otra causa, puso su vida en juego.

"Ah vamos, no te pongas así. ¿Qué pasa con esa cara?" Sakura sintió los dedos suaves de Takuma hacer contacto con su mejilla cariñosamente, y de forma consciente inclinó su rostro buscando incrementar ese contacto.

"¡Oh Taku! Ha sido un día horrible", se quejó. "No, tacha eso, toda la semana ha sido de los mil demonios".

"Me lo imagino, te ves terrible" apuntó.

Bueno, tampoco hacía falta que fuese tan sincero.

"Pero eso tiene remedio", Takuma continuó haciendo caso omiso de la mirada atravesada en su dirección.

"Mañana comienzan las festividades, ¿recuerdas?" dijo entusiasmado tomando sus dos manos en las suyas. "¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo? Masahiro y yo pondremos un puesto de comida en la feria, y creo que tú puedes darle los últimos toques a la decoración".

Lo había olvidado por completo, cosa bastante sorprendente considerando que Tanabata era su festival favorito desde que era una niña. Por cinco días las calles se encendían con colores brillantes y una feria de comida y juegos tradicionales se instalaba junto al río, hasta que llegaba el día del festival, en el séptimo día del séptimo mes, para celebrar el reencuentro de los amantes en la vía láctea luego de un año de separación.

"No lo sé…", la idea de ir le entusiasmaba. La idea de tener que aguantar a Masahiro y el resto de su pandilla de amigos, ya no tanto.

"¡Oh vamos Sakura! Anímate, va a ser divertido" insistió.

"Vale, de acuerdo".

Una sonrisa afectuosa fue su recompensa. "Ven aquí".

Takuma la haló de las manos y Sakura se puso de pie con cuidado, acercándose a él. Tan pronto sintió sus brazos cerrarse en torno a su cuerpo, comprendió que _esto_ era por lo que había venido a verle con tanta urgencia. No para desahogarse –sus chicos ya le habían hecho hablar todo el camino hasta desgañitarse; no para pedir consejos –Takuma dándole a ella consejos de trabajo era una noción tan ridícula como imposible; ni siquiera para buscar apoyo –eso también lo obtenía de sus amigos.

Ella estaba allí para sentir.

El contacto humano, el afecto, la intimidad de un gesto de confianza y cariño que se comparte con pocos en la vida. Dejarse caer en un abrazo incondicional, sin preguntas ni reproches, sólo buscando ser sostenida y protegida era lo que Sakura necesitaba de momento. ¡Al diablo si era una tonta o una debilucha por eso!

Deslizando las manos por su espalda, procedió a aferrarse con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y mandando al universo al diablo por unos segundos de deliciosa perdición en los brazos de su novio.

"¿Takuma?"

"¿Hm?"

Sakura levantó el rostro perezosamente sólo para ver su reacción. "¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté? Sobre el viaje a Suna".

"¿Viaje a Suna?" dijo pensativo. "Era sobre una nueva misión, ¿no?"

"Si… bueno, olvídalo, no tiene importancia".

"Yo creo que no deberías trabajar tanto ¿sabes?", inclinó su rostro, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella, y acercándola un poco más con sus brazos.

"No creo que trabaje mucho en los próximos días…" dijo distraída, la mirada fija en los labios que se aproximaban poco a poco a los suyos.

"¡Pues que buena noticia!". El espacio que quedaba entre ambos se terminó y Sakura recibió de buena gana el beso.

Por _esto_ también había venido. Se relajó más aun en sus brazos y se dejó llevar por completo por el ritmo suave pero intenso que marcaban sus labios.

¿Qué le faltaba ahora?

Porque algo faltaba.

El momento era casi perfecto, excepto por el olor a tinta y archivo que permeaba en la oficina y no la dejaba perderse por completo y olvidar en donde estaba realmente. Además, Takuma olía vagamente a alguna costosa loción que ella no podía identificar, pero que cambiaría de muy buena gana por algo más sencillo y natural. Algo como el olor a bosque y tierra húmeda, a madera verde y humo; ese olor tan masculino e indefinible en sí mismo y que iba acompañado por un calor intenso, por una fuerza espiritual que la hacía sentir protegida y segura como nunca, en paz consigo misma, como si fuera incorpórea y flotara en…

Sakura brincó sobresaltada y poco menos que aterrorizada.

"¿Qué te ocurre?"

Tuvo que parpadear aun varias veces como si no diera crédito a sus propios sentidos, antes de contestarle con la primera disculpa que le cruzó por la mente.

"Nada, nada, fue sólo que… ¡sentí un calambre! si eso, un calambre" se rió con evidente nerviosismo. "Creo que tengo que descansar más la pierna, si eso es. Shizune tenía razón". Una mano comenzó a sobar la zona del inexistente dolor. "Tal vez me he excedido un poco el día de hoy…".

"Si, creo que es mejor que vayas a descansar", contestó con el ceño fruncido, al parecer tan confundido como ella con el final abrupto de su beso. "Igual tengo que volver al trabajo".

"Vale, vale, tienes razón, ya me voy…", se apartó un par de pasos con los ojos pegados en la puerta de salida.

"¿Quedamos en vernos mañana entonces?".

"Si, seguro…" la kunoichi le dedicó una sonrisa tan amplia como vacía. "Nos vemos mañana allí. ¿Vale?".

No esperó a escuchar la respuesta. Simplemente salió lo más rápido que pudo, como si huyera de la horrorosa escena del crimen que había perpetrado con el puñal ensangrentado aun entre sus manos. Forzando su pierna más de lo apropiado, Sakura hizo el camino de vuelta por el pasillo, esta vez fallando miserablemente en mantener su mantra de moverse y no pensar.

Al fin que tratar de huir de uno mismo era algo imposible a la larga, y lo quisiera o no en algún momento tendría que detenerse y contemplar el por qué, estando en los brazos de su novio y en medio de un ardiente beso, echó en falta a Kakashi.

'_Porque estás enferma, si tengo años diciéndotelo'._

Cuenta con la Sakura interior para reaparecer en el peor momento posible.

"¿Llevas prisa?"

Cuenta con el copyninja para hacer lo mismo.

Sakura dio un frenazo que casi la hace trastabillar, pero del que logró recuperarse lo suficiente para darse la vuelta de inmediato con toda la naturalidad que pudo conjurar de sus nervios, y que no era mucha, considerando toda la situación.

"¿Sensei?" El honorífico salió de su boca como si escupiera una bola de chicle demasiado masticado.

"Hazme una pregunta, Sakura".

"¡¿Qué?!" la confusión la llevó a mirar el rostro que estaba evadiendo a favor de admirar el color de las paredes.

"Es tu turno, hazme una pregunta" repitió.

Esto definitivamente era algo nuevo y por muchas razones. En principio, Kakashi continuaba molesto y eso era notable tanto en su tono como en su postura. Muy extraño si se piensa en un hombre despreocupado por naturaleza como él, a quien resultaba casi imposible sacar de sus casillas en primer lugar, mucho menos irritar por más de cinco minutos, según el último record impuesto por Gai-sensei.

Por otro lado, el copyninja nunca ofrecía información personal voluntariamente a menos que quisiera algo a cambio, y en estas circunstancias sólo podía significar una cosa: él ya sabía lo que ella quería preguntarle y tenía un interés especial –por algún motivo retorcido sin duda– en decírselo.

La situación era tan incómoda como extraña, pero esa era la norma entre ellos por aquellos días, así que a Sakura no le quedaba mucho más por hacer que jugar su juego nuevamente. Igual no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de sacarle información, aun cuando lo que deseaba realmente era volarle los sesos de un puñetazo y redecorar las sosas paredes grises con ellos.

"¿Qué te hizo tu padre para que le odiaras?" su pregunta no era sino una continuación de su última conversación, y nuevamente para su sorpresa, obtuvo una respuesta más directa y rápida de lo que esperaba.

"Rompió las reglas durante una misión para salvar la vida de sus compañeros de equipo".

"¿Qué? Pero eso no tiene sentido…", y menos aun siendo Kakashi quien era y con todo lo que representaba como shinobi. "Tu padre hizo lo correcto, ¿no?"

La primera respuesta que obtuvo fue una mirada altiva y enervante que estaba sustentada en ese conocido complejo de superioridad que caracterizaba –en unos casos más que en otros– a la élite ninja. Por supuesto Kakashi era la élite de la élite, así que cuando quería, podía ser el más cabrón de todos ellos. Sakura apartó la mirada incómoda y a punto de perder la compostura.

"El resentimiento me llevó a ser el opuesto de todo lo que mi padre representaba", continuó hablando, ignorando la interrupción y su pregunta por completo. "Me convertí en el shinobi perfecto. Seguir las reglas y vivir según el código ninja era lo más importante para mí".

Era francamente difícil imaginarse al copyninja llevando una vida semejante. Aunque Sakura ya sospechaba que uno no se convierte en Jounin a los trece años o era nombrado capitán de ANBU precisamente por llegar tarde y leer porno en los ratos libres.

"Entonces llegó el momento en que me tocó a mí tomar esa decisión. Rompí las reglas para salvar a uno de mis compañeros de equipo y terminé por perder al otro". Kakashi apartó la mirada, fijándola en algún punto del cielo raso. "Sólo entonces las cosas comenzaron a tener sentido para mí".

No había que ser un experto para notar el sabor amargo que ese recuerdo tenía para él.

"¿Le perdonaste entonces?" Sakura aventuró, consciente de que era otra pregunta pero sin poder contenerse. Kakashi volvió a mirarla con ese brillo particular en sus ojos que no fallaba en hacerla contener la respiración.

"No hay respuestas correctas en este juego, Sakura. Sólo puedes hacer lo mejor posible con lo que tienes, ¿comprendes?"

Sakura tomó una bocanada de aire en un intento por ahogar el enorme nudo hecho de frustraciones, miedos, rabias y angustias que venía arrastrando desde hacía un año sin saberlo y que, a la luz de todo lo ocurrido en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, estaba a punto de estallar espectacularmente en un mar de lágrimas y violencia gratuita.

"Sé que estas tratando de darme una lección con esto; tú y Tsunade-shishou también, y lo entiendo pero…" apretó los puños. "¡Pero no es justo! tú también rompes las reglas, deberías entenderlo…".

"Las reglas son para romperse inteligentemente, no para excusar la propia estupidez".

"Tratar de hacer lo correcto no es estúpido", se defendió.

Una risa áspera salió de la garganta de Kakashi, descolocándola por completo por algunos segundos. Con ella se disipó buena parte de la tensión que se había instalado entre ellos como un muro, desde que terminó la misión.

"Puedes creerme, Sakura, _'lo correcto',_ no existe". No había humor en su voz, pero al menos la arrogancia había desaparecido de su semblante.

"Sólo existen tu deber, tu moral y tu egoísmo. Luego es tu decisión que hacer con todos ellos".

Las viejas amarguras de su sensei la traspasaron como un cuchillo y encontraron un reflejo en las suyas propias. Todas sus palabras eran hirientes, pero no por ello menos ciertas. Sakura sospechaba que aun le tomaría un buen rato terminar de desentrañar por completo los significados y las lecciones aprendidas que estaban ocultos bajo lo evidente; pero con mucho sintió que, a pesar de lo difícil de su situación, no todo estaba perdido.

Por el momento se conformó con ver como el copyninja terminó de transformarse en su indiferente sensei de siempre, para su mayor alivio. Estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza, Kakashi dejó sonar un par de huesos en su espalda antes de volver finalmente a su típica postura desenfadada y dejar atrás ese mal humor tan atípico en él.

Como para confirmar sus observaciones, de inmediato su ojo visible se fijó de nuevo en ella, curvándose en una sonrisa, al tiempo que su dedo apuntaba hacia arriba, más o menos en dirección a la oficina en la que ambos habían estado no hacía mucho.

"Ah, me parece recordar ahora que la Hokage me dijo algo sobre bajar al departamento de administración…".

"¡Mierda!" bien lo podía haber dicho antes.

Sakura salió disparada, olvidándose de la pierna y echando todas las precauciones por la ventana. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era ser sorprendida por su shishou desobedeciendo las órdenes de ir al hospital con Shizune. Sin contar que esta última la iba a matar de todos modos, pues por mucho que corriera iba a llegar después de la media hora acordada.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras y esquivaba a sorprendidos transeúntes a toda velocidad, su mente se quedó atascada en lo que le había dicho Kakashi. Como siempre él se las había arreglado para contestarle, sin revelar nada de sí mismo en el proceso.

¿Qué había pasado exactamente en aquella misión de su padre?

Al menos, Sakura ya tenía lista su próxima pregunta.

-o-

Los viernes por la noche, la rutina en el hogar de los Haruno era invariable. Tanto así que aun después de misiones fracasadas, frustraciones acumuladas, heridas mortales y un cansancio que le apretaba los huesos, Sakura se encontró participando de esa misma rutina mecánicamente, y compartiendo la mesa con las dos mujeres con las que también, compartía un hogar.

La cena transcurrió de la forma usual. Un silencio pomposo que sólo era roto para compartir anécdotas triviales y los últimos rumores que corrían por las calles de Konoha. Así fue como Sakura se enteró de tres cosas: que la vecina del final de la calle había engañado a su marido y que nadie sabía con seguridad quien era el padre de la criatura que estaba por venir, o de ninguno de los tres anteriores a decir verdad; que el puesto de la esquina donde siempre se detenía a comprar un helado por las tardes había sido cerrado por llevar apuestas ilegales durante los últimos exámenes chunin; y, que su tía nuevamente había bebido más de la cuenta, si los ataques de risa boba que le dieron mientras contaba todo lo anterior servían de algún indicio.

Sakura asintió alternativamente a la conversación, haciendo los gestos de atención que eran estrictamente necesarios, pero con la mente a mil años luz. Cuando su tía le preguntó finalmente como había estado su día, ella simplemente, mintió. Cualquier comentario respecto a su trabajo fuera del hospital era una bomba de tiempo que siempre era tratada entre caras arrugadas y amargos reproches. Por ello se limitó a decir que le habían dado reposo por lastimarse en una caída, y que estaría fuera de servicio por unos días. Si alguna de las dos notó la ligera cojera de Sakura, o el evidente malestar en su semblante, ninguna dijo nada.

Pensar que alguna vez el ser una de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea había sido motivo de orgullo en su familia, era algo casi imposible de creer ahora. En especial viéndolas a las tres tratarse con el respeto de los extraños forzados a vivir juntos.

Pero lo bueno de las rutinas es que ya no hay lugar para las sorpresas. Sakura había aprendido a no esperar nada de su familia, así que cuando no recibía nada no sentía ninguna diferencia. Era una situación bastante deprimente, pero llevadera dentro de todo. O eso pensaba ella al menos. Sakura fue alguna vez una niña llorona y sentimentalmente incapacitada, pero ahora le gustaba pensar que había crecido lo suficiente para ser considerada una mujer madura, fuerte e independiente, capaz de manejar ese tipo de situaciones complicadas y asumir su responsabilidad. Bueno, o al menos que estaba en camino a ello.

El ruido del agua corriendo sobre sus manos era lo único que se escuchaba en la pequeña cocina. La montaña de platos, vasos y demás utensilios estaba disminuyendo poco a poco en medio de la espuma y el olor a detergente. Afortunadamente, la cena ya había terminado y siguiendo la invariable rutina su tía se había ido a acostar (para pasar la resaca o hacerla peor), y su madre se encontraba en la sala de estar, leyendo alguna de sus novelas pasadas de moda.

Así que por los momentos se encontraba sola con sus pensamientos mientras terminaba de cumplir con sus oficios. Lo cual probablemente no era una buena idea, considerando el revoltillo con papas que era su cerebro.

Pero viéndose obligada a pensar, Sakura se sorprendió a sí misma aun en estado de shock. Todo lo ocurrido se le antojaba algo ajeno, como si le estuviese pasando a otro y no a ella. Ser abusada y discriminada por su líder de equipo durante meses, tratar de tomar decisiones imposibles para complacerlos a todos, querer irse y tener que quedarse, equivocarse en una misión, estar a punto de morir, ser suspendida, ser ignorada por su familia, y al final del día, tener que recoger la mesa, lavar los platos y sacar la basura.

El asunto era con mucho, de risa.

Y literalmente Sakura comenzó a reír por lo bajo ante la ironía. El caso era digno de un reality show como mínimo. Casi podía verse a sí misma, fichada en una foto de presidiario mientras sus amigos declaraban acerca de su lamentable estado y como alguna vez fue una brillante kunoichi. Ino sería la primera en declarar sin dudas, alegando que ella siempre supo que sería una perdedora y que ya no tenía remedio por no seguir sus consejos en moda y chicos. Luego vendría Naruto, que contaría las anécdotas más vergonzosas de cuando eran niños y prometería rescatarla de su miseria aunque le tomase el resto de su vida.

Las imágenes de sus amigos se sucedieron en su mente y todo el asunto era tan absurdo y ridículo que cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en medio de un severo ataque de risa que no podía contener. Soltando en plato en sus manos, Sakura se agarró las costillas, recostándose contra el fregadero para no caerse.

¡Era demasiado! Sus carcajadas resonaban alegremente por toda la casa como una completa novedad en medio del silencio de ultratumba que dominaba el día a día en el hogar Haruno.

Entonces, cuando ya parecía que lograba calmarse, entre hipos y mocos, su madre eligió ese momento para entrar por la puerta a ver que le ocurría y todo pareció irremediablemente más gracioso que antes bajo su mirada rígida y reprobatoria. La imagen de un cuervo revoloteando sobre su cadáver a medio podrir le pareció apropiada y desternillante para la ocasión, hasta que se quedó sin aire y comenzó a ahogarse en medio de una carcajada que se transformó en un severo ataque de tos.

Un vaso con agua se le plantó delante de la cara y ella lo tomó agradecida como a una tabla salvavidas, mientras su madre le daba algunas palmadas en la espalda para ayudarla a recuperar la compostura y, a juzgar por su expresión, el juicio también.

"Imagino que tienes una explicación razonable para este escándalo".

La kunoichi terminó de tomar agua y logró regular su respiración lo suficiente para contestar.

"Lo siento Oka-san, es que recordé un chiste que me contaron y no se…" trató de explicar lo inexplicable en vano, "sólo estoy muy cansada, no era tan gracioso la verdad".

"Ya veo".

Su madre continuó mirándola impasible y sin moverse. Sakura, a pesar de ser algo más alta que ella, se sintió aplastada por el peso de sus ojos. Volviéndose al fregadero abrió de nuevo el chorro para continuar lavando los platos en un esfuerzo por ignorar la presencia clavada a su lado. Era obvio que su explicación había sido insuficiente, razón por la cual estaba siendo evaluada para determinar si debía ser enviada o no al manicomio de una buena vez.

"¿Es cierto lo que dijiste antes?"

Sakura dio un respingo mental completamente a la defensiva, al tiempo que trataba de recordar todo lo que había dicho desde que había entrado a la casa. Era difícil llevar un control exacto cuando se dicen tantas mentiras por costumbre.

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó finalmente, tratando de sonar natural.

"Sobre estar fuera de servicio por un tiempo".

Justo cuando cuentas con la indiferencia de los demás para evitar preguntas incómodas y más problemas, resulta que realmente le estaban prestando atención.

"Sí, no tendré misiones ni turnos en el hospital por unos días". O por unas semanas, o por unos meses, ¿o hasta por unos años quizás? Con la Hokage molesta todo el asunto quedaba en manos de la suerte y de la mala_,_ que era la única que ella tenía.

Y hablando de mala fortuna, la expresión en el rostro de su madre no presagiaba nada bueno para ella. Sakura siguió sus movimientos de reojo, viéndola retirar una silla de la mesa donde habían cenado para sentarse y continuar mirándola desde allí. Al parecer la _conversación_ estaba lejos de haberse terminado. Varios segundos pasaron en un silencio incómodo, salvo por el ruido del agua y el tintineo de la vajilla, en los que la joven ninja trataba en vano de volcar su completa atención.

"En ese caso" comenzó con seriedad, "creo que este es buen momento para hacer algunos cambios, Sakura".

Colocando el plato que tenía en las manos en el viejo escurridor, Sakura cerró el agua, se secó las manos con cuidado y se volvió para enfrentarla. No se atrevió a sentarse o a moverse ni un milímetro más por miedo a perder los nervios con el esfuerzo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó con cautela.

"Creo que debes considerar dedicarte a la práctica privada".

Sakura se quedó sin habla. Esto era algo que su madre había mencionado algunas veces, de manera muy casual. Pero en esta oportunidad lo decía de forma directa, junto con una expresión de suficiencia y con la finalidad simbólica de sus manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Ella conocía demasiado bien todas estas señales como para esperar otra cosa que no fuese el ser presionada en el asunto hasta hacerla enloquecer.

"Cualquier clínica privada te recibiría de buena gana con tu currículo y experiencia", continuó exponiendo sus razones sin esperar respuesta, "y puedes contar con que la paga es mucho mejor". Su madre parecía genuinamente entusiasmada con la idea y por unos horrorosos segundos, Sakura se vio a sí misma en un par de décadas sentada en el lugar de su madre.

"Sin horarios imposibles, ni peligros, ni misiones. Creo que es una excelente opción para ti", concluyó con suficiencia.

'_¡Habla! ¡Di algo… lo que sea!'_

Simplemente, había quedado paralizada.

Elegir entre lo que realmente quieres y lo que los demás quieren de ti. Ser empujada y halada a la vez en distintas direcciones. No poder moverte hacía un lado sin arrancar de raíz el otro. ¿Cómo rayos se suponía que debía decidir?

Sakura tomó una bocanada de aire y apretó los puños.

"Me estas pidiendo que deje de ser una kunoichi". Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta.

"No, en realidad entrarías en la reserva", explicó con practicidad. "Tendrías obligaciones de servicio sólo en situaciones de emergencia, al igual que yo".

¡Oh si! Parecía increíble que su propia madre, esa mujer que se le antojaba amargada e insensible, incapaz de comprenderla y a quien ya casi no reconocía como la misma mujer que la había criado cuando niña, era una kunoichi como ella.

Una kunoichi promedio, que no pasó de ser una chunin asignada al trabajo en la academia, que luego se enamoró de un civil y dejó su carrera para dedicarse por completo a su familia.

"Lo creas o no, a mí me gusta mi trabajo y quisiera seguir activa", protestó ante la idea de retirarse y dejar a su equipo.

"Pero ya es hora de que pienses en tu futuro" la cortó. "Ya estas en edad de considerar formar una familia, de asegurar tu bienestar y la seguridad de tus hijos".

¿Hijos? Ni siquiera había considerado el casarse todavía, menos aun cosas complicadas, húmedas y ruidosas como los niños.

"Estas consciente de que las kunoichis no tienen tiempo para eso", continuó, "si es que logran sobrevivir lo suficiente para considerarlo".

"¡Tengo sólo dieciocho años!"

"¡Yo tenía diecinueve cuando me casé con tu padre!" Argumentó, como si ella misma se hubiese tardado demasiado.

"Las cosas son diferentes en estos tiempos, Oka-san", dijo débilmente, por decir algo decente y no lo que pensaba en realidad.

"No tanto. De seguro tú y Takuma ya lo han hablado". En realidad no, pero su madre adoraba el mismo suelo que pisaba Takuma y siempre decía que atraparle era lo mejor que ella había hecho nunca; pero ese no era el punto. Lo que ella no sabía es que Takuma no quería oír hablar de compromisos o familia ni de lejos. _"Ya habrá tiempo, somos muy jóvenes todavía",_ decía cuando el tema salía en cualquier conversación; y tenía razón en opinión de Sakura.

Los nervios la llevaron a morder su muy abusado labio inferior. ¿Qué podía decir que no detonara una pelea monumental entre ellas? ¡La situación era ridícula y sus dudas patéticas! Solamente tenía que decir que no, y punto. No era tan difícil.

"Piensa también en que sería de nosotras si te pasa algo. No podríamos soportar otra perdida… y quedarnos solas". Finalmente la señora Haruno se movió de su rígida postura para ocultar con sus manos la expresión apenada de su rostro.

Un _'no va a pasarme nada'_ se murió en la garganta de Sakura. Hoy había estado a punto de morir después de todo, y sinceramente no se sentía de ánimos para contestar con hipocresías. ¿Por qué era tan doloroso tomar decisiones?

"Aún no pienso en esas cosas Oka-san". Su madre la fulminó en seguida con la mirada. "Tal vez más adelante…" ofreció patéticamente.

"¡No, ahora es el momento adecuado para tomar decisiones importantes!"

De inmediato su madre se puso de pie y avanzó hacia ella con rapidez. Sakura dio un paso atrás y tropezó con el fregadero a sus espaldas. Estaba atrapada.

"Piénsalo por favor", dijo cuando la tuvo en frente, poniendo una mano huesuda en su hombro y apretando con firmeza. Lo único que Sakura podía pensar entonces era en cuando había sido la última vez que su madre la había tocado siquiera.

"Estoy segura que tu padre lo hubiera querido así".

Ese fue un golpe bajo. Su padre siempre había estado orgulloso de ella, de sus logros como kunoichi. Siempre la había apoyado y animado. Pero era imposible saber lo que diría en esas circunstancias, pensó Sakura mientras veía marchar a su madre. Su padre ya no estaba allí para contestar sus preguntas, revolver sus cabellos y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, de una forma u otra.

En cualquier caso, lo que su madre quería decir con _'piénsalo'_ es _'hazlo o te las verás conmigo'_. La supuesta mención casual de su padre era sólo parte del chantaje emocional que iba a usar para convencerla. La kunoichi finalmente reconocía con claridad sus estrategias manipuladoras como conocía cada uno de los jutsus médicos en sus libros.

Por eso, esta vez Sakura no se iba a dejar convencer ni mandar. ¡Oh no! Sakura no iba a ser pisoteada de nuevo. Sakura iba a ir a buscarla de inmediato y a decirle que no tenía nada que pensar. ¡Que la respuesta era no! ¡Que de ningún modo iba a renunciar a su carrera, y que podía ahorrarse sus amenazas y manipulaciones para su tía, porque Haruno Sakura no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo más!

Entonces, Sakura se volteó.

Abrió la llave.

Y continuó lavando los platos sucios.

El sonido del agua corriendo le resultaba muy reconfortante y a pesar de lo tedioso de la rutina, el concentrarse en restregar cada plato con la esponja, enjuagarlo y secarlo era casi terapéutico. Las burbujas comenzaron a formarse cubriendo hasta más allá de sus muñecas. Su tía siempre la regañaba por usar demasiado jabón. Su padre se reía y la llamaba la reina burbujeante de la limpieza. Su madre no decía nada.

Otro plato.

Siempre le gustó el olor a detergente porque le recordaba a los días sábados. Desde que era niña los sábados por la mañana le tocaba el turno de lavar los platos del desayuno, y cuando terminaba su padre la llevaba a pasear por la aldea, cargándola sobre un hombro o llevándola de la mano. Su tía decía que estaban pegados con cola pues nunca se soltaban durante los paseos, y a donde iba uno, iba el otro. Su madre no decía nada.

Otro plato.

Naruto siempre iba los domingos por la tarde a verla. O más bien a ver a su padre, que invariablemente le daba un coscorrón y le invitaba a cenar. Ese día a Sakura le tocaba poner la mesa y siempre sacaba un plato extra para su compañero, uno rojo que no hacía juego con la vajilla de cuatro puestos que tenían en casa. Cuando se sentaban a comer su tía se volvía más torpe de inmediato, tropezando vasos o tirando los cubiertos, como si temiera que Naruto fuera a explotar en una masa llena de colas en cualquier momento. Su madre no decía nada.

Otro plato.

Tenía la piel de las manos muy arrugada, como si sus dedos se hubieran convertido en uvas pasas. Siempre le pasaba pues le encantaba el agua y sus baños duraban horas si su padre no se daba a la tarea de tocarle la puerta y ordenarle salir antes de que todos pensaran que se había ahogado en la bañera. Su tía se horrorizaba de inmediato diciendo que era malo para su complexión estar tanto tiempo en el agua, y se lanzaba largos discursos acerca del cuidado de una piel siempre hermosa y juvenil. Su madre no decía nada.

El último plato.

Sus manos jabonosas y medio entumecidas perdieron el agarre y el plato se estrelló contra el fondo del fregadero. Un dolor agudo en la punta del dedo índice le informó de inmediato que se había cortado con un pedazo.

Gotas de sangre salían lentamente de la pequeña herida e iban cayendo al piso, justo delante de sus pies. El rojo contrastaba fuertemente con el blanco siempre pulcro de la cocina.

Notó también que se había roto una uña.

En el mismo dedo.

Entonces la cocina se le hizo muy estrecha.

El olor a detergente ya no le parecía agradable y más bien le saturaba desagradablemente todos los sentidos, oprimiendo su garganta, irritándole hasta el fondo de los ojos, haciéndola temblar incontrolablemente.

Tenía que salir de allí antes de que el resto del mundo se le viniera encima.

Sakura se lanzó por la puerta y comenzó a correr calle abajo sin pensar a dónde ni por qué. Sólo tenía que correr, para dejar atrás el plato roto, las gotas de sangre, a su padre muerto, a su tía loca, a su madre y sus expectativas imposibles, y a sí misma, muda y estúpida, encadenada con todos sus miedos al fregadero de la cocina.

De un salto tomó los techos y comenzó a saltar de uno a otro edificio. El dolor en su pierna la obligó a ir más rápido y a esforzarse más. El aire estaba caliente y le parecía que le cortaba el rostro y le quemaba la piel de sus manos arrugadas.

Cuando llegó a un extremo de la aldea se detuvo. El muro de piedra se alzaba alto e imponente como la principal protección para todos los aldeanos contra las amenazas externas. Ella era una de las responsables de mantener ese muro en pie; de cuidar a esos aldeanos, de eliminar esas amenazas.

Un crujido estremeció la noche. Sus nudillos estaban sangrando, llenos de astillas de madera.

Dando la vuelta se lanzó de nuevo a correr, saltando ya sin tanta agilidad pero con igual de prisa. La transpiración le empapaba la ropa, le pegaba los cabellos de la nuca.

Tenía la boca muy seca igual que los ojos, que le ardían aun más por la velocidad a la que iba, tanto que ya no veía bien. Las plantas de los pies también le dolían mucho. Estaba descalza salvo por unas medias que nunca más volverían a ser blancas.

Un rectángulo familiar apareció ante sus ojos y ella se lanzó hacia allí sin dudar. La luz estaba encendida y las ventanas abiertas como era de esperarse en noches calurosas como aquella. En la cornisa una solitaria planta le daba la bienvenida agitando sus hojas en la leve brisa.

Entró de un salto y con un par de pasos se detuvo en medio de la habitación.

A sus espaldas, el hombre tendido en el sofá apartó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para ver a la recién llegada.

"¡Kakashi!" gritó sin necesidad, al darse vuelta.

El aludido dobló pacientemente la esquina de la página que estaba leyendo y cerró el libro.

"¡Sensei!"

Se incorporó hasta sentarse, pasándose una mano por su desordenado cabello plateado.

"¡Kakashi-sensei!"

"Creo que ya establecimos quien soy, Sakura".

Su sarcasmo rebotó sin resultados en una Sakura que, en ese momento, bien podía ser un perfecto ejemplo de lo que ocurriría algún día si Naruto se decidiese a tomar estupefacientes. Cómo lograba estar de pie, rebotar, temblar y hablar al mismo tiempo sin morderse la lengua era un verdadero milagro.

"Estaba de paso por aquí…".

"Seguro, y es sólo dar un salto de la calle a mi ventana, ¿no?".

"¿Qué estabas leyendo?" apuntó al libro a su lado.

Kakashi entornó los ojos. Al parecer había llegado el momento en que, luego de tanto empujarla, Sakura estaba a punto de dejarse caer.

"¿En serio quieres saberlo?"

"No. Sólo quiero… lo quiero en verdad es…"

Pasaron varios segundos en los que ella volteó en todas direcciones sin llegar a ver nada realmente, hasta que, como si se le hubieran acabado las pilas, se dejó caer literalmente como una muñeca rota al suelo, apretando los puños en la tela de su falda y ocultando el rostro con sus cabellos.

"Lo siento, yo de verdad lo siento mucho…".

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" Kakashi contestó pacientemente, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la temblorosa figura en medio de su sala.

"Por arruinarlo todo…" dijo con una voz ahogada y áspera, pero sin rastros del llanto que parecía estar conteniendo. "Por ser una decepción para ti, para los chicos…".

"Tú sabes bien que eso no es cierto".

"Lo es, porque nada de lo que hago me sale bien".

"Si no te gusta tu vida, ¿por qué no cambias las cosas?" preguntó inclinándose sobre ella.

"No es tan fácil".

"Nunca lo es".

"No puedo decidir…", levantó el rostro buscándole y Kakashi pudo ver el dolor marcando líneas bajo unos ojos demasiado jóvenes para tenerlas. No era justo, pero pocas cosas lo eran en el mundo que él conocía.

"Claro que puedes".

Ella apretó lo dientes por respuesta, su infernal temperamento dando los últimos chispazos en sus ojos.

Sólo un empujón más.

"No pongas más excusas cuando ya tú sabes qué es lo que realmente quieres" continuó, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

"¡Tú no lo entiendes!" gritó frustrada, batiendo su mano lejos como si le quemara.

"Claro que sí" dijo sin inmutarse, "entiendo que tienes _miedo_".

La rabia desapareció poco a poco de sus ojos, dejándolos horriblemente vacíos.

"No quiero volver a perder a los que amo", su voz era apenas un susurro, "por tomar una decisión equivocada, sensei".

"No tomar una decisión también es un error…".

La poca resistencia que le quedaba pareció quebrarse con sus palabras, como si sólo hubiera estado a la espera de oír de otra persona la confirmación de una sentencia que ya conocía de antemano: _tenía que decidir._

En menos de un parpadeo, Sakura le echó los brazos al cuello, ocultando el rostro en su pecho para proceder a llorar y moquear con abandono. Poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza, el copyninja se resignó a un rol que nadie le dijo que venía incluido entre sus obligaciones de sensei; pero que ahora, años después, se encontraba haciendo por amistad más que por deber. Después de todo, no hacía ni un año se había encontrado sosteniéndola de la misma manera, luego del funeral de su padre, y otras tantas veces más antes de esa.

Pero igual eran raras las ocasiones en que Sakura mostraba su lado más humano. Cuando era niña era una máquina de mocos, ahora era casi imposible verla pedir ayuda o apoyo en sus momentos más bajos. Ni siquiera con sus amigos más cercanos, sus dos compañeros que eran como sus hermanos. Sakura podía ser muy orgullosa cuando quería y las explosiones de su carácter eran en buena parte ocultar sus propias vulnerabilidades. Él había aprendido a leerlas a la perfección, intrigado en saber por qué las ocultaba. Lo que para Sakura eran debilidades a él se le antojaban como parte única de quien era y de su encanto.

Kakashi se acomodó mejor en el suelo, buscando una postura más confortable para sus piernas dobladas bajo su peso. A juzgar por la forma en que se sacudía el menudo cuerpo de su pupila en sus brazos, iban a estar allí por un buen rato. Y la verdad no era para menos. Si él fuese un hombre más honrado se sentiría culpable por su rol en el actual estado de desesperación de Sakura. Pero él era un ninja y la honradez era un lujo que no se podía dar. Otras cosas sí que le hacían sentir culpable, pero ninguna que él quisiera contemplar por los momentos.

Cuando el llanto se calmó, comenzaron a sonar los mocos y Kakashi lamentó no tener a mano nada que evitarse el desastre en su camiseta. Continuó sobando su espalda a falta de algo útil que decirle. Todo quedaba ahora en manos de Sakura y aunque el planeaba fastidiarla aún un poco más, era poco lo que le restaba por hacer.

Tal y como quería la kunoichi se había quebrado con la presión acumulada y había tocado fondo. Desde allí sólo había una dirección para tomar: hacia arriba. Y sólo una persona podía impulsarla fuera del hoyo: ella misma.

Y Kakashi estaba seguro de que ella saldría adelante y terminaría por dejarles a todos con la boca abierta, maravillados de sus logros como siempre. ¡Él no había entrenado perdedores, después de todo!

Por su parte, Sakura continuaba aferrada con ambas manos a la camiseta de su sensei, a pesar de que el ataque de llanto ya había pasado y su respiración era más regular. Su nariz aguada, las mejillas rojas y los parpados hinchados eran señal inequívoca de que había llorado con mucha fuerza en pocos minutos. Dando bocanadas grandes trató de componerse y salvar cara.

Si, Kakashi la había visto llorar muchas veces y muchas otras la había consolado en sus momentos más bajos y deprimentes, pero eso no significaba que no le diera vergüenza que la viera así nuevamente.

Le tomó aún un par de minutos encontrar las fuerzas para apartarse y dejar un contacto que había extrañado no tan inconscientemente como le gustaría pensar. Sin mirarle al rostro contuvo malamente un par de hipos, alisó sus ropas y pasó las manos por sus desordenados cabellos tratando de darles algo de orden.

Entonces lo enfrentó.

"¿Va a mejorar? Con los años, digo… ¿se hace más fácil todo esto?"

"No, sólo deja de importarte tanto como antes", entonó impasible.

"Eso es muy deprimente".

"Pero es la verdad".

Sakura sonrió débilmente, asintiendo a sus palabras. Kakashi, con todos sus reprobables defectos e insoportables mañas, era un buen amigo.

De pronto y sin aviso vio zumbar la mano de su sensei frente a sus ojos, y ya era tarde cuando sintió el familiar peso en el tope de su cabeza, sus dedos desordenando cruelmente sus cabellos rosa.

"¡Sensei!" se quejó fastidiada apartando su mano. "Ya es hora de que me trates como una adulta y no como a uno de tus perros".

"Eso no es cierto" negó con una exagerada expresión ofendida. "A Pakkun le hubiera rascado tras la oreja".

"Aún me hablas como a una niña, ¿sabes?".

"¿Quieres que te hable como a una mujer adulta entonces?"

"Ese sería un buen cambio", dijo sintiéndose repentinamente tímida e inadecuada para la petición que acababa de hacer. _¿Qué rayos?_ La mirada inexpresiva pero intensa sobre ella en ese momento no ayudaba en nada la situación.

Con una risa nerviosa rompió la tensión. "Gracias, sensei" dijo sencillamente con toda la sinceridad que sentía, haciendo una reverencia.

"Soy yo quien tiene que darte las gracias".

"¿A mi… por qué?" preguntó confundida.

"Por confiar en mí a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado". Y que no era poco considerando su admisión de maltrato y discriminación hacia ella.

"Bueno, no te creas que confío tanto así…".

"Pero estas aquí, ¿no?" señaló lo obvio. "Pudiste haber ido con Ino, o con Naruto, o con ese novio tuyo…".

Esa era una muy buena pregunta. ¿Por qué con Kakashi?

¿Y por qué todos sus chicos se negaban a pronunciar el nombre de Takuma? Aun en momentos así le resultaba exasperante su inmadurez con el tema.

"Aunque pudo ser peor supongo" continuó distraído, rascando su barbilla, "pudiste haber elegido a Sasuke y para esta hora él ya estaría a medio camino de ejecutar tu venganza".

Simplemente, no pudo contener la risa. La sola imagen mental de Sasuke entrando en su modo _intenso _de vengador incomprendido y tocando la puerta de su casa para enfrentar a su madre, no tenía precio.

"Dices muchas tonterías, ¿sabes?" Sakura le reprendió tan pronto pudo calmar el ataque de risa. Entonces una sonata de mocos comenzó a hacer ecos en su nariz y ella procedió a limpiarse, no muy elegantemente, con el dorso de la mano.

"Puedes seguir usando mi camisa si quieres", fue entonces que la chica reparó en el desastre que había hecho. Era una autentica vergüenza, y sólo atinó a reírse tontamente por disculpa.

"Lo siento mucho" contestó con pena. "Si alguna vez tienes ganas de llorar sensei, te prometo dejarte una de mis blusas para que la moquees, ¿vale?"

"¿¡Lo dices en serio!?" el copyninja abrió mucho los ojos, extrañamente atento a la conversación.

"¡Claro! Lo que es igual no es trampa, ¿no te parece?" replicó con seguridad. "Creo que es lo justo entre nosotros".

La enorme sonrisa enmascarada que obtuvo por única respuesta le provocó un escalofrío.

Porque tenía la desagradable impresión de haber firmado con sangre su propia sentencia al paredón.

-o-

NDA: Ah Sakura, Sakura, cuando vas a aprender que no es prudente hacer tratos con el copyninja! XD

Disculpen el semi-hiatus no anunciado, la verdad es que soy un desastre para prever estas cosas. Espero que el capítulo no haya sido demasiado intenso y tal… el que viene va a ser mucho más ligero, ya verán! :3

Gracias por leer, yo!

--


	8. se revelan algunas verdades

**c-8**

**Acerca de cómo se revelan algunas verdades**

Los sábados por la mañana Sakura tenía el primer turno en el hospital.

A pesar del tremendo cansancio que la traspasaba de lado a lado, sus afinados instintos se dispararon en respuesta a una rutina más que aprendida. Se levantó en piloto automático, muy temprano, y aun estando medio dormida consiguió darse una ducha entre varias maldiciones acerca del insomnio y la falta de su acondicionador favorito en el baño.

Sólo cuando bajó a buscar el desayuno, aun ajustándose el hitae-ate en el cabello, lo recordó.

Estaba suspendida.

Y cuando su madre le devolvió la mirada desde la mesa del desayuno, realmente lo recordó todo, todo.

Estaba jodida también.

Por eso había huido cobardemente del lugar tan pronto pudo, ofreciéndose en el lugar de su tía para hacer las compras de la semana en el mercado. Simplemente no podía verles a la cara sin sentir que se partía en dos mitades. Con lo cual había terminado por salir de su casa sintiéndose un tanto miserable y mucho más agotada, con la lista de compras de su tía en las manos y la pesadez de las palabras de su madre todavía sobre los hombros.

El día anterior había conseguido desahogarse casi por completo y si bien podía decir que se sentía aliviada y mucho más tranquila, toda la experiencia le había dejado una sensación de _inminente desastre en progreso;_ como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse de la cumbre más alta del país de fuego sin tener ni pizca de chakra para amortiguar la caída.

Sí, tenía que decidir; y sí, ya sabía exactamente lo que quería. ¡Genial! ¿no?

El problema era que no resultaba tan fácil hacer las cosas, como decirlas.

Sakura respiró profundamente en un esfuerzo por tratar de deshacer el perenne nudo en sus tripas. Con las compras ya listas y repartidas en dos bolsas de papel entre sus brazos, comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa, por el camino más largo, tratando de ganar tiempo tanto como de perderlo. Su pierna izquierda aun le molestaba y sus pasos eran algo más lentos por la leve cojera con la que debía caminar para no sobrecargarla innecesariamente. Anoche, el examen de Shizune había revelado que todo marchaba bien y que con tres o cuatro días más de descanso la fractura estaría recuperada por completo. Ni que decir que su reposo estaba más que garantizado gracias a su suspensión.

El aire estaba fresco, aunque el calor ya comenzaba a levantarse en la aldea junto con el bullicio de sus habitantes. Konoha era como cualquier otro lugar; quítale los ninjas saltando por los tejados y la rutina de sus gentes giraba en torno a una vida sencilla de mucho trabajo y ocasional disfrute. Las calles empedradas, anchas y semi-desiertas se extendían delante de sus pies como una invitación para seguir caminando y Sakura se encontró admirando un camino que hacía todas las mañanas, pero que realmente nunca disfrutaba a causa del sueño o la prisa por llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

Cosas pequeñas como la forma en que la grama sobresalía rebeldemente por entre las piedras, la decoloración de los bancos de madera en la vereda del río, la maraña de hilos entre los edificios que servían de tendederos, o el vibrante verde de los árboles con sus enormes hojas que le daban nombre a su aldea. Nada de esto había lucido tan hermoso e importante para ella como esa mañana. ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?

La kunoichi se detuvo frente a uno de los bancos y tomó asiento, dejando las bolsas a un lado para acomodarse a gusto. Recogió los pies y apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas. No había dormido mucho, un par de horas a lo sumo, entre las vueltas de su cuerpo para un lado y las de su cerebro para el otro. Se había acostado boca arriba en la cama, mirando las sombras en el techo y pensando largo y tendido sobre cada una de las cosas importantes en su vida, llegando a las mismas conclusiones de siempre, pero que para bien o para mal, ella venía ignorando desde hacía un año en base a un _miedo_ irracional a perder.

Sí. Kakashi había leído ese miedo que la paralizaba a la perfección, lo cual era de esperarse. A pesar de ser una suerte de ícono del hermetismo y la vida solitaria, el copyninja era sorprendentemente bueno cuando se trataba de la psicología humana y social. Su comprensión profunda del ser humano era una de sus especialidades como parte de la élite y, si los rumores eran ciertos, lo hacían un interrogador tan temible como el propio Ibiki-san.

Por lo menos, Sakura podía dar fe de sus habilidades persuasivas. En particular cuando se trataba de pasar la cuenta de la comida a otro, para mayor desesperación de Yamato, su desafortunada víctima favorita.

Y esa idea la llevaba a _otro_ problema. Bueno no sabía si era un problema todavía, tan sólo que algo que nunca creyó posible estaba ocurriendo y no sabía bien como reaccionar ante ello. Su percepción de su viejo y pervertido sensei, tan inamovible como los rostros en la montaña Hokage, estaba cambiando. Ahora lo conocía un poco más y le costaba reconciliar la imagen que tenía desde los doce años, con la persona que empezaba a vislumbrar tras la máscara. Y no se refería a la que llevaba puesta en la cara. El famoso copyninja era tan sólo una fachada, conveniente y hermética que ocultaba a un ser humano misterioso y solitario, que muy pocos conocían de verdad.

La clave de todo estaba en su pasado, evidentemente, y ella se sentía en parte privilegiada y en parte horrorizada por las implicaciones que tenía el trato que ambos habían hecho. Pero con mucho, la curiosidad vencía cualquier consecuencia futura y desconocida que pudiera presentarse. De momento era imposible conocer siquiera las verdaderas razones de Kakashi para someterse a semejante situación, así que lo mejor era no pensarlo mucho. Los acertijos del copyninja tenían la virtud de contener mucha sabiduría y la desgracia de llegar siempre tarde como su dueño. No quedaba más remedio que esperar por la revelación.

Estirándose exageradamente a placer y con un sonoro bostezo, Sakura se puso de nuevo en movimiento. Tomó el camino que atravesaba el distrito comercial esperando ver en sus calles la colorida evidencia del festival que se iniciaba ese día en la aldea. Igual que cuando era niña, se detuvo en cada una de las tiendas para admirar las decoraciones en las vitrinas, contagiándose del espíritu festivo y llenándose de los vibrantes colores que nunca fallaban en elevar su ánimo.

Al doblar la siguiente esquina divisó al final de la calle a su querida amiga y eterna rival ajustando las decoraciones frente a la tienda de flores de su madre. De inmediato Sakura reparó en las diferencias más evidentes. Su larga cabellera rubia estaba recogida sencillamente en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza. Unos feos guantes plásticos para proteger sus manos y un florido delantal completaban un cuadro que resultaba sumamente inusual, pues era muy difícil ver ese lado más doméstico de Ino, siempre oculto como estaba tras el maquillaje y el glamour que solía exudar en todo momento. Incluso estando de servicio como kunichi, Ino siempre lograba verse elegante y sofisticada; algo que ella nunca había podido lograr ni por error.

Mientras la veía trabajar, inusualmente silenciosa y concentrada, Sakura recordó el desagradable encuentro que habían tenido en el bar la otra noche, y decidió que ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para hacer las paces con ella. Después de todo Ino sólo estaba siendo Ino, directa y desconsiderada como de costumbre. A estas alturas de sus vidas, su amistad estaba por encima de las discrepancias y desplantes que solían aflorar entre ambas de cuando en cuando.

"Hey, Ino" llamó cuando estuvo cerca de su amiga.

"¡Vaya, pero si es Sakura!", la aludida contestó sorprendida, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para volverse a verla. "Si que es raro verte por aquí a esta hora. ¿No deberías estar en el hospital?".

De inmediato la kunoichi supo que era mejor no andarse con rodeos; en especial considerando que la casa de los Yamanaka era la mismísima central de comunicaciones de toda Konoha. Si las noticias no habían llegado a sus oídos aún, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que los canales de distribución hicieran su trabajo.

"Estoy suspendida de todas mis actividades hasta nuevo aviso".

Ino levantó una ceja cargada de incredulidad hacia su amiga. "¿Mala misión?"

"Mala semana en realidad", suspiró.

"No te deprimas frentona, se te hacen arrugas".

"Supongo que esta vez sí que me las merezco".

"¡Oh, parece que me tienes una historia muy jugosa!" el brillo de sus ojos era casi maléfico, como el de un vampiro a punto de hincar sus dientes en el plato fuerte del día. "Pasa y desahógate con confianza mientras termino de preparar los pedidos de hoy".

Flores frescas de todos los tipos las rodeaban, en espera a ser usadas para confeccionar los hermosos arreglos por los que la tienda Yamanaka era la más famosa de la aldea. Sakura se contentó con estar allí y respirar las fragancias de las hermosas flores cuyos nombres y propiedades nunca pudo aprenderse con la misma facilidad y experticia de su amiga.

"Ahora no tengo tiempo Ino, debo ir a casa a dejar las compras y alistarme. Quedé en ir a ayudar a Takuma con las decoraciones de su puesto en la Feria". De forma insólita, la rubia kunoichi se contuvo de decir nada que la mueca de desagrado en su cara no dijese ya de sobra, con la sola mención de su novio.

"¡Ja! pues no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente". La regañó con esa combinación entre maternal y agresiva que sólo ella podía lograr. "También quedé de verme con Shikamaru en la feria, así que podemos ir juntas y me cuentas todo por el camino".

"¿Tengo opciones?"

"No. Así que paso a buscarte por tu casa en una hora. ¡No te demores!"

Sakura se encogió de hombros, resignada. Si toda la aldea tenía que enterarse de su vergonzosa actuación en su última misión, mejor que la información llegase de primera mano al distribuidor para minimizar los malos entendidos.

Despidiéndose de Ino, tomó de nuevo el rumbo a casa, esta vez a un paso mucho más resuelto. Ya se había entretenido bastante y aun tenía mucho por hacer antes de que su amiga la fuese a buscar. ¡Al mal paso era mejor darle prisa!

Las calles comenzaban a llenarse de gente y no faltaba quien la saludase alegremente al verla pasar. Después de todo, ella atendía a mucha gente en el hospital y era bien conocida en toda la aldea como aprendiz de la Hokage. Reacomodando las bolsas en sus brazos, aceleró aún más el paso. Realmente no estaba de ánimo para contestar a más preguntas impertinentes o incómodas; ¡ya bastante tendría con Ino y su implacable interrogatorio!

Al llegar a su calle alzó la vista buscando como siempre la familiaridad de su porche, con el muro derruido y la puerta descolorida. Por un instante pensó que vería también al copyninja, tal y como un par de noches atrás, esperándola allí con su escandaloso libro naranja en la mano. Tan sólo ayer por la noche se habían despedido en ese mismo lugar, luego de que él hubiera insistido en acompañarla hasta su casa. No tenía porque hacerlo realmente, pero igual se había sentido agradecida de no tener que caminar sola con sus pensamientos, en especial luego de haberse quebrado de semejante forma.

No podía quejarse. Kakashi había sido el buen amigo de siempre en los malos momentos, haciéndole compañía sin molestarla con preguntas o comentarios innecesarios. Su silencio y su presencia siempre estable y protectora era todo lo que Sakura deseaba y necesitaba esa noche.

Ahora, pensando en ello, también se sintió un poco culpable de repente. Siempre había sido muy dura con sensei, lista para criticar sus defectos, perdiendo la paciencia con él o simplemente ignorándolo en las muchas ocasiones en que le exasperaban sus particulares manías. Si bien Kakashi era un hombre que apenas conocía verdaderamente, él siempre había estado allí para todos sus amigos y eso era algo que merecía respeto. Definitivamente tendría que hacer algo por él en agradecimiento por su ayuda.

Dejando el porche atrás, tomó el camino lateral para entrar por la cocina, su mente completamente ocupada en sopesar sus opciones, que no eran muchas. Considerando que sus habilidades culinarias no eran las mejores, el prepararle algo de comer estaba descartado por completo. Por otra parte, comprarle algo también resultaba una opción muy difícil, pues salvo otro libro de la colección Icha Icha, ella no tenía ni idea de que podría gustarle al estoico shinobi.

¿Tal vez invitarle a comer? Lo malo era que, como siempre, ella estaba en bancarrota total.

Sacando las llaves de la casa de entre sus kunais con una mano, y sosteniendo la compra con la otra, Sakura logró abrir la cerradura, empujando con el pie la puerta para abrirse paso a la cocina.

Lo supo tan pronto entró en la casa.

Dejando las bolsas sobre el mostrador con urgencia, Sakura no perdió el tiempo y expandió sus sentidos al máximo.

Alguien había irrumpido en su hogar por la fuerza.

Y ese alguien, todavía estaba allí.

Un ruido en la parte superior le confirmó la presencia de los intrusos. Sus sentidos no podían reconocer ninguna marca de chakra, pero era fácil deducir que se trataba de shinobis, pues sólo uno tendría la capacidad para pasar por las múltiples trampas que Sakura había colocado como medida de protección en su casa. No había mucha criminalidad en Konoha, pero sí que existía; más que nada producto del exceso de confianza shinobi. Era bien conocido que muchos ninjas se sentían tan seguros de sí mismos que no se molestaban ni en cerrar la puerta de sus casas, por lo que siempre había mercado para los vivos de turno. Por lo demás, los civiles eran siempre blanco fácil para un ninja con entrenamiento básico, así que en tiempos difíciles, nunca faltaba alguien que quebrantase la ley.

Sacando un kunai de su bolso, la kunoichi comenzó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, rápida pero sigilosamente. Por fortuna ni su madre ni su tía estaban en casa, pero igual quería lidiar con esto enseguida para evitarles disgustos innecesarios.

Cuando estaba llegando al rellano un golpe seco se escuchó a su derecha. Asomándose con cuidado al filo de la esquina vio que la puerta de su habitación al final del pasillo estaba entreabierta, y ella estaba segura de haber cerrado antes de salir. Otro ruido terminó de despejar las dudas. Al menos un intruso estaba en su habitación.

Un ataque por sorpresa parecía la mejor manera de atrapar a los ladrones in fraganti y neutralizarlos en la confusión. Sin pensarlo mucho y moviéndose con urgencia, en dos saltos traspasó el umbral de la puerta, deslizándose ágilmente con el kunai en la mano y con un gritillo de guerra que la anunciaba como lista para atacar a la menor señal de peligro.

Ahora, la escena que le recibió dentro era una que, ciertamente, nunca hubiera esperado encontrarse en su vida.

Las puertas de su armario estaban abiertas de par en par y todos, absolutamente todos sus contenidos habían sido vaciados y se encontraban esparcidos de forma aleatoria por toda la habitación, en el piso, sobre su escritorio, hasta en el techo, donde un par de sus bufandas favoritas y unos guantes de invierno estaban colgando alegremente de la lámpara. Y Sakura, para bien o para mal, era del tipo de persona que lo guardaba todo, ¡absolutamente todo! Simplemente, era incapaz de arrojar las cosas que tenían un recuerdo o un valor sentimental para ella, aun cuando ya no le sirvieran para nada. Por ello, la cantidad de cosas esparcidas bien parecían ser el doble de lo que en apariencia, podía contener su closet.

En definitiva, todo el lugar era un autentico caos, y le recordó tanto al estado natural de la habitación de Naruto que, por unos segundos, se quedó esperando a que el alocado shinobi apareciera saltando desde alguna esquina, girando como un huracán y arrojando sus cosas por doquier; todo con una estúpida sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Pero en lugar de Naruto, se encontró con el, ya de por sí, conspicuo copyninja, sentado en su cama en medio de todo el desorden, como un anuncio de neon durante un eclipse de sol.

"¡Yo!"

"¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?" no pudo menos que chillar ante el horror que estaba sintiendo.

"¿Qué te parece que pasó?"

Por donde empezar, si Sakura no podía ni siquiera pensar coherentemente. Era demasiado desorden junto para ser comprendido por una persona que vivía cada día aferrada a un mundo estructurado y lógicamente ordenado.

"Es un desastre, todas mis cosas están regadas…" entonó entre mortificada y molesta, inclinándose a recoger las pertenencias que tenía a sus pies como podía: su suéter rosa, un zapato negro, su bata de baño, un collar de perlas que le había regalado Hinata en su cumpleaños, los lentes oscuros que usaba en el verano. Todo lo tomaba entre sus brazos para ceñirlo con cariño, como temiendo que fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

"Yo ni siquiera tengo nada de valor que puedan robar".

Tan pronto las palabras dejaron sus labios lo comprendió, como si un saco de ladrillos le cayese sobre la cabeza. ¡Claro que no habían entrado a robar!

"¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?" apretó los dientes

"¿Qué crees tú que hago aquí?"

Contestar preguntas con preguntas era una de las cosas que más odiaba que le hicieran en la vida, y una de las manías favoritas de su sensei, como era de esperarse. Y pensar que ella estaba de tonta, alabándolo mentalmente no hacía ni dos minutos. Pensando en regalos y demás necedades ¡El muy miserable!

Sakura cerró los ojos, apretando un poco más los brazos llenos con las cosas que había podido rescatar del suelo.

"Por favor, no me digas que viniste a revisar mi armario…", inquirió con miedo a lo que, sabía, era inevitable.

"La verdad es que yo no te hacía del tipo de lazos y encajes, pero creo que me gustan".

Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con el copyninja agitando alegremente una de sus panties en su dedo índice, como si se tratase de uno más de sus kunais.

¡Su mejor par ni más ni menos! El que estaba guardando para una ocasión especial.

"Tu misma lo dijiste anoche," continuó, evidentemente divertido con su reacción, "si vamos a tratarnos como adultos…".

La parálisis en sus cuerdas vocales era un síntoma del infarto cerebral que Sakura estaba teniendo, sin duda.

"…lo que es igual no es trampa ¿no es así?" remató inteligentemente.

"¡¡¡No me refería a que vinieras a revolver mis cosas!!!" le contestó medio histérica, soltando todas las cosas de golpe para poder arrebatarle la vergonzosa pieza de ropa interior de la mano.

La curvatura de su ojo visible era cada vez más marcada, tanto como la sonrisa oculta bajo la máscara, lo cual hacía crecer la indignación de Sakura hasta los límites de la violencia apenas contenida. ¡Un descaro tan flagrante sólo podía pagarse con sangre!

"¡Ka-ka-shiiii!" no le estaba resultando nada fácil contener sus puños, "Eres un pervert…"

"Si un pervertido, ya lo se, me lo has dicho antes", la interrumpió con un gesto de su mano que pretendía restarle importancia al insulto. "Aunque siendo francos, tú también te quedaste un buen rato mirando el cajón con mis boxers". Puso un dedo sobre sus labios, absorto. "¿Me pregunto que estarías pensando?"

"¡¡¡FUERA!!!" El grito retumbó hasta los cimientos de la casa.

"¿Eh? ¿Estas segura que no quieres hacerme una pregunta ahora?" dijo al tiempo que saltaba hacia atrás sobre la cama sin esfuerzo, poniéndose prudentemente fuera del alcance de un gancho de derecha que le erró por milímetros.

"¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!!" vociferó, siguiéndole de cerca y tratando de echarle mano, pero el shinobi se le escurrió en el último segundo, lanzándose por su ventana abierta.

Sakura podía oír claramente sus carcajadas calle abajo, mientras contemplaba la infame pieza de ropa íntima sin estrenar en sus manos; la había roto en dos mitades sólo por la frustración de no haber podido darle si quiera un arañazo.

¡Al diablo si era justo o no! Algún día iba a perderle el poco respeto que le quedaba y entonces ¡sí que se iba a arrepentir!

"_Esto te pasa por hablar sin pensar"_.

En realidad era cierto. Esencialmente le había dicho que estaba dispuesta a hacer por él lo mismo que él había hecho por ella. Y las cosas funcionaban en ambos sentidos. Devolverle el _favor_ del armario eran el tipo de cosas que las mentes retorcidas sacan de los ofrecimientos inocentes.

Ahora, el desorden a su alrededor simplemente le golpeaba los nervios y su lado más obsesivo-compulsivo se puso a trabajar de inmediato, comenzando la penosa tarea de recogerlo y clasificarlo todo, para tratar de devolver el orden a su vida. Pero no era tan fácil. No con la imagen mental de Kakashi hurgando en el cajón de su ropa interior que ya estaba grabada a fuego en su subconsciente.

Si Hatake Kakashi tenía, tal y como se merecía, un puesto con su nombre en el infierno, Sakura estaba más que dispuesta a acompañarlo hasta allí, sólo para disfrutar la eternidad viendo como se rostizaba a fuego lento mientras le daban su merecido.

_¡Maldito copyninja!_

-o-

A Sakura nunca le gustó utilizar la palabra milagro. Le parecía demasiado esotérica para una mujer de ciencias; aunque tenía que admitir que ella misma creía que cosas inexplicables y sorprendentes podían ocurrir en el mundo. Por eso, esa palabra en particular fue la única que le parecía apropiada para describir el espectáculo que se desenvolvía ante sus ojos.

Mientras ella se mantenía ocupada colocando las brillantes y festivas decoraciones al frente del pequeño puesto de comida al aire libre, Takuma y su socio Masahiro conversaban afablemente con Ino y Shikamaru, al tiempo que ultimaban los preparativos para abrir al público la venta de dango.

O su amiga había tenido una revelación, convirtiéndose repentinamente a la santidad, o estaba tramando algo sucio y traicionero como corresponde. Por el momento, Sakura tenía demasiado en que pensar por su cuenta como para ponerse a analizar a fondo las últimas intrigas que planeaba Ino o los porqués de su radical cambio de actitud. Es por ello que prefirió ignorar de momento la situación y seguir contemplando la escena entre divertida y suspicaz. Más divertida que nada, la verdad, viendo a la rubia kunoichi hacer las muecas más extrañas en un intento por controlar la expresión de desagrado y voltearle los ojos a un Takuma inocente de todo. ¡La pobre!

El camino hasta la Feria resultó ser un paseo muy agradable para ella, a pesar del incesante interrogatorio al que fue sometida por Ino. El clima estaba algo más fresco que en los últimos días y el ambiente alegre del festival ya comenzaba a sentirse en todas partes, con los tenderetes ambulantes de juegos y comidas siendo alistados para las fiestas. Después de tanta tensión y de los malos ratos que le había tocado pasar, le hacía mucha falta relajarse, dando un paseo despreocupado con su amiga, escuchándola hablar de todo y de nada importante, como si no tuviera otra preocupación en el mundo más que pasarla bien.

Por el camino se encontraron con algunos de sus compañeros shinobis, como Lee y Tenten quienes volvían de entrenar con Neji, y estaban listos para recorrer la Feria; o Kiba y Shino que venían de la parte sur del río donde le habían dado un necesario baño a Akamaru. Siempre era agradable ver a los amigos de la infancia que, bien por el trabajo o las circunstancias, eran muy difíciles de encontrar fuera de las raras misiones en las que eran asignados juntos.

Con todo ello, al final del paseo Sakura había logrado deshacer el nudo en su estómago y empujar los problemas y las decisiones al fondo de su mente. Estaba embotada y lo que necesitaba ahora era tomar un poco de distancia para ganar perspectiva en un asunto que había ocupado sus días y noches, sin descanso. Era necesario, si quería que sus próximas decisiones fuesen algo más acertadas.

De la misma forma, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para admirar su obra de decoración. Algo le decía que su trabajo era diferente al de los demás puestos vecinos, lo cual podía o no ser positivo. Al menos se podía decir que era original.

"Buen trabajo, frentona" dijo Ino al tiempo que se paraba a su lado a mirar, con más lástima que admiración, el resultado de su duro trabajo. "Es la primera vez que veo un kusudama cuadrado"

"Cállate puerca, al menos está colorido".

"¡Si claro! Colorido como si Chouji le hubiese vomitado el almuerzo encima".

"¡Ewww!" realmente no necesitaba esa imagen mental.

"¡Oye, era un cumplido para ti!"

"Mejor ahórratelos…"

"¿Tú qué opinas, Shika?" La rubia se volvió enseguida para preguntar a su renuente novio, quien se limitó a suspirar pesadamente, para luego mirar decididamente en otra dirección.

"A mi me gusta, creo que es diferente" dijo en su lugar Takuma, mientras le repartía a todos los presentes los primeros dangos listos, redondos y coloridos clavados en sus pinchos de tres en tres. Realmente hacían agua a la boca de sólo verlos.

"Muchas gracias", contestó Sakura complacida, tomando uno de los dulces y sin ocultar su ansiedad por probarlos.

"Bueno, nosotros nos vamos Sakura", comentó Ino mientras miraba con algo de desconfianza el dango en su mano. "Aun tenemos que pasar a ver a Kurenai-san".

"Por cierto, Ino…" tenía que decirlo, más aun a la vista del esfuerzo que acababa de hacer su amiga estando allí sólo por complacerla, y muy a pesar de su opinión respecto a la compañía. "¡Gracias… por todo!"

"Considéralo mi buena acción contigo por lo que resta de este milenio, frentona", replicó por lo bajo guiñando el ojo, a lo que Sakura respondió con una sonrisa sincera. Sí, Ino realmente no era tan mala cuando quería. Lo malo era que quería poco. Pero a los amigos se les elige y se les quiere como son, y ella era afortunada en tenerlos de todos los tipos; y todos de los buenos, cuando más hace falta contar con ellos.

"¡Adiós chicos, suerte con la venta!". Ino se despidió afablemente de Takuma con una naturalidad digna de un premio. Shikamaru sólo levantó la mano en su típica despedida silenciosa.

"¡Gracias por pasar! A ver cuando quedamos todos para tomar algo". Fue la respuesta de un sonriente Takuma, que ya atendía a los primeros clientes.

"¡Seguro!" contestó la rubia mirando significativamente en dirección a Sakura, con ese tono de voz que, cualquiera que la conociera lo suficiente, podría traducir fácilmente como: _'¡Seguro, cuando el infierno se congele y te salgan alas en los pies para que puedas bailar el cha-cha-cha con los cerdos en el cielo!'_ O algo parecido.

Más clientes comenzaron a llegar, y Takuma junto con su socio, estaban completamente ocupados en atenderlos, así que Sakura aprovechó el momento para relajarse y comer su propia ración de dango a gusto. Apoyándose contra la baranda del río justo al frente del tarantín que acababa de adornar, dio el primer mordisco admirando su incomprendida y original obra decorativa.

"¡Yo!"

Un desagradable escalofrío, de los que presagian mil y una desgracias por ocurrir le recorrió la espalda, con una familiaridad que se estaba volviendo enervantemente común en los últimos días. ¡Con lo que le había costado sacar de su cabeza la imagen de la pantie-kunai!

"Hace un lindo día verdad", continuó con natural desenfado, levantando educadamente una mano en dirección a Takuma cuando este se volvió a ver quien era el recién llegado.

"¡Sensei!" la kunoichi contestó lo más natural que le fue posible con una sonrisa fingida de mandíbulas apretadas, negándose a mirar directamente a la _pesadilla_ a su lado, apertrechado de cuclillas sobre el barandal del río. "¿Qué RARO verte por aquí?"

O más bien que descaro tenía al aparecerse tan campante, luego de lo que le hizo a su armario más temprano esa mañana.

"Hm"

Su típica evasiva sólo la puso más nerviosa, en especial porque estaba rodeada de personas que no estaban totalmente familiarizadas con las excentricidades del copyninja. Y la verdad, ni ella misma estaba muy segura sobre que esperar de él en esta ocasión. Tampoco era la única que estaba en incertidumbre. De hecho, Takuma lo veía de reojo con mucha desconfianza, como esperando que, en cualquier momento, le fuese a saltar encima para descuerarlo vivo, tal y como solía ocurrir con el resto del Team 7.

Sakura trató de disimular su incomodidad, comportándose como si genuinamente se encontrase con un buen amigo y no con la próxima víctima de su superfuerza. "Pensé que estarías entrenando con los chicos el día de hoy".

Sólo el eventual ruido de una página siendo volteada le llegó como respuesta de su interlocutor, lo cual la forzó a mirarlo por fin. Verlo con la nariz metida en su infame libro naranja no fue una sorpresa.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" chilló disimuladamente, manteniendo una sonrisa para no asustar a los transeúntes. "Tienes suerte de que hayan demasiados testigos aquí para darte tu merecido".

"Nuestro trato, Sakura", contestó sencillamente sin despegar los ojos de la lectura.

"¿Qué?"

"Si no nos vemos, ¿cómo vamos a compartir secretos?".

Pues vaya con el descaro que tiene.

"Y yo aquí, pensando en como evitarte para no tener que matarte… ¡y eso no es un secreto!"

"Ah, vamos Sakura-chan, no te sienta nada bien ser tan rencorosa con tu viejo sensei".

"Nada que no se pueda remediar con tu cuello entre mis dos manos", movió los dedos de ambas manos significativamente, muy ansiosa por comenzar a apretar.

"Sakura…"

"¿¡Qué quieres que te diga!? No tengo secretos que contar, pero si muchos que recoger, tirados como están por TODA mi habitación". De sólo recordarlo le comenzaba a latir la sien dolorosamente. "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me va a tomar poner todo como estaba?"

Sabiamente, Kakashi eligió ignorar la última pregunta, en favor de levantar la vista de su libro y mirar al frente, pensativo.

"Ese de allí, el chico alto, es tu novio ¿no?"

"¿Huh?" Sakura volteó a ver a la dirección indicada. "Sí, ese es Takuma".

"Porqué no me cuentas, ¿qué tal es él?"

Sakura suspiró resignada a su destino. Igual que justamente estaba sopesando las posibilidades entre mandarlo al infierno y contarle cualquier cosa para sacudírselo. Nada le costaba hablar de Takuma ahora. De hecho, hasta le resultaba una buena oportunidad para hacerle comprender, al menos a uno de sus tres chicos, que su novio no era la encarnación del demonio mismo en la tierra, como ellos parecían creer ciegamente.

"Bueno, él es un chico decente y muy trabajador; también es divertido", comenzó a explicar pacientemente, pero sin muchas expectativas de éxito. "Es cierto que no entiende mucho de ninjas, pero es muy dulce conmigo y la pasamos bien".

Sakura mordió de nuevo su dango, mientras pensaba en que otras cualidades definían su relación con Takuma.

"No me refería a eso–" el copyninja la cortó "–te preguntaba ¿qué tal es él _en la cama_?"

El pedazo de dulce en su boca se le atragantó dolorosamente y la obligó a toser de manera violenta.

"¿Estas bien, Sakura?" Takuma inquirió preocupado desde el mostrador, dando voz a todas las miradas que estaban clavadas en ella mientras se ahogaba ruidosamente, para su mayor vergüenza. El ataque de tos cesó tan pronto logró escupir el ofensivo trozo de dulce al suelo.

"Sí, sí… estoy bien… no fue nada" se apresuró a decir, azorada.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?"

"No es necesario, en serio, ya pasó". Finiquitó el asunto sonriendo débilmente y agitando las manos en negativa. "¡Estoy bien, jajaja!" Su novio no parecía muy convencido, menos aún con la risita falsa que había usado. Pero un cliente fastidioso llamó su atención de vuelta a los negocios, para su mayor alivio. Eventualmente, todos los curiosos volvieron también a lo suyo.

"Creo que nunca te había visto tan roja", la voz a sus espaldas recitó con una inconfundible nota divertida. "Sí, definitivamente ese es tu color".

"…viejo pervertido, cínico, abusivo, mentiroso…" Sakura comenzó a murmurar entre dientes apretados y con brillo asesino en los ojos capaz de fundir diamantes.

"Oi, yo sólo trataba de ayudarte", replicó el aludido levantando las manos a la defensiva. "Tus secretos son muy aburridos".

"¿¡Aburridos!?" exclamó indignada, volviéndose a verle.

"Las muñecas de tu tía no están en mi lista de intereses, si te soy honesto". Sakura volvió a darle espalda enseguida, en parte avergonzada y en parte ofuscada todavía por su propia reacción. ¿Cómo podía meterse bajo su piel con tanta facilidad y sacarla de sus casillas? Lo mejor sería ignorarle de una vez y continuar con su día como si nada.

"Además, tú me pediste que te hablara como a una mujer adulta".

¡Oh, el muy rastrero! Sí que sabía como encantar hasta a las mismísimas piedras para hacerlas bailar a su ritmo. Cualquier resistencia era inútil ahora que su dignidad estaba de por medio. ¡Ella era una mujer adulta, maldición!

"Él es… es bueno, es atento, cariñoso, ¡y ya, lo dije! ¿contento?" apuró a media voz sin siquiera mirarle.

"Hmn, ¿_bueno_ comparado con quién?"

"¡¡KAKASHI!!" gritó sin importarle ya el escándalo ni las miradas impertinentes.

"Vale, vale", el copyninja suspiró con teatral resignación, como si fuese Sakura quien se estuviese comportando de manera irrazonable, y él no fuese más que una víctima inocente de su infame carácter.

"Dispara tu pregunta", continuó sin ocultar para nada su exagerada expresión de triunfo.

Sakura no creía posible que sus ganas de aplastar esa estúpida sonrisa enmascarada pudieran incrementarse, pero vaya que estaba dispuesta a admitir sus errores en este asunto.

"¿Vas a hacerme esto todo el día, verdad?"

"Es sábado, no tengo nada mejor que hacer".

Existe una verdad poco conocida acerca del copyninja, pero casi tan legendaria como su Sharingan: cuando le buscas, jamás le encuentras; cuando le huyes, jamás le puedes perder.

Iba a ser otro largo día para Haruno Sakura.

-o-

"¡Que problemático!"

Deteniendo el movimiento del senbon en su boca, Shiranui Genma le dedicó una mirada curiosa al joven shinobi sentado a su lado.

"Es la quinta vez que lo dices".

"Siempre lo digo".

"¿En menos de dos minutos?"

Un suspiró cansino fue respuesta suficiente.

"Ya suéltalo, Shikamaru".

"¿No lo ves? Algo está por pasar y eso sólo me va a traer problemas".

Genma siguió la mirada del chico y sólo vio a un grupo de sus amigos bailando y charlando en medio de la plaza. Era la primera noche del festival y todos los que no estaban en servicio se encontraban allí, disfrutando del aire libre, la comida y la música.

"¿Te refieres a que Ino va a hacer algo tonto, verdad?" el shinobi se aventuró a adivinar, viendo a la rubia reírse a carcajadas, más escandalosa que todas sus amigas puestas juntas. "Aunque no luce tan pasada de tragos todavía".

"Ella no va a hacer nada, pero se va a meter de narices en ello, seguro".

Genma dio un buen trago a la bebida en su mano.

"¿Y quién va hacer algo tonto entonces?"

"Sakura".

Genma buscó con la mirada a la aludida y la vio sentada al otro lado de la plaza.

"Pues parece estar bastante _'ocupada'_ como para hacer tonterías".

Y por ocupada se refería a tener pegado de la cara a su novio, quien parecía dispuesto a devorarla allí mismo. "Los chicos de estos días no saben como ser románticos…". En su época o te buscabas un rincón oscuro, la habitación de un amigo, o un hotel de mala muerte al menos. Uff.

"¡Que problemático!"

"Problemático sería si Naruto los viera y se les fuera encima hecho colas".

El shinobi volteó en dirección al rubio y le vio con la cara pegada a un plato de ramen a medio comer. Así había estado las últimas dos horas desde que se desmayó medio borracho. Mucho chakra, cero tolerancia alcohólica. A su lado, Sasuke ni se molestó en sacarle la cara del plato.

"Aunque si yo fuera el novio de Sakura me preocuparía más por el psicótico de los ojos rojos", añadió pensativo, moviendo el senbon de lado a lado. Genma, como muchos otros, ya había aprendido a distinguir las sutilezas en la aparentemente inexpresiva cara del Uchiha. Y la mirada que dirigía en ese momento a la entusiasta pareja, definitivamente clasificaba entre las que no te quieres encontrar a solas, en un callejón oscuro.

Tacha eso. Si estas en tu sano juicio, nunca te quieres encontrar a Sasuke. Punto.

"Ellos no van a hacer nada". Shikamaru le dio una calada al cigarrillo que fumaba a escondidas de su novia.

"Ah cierto, dijiste que es Sakura la que va a hacer una tontería"

"No debe tardar, ahora que la sigue más de cerca".

"¿Quién la sigue?"

"Kakashi-san".

"¿Kakashi?" ahora sí que no entendía nada. "¡Pero si el muy vago ni siquiera está aquí!", se quejó resentido, pues estaba deseando hablar con él desde hacía un par de días y, típicamente, no podía encontrarlo en ningún lado.

"Olvídalo, estoy imaginando cosas seguramente".

Genma se rió por lo bajo, dando un par de palmadas amistosas a su joven compañero.

"Tienes que dejar de analizar tanto las cosas, Shikamaru", respondió con lentitud, vaciando su bebida de un último trago. "O empezaras a ver misiones secretas de la Hokage hasta en tu sake".

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó el Nara mirando con atención hacia los techos cercanos, del otro lado del río.

"¡Estoy seguro!" Genma volteó en la misma dirección y no vio nada.

"¡Que problemático!"

-o-

Le dolían terriblemente los pies.

Las plantas prácticamente le latían en protesta por los excesos y su tobillo izquierdo estaba ligeramente hinchado, consecuencia de haber abusado su pierna recién soldada y aún en recuperación. No era para menos considerando que había permanecido de pie buena parte del día ayudando a Takuma en el puesto de comida; y luego con sus amigos en la plaza, disfrutando de las primeras puestas de calle del festival. Konoha era realmente hermosa cuando sus gentes salían a divertirse y demostrar que, a pesar de la rigurosidad ninja y la seriedad del trabajo, les quedaba lugar para expresarse con música, bailes y juegos.

Por eso, cuando por fin llegó a su casa ni se molestó en cambiarse de ropa o siquiera prender la luz de su habitación. Tan sólo se tambaleó como pudo hasta dejarse caer de espaldas sobre su cama. Entonces, Sakura no pudo menos que suspirar, completamente satisfecha. Porque ese dolor en sus pies era del tipo de molestias que se sufren con gusto. Había pasado un día realmente genial con sus amigos, se había reído a carcajadas, había bailado con todos y luego de unos tragos hasta se atrevió a hacer un intento en el karaoke con Hinata, ni más ni menos. La única mancha en su día era la aparición incesante y molesta de cierto shinobi impertinente y pervertido, siempre en los momentos más inoportunos; pero ni eso fue suficiente para desviarla de su determinación de pasarla bien. Por eso quizás, aunque estaba muy cansada, se sentía con energías renovadas. Sacarse los problemas de encima y disfrutar la vida le recordó lo importante que es trabajar para vivir y ser feliz, y no vivir sólo para trabajar, para el deber o para los demás.

Ayer no hubiera pensado que podía llegar a sentirse así de nuevo, tanto como le pesaban los problemas que la agobiaban. Problemas que aún estaban allí, claro, pero ahora le parecían más un reto que una dificultad, un enigma a resolver más que un imposible.

Ahogando un bostezo con la mano, cerró los ojos dispuesta a descansar a sus anchas. Pensar más en el asunto tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Lo único que deseaba ahora era acurrucarse contra su almohada y dormir sin remordimientos hasta que tuvieran que venir a despegarla de las sábanas con un camión pala.

El problema era que algo se le estaba clavando insistentemente en las costillas, evitando la total comodidad que demandaba su agotado cuerpo.

Tanteó con la mano y alzando la espalda sacó una sandalia.

Abrió los ojos y aun en la oscuridad de su habitación pudo distinguir con una claridad macabra el enorme montón de sus cosas apiladas a toda prisa sobre su escritorio y a un lado en el piso. Las puertas de su closet, aún a medio llenar, estaban abiertas de par en par, lanzando un silencioso reto a su compulsión organizativa. La sandalia en su mano y otro tanto de cosas estaban aún sobre su cama, esperando ser clasificadas y colocadas en su lugar como corresponde.

Entonces, el buen ánimo se le esfumó tan rápido como desaparece el sake en la Torre Hokage.

En la mañana sólo había tenido tiempo suficiente para colocar algunas cosas en su sitio y apartar las demás de su camino para no tropezarse y romperse la nuca. Aún estaba todo el trabajo duro por hacer, pero cansada como estaba y pasadas las doce de la noche, definitivamente no tenía fuerzas suficientes para ponerse a ordenar. Por mucho que su compulsión la estuviera volviendo loca.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Sakura logró sentarse de nuevo, murmurando maldiciones a su suerte. Prendió la lámpara en su mesa de noche y se dispuso a la tarea de despejar su cama para al menos tener espacio suficiente para dormir cómodamente.

Al levantarse descubrió enseguida que estaba acostada sobre uno de sus conjuntos favoritos, y debajo encontró otra sandalia que, tristemente, no hacía juego con la que ya tenía en la mano. Respirando profundamente se obligó a tragarse otro tanto de maldiciones que pugnaban por salir a gritos, dirigidas especialmente en contra de cierto sensei de cabellos plateados, responsable directo de su actual miseria.

Poniéndose a trabajar enseguida, la kunoichi pasó todo lo que quedaba sobre la cama a una silla sin poner mucho cuidado. Más que nada se trataba de un montón de ropa de trabajo y cosas viejas que guardaba por puro sentimentalismo. Como el diario en sus manos, de cuando tenía cinco años, y que tenía más garabatos que oraciones completas en sus desgastadas páginas. Pasó al menos diez minutos tratando de analizar el significado de un garabato de lo que parecía un gato verde con plumas en el trasero, cuando por fin se dio cuenta que debería estar recogiendo para poder irse a dormir, en vez de estar tratando de psicoanalizarse en reversa.

Apartando el diario para posterior análisis, sólo le quedaba un montón de variadas piezas de ropa al pie de la cama. Al moverlas, Sakura descubrió que había una caja bajo ellas.

Parpadeando cansadamente, miró con atención el objeto, no sin confusión. _'Ni recuerdo que hay en esa caja'_. Era familiar sin duda, aunque no recordaba tener una caja tan desgastada y menos con ese lazo rojo atándola torpemente en un nudo nada decorativo. De hecho parecía un nudo utilitario de los que le enseñó cuando niña su…

"¡Eeeeh!"

Sakura saltó sobresaltada, tropezando y aterrizando dolorosamente en el piso, sobre su trasero.

Por varios, tensos segundos, todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar el objeto en su cama con aprensión, como si fuese capaz de saltar y atacarla en cualquier momento, tal y como ocurría siempre en las películas de horror de bajo presupuesto que le encantaba ver a escondidas los sábados por la noche. Era un temor razonable si se piensa en muñecos y tomates asesinos.

De nuevo, sintió un asombro casi reverencial ante un pedazo de pasado que más pronto creería completamente inexistente, que real. Tan apático e impersonal le había parecido siempre su insufrible dueño.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado, levantándola como si fuese una reliquia. Aproximándose a la luz y se sentó con la vieja caja sobre las piernas, la anticipación recorriendo todo su cuerpo como una niña apunto de abrir un regalo en nochebuena.

Al soltar el nudo y levantar la tapa recordó con claridad la mañana en que había hecho lo mismo en casa de Kakashi, ante su armario abierto. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde aquel infame día en que descubrió mucho más de lo que esperaba y nada de lo que fue a buscar en realidad. En aquella ocasión, apenas y pudo echar un vistazo. Ahora tenía la caja y todos sus contenidos a su merced.

¿Era acaso esto parte del trato entre ellos?

Enseguida, Sakura fue presa de una repentina pero justificada paranoia, mirando en todas direcciones, y expandiendo sus sentidos ninja, segura de que en cualquier momento su sensei se iba a aparecer a sus espaldas por sorpresa, para terminar de matarla de un infarto.

Conociendo el personaje, era una posibilidad más que factible.

Cuando se calmó y se convenció a sí misma de que el copyninja no se escondía bajo su cama (tuvo que agacharse a ver para estar segura y terminó por encontrar más de sus cosas regadas), Sakura se relajó lo suficiente para meter una temblorosa mano y sacar la misma foto que había visto días atrás.

Hatake Sakumo la miraba desde la descolorida imagen con una expresión plácida pero orgullosa en el rostro. Su estatura y contextura le adivinaban como muy similar a su hijo, y su mirada tenía la misma intensidad del que ve más allá de lo evidente. Sólo cuando se aprendió de memoria las líneas de su rostro, Sakura tomó la foto siguiente. Entonces se sobresaltó al ver a un Kakashi muy joven, no mas de doce años, mirando a la cámara con una expresión tan despectiva y altanera que dejaba en pañales a cualquiera de las más legendarias de Sasuke. A su lado un chico de la misma edad hacía una mueca muy fea, sacando la lengua de lado y volteando los ojos, en evidente burla a su estirado compañero de foto. Extrañamente, este chico sí que le recordaba al Uchiha, aunque la vergonzosa pose era más del estilo de cosas que Naruto haría para irritar a Sasuke.

Fijando su atención nuevamente en Kakashi, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir una puntada de pena ante la perenne máscara que ocultaba sus facciones desde niño, mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho en los últimos días.

Este era el Kakashi del pasado, el que odiaba a su padre y ocultaba su propio rostro para no tener que verle la cara en la suya propia.

Volviendo a la foto de Sakumo, Sakura trató de visualizar un pasado más feliz para su sensei. Un pasado donde todavía no supiera lo que significaba la palabra odio; donde fuese un niño como cualquier otro, que miraba con ilusión y orgullo a sus padres; donde no tuviera que tapar su rostro y corriera felizmente alrededor de Sakumo mostrando su sonrisa, seguramente siendo molesto y excéntrico al igual que lo era ahora. Trató de imaginarse como sería su madre, gentil y preocupada, con una mirada paciente que decía claramente cuanto le quería y le consentía por ser un pequeño genio ninja.

Se dejó caer de espaldas con la foto aun en su mano, acomodándose entre las almohadas con la caja a su lado. Así era como tenían que haber sucedido las cosas para él, si el mundo fuese un lugar un poco más justo con las buenas personas. Pero Sakura sabía que los buenos deseos no cambian los hechos; son las acciones, las que determinan lo que eres y a donde vas.

'_No hay respuestas correctas en este juego, Sakura. Sólo puedes hacer lo mejor posible con lo que tienes, ¿comprendes?'_

Realmente comenzaba a comprender. Se trataba de tomar decisiones y aprender a vivir con las consecuencias. Como Sakumo y Kakashi, cuando decidieron salvar las vidas de sus compañeros, por encima del deber de cumplir con una misión.

Sosteniendo la foto contra su pecho, pensó en las propias decisiones que había tomado hasta el día de hoy y se sorprendió al entender, finalmente, que no lamentaba ninguna.

Sólo se lamentaba por aquellas que nunca se había atrevido a tomar.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, el sueño y el cansancio del día vencieron finalmente toda resistencia.

Sakura se quedó dormida.

-o-

_Sentía un frío que calaba los huesos, a pesar de ser una calurosa noche de verano. _

_Pero el clima nada tenía que ver en ello._

_Apurando el paso por las calles, podía ver como las gentes completaban sus preparativos, cerrando sus casas, empaquetando pertenencias, movilizándose a los refugios. Una mezcla extraña entre pánico apenas contenido y el coraje desmedido estaba suspendida en el aire con cada mirada, con cada paso, con cada grito en la distancia._

_El ataque ya había comenzado._

_Akatsuki había llegado y quería al jinchuuriki de las nueve colas._

_Uchiha Sasuke también había llegado, y quería la sangre de su hermano._

_Naruto ya estaba en el lugar junto con Sai y Kakashi, mientras ella apenas salía de la Torre Hokage para darles alcance. No le fue nada fácil conseguir el permiso de su shishou, quien quería tenerla a su lado durante esta crisis como refuerzo, y tercamente se rehusaba a dejarla ir. Pero finalmente había cedido al escuchar todos sus argumentos, gritados con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_Sea porque Tsunade también había perdido un compañero de equipo o a un amor del pasado, ella terminó por darle el permiso de ir a luchar, con y por su equipo, prohibiéndole terminantemente volver si fracasaba. _

_Sakura sonrió para sí misma. Primero se iba a comer sus propias botas con suela y todo antes que permitirse volver a fallar en recuperar a su compañero. Esta vez no había lugar para errores._

_Saltando de techo en techo, a toda la velocidad que daban sus piernas, podía ver en la distancia las espirales de humo y sentir las explosiones de chakra cada vez más cercanas. Pero antes de dirigirse a las puertas de Konoha donde el epicentro de la batalla estaba en progreso, Sakura se desvió ligeramente para pasar por su casa. Allí encontró a sus padres que ya estaban saliendo, mochilas y provisiones en mano, listos para dirigirse a sus refugios designados._

"_¡Sakura!"_

"_Otou-san, Okaa-san, ¿están bien?"_

_Su padre asintió brevemente. "Estamos listos para partir al refugio, ¿qué hay de ti?"_

_Dudo por unos momentos. ¿Cómo podía explicarles el riesgo que estaba por enfrentar? Ni bien había abierto la boca para comenzar a hablar cuando su madre la cortó de golpe._

"_Tú te vienes con nosotros", sus tajantes palabras estaban cargadas de la misma ansiedad que sentían todos con la amenaza inminente, pero no por eso dejaban de molestar a Sakura en su brusquedad. "Es el momento de permanecer juntos" remató._

"_¡No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!" replicó en el mismo tono consternado que usaba su madre._

"_Quedarte a defender tu hogar no es 'hacer nada' como dices ¡Estamos en guerra, no van a tardar en entrar!" _

"_¡No! Yo tengo que ir…" se volvió suplicante hacia su padre, quien seguía silencioso el intercambio entre madre e hija. De seguro él la iba a entender. "Naruto y Sasuke me necesitan"._

"_Todos estamos en peligro, tu deber es proteger a tu familia primero". Su madre chilló tercamente, rehusándose a ser apartada de la conversación._

"_¡No puedo abandonar a mis compañeros de equipo!" le gritó frustrada._

"_¿Pero sí a tu familia? ¡Y por ese monstruo!"_

"_¡Naruto no es un monstruo!" le defendió enseguida. Su madre era de las pocas personas en la aldea que aun resentían la presencia del huérfano jinchuriki. "¡Y yo no los abandono! El refugio es muy seguro para todos. Además no hay forma de que entren a Konoha con la Hokage protegiendo a toda la aldea y…" _

_La mano firme de su padre sobre su hombro silenció la pelea entre ambas de inmediato. _

_Sakura volteó a verle y le pareció que el tiempo a su alrededor se detuvo, y un segundo se convertía en una eternidad a merced de su mirada. Ya no escuchaba las explosiones en la distancia, ni podía sentir la mirada penetrante y reprobatoria de su madre a su lado; ya no podía oler el humo que se levantaba en espirales desde el campo de batalla o distinguir algo distinto a los ojos verdes de su padre. Sintió la mano en su hombro moverse al tope de su cabeza, dedos grandes y toscos revolviendo sus cabellos._

_Su voz se convirtió en todo su mundo._

"_Has lo que tengas que hacer, y no dejes que nada te detenga, pequeña". _

-o-

Sakura abrió los ojos.

Estaba boca arriba, mirando al techo en la penumbra de su habitación, su cuerpo en la misma posición en la que se había quedado dormida, con la foto aun en la mano. No se movió ni un milímetro y sólo su respiración fuera de ritmo delataba que algo pasaba con ella.

Había tenido pesadillas de lo que ocurrió esa noche cientos de veces. Con doloroso detalle revivía una y otra vez cada herida, cada grito de dolor, cada muerte entre sus camaradas en el frente de batalla. A veces, sus peores temores se hacían realidad mientras dormía, cambiando la historia de lo sucedido en función de sus miedos. Entonces tenía que ver a Naruto perderse para siempre dentro de la ira del kyuubi, o a Sasuke degollado en una piscina de su propia sangre, a los pies de su desquiciado hermano mayor.

En medio de todo esto, Sakura siempre se levantaba de golpe, con un grito ahogado en la garganta.

Las primeras semanas luego del incidente, difícilmente podía dormir. Sin embargo, con el tiempo los sueños se hicieron menos frecuentes, aunque seguían siendo igual de intensos. Suponía que, en el fondo era algo lógico; verlo en sueños o recordarlo despierta, en verdad nunca nadie podría olvidar algo como aquello.

El miedo paralizante que acompaña al preciso momento en que te das cuenta, que tu hogar no es invulnerable. La desesperanza que sigue a la destrucción de lo que creías, era eterno.

Pero entre los muchos sueños que había tenido desde aquella noche y durante el último año, nunca había tenido un sueño con su padre. Y hasta esa noche, prácticamente había olvidado sus palabras, las últimas que le diría, antes de morir.

Entonces se sintió extrañamente calmada, relajada, mientras se ponía de pie, caminando descalza y sigilosa hasta la puerta,

…_esa noche su padre fue una de las bajas civiles durante el ataque…_

hasta el pasillo,

…_su madre nunca le perdonó el poner a sus amigos por encima de ellos…_

hasta la habitación de su madre.

…_y ella también pensó que jamás podría perdonarse a sí misma… _

"¡Okaa-san!"

La aludida se sentó sobresaltada, tanteando torpemente por el interruptor de la luz en su mesa de noche a su lado.

"¿Qué ocurre?" la luz la descubrió con los cabellos desaliñados y la expresión comprimida en un gesto de autentico pánico. "¿Han sonado las alarmas?" preguntó medio dormida, en clara referencia a la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque. Era obvio que su madre tampoco podría olvidar aquella noche, mientras le quedase aliento de vida.

"Nada de eso. Se trata de nuestra conversación de ayer".

La expresión de su madre se transformó de inmediato. De la aprensión y la zozobra de sus miedos pasó a mirarla con una suficiencia que rayaba en el desden. Algo con lo que, lamentablemente, Sakura estaba demasiado familiarizada ya como para dejar que le afectase.

"He pensado en tus palabras", comenzó con firmeza, "y la respuesta es no".

"¿Cómo?"

"Quiero seguir siendo una kunoichi activa".

"¡NO!"

"Voy a marcharme a Suna y voy a seguir con mi carrera como médico ninj…"

"¡Te lo prohíbo!" alzó la voz, interrumpiéndola. "Mientras vivas bajo este techo harás lo que se te diga".

"Imaginé que dirías eso. La otra noticia es que me voy, ahora mismo, de esta casa".

"¡No puedes hacer eso!"

"¡Claro que puedo!" se dio la vuelta y cruzó el umbral de la puerta, lista para demostrarlo enseguida, haciendo sus maletas. Sin embargo, la voz chillona de su madre no la dejó llegar muy lejos.

"¿Vas a volver a abandonarnos?"

Tenía que hacerlo. Aunque doliera como los mil infiernos y se le rompiera el corazón más allá de ninguna cura, tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que preguntarlo. Sakura caminó de regreso hasta el umbral de la puerta, mirando a los ojos de su madre, en busca de algo a lo que aferrarse.

"¿Eso es lo que de verdad piensas de mí? ¿Qué los abandoné esa noche? ¿Qué Otou-san está muerto por mi culpa?"

"¡Te fuiste con ese monstruo cuando tu lugar era con tu familia!" chilló horriblemente, con las manos aferradas al cobertor. "¡Quedarte era lo correcto!"

"¿Lo correcto?" la palabra hizo eco en su cabeza, haciéndola sonreír con tristeza.

"_Puedes creerme, Sakura, 'lo correcto', no existe"._

"Nos abandonaste a nuestra suerte, ¿o vas a negarlo?"

Sólo había una cosa que le quedaba por decir.

"No, tienes razón. Yo los dejé esa noche, tomé una decisión, y ya nadie puede decir que tan diferentes serían las cosas de haberme quedado".

Y Kami sabía que ella había pensado en ello una y otra vez hasta la saciedad, y lo mucho que se había castigado a sí misma, más duramente que nadie, por ello.

"_Has lo que tengas que hacer, y no dejes que nada te detenga, pequeña"._

"Pero la verdad es que tú, Okaa-san, nos abandonaste a papá y a mí mucho antes de esa noche". Cuando exactamente, ya ni Sakura podía decirlo. Hacía tanto que la mujer delante de ella, tan demacrada como amargada, había dejado de ser su madre y la esposa amorosa de su padre, que era imposible decirlo con certeza. Más aun cuando hasta esa noche, Sakura misma no se comprendió verdaderamente como la prisionera de una completa extraña.

Un silencio fue todo lo que quedó entre ellas, suspendido en el infinito de los nunca jamás.

Esta vez, Sakura se daría la vuelta para no volver atrás.

Regresó a su habitación y comenzó a empacar lo esencial en un par de mochilas de viaje. Con cada objeto que guardaba un estado de vigilia se fue apoderando de su cuerpo y de su mente. Se sentía más despierta que nunca, como si acabara de salir de la bruma en una mañana de invierno para ver el sol brillar en el horizonte anunciando la primavera por venir.

Mientras contemplaba todo esto, su tía, levantada por el alboroto, se movía de una habitación a otra, consolando a una y tratando de disuadir a la otra.

Pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Cuando estuvo lista, salió con todo lo que podía cargar de momento y bajó las escaleras lo más aprisa que le fue posible sin caerse.

"¿Sakura?"

La incertidumbre en la voz de su tía a sus espaldas le encogió el corazón, porque ella también era una víctima más de la patética tragicomedia de las Haruno.

"Volveré por el resto de mis cosas en la semana Obasan, cuídense mucho".

Ignoró tanto el llanto como el silencio que seguían a su sombra.

Cuando cerró al puerta tras de sí, por primera vez en toda su vida, se sintió como una mujer adulta; y lejos de asustarse, esa sensación le resultó profundamente reconfortante.

Ahora, sólo había un lugar a donde podía ir a semejantes horas de la madrugada.

-o-

**NDA:** Se han dado cuenta de cuantas formas distintas existen simplemente para dar nombre a la ropa interior femenina? Que difícil es decidirse por una palabra neutra que todos entiendan.

Y para los curiosos las pantis/bragas/blumer/calzones/bombachas/trusas–kunai de Sakura eran negras, tipo hilo... Kakashi es un pervertido con suerte fufufu! 8D

Gracias por leer!

--

Kusudama: esferas ornamentales de papel con largas tiras de colores usadas para adornar las calles y tiendas en Tanabata.

Dango: dumplings o masitas hechas de harina de arroz que pueden ser dulces o salados según su preparación y que se sirven en un pincho, generalmente para acompañar el té.


	9. la verdad, a veces duele

**c-9**

**Acerca de cómo la verdad, a veces duele.**

¿Qué puedes hacer cuando la puerta de tu casa suena sin cesar como un martillo de alta potencia contra tu cráneo?

Nada, más que ir a abrirle al idiota del otro lado, matarle a golpes con tu almohada, y luego jurar por todo el dinero en el banco más cercano que esa fue tú última juerga y que jamás volverás a beber más que agua mineral… ¡sin gas!

¿Y quién rayos toca a las tres de la maldita madrugada? La remota luz del despertador digital le lastimaba la retina tanto como el saberse despierto cuando lo que deseaba era estar inconsciente por las próximas ocho horas lo menos.

Desprendiéndose de la maraña de sábanas enredadas entre sus piernas, Matzuo Takuma se puso de pie entre muy dormido y bastante irritado, pero dispuesto a resolver el problema y volver a la cama enseguida. Luego de dar varios traspiés en la oscuridad de su habitación, logró llegar a la puerta para abrirla con un gesto iracundo que se esfumó tan pronto reconoció a su molesto visitante sorpresa.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó incrédulo mirando de arriba a abajo a su desaliñada novia, quien bien parecía haber sido arrastrada y revolcada por una terrible ventisca hasta la misma puerta de su casa con… ¿eran esas maletas?

"Me fui de casa…" su voz era casi inaudible. Irónico en verdad, luego de estar a punto de derribar su puerta a golpes.

"¡Pues ya era hora!" replicó airado recostándose del marco.

"¿Puedo quedarme contigo?"

Algo debió mostrarse en su cara porque de inmediato vio su propio pánico reflejado en el rostro de Sakura, quien enseguida trató de enmendar la situación.

"Sólo sería por un par de días…" aseguró con un gritillo. ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes? Ah sí, al comienzo de todas las historias de horror de sus amigos sobre sus pasadas relaciones con psicóticas posesivas y acosadoras.

"Sé que es repentino, ni yo se como pasó, pero no seré una molestia para ti, Takuma", continuó dándole más explicaciones a toda velocidad, como tren a punto de descarrilar. "Sólo necesito donde dormir y dejar mis cosas mientras resuelvo… dos o tres días a lo mucho, y me voy… además ya decidí que voy a aceptar la pasantía en Suna, recuerdas que te hablé de eso, ¿no?" Takuma parpadeó confundido. "Así que voy a estar fuera de la aldea por un tiempo… no sé aun que voy a hacer con mis cosas, supongo que puedo…"

"¡Espera un momento!", levantó la mano para interrumpirla. De seguro que le había escuchado mal. "Dices que te vas de la aldea… ¿a Suna?"

"Sí, voy a entrenar allí por un año".

"Quieres decir qué… ¿¡qué me estás dejando!"

"¡Noooo! Claro que no es eso, yo no…".

"¿No? ¿No dices que te vas a ir por un año?"

"Pues sí, me voy…", admitió incómoda, bajando la mirada. ¡Que demonios! ésta tenía que ser la primera vez que una chica lo dejaba plantado. Normalmente, él era el primero en fastidiarse de las relaciones, de la monotonía de estar siempre con la misma persona luego de que se acaba la novedad. Aunque tenía que admitir que Sakura no se parecía en nada a sus novias anteriores. Quizás por eso ésta era su relación más duradera a la fecha.

"¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?"

"Takuma… lo siento mucho". Se le veía sinceramente apenada, pero las disculpas no le iban a servir de nada ahora.

"¡Y encima de todo, quieres quedarte aquí!".

"Realmente necesito tu ayuda…"

Takuma sopesó por unos segundos los pro y los contras de la situación. Si bien podía tener sus ventajas tenerla en casa y _a la mano_ por unos días, era demasiado el riesgo a correr para él, tanto por su estilo liberal de vida como para su salud física. Algo le decía que está era el tipo de cosas que Naruto y Sasuke no iban a dejar pasar sin pelear a uña y diente por su compañera. ¡Literalmente!

"No creo que sea buena idea…", sin contar que era un completo descaro de su parte el siquiera proponerlo. "Además, ya sabes lo que pienso sobre vivir juntos o tener una relación más seria, Sakura".

"¡No te estoy pidiendo algo más serio!" negó de inmediato, azorada, "tan sólo que me ayudes."

Takuma no pudo más que verla de arriba abajo, estupefacto.

"O sea que tampoco te intereso para algo más serio… ¡Vaya con las sorpresas!"

"¡Yo no dije eso!", gruñó frustrada y evidentemente molesta por ser puesta en evidencia. Ya le decía su madre que los ninja no eran de fiar.

"Venir a decirme que me dejas y que no quieres algo serio conmigo a las tres de la mañana supera todas tus excentricidades pasadas, querida Sakura".

"¡Sabes que sí me interesas o no estaría aquí! Lo que necesito ahora es un amigo Taku…".

"Pero eres mi novia y eso cambia por completo las cosas," contestó con practicidad, "no puedo verte sólo como una amiga… no quiero que se compliquen las cosas".

"¿Complicarse cómo? Sólo son un par de días"

"Ahh cierto, porque vas a dejarme, ¿no?… ¡Genial!"

"Yo no voy…"

"¿No?" la interrumpió, poniendo el rostro a su nivel, como retándola a negarlo.

"¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón… voy a dejarte" dijo sonriendo forzadamente al tiempo que se inclinaba para recoger los bultos a sus pies. "¡Ahora mismo!"

Takuma se quedó poco menos que anonadado con la grosería, incapaz de formular una respuesta rápida y digna para la ocasión. Así que no le quedó más que verla caminando furiosa pasillo abajo, como elefante de carga en plena procesión. ¡Vaya con el descaro de algunas chicas! Era él quien tenía derecho de estar molesto considerando las circunstancias, no ella, que sólo venía a abusar de la confianza que tenían. ¿Qué pretendía? Usarlo una vez más antes de dejarlo plantado; tal vez le había estado dando a Sakura más crédito del que en verdad se merecía.

Todas las mujeres son iguales, al fin y al cabo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Takuma volvió a entrar en su departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con el más leve de los clicks.

-o-

Había algo tremendamente encantador respecto a Konoha en las primeras horas del alba. El aire fresco, renovado; la luz pálida, la serenidad. Todo parecía renacer con cada día como si una nueva aldea emergiera de la oscuridad de la noche, más colorida y hermosa que el día anterior. Todo se sentía como nuevo; todo, menos los nombres escritos en el cenotafio. Invariables y lúgubres, tallados sobre la piedra. Había pasado varias horas viéndolos fijamente como todas las mañanas, repasando cada trazo y vuelta que había dejado el cincel y que ya conocía de memoria. Quizás era por eso que la vida de la aldea siempre le resultaba tan refrescante, luego de mantener los ojos pegados al mármol negro, lleno de nombres y remordimientos.

Bostezando tras la máscara, Kakashi estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza buscando despejar el sopor en el que estaba sumido. No había dormido bien desde su última –y desafortunada– misión, por no decir que casi no había pegado un ojo desde entonces. Y por mucho que intentase restarle importancia al asunto, en el fondo sabía que lo que había ocurrido ese día era una nueva cachetada que le daba el destino. Tenía una lección que aprender de todo esto, eso era seguro, y le tocaba caer de rodillas de nuevo para abrir unos ojos que no se había percatado de haber cerrado en primer lugar.

Lo único que tenía claro hasta el momento era que se había confiado de nuevo; había dejado que su arrogancia lo llevase por el familiar camino de la autosuficiencia y el egoísmo. Era como un mal hábito que volvía una y otra vez sin que él mismo lo notase, hasta que el desastre ya estaba palmeándole la espalda con una familiaridad desconcertante.

De momento, las viejas pesadillas se habían renovado en sus noches, haciéndolo dar vueltas, desvelado sobre su viejo colchón. Los mismos fantasmas de siempre ahora tenían otros rostros, desencajados, rotos; y respondían a otros nombres que siempre se quedaban a medio gritar. Pero que igual que antes, le hacían sentir tanta culpabilidad como angustia. Y luego, despierto, le seguían como espectros pegados a su sombra.

Esos, y muchos otros sentimientos que no sabía bien donde poner en una vida tan estéril como la suya, le estaban ganando terreno cada día a su infame indiferencia y desprendimiento.

Hatake Kakashi estaba preocupado.

Se notaba en la pequeña arruga marcada entre sus cejas, en el ojo más entornado y atento, en la cadencia dos tiempos más rápida de su habitual andar desganado.

No que nadie lo notase. Pero hacía un mundo de diferencia para un hombre sumido en rutinas y anclado en sus lugares seguros.

¿Qué si lo iba a admitir?

No.

Lo iba a ignorar.

Es así como al llegar hasta la vereda del río, Kakashi cruzó el viejo puente rojo como tantas otras veces, obligándose con cada paso a dejar atrás su ánimo sombrío y enfocar su atención de nuevo en las cosas sencillas de todos los días, como las calles de la aldea, o los olores del verano. A su alrededor, los rastros dejados por el primer día del festival le mantuvieron entretenido en la tarea de identificar a los festejantes, tumbados precariamente en todos los bancos disponibles, demasiado cansados o demasiado ebrios para llegar hasta sus casas la noche anterior.

Al final de la calle, uno de dichos festejantes estaba dando un espectáculo extrañamente patético, pero no inesperado en este tipo de ocasiones. Sentado al borde de la acera, con la cabeza medio oculta entre las rodillas, desaliñado y sucio, rodeado de un montón de maletas hechas a toda prisa, como si recién lo hubieran echado de casa por vividor y patán.

Ahora, Kakashi conocía unos cuantos vividores y otro tanto de patanes, pero ninguno de cabello rosa.

Deteniéndose a su lado, esperó tranquilamente por unos segundos, preparado para cualquier reacción de su impredecible alumna. Y ella sabía bien que él estaba allí, pues no se había molestado en ocultar ni su presencia ni su chakra. Sin embargo, no hubo ni el más mínimo movimiento o sonido en respuesta a su presencia. No estaba dormida, así que, o estaba demasiado cansada para reaccionar, o simplemente estaba determinada a ignorarlo por completo.

Ambas ideas eran totalmente inaceptables.

"Sakura-chan, ¿qué raro verte tan temprano en domingo?"

Su tono era alegre como un rayo de sol después de la lluvia.

"Te - _odio_".

La respuesta fue sombría como una tormenta en noche sin luna.

"¿No son esas tus cosas?" continuó sin inmutarse por la aparente falta de tacto de su alumna.

Sakura levantó el rostro, sus ojos cansados y ojerosos se clavaron en algún punto indefinido al frente, sin enfocar nada verdaderamente.

"Mi vida es una mierda…".

"…"

"Y todo es TU culpa".

"¿Lo es?" preguntó enseguida, ladeando la cabeza confundido.

"Yo estaba feliz, ¿sabes? Muy feliz, viviendo en la ignorancia…" dijo con un dejo de nostalgia. "Hasta ayer, al menos tenía un techo sobre mi cabeza, una familia disfuncional, un trabajo estable, un novio que… ¿me quería?", arrugó mucho la cara como si la idea le repugnara, "…y tenía mucha, mucha más confianza en el futuro".

"¿Y ahora?"

"¿Ahora? Ahora sólo tengo un sucio montón de bultos y ningún lugar a donde ir". Finalmente lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa que aterrorizaría al mejor de los hombres plantada en el rostro. "¡Gra-cias, sen-sei!"

Si eso no lo espantaba, nada lo haría. Rascando su cuello incómodo, Kakashi se mantuvo firme en su actitud de casual indiferencia, al tiempo que, mentalmente, le quitaba todo lo sarcástico o inapropiado a las posibles respuestas para su, no tan dulce alumna. Cuando terminó sin nada que decir salvo comentar sobre el clima, solo atinó a quedarse allí de pie, irritándola aún más con su silenciosa presencia, si la vena en su frente era algún indicio.

"¿¡Qué no piensas decirme nada!" reclamó, destilando veneno por los poros.

La sinceridad era, en momentos así, un mal lamentablemente necesario. Doloroso, pero inevitable.

"Hm, no se a ti, pero a mí ésta es la Sakura que me gusta…"

En seguida, la siniestra sonrisa que le prometía un infierno de sufrimiento desapareció, dejando en su lugar un rostro completamente en blanco.

Sólo un paso más.

"…la Sakura que no tiene miedo de tomar lo que quiere."

-o-

"Muy bien, muy bien… cuéntamelo todo de nuevo".

Sakura se mordió la lengua en un intento por contener el ácido que le subía por la garganta. No sabía que le estaba exasperando más: las preguntas y repreguntas incesantes, o la sonrisa de absoluta suficiencia aplastada de oreja a oreja en la cara de Ino. Una marquesina de neon a todo color no expresaría más claramente el enorme _'Te-Lo-Dije'_ que marcaba todas sus palabras.

"¿Qué más quieres de mí, Ino?" fue la respuesta cansina de una mujer desesperada. "Ganaste, tenías razón respecto a Takuma… ¿podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?"

"Déjame disfrutar mi momento, frentona", comentó con ligereza, rizando un largo mechón de cabello entre sus dedos. Su blanca sonrisa parecía iluminar todo el salón desde el otro lado del sofá en el que estaban sentadas.

"Sabía que podía contar con tu compasión e inigualable humildad." Sakura se encogió aun más en el asiento, abrazando sus rodillas contra el pecho, en un esfuerzo inútil por bloquear la sofocante presencia de su amiga.

"Oye, es tu culpa por no escucharme a tiempo, y mira que me cansé de decírtelo". Ino era, sin duda alguna, la peor pesadilla que podía enfrentar en las presentes circunstancias: sin lugar a donde ir y sin dinero para subsistir. Pero, al mismo tiempo era la única persona en la que ella confiaba lo suficiente como para pedirle ayuda en un momento tan duro, sin tener que preocuparse de esconder nada (porque era imposible esconderle nada), y sin ser objeto de lástima (seguro que Ino ya estaba calculando las ganancias).

En fin, que soportar sus arranques de superioridad a cambio de techo y comida parecía ser un trato bastante razonable; más aún a la luz de las alternativas que tenía: ir con Naruto y limpiar por tres días sin descanso sólo para hacer su casa semi-habitable, o ir con Sasuke y hablar con monosílabos por el resto de la semana.

'_Ugh'_

"Además", continuó la rubia a modo de regaño, "tienes que compensarme por el tiempo que perdí ayer, hablando con él en la feria".

"Ya me parecía que no lo hacías por la bondad de tu corazón", y que se lo haría pagar con creces más temprano que tarde.

"¡Y yo, sacrificándome por ti en vano!" Agitó su cabello con un dramático ademán, propio de las telenovelas edulcoradas de la tarde. "Si pensabas terminar con él, ¿por qué no lo dijiste y me ahorrabas el disgusto?" reclamó contrariada.

"Ya te dije que no lo sabía entonces."

"Por eso, cuéntame de nuevo como fue todo, y no omitas nada esta vez".

Considerando que ya se lo había contado _todo_ tres veces, Sakura contempló seriamente la posibilidad de inventarse una que otra cosa para darle una nueva emoción al ya desgastado chisme. Afortunadamente para ella, Shikamaru eligió ese preciso momento para reaparecer, cargando consigo un par de bultos de impresionantes dimensiones, los cuales dejó caer sin mucha ceremonia tan pronto cruzó el umbral. Su presencia acaparó la sofocante atención de Ino de inmediato.

"¿¡Por qué tardaste tanto, Shikamaru!"

El Nara inhaló y exhaló con lentitud antes de contestar, como buscando la paciencia que sabía era necesaria para lidiar con el inminente interrogatorio.

"¿Has visto la habitación de Sakura?" preguntó con fastidio. "Parece que guardan toda una sección de la biblioteca central ahí adentro".

"Con razón no encuentras novios decentes, frentona" replicó la rubia, examinando con desagrado los bultos llenos de pergaminos y libros a los pies de su novio.

"No es para tanto…" Sakura se defendió débilmente ante las miradas curiosas de sus amigos. De acuerdo, quizás no era algo muy común, pero tampoco era como si estuviese enferma o algo así. Tan sólo le gustaba estudiar. Mucho.

"¿Cómo puedes guardar tanto en tan poco espacio?" preguntó con genuina curiosidad el genio shinobi.

"¿Compulsión?" contestó Sakura.

"¿Estupidez?" aportó Ino.

"¡Que problemático!"

Y realmente lo era para Shikamaru. La siempre voluntariosa Ino había tomado una decisión significativa para luego asignar a otro a realizar esa tarea que ella valoraba como de "vital importancia". En este caso, mudar a Sakura de su casa y con todas sus pertenencias, lo más pronto posible. No era la forma en que un ninja perezoso esperaba pasar su domingo por la tarde, pero tampoco podía decir que no se lo esperaba.

"Lo sabía" suspiró, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

"Vale, vale, vete de una vez y termina de traerlo todo". Ino comenzó a empujar a su desganado novio de vuelta en dirección a la puerta, tratando sin mucho éxito de ponerle rápido en movimiento.

"No creo que pueda terminar hoy…" advirtió con calma, aparentemente inmune a las tácticas de su novia para correrlo.

"Vamos, no seas flojo Shikamaru, que ya no te puede faltar mucho más…".

"¿Bromeas? ¡No voy ni por la mitad!"

Ino le lanzó una sucia mirada a Sakura antes de continuar. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de sus propias e incontrolables compulsiones?

"¡Tienes que traerlo todo hoy, Shika!" exclamó molesta, con un dedo acusador levantado en su dirección. "No voy a arriesgarme a que la frentona tenga una recaída".

Vale. Que su madre fuese capaz de chantajearla de vuelta por amor a su colección de libros, no era algo tan descabellado; Sakura tenía que concederle eso a Ino.

"Ya sabes lo blandengue que es para estas cosas", remató la rubia sin piedad ninguna.

"Estoy presente, ¿recuerdas?" contestó Sakura, levantando la mano y agitándola sobre su cabeza como para ratificar lo obvio.

"¡Que problemático!"

Ino continuó ignorando las protestas de los dos, concentrada como estaba en hacer funcionar al Nara para su beneficio. "Ya vete de una vez, y nada de hacer el vago por el camino", le regañó impaciente, al tiempo que reanudaba sus empujones en dirección a la salida.

Una sarta de amenazas más tarde, e Ino finalmente logró ponerle en movimiento. Sakura les perdió de vista, aunque aún podía escuchar claramente sus voces discutiendo desde la otra habitación, y luego cuando la Señora Yamanaka les interceptó en la salida, insistiendo en que Shikamaru se quedase a comer algo antes de marcharse. El intercambio que siguió entre ellos se sucedió con tanta familiaridad y cariño –más allá de los gritos de Ino, los regaños de su madre y los suspiros desganados de Shika– que todo el asunto no falló en hacerla sentir un tanto más deprimida de lo que ya estaba.

Había en su corazón la pesadez de la pérdida de lo poco que le quedaba de su ilusión de familia. No quería ni comenzar a contemplar las implicaciones detrás de lo que había pasado entre ella y su madre todavía. Tan pronto empezaba a halar un hilo por un lado, la maraña de todo lo que iba mal entre ellas parecía venírsele encima con una sentencia de terrible finalidad. Había roto con el pasado y sólo quedaba aspirar a un futuro mejor.

¿Se sentía aliviada?

Sí.

¿Algo miserable por ello?

Definitivamente.

La había herido antes de irse tanto como ella lo había hecho a través de los años. La tristeza de lo que pudo ser y nunca se dio se le quedó plantada como una mata moribunda en el corazón. Ni aún ahora se atrevía a arrancarla de raíz, con la mínima esperanza de verla renacer algún día.

Lo único seguro por los momentos era que, de ninguna manera se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado anoche. Irse de casa era lo más sensato que había hecho desde la muerte de su padre por mucho.

Y hablando de cosas sensatas, luego estaba todo el asunto con Takuma. Si bien su relación era relativamente reciente en comparación con su familia, él era el primer novio "serio" que tenía y que, para bien o para mal, se había convertido en una referencia importante en su vida. Ella lo consideraba primero como un amigo, pero era obvio que él no pensaba igual. ¿Era posible equivocarse tanto respecto a alguien? ¿Realmente se había estado engañando a sí misma tanto como Ino decía? Juzgar el verdadero carácter de la gente no era su fuerte, eso era evidente ahora.

De lo que sí estuvo consciente desde el inicio de la relación era que Takuma se había convertido rápidamente en su vía favorita de escape; una dosis de contacto humano al que estaba completamente adicta. En algún momento durante el pasado año, Sakura se había convertido en un mendigo de cariño: un abrazo, sexo, el tacto de otra piel. Algo para aplacar un vacío que no sabía como llenar.

Sin embargo, y pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Sakura tenía que admitir que le quería. No lo llamaría amor, claro. Esa palabra parecía demasiado irreal en un mundo tan cínico y cruel como el de los ninja. Pero hasta entonces pensaba que sus sentimientos eran algo mutuo, que había un cariño establecido entre ellos en base a la confianza y el respeto que compartían… era lógico para ella llegar a esta conclusión. Claro, no había tomado en cuenta que él era un hombre, y hasta ahora ninguna mujer sabía a ciencia cierta como funcionaban, atrofiados como estaban para expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Fuese una ilusión o no, dolía. Dolía mucho. Porque después de todo lo que habían compartido era obvio que su relación no valía ni el que le tendiera una mano en un momento de necesidad. ¡Coño, que ni siquiera valía dos noches de hospedaje! La idea le hacía sentir enferma.

No obstante, lo más extraño de todo era que Sakura no alcanzaba a sentir mucho más en contra de Takuma. La profunda rabia y la decepción que le atravesaban de lado a lado estaban dirigidas principalmente contra sí misma, por haberse puesto en una situación tan vulnerable sin necesidad. Qué la llamen tonta toda su vida, pero la verdad no encontraba las fuerzas para odiar a Takuma, menos aún para ejecutar las venganzas que Ino ya parecía tener cuidadosamente planificadas para ella.

No había nada que hacer. Era su propia estupidez la que la había conducido a una serie de malas decisiones. Eran sus propios miedos los que la habían mantenido paralizada en un círculo vicioso. No era el momento de echar la culpa a los demás.

Ahora tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias y empezar de nuevo.

Entonces, una imagen se le vino a la mente.

Tan súbita como indeseada.

Porque Sakura se había propuesto, firme y sin lugar a dudas, no pensar nunca más en _'él'_ y en su estúpida y encantadora sonrisa, escondida tras una exasperante y omnipresente máscara.

Nuevamente se sintió como una tonta por la forma en que se había quedado callada esa mañana, los ojos pegados en las piedras del camino, el rostro ardiendo en la fría brisa matutina. ¿Era posible que unas simples palabras de ánimo le arrancasen semejante reacción?

"…_a mí ésta es la Sakura que me gusta…"._

Aun intentando suprimirlas con todas sus fuerzas, sus palabras y toda la escena, se repitieron en su mente.

"…_la Sakura que no tiene miedo de tomar lo que quiere"._

La sensación de vacío en su estómago y la familiaridad de la enorme mano sobre su cabeza, agitando sus cabellos, sólo la ofuscó aún más.

"_Vas a salir de esto, estoy seguro."_

Entonces, esa mano se deslizó hasta su mejilla por el más corto de los segundos –la yema de sus dedos fríos sobre su piel ardiendo– antes de desaparecer junto con una espalda en rápida retirada.

Sakura no sabía con exactitud cuando las cosas habían cambiado tanto, pero cuando ese roce inocente de los dedos de Kakashi sobre su piel le provocó un delicioso escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo sin piedad ninguna, supo que estaba en muy serios problemas.

De nuevo.

"¡Ahhggg!"

Agitó la cabeza con fuerza en un intento vano por deshacerse de la sensación que le quemaba la piel, de las imágenes que le destrozaban los nervios, de la estúpida sonrisa en cuestión que aún tenía ganas de machacar a golpes.

"Me estoy volviendo loca", dijo en un susurro para sus adentros, pasándose las manos por el cabello y masajeándose el cráneo, tratando de deshacer el nudo mental que tenía atravesado en sus sesos.

"Pues yo he dudado de tu sanidad desde hace mucho, la verdad".

Ino estaba de vuelta, lista para retomar la tortura justo donde se había quedado. Sakura no levantó el rostro ni abrió los ojos. Sólo sintió el sofá hundirse a su lado bajo el peso de su amiga, y junto con él, lo poco que le quedaba de sus, ya escasas, esperanzas de sobrevivir.

"¿Segura que te sientes bien? Te ves realmente fatal".

"Me siento fatal…" _'gracias por señalar lo obvio'._

"Si te hace sentir mejor, ya te he visto en peores condiciones antes". Vamos, Ino sí que sabía como animar. Cuando Sakura volvió el rostro para enfrentarla, tuvo la muy rara oportunidad de ver, por un milisegundo tan sólo, un gesto de verdadera preocupación oculto al fondo de sus ojos azules. Pero tan rápido como lo vio, desapareció con un ademán de indiferencia matizado por mucho cabello agitándose por todas partes.

¡Qué rayos! Realmente Ino se preocupaba por ella. A su modo, claro. Pero se preocupaba.

"¡Gracias, Ino!"

Su amiga la miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas adicionales por las orejas.

"Por ayudarme…", continuó antes de arrepentirse, "por todo lo que haces por mí, gracias".

"Ughhh, mientras no te vayas a poner toda sentimental encima mío…" la cara de horror de Ino era su forma de lidiar con los afectos de sus amigos, demasiado práctica para participar en lo que ella calificaba como gestos innecesarios y vergonzosos de cariño.

"Además, mi ayuda es temporal", agregó sin perder el ritmo. "Ya va siendo hora de que te busques un departamento de soltera a donde yo pueda llegar a molestar, frentona". Sakura no pudo evitar sonreírle por respuesta. Ino tenía una forma muy particular de hacer sentir a la gente bienvenida; y de cobrar sus deudas también.

"Vale. Te prometo ponerme a buscar uno tan pronto vuelva".

"¿Vuelvas de dónde?" replicó.

"Ya te lo dije", era muy raro que Ino se perdiera de algún detalle durante una conversación, menos de uno tan importante. "Me voy a Suna". Cuando no hubo ninguna reacción de entendimiento, continuó elaborando la idea, "¡La pasantía, Ino!… ¿me voy por un año?"

"¡Oooh, eso!" Ino abrió la boca exageradamente, como si la idea fuese tan descabellada que nunca se le hubiese ocurrido sin ayuda. "Pero, ¿acaso ya sabes si vas a poder ir?" su tono era de genuina curiosidad, lo que hizo a Sakura arrugar la cara, completamente descolocada con la pregunta.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Lo digo porque, como te encuentras suspendida…".

Si existían en el universo los hoyos negros, uno acababa de aparecer justo donde su estómago debía de estar. El inmediato horror que siguió a esta revelación casi la dejó sin aliento. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Decir que Tsunade estaba molesta con ella era quedarse cortos. Tsunade estaba furiosa y la había suspendido indefinidamente. No era descabellado pensar que con esa suspensión pudieran venir otras sanciones para ella, como la pérdida de privilegios, o de oportunidades…

"¡Oh por kami!" Sakura entró en verdadero pánico. Era enteramente posible que el puesto ya hubiese sido dado a otro candidato. O que, en vista de su situación, simplemente le negasen la oportunidad de ir. Tsunade podía ser bastante drástica (por no decir verdaderamente _sádica_), cuando de reprimendas se trataba.

Sakura se puso de pie, y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la pequeña estancia, bajo la presión constante que suponía la mirada atenta de Ino. Podía ver con el rabillo del ojo que su amiga continuaba hablándole, gesticulando exageradamente con sus ademanes usuales; pero la kunoichi no escuchaba una sola palabra, como si las dos estuviesen atrapadas dentro de una película muda sin subtítulos. Toda su concentración estaba puesta en recordar, con el mayor el lujo de detalles posible, la conversación que había tenido aquel día con su shishou, cuando le habló de la posibilidad de pasantía.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, le había dicho que ella era su primera opción para la comisión, y que le daba una semana para pensarlo y decidir antes de que enviase al pasante. Eso le daba hasta el próximo martes. Era domingo por la tarde, así que, en teoría al menos, aún estaba a tiempo de aplicar.

El problema ahora eran sus posibilidades de ser aceptada, dadas las circunstancias.

Todo lo que podía hacer era aparecerse en la Torre Hokage mañana a primera hora de la mañana, dispuesta a arrastrarse ida y vuelta todo el camino a Suna si eso le daba la oportunidad que quería.

Se detuvo finalmente, piernas separadas y mentón en alto, enfrentando a su enmudecida amiga y rival con renovada determinación.

Haruno Sakura ahora tenía una misión.

-o-

Abrió la caja.

-.-

Seis fotos descoloridas, amarillas en los bordes de tanto ser manoseadas.

_Hatake Sakumo, el colmillo blanco de Konoha._

_Hatake Kakashi de doce años; otro niño de su edad a su lado._

_Namikaze Minato, sonriente, de la mano de una pelirroja alta y esbelta._

_Una mujer sentada en el alfeizar de una ventana, mirando con ojos vacíos a la cámara._

_Un bebe llorando, estirando sus pequeñas manitas hacia el cielo._

_Un campo verde, una joven de espaldas, el cenotafio._

-.-

Un pequeño libro de bolsillo, apenas legible.

'_El Camino del Shinobi'_

_-Anónimo-_

_Página 2, subrayado en tinta negra: Un shinobi nunca muestra sus sentimientos. Los sentimientos son debilidades que nublan el buen juicio y debilitan el sentido del deber._

_Página 5, subrayado tres veces en tinta negra: La misión de un shinobi es lo primero. La misión de un shinobi lo es todo._

_Un shinobi nunca cuestiona el liderazgo, sólo lo obedece._

_Página 8: Un shinobi está siempre preparado, reacciona primero, se anticipa a sus enemigos, nunca llega tarde._

-.-

Un kunai.

_Más largo que el tamaño estándar y más pesado, grabado con símbolos ininteligibles en la empuñadura, y con las marcas inconfundibles de su uso en una triple hojilla ya sin filo. El cuidadoso y refinado trabajo de artesanía no era común en las armas de uso oficial. Era una pieza hermosa a pesar del desgaste, hecha a la medida de su dueño. Hacía años que no era usado._

-.-

Un reloj de bolsillo.

_Hecho de plata ya deslustrada y muy rayada. La tapa ya no encajaba bien y había perdido la cadena. Al agitarlo se escuchaba el ruido de las piezas sueltas en su interior. Las manecillas estaban detenidas en las once en punto. _

_El grabado en la parte posterior estaba completamente destruido excepto por un nombre. Hatake Sakumo_

-.-

Una carta del Alto Consejo del Konohagakure, dirigida a la Sra. Hatake.

…_es nuestro deber informarle que las investigaciones han concluido de acuerdo con los procedimientos pertinentes y la normativa vigente; en consecuencia, luego de cuidadosa revisión y deliberación de la evidencia presentada, ha sido decisión de este Consejo el declarar a Hatake Sakumo, de rango jounin, culpable de insubordinación, traición y daño permanente al Konohagakure no Sato. _

…_sus acciones sientan un lamentable precedente, y dan pie a su destitución permanente como shinobi de Konoha, a su deshonra pública y el retiro de todos sus reconocimientos obtenidos hasta la fecha._

…_su fallecimiento queda oficialmente registrado en acta como accidental: "muerte durante entrenamiento". _

_Ninguna mención respecto a este incidente puede ser hecho, so pena por conspiración y exilio para los culpables._

-.-

Cerró la caja.

-o-

El atardecer comenzaba a perfilar sus colores en el horizonte, estirando las sombras, diluyendo la luz, pero dejando el ambiente igual de sofocante y pesado.

El calor había sido inmisericorde durante todo el día, deshidratando todo a su paso, y al parecer por la noche no iba a ser diferente. Claro, Sakura tenía que admitir que su percepción de la temperatura podía estar tremendamente afectada por el hecho de que llevaba más de tres horas entrenando como posesa, en uno de sus campos favoritos a las afueras de la aldea.

Llegar allí implicaba tomar un sinuoso camino rural que se extendía al noreste desde la salida principal de Konoha y por la vereda del río hasta un claro cerca de la cara rocosa de la montaña. Tomaba más tiempo, pero entrenar en el lugar tenía sus ventajas: era muy tranquilo y amplio, rara vez era utilizado por otros shinobis y, sobre todo, estaba lleno de unas enormes rocas –restos de la talla de los hokages en la montaña– que nadie extrañaba cuando ella las pulverizaba a puño limpio.

Respirando profusamente por la nariz y la boca, Sakura se detuvo a admirar su trabajo. Estaba entrenando tácticas de distracción y ataque: por un lado lanzando kunais bomba sobre blancos difíciles de alcanzar para crear una distracción, mientras cambiaba de dirección para atacar a las sorprendidas rocas en su camino.

Claro, era mucho más divertido sorprender a Naruto y enterrarlo en una grieta en el suelo, pero por los momentos tendría que conformarse con sus silenciosas y duras compañeras de entrenamiento.

Porque cuando estás suspendido, resulta que no puedes ni siquiera entrenar con tus compañeros de equipo.

Era como ser borrado de un plumazo y con mucha mala leche, de la faz del mundo ninja.

Posiblemente exageraba, pero Sakura no podía evitar sentirse desde ya como una kunoichi caída en desgracia. Quizás por eso había elegido un lugar tan remoto para entrenarse y mantener su mente –y músculos– ocupados y en buena forma, sin los inconvenientes de tener que soportar miradas subrepticias cargadas de suspicacia, y en algunos casos, hasta de lástima.

Era increíble, pero hasta esa mañana, cuando llegó bien temprano a la Torre Hokage con el corazón en la mano de los nervios, no había entendido realmente el hecho y la magnitud de lo que significaba estar suspendida, y las implicaciones que eso podía tener en el resto de su vida. Estar allí, en el lugar donde pasaba la mitad de su vida trabajando, y ser tratada como una mera visita inoportuna, fue una bofetada de las más duras de toda su carrera.

De hecho la habían dejado esperando por más de media hora, sentada frente a las enormes puertas dobles de la oficina de Tsunade, con toda la ansiedad del mundo carcomiéndole las entrañas; eso hasta que Shizune finalmente apareció y se apiadó de su miseria.

"_Tsunade está de visita hoy en Ame, no podrás verla hasta mañana Sakura, lo siento. ¿Era algo urgente?"_

No, nada urgente. Qué era un día más sin saber si todas tus decisiones y metas a corto plazo estaban construidas en torno a un imposible.

Sakura se dejó caer al piso, tendiéndose boca arriba y dejando salir su frustración con un gritillo. Su respiración se había regularizado y su pulso era casi normal. Pero su ánimo estaba tan agotado como sus fuerzas y su chakra, luego del intenso entrenamiento.

Si fuese posible, Sakura estaba segura de que se sentía aún peor que el día anterior.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a la rutina del inicio de la semana que de hecho esa mañana, al salir de la Torre Hokage, había tomado el camino al hospital por puro hábito. Cuando llegó ante sus puertas sin poder entrar a trabajar, se sintió físicamente enferma.

Si tan sólo pudiera arrancarse esa parte de ella que le dolía y le molestaba tanto para arrojarla lejos y empezar de cero, las cosas irían mucho mejor.

Pero las soluciones fáciles eran un imposible. Más aún en su caso y considerando el caos que era su vida de momento.

A Sakura le había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo que hasta encontraba dificultad para concentrarse en un sólo problema a la vez. Sus pensamientos parecían saltar de un lado a otro sin cesar y sin descanso. Todo, matizado por una sensación de incertidumbre ante el futuro que le resultaba tan sobrecogedora, como a ratos podía resultarle emocionante. Con mucho era tal y como abrir un cuaderno de notas nuevo, con todas sus hojas limpias y el olor inconfundible del papel prensado invitándote a comenzar a escribir. Sin embargo, al tomar el lápiz aparecía de inmediato ese miedo subyacente y constante, de echarlo todo a perder.

Claro, Sakura ya no le tenía miedo a tener miedo, ni miedo al miedo mismo tampoco, si es que eso tenía sentido. No obstante, estaba consciente que sobreponerse del todo a sus inseguridades iba a ser un reto constante al que debía plantar cara todos los días.

Ahora mismo incluso, sentía miedo. Un miedo que tenía nombre, que no era mucho ni evidente, pero que estaba allí, en el fondo, bien escondido bajo mucho fastidio y toneladas de irritación dirigidas en su mayoría a la exasperante presencia que la acompañaba.

Porque el no poder entrenar con sus compañeros de equipo no significaba que _'él' _no podía sentarse a leer confortablemente a la sombra de un árbol, dejando caer una que otra crítica casual acerca de su postura o técnica; cómo si realmente estuviera prestándole atención. _¡Ja!_

Ella se freía al sol de la tarde y él leía pornografía al fresco. Algo iba mal en el mundo sin duda.

Sakura dejó salir otro gritillo de frustración.

"¿Crees en la reencarnación, sensei?"

"…"

"Lo he estado pensando con cuidado... En la próxima vida quiero ser un caracol".

Sakura sintió un granito de orgullo interior cuando vio de reojo que el copyninja detuvo su lectura. _'¡Ja! Toma que no eres invulnerable'._

"¿Es lógico, no te parece?"

El shinobi volvió la página.

"Llevan sus casas encima, viven de lo que les brinda el medio ambiente, andan sin prisas, ¡son hermafroditas!… pfff".

Sakura se sonrió triunfal, como si eso lo resolviese todo. Definitivamente tenía un buen plan para la otra vida si ésta terminaba de reventarle espectacularmente en la cara.

"Babas".

"¿Qué?"

"Los caracoles son babosos, y tu odias las babas".

¡Rayos! Si que no había pensado en eso. Realmente Sakura odiaba cualquier sustancia de consistencia babosa con locura. Era un poco vergonzoso admitir su fobia, pero hasta la fecha le daba verdadero pavor acercarse a algunos de los Niken del propio Kakashi, que cuando se sacudían podían llenar de babas a todo lo que estuviese en un radio de diez metros a la redonda.

No podía soportar la simple idea de tocar algo baboso, mucho menos iba a pasar su próxima vida segregando semejante asquerosidad.

'_Ewww'_

Entonces Sakura se sentó abruptamente, volviéndose para enfrentar al copyninja que estaba sentado contra un árbol a unos pocos metros de ella, justo en las márgenes del campo de entrenamiento.

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar mi vida?" entonó molesta.

"TU próxima vida…" aclaró enseguida, "ésta todavía tiene arreglo".

"¿Sabes qué es lo que más me molesta de todo esto?"

"…"

"Que seas tú quien tenga que recordarme lo que odio y lo que no". De acuerdo, el tipo era un genio, pero no dejaba de ser molesto que no se le escapara una.

"¿Sabes qué es lo que creo?"

El copyninja cerró el libro en sus manos, resignado. "Vas a decírmelo de cualquier modo ¿no?"

"Que tú sigues sabiendo mucho de mi y yo no se nada ti", reclamó airada, "y considerando que te he estado hablando sin parar toda la tarde, creo que es tu turno Kakashi-sensei".

El shinobi se encogió de hombros con exagerado dramatismo y Sakura se acercó a él, sentándose de frente y a su lado, e imitando su postura de piernas estiradas. Debajo de las frondosas ramas encontró por fin algún alivio para el sofocante calor.

"Y esta vez…", comenzó de inmediato con su mejor tono de advertencia, "no quiero nada de evasivas ni dobles sentidos".

Kakashi levantó una mano haciendo el ademán de ser juramentado.

Sakura apretó los dientes. Era el momento de continuar donde se había quedado.

"Sobre tu padre. No entiendo por qué salvar a sus compañeros de equipo hizo que le odiases. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en esa misión?".

"Salvar a sus compañeros significó el completo fracaso de la misión" contestó con calma.

"Eso no es tan grave ¿no?" seguía confundida, "fallar en una misión es algo que nos pasa a todos".

"Su fallo dio origen a la tercera guerra secreta ninja" explicó sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. "Mi padre puso la vida de unos pocos por encima de las vidas de toda la aldea y del país de fuego".

Sakura se quedó paralizada mirando fijamente a su sensei, quien parecía tan indiferente como siempre a pesar de la gravedad de lo que acababa de compartir. ¡Ahora lo entendía todo! El silencio en torno a Sakumo que cumplían los habitantes de la aldea, la desaparición de todos los registros respecto al Colmillo Blanco. Incluso el por qué del rechazo de un niño por su padre. Justamente a esto hacía referencia la carta la deshonra que había leído más temprano, cuando finalmente había encontrado el valor para seguir revisando la caja que le había dejado Kakashi.

Era una tragedia más terrible de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Una decisión imposible y con efectos que aun hoy repercutían en su hijo y en las vidas de todos los habitantes de Konoha. Las cicatrices dejadas por la guerra estaban lejos de curarse, aun después de tantos años.

¿Qué clase de hombre había sido Hatake Sakumo? ¿Y cómo había tomado semejante decisión? Tan sólo pensar en las implicaciones de resolver un dilema ético de esa magnitud le hacía doler la cabeza. ¿Qué haría ella misma si tuviera que elegir entre salvar sólo a Naruto y a Sakuke, o salvar a toda la aldea?

Sólo podía rogar a todos los dioses disponibles que nunca tuviese que buscar esa respuesta y tomar esa decisión.

Sakura continuó pensando a toda máquina, uniendo los cabos de información que tenía hasta ahora. Todo encajaba excepto por un detalle. La sentencia de traición sólo podía significar una cosa.

"Entonces, tu padre fue ejecutado", afirmó tímidamente, sabiendo que se aventuraba en terreno muy peligroso. La carta decía muerte accidental, pero era obvio que se trataba de una tapadera. Este no era un tema del que se hablara mucho en la aldea, pero era algo bien sabido por todos desde el momento en que cada uno tomaba el juramento shinobi: el precio a pagar por la traición, era la muerte.

En su momento, la única razón que absolvió a Sasuke de sufrir ese destino al regresar a la aldea, fue el Sharingan.

En el caso del padre de Kakashi, al tener ya descendencia que perpetrara su legado, de seguro no hubo mucha discusión en el Consejo respecto a su sentencia.

"¿Ejecutado?" replicó un Kakashi pensativo. "Sí. Supongo que en cierta forma, sí. Fue ejecutado por el mismo código de honor ninja que desobedeció".

Sakura se quedó algo confundida por la forma en que elaboró su respuesta, pero Kakashi continuó sin esperar por más preguntas.

"Mi padre hizo seppuku".

¿Qué se podía decir ante algo como eso? Sakura tragó saliva dolorosamente y desvió la mirada, incapaz de seguir viendo la pasividad de su semblante mientras contaba algo tan duro e íntimo.

"Eso fue lo que terminó de derrumbar el respeto que le tenía" continuó con una voz terriblemente distante. "No lo comprendí entonces, joven y orgulloso como era. Sólo me empeñé en romper con todo lo que me relacionase a él". Aun cuando no mostrase sentimiento alguno, no había que ser un genio para saber que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y la madurez de su sensei, aun le dolía verdaderamente todo el asunto.

"Supongo que, en el fondo, estaba tratando de lavar mi propia vergüenza". La risa despreocupada que siguió a esta declaración, sobresaltó a Sakura, que le vio sonreír lánguidamente como de costumbre. Como si nada.

"Pero, todo eso quedó en el pasado", su voz animada, terminó de cambiar la nota fúnebre del ambiente con absoluta facilidad. "Las cosas son distintas ahora, gracias a Obito".

"¿Quién es Obit…?" Sakura se detuvo a tiempo. "Olvídalo, ya lo sé: _Esa es otra pregunta_".

"Definitivamente eres buena en este juego", contestó con su mejor tono de sensei dedicado, felicitando a sus alumnos por una tarea bien hecha. "Sin embargo, voy a hacer una excepción esta vez porque, en realidad, tú ya lo conoces de sobra".

Sakura estaba confundida. No recordaba haber oído nunca hablar de un tal Obito, mucho menos conocerle. Entonces vio al copyninja quitarse el hitae-ate y pasar la mano por sus rebeldes cabellos, poniendo más desorden en la perenne maraña plata. En ese momento su arma más poderosa se abrió lentamente, fijando su destello rojizo y potencialmente mortal en ella.

"Mi compañero de equipo, Uchiha Obito".

Sakura abrió la boca a más no poder. ¡Su compañero de equipo fue un Uchiha! Entonces su ojo sharingan…

"Obito murió por mi culpa, y yo, a cambio, vivo por los dos".

Sinceramente, Sakura tenía ganas de echarse a llorar. Era una tragedia tan terrible como bellamente poética; triste pero profundamente esperanzadora. A su lado, esos problemas que le quitaban el sueño y le hacían sentir como una perdedora, se veían en comparación, insignificantes, aunque extrañamente, relacionados.

Porque ahora sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que Kakashi era capaz de entenderla mejor que nadie más en el mundo.

Y si quería además mantener su palabra, lo justo entre ellos era devolver su gesto de confianza por otro igual.

"Mi familia me culpa por la muerte de mi padre", dijo con la mirada clavada en sus propias manos, entrelazadas sobre su regazo. "Mi madre jamás me va a perdonar por haber puesto a Sasuke y Naruto por encima de la familia".

Esta era la primera vez que Sakura hablaba abiertamente con alguien de lo que había ocurrido la noche que la aldea fue atacada por Akatsuki, cuando dejó a sus padres solos para ir a luchar con sus compañeros.

"Aún escucho los gritos de mi madre en mi cabeza. Esa noche… acusándome de su muerte y maldiciéndome…". Lo recordaba todo con una claridad desgarradora. Se había quedado completamente paralizada, recibiendo los insultos sin poder articular nada más que un montón de lágrimas inútiles que le nublaban la vista y el corazón.

"Tomaste una decisión, Sakura. Tus amigos te necesitaban. No es una decisión ni buena ni mala. Es sólo una decisión entre muchas opciones; la mejor que podías tomar entonces; la que _querías_ tomar".

"Lo sé…" respiró profundamente, deslastrándose por fin de la última carga de remordimiento que le quedaba, "pero no es fácil lidiar con las consecuencias".

"Todas las decisiones que tomamos tienen consecuencias", replicó con ligereza, "hasta las más insignificantes y triviales, como elegir el color de la ropa interior cada mañana. Es sólo que la mayoría de las veces somos incapaces de reconocerlas por lo que son".

Sakura se sonrió un poco muy a su pesar. Cuenta con el copyninja para colear referencias de ropa interior en una conversación seria.

"Cuando tú entraste a mi apartamento buscando vengarte pusiste en movimiento los cambios que te afectan hoy. Las consecuencias también traen consigo oportunidades. Depende de ti aprovecharlas en nuevas decisiones".

"Suena más fácil de lo que es…"

A pesar de ello, tenía que admitir que haber dado los primeros pasos hacia esas decisiones, resultó ser un alivio. Duro y difícil, sí; pero la sensación de ser verdaderamente honesta consigo misma, con sus emociones y deseos, bien lo valía. No pudo evitar entonces el maravillarse un poco al pensar en todos los cambios que había puesto en su vida en tan poco tiempo. Parecía casi una eternidad, pero exactamente había transcurrido una semana desde que abrió las puertas y miró dentro del closet de Kakashi.

Su último comentario se había quedado sin respuesta, pero tampoco necesitaba de una, la verdad. Habían silencios que daban mejores explicaciones que las palabras.

Entonces Kakashi se movió con languidez pero de forma certera, doblando una pierna para apoyar su brazo izquierdo y cambiando ligeramente la postura de su espalda contra el tronco.

Sakura siguió cada movimiento como en un trance.

Si ella realmente quería seguir siendo completamente honesta, tenía que admitir que se sentía nerviosa. Mientras conversaban había caído la noche y se encontraban solos, sentados muy cerca el uno del otro, iluminados únicamente por una solitaria lámpara de servicio al otro lado del campo de entrenamientos y las luces más naturales de la luna y las estrellas sobre sus cabezas. La familiaridad de siempre estaba allí, cuantas veces sino habían acampado juntos, quedándose a charlar hasta tarde, o agrupándose todos para combatir el frió mientras dormían.

No. Había algo más, algo nuevo que se sentía completamente diferente a pesar de todo. No era algo completamente incómodo, pero Sakura tenía sus propios motivos para no relajarse, para no pensar. Porque era ese miedo de nuevo, que seguía allí, punzando desde dentro; el miedo que tenía días ignorando y que no sería mejor persona si no lo enfrentaba también y de una buena vez.

"También van a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros, ¿verdad?"

Kakashi la miró durante un rato, pensativo. Una seriedad extraña marcaba su semblante. Sakura daría un mes de salario por saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente justo en esos momentos, tan preocupada y nerviosa estaba por la respuesta.

"Ahora sabemos muchas más cosas sobre el otro y eso cambia nuestra percepción y afecta nuestras decisiones".

Su respuesta era completamente racional y lógica, digna del hombre pragmático que la había emitido. Pero era de alguna forma, una nueva evasiva, y sólo sirvió para poner más nerviosa y algo molesta claro, a Sakura.

"¡Ja! Quieres decir que tú sabes mucho más de mí pero básicamente, tú sigues siendo un misterio para mí", se cruzó de brazos, típicamente tratando de disimular su nerviosismo con mal carácter. "Si me pongo a contar, seguro que han sido más las evasivas que las respuestas directas que me has dado".

El copyninja estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando la kunoichi lo cortó, sin darle oportunidad para recitar una de sus elaboradas excusas.

"¡Y lo de hoy no cuenta! Con todo lo que sabes de mí, me debes por años y años de silencio".

Kakashi sonrió, aparentemente divertido con el show que ponía su alumna. "Na, Sakura-chan, con mucho, yo sólo estaba protegiendo tu inocencia".

"Pervertido…" le dijo con autentico asco, imaginando la clase de cosas que probablemente le ocultaba. Su cara de desagrado provocó una sonora carcajada de Kakashi, quien sin duda estaba disfrutando del arranque un tanto infantil de la kunoichi.

"¡No te burles!" continuó entre indignada y porque no, algo divertida también. "Es la verdad… aún siento que no te conozco".

"De acuerdo", ofreció enseguida, recuperando la seriedad. "¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?"

"¡Quiero ver tras la máscara!" contestó rápido y sin pensarlo; más como una metáfora que como una intensión real y premeditada de verle el rostro.

"Puedes ver, si eso es lo que quieres".

La respuesta se quedó suspendida entre ellos por lo que pareció una eternidad. Sakura no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, parpadeando tontamente y con la boca abierta.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" finalmente habló, la misma expresión entre ilusión e incredulidad encendida en el rostro, como cuando tenía doce años.

Kakashi sonrió, asintiendo por toda respuesta y sin dejar de mirarla ni por un segundo, atento a todas sus reacciones.

Sakura tampoco podía apartar la mirada, buscando cualquier señal que indicara que estaba siendo engañada e iba directo a otra de sus trampas.

"¿Dónde está el truco?" preguntó suspicaz, recordando las muchas veces que les engañó cuando niños.

"Sin trucos esta vez".

¿Podía ser realmente cierto? ¿Kakashi le permitiría ver su rostro?

Si Sakura estaba nerviosa antes, ahora estaba completa y absolutamente aterrorizada. Pero era del tipo excitante de terror que anticipas tanto como temes; ese que se siente justo al momento de subir a la más enorme y retorcida montaña rusa de tu vida.

La adrenalina se había disparado en todo su sistema. Era ahora o nunca.

Sin decir una palabra más, y rápido antes de que el copyninja pudiera llegar a arrepentirse, Sakura se arrodilló, acercándose más a su sensei, todo el tiempo con los ojos fijos en la mirada bicolor. Respiró profundamente y apretó los puños para tratar de calmarse y recuperar su compostura, antes de comenzar con lo que parecía la operación más delicada y vital en la que había participado nunca. Sentía que la punta de los dedos le ardían de la emoción por estar a punto de hacer lo que por tantos años fue tan sólo una amarga y frustrante ilusión para todo el Team 7.

Milímetro a milímetro se fue acercando. Cada vez un poco más. Su pulso se volvía más inestable con cada segundo y sus ojos estaban pegados a su objetivo con un nivel de concentración que muy bien el mundo podía estarse acabando justo a sus espaldas, ella no hubiese notado absolutamente nada.

Entonces, la voz de Kakashi le dio pausa cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de alcanzar el borde de la perenne y odiada máscara.

"Si lo haces, sabes que las cosas jamás serán igual que antes entre nosotros, Sakura… ese es el riesgo de tomar _esta_ decisión".

Sakura le sonrió. Eso ya lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta. Las decisiones ya no le daban miedo, ya no la paralizaban, y en este asunto en particular, su instinto le decía que era algo que _tenía_ que hacer.

Como si la última barrera entre ellos, estuviese a punto de caer.

Un movimiento rápido, y la máscara ya no estaba en su lugar.

Sus ojos recorrieron cada milímetro expuesto con avidez. Mentón fuerte, nariz perfilada, labios perfectamente delineados. Nada de lo que veía era una verdadera sorpresa; no cuando se conoce de antemano y con detalle, el rostro de su padre. Ambos eran sin duda y tal como había anticipado, muy similares. Pero Kakashi no tenía la misma dureza en la expresión. O quizás era el efecto de la barba de dos días y la media sonrisa juvenil que le devolvía con la misma curiosidad que ella sentía. Si una palabra podía definir al hombre ante sus ojos era, simplemente, _masculinidad_. Pura y sin edulcorantes.

En retrospectiva, Sakura sólo podría explicar lo que ocurrió a partir de ese momento como un hipo en el flujo natural del espacio-tiempo del propio universo; o como el paso un cometa cargado de gases tóxicos, los cuales le provocaron un lapsus en su proceso lógico-racional de pensamiento.

No había otra forma de razonar lo inexplicable.

Porque con la mente en blanco y sin dudar, Sakura simplemente se inclinó y le robó un beso.

Un beso sin pretensiones. Apenas un breve contacto. Un beso inocente que fue respondido con otro exactamente igual, y luego con otro, y otro más, y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba de espaldas sobre la grama.

Abrió los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire, sintiendo que no había respirado nunca antes en toda su vida. La más increíble visión de Kakashi estaba sobre ella, extraordinariamente cerca, su expresión llena de una emoción tan ajena a él y tan compleja para ella, que le resultaba imposible de leer. Pero en el silencio que transcurrió en los breves segundos que siguieron, Sakura pudo reconocer cuanto más él había vivido que ella y cómo a pesar de esas diferencias más obvias, habían también lugares comunes.

Era una locura no ver donde los hilos se encontraban y los vacíos se complementaban.

Abruptamente y con su rapidez usual, Kakashi se puso de pie, levantándola consigo con absoluta facilidad.

Agarrada a su chaleco jounin como un ahogado se aferra a una tabla salvavidas, Sakura se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia el rostro que no se cansaría nunca de ver, sólo para encontrarlo perdido.

La máscara estaba de vuelta en su lugar, como si nada hubiese pasado.

La kunoichi estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para protestar, confundida y molesta claro, por su infame velocidad, cuando un pulgar sobre sus labios la detuvo, silenciándola. Una breve caricia y la mano se deslizó con cuidado para apartar un par de hojas secas enredadas en sus cabellos.

Había una profundidad tan indescifrable en sus ojos bicolores, mortalmente serios; en el imperturbable silencio, que cortaba el espacio entre ellos; en la naturalidad de sus movimientos, comedidos pero intensos; que Sakura no pudo seguir soportándolo, e instintivamente optó por cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios con nerviosismo. El miedo estaba ganando terreno con cada pulso acelerado corriendo por sus venas.

Entonces, el shinobi se apartó de ella, retrocediendo un par de pasos y dejándola de pie por sus propios medios.

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos de inmediato, el famoso copyninja, Sharingan no Kakashi, su sensei, el líder de su equipo, el hombre a quien, tontamente, acababa de besar… ya no estaba allí.

_Ya no estaba allí._

-o-

**NDA: **SCORE! 8DPunto para Sakura!

Juro que con todo lo que me he emocionado escribiendo esto, siento que yo misma soy la que se ha besado con Kakashi… whahahaha! -*se va delirando*-

Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Seppuku: suicidio ritual por desentrañamiento, de práctica común entre los samurai. 


	10. el dolor sólo te hace más fuerte

**c-10**

**Acerca de cómo el dolor, sólo te hace más fuerte**

Sakura corría escaleras arriba como una mujer huyendo del Apocalipsis. Avanzaba nivel tras nivel por la Torre Hokage, sin darse pausa, centrada completamente en llegar a una elusiva meta que estaba hecha de más incertidumbres que de certezas. Sin embargo, aun corriendo a toda velocidad, cada paso que daba le pesaba más, cada escalón que subía se le hacía eterno. Nunca en su vida ninja se había sentido tan lenta, tan pesada. ¡Tan jodidamente incompetente!

Shizune le había dicho claramente el día anterior que Tsunade sólo la podría recibir el martes temprano, a las ocho en punto.

Eran las nueve.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviese llegando tarde? ¡Y para algo tan importante!

'_¡Porque no paraste en toda la puta noche, duh!'_

La kunoichi reprimió como pudo la tentación de continuar por esa línea de pensamiento; el trasnocho venía acompañado por una lenta, dolorosa y completamente merecida sesión de tortura y flagelación mental, lamentablemente familiar para ella. Si la ansiedad se pudiera destilar y vender, Sakura ya sería una mujer muy rica.

Pero no tenía tiempo para eso ahora.

Sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo, seguidos invariablemente por un par de improperios a sus espaldas, emitidos por transeúntes casuales y compañeros cruelmente atropellados por la kunoichi en estampida. Una vuelta tras otra la llevaron finalmente a la antesala de la oficina Hokage, en donde encontró a Shizune saliendo por las enormes y temidas puertas dobles que debía cruzar si quería sus respuestas.

"¡Sakura! ¿Dónde te habías metido?"

Con un gran frenazo la aludida se detuvo justo delante de su amiga, tan azorada que le tomó unos segundos recuperar el aliento. Shizune le palmeó la espalda entre sorprendida y molesta por la situación.

"Lo siento mucho, yo…"

"¡Tsunade te ha estado esperando desde hace una hora!"

Sakura se encogió visiblemente. Las cosas no podían ser más desfavorables para ella.

"Déjame advertirte", dijo cambiando el tono a un susurro conspirador, "que ayer bebió más de la cuenta en Ame, y que no se siente nada, pero que nada bien… ya tú sabes como es".

Bueno, tal vez si que se podían poner peor.

"Además, desde que se entrevistó más temprano con ese sensei tuyo, está de un humor de perros que no hay quien pueda con ella".

Vale. Eran peores.

La sola mención de la presencia de Kakashi en el lugar le derrumbó el alma al suelo. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí? ¿Era una coincidencia? ¿Estaba haciendo un reporte de rutina? ¿Recibiendo una nueva misión? ¿Acusándola de abuso sexual? Las posibilidades eran tantas que amenazaban con aplastarla si se atrevía a respirar si quiera.

Por otro lado –el lado más positivo y escaso en su mente– había que considerar que Kakashi sabía que ella iría allí en la mañana para solicitar la pasantía; de ello habían hablado con lujo de detalles durante su entrenamiento el día anterior. Entonces, ¿tal vez él la estaba buscando? No era tan descabellado pens…

"¡Sakura!"

"¡Qué – qué pasó!" contestó con un brinquito.

"Estoy diciendo que será mejor que entres de una vez…". Shizune apuntó hacia las puertas de la oficina, extrañada por el comportamiento errático y distraído de su compañera. "Igual su cita de las nueve está retrasada".

"Sí claro, lo siento… eh, gracias Shizune"

"No me lo agradezcas todavía. Primero tienes que salir viva, ¿vale?"

Sakura asintió. Nunca palabras más ciertas habían sido dichas. Sinceramente sentía que se le iba la vida en la respuesta que le iba a dar su shishou.

"Te espero luego en mi oficina para que me cuentes todo".

Tragando grueso Sakura se armó de valor, e hizo una reverencia a Shizune en agradecimiento –y medio en despedida, por si no volvía con vida– antes de echarse a andar. Caminando más tiesa que una tabla de planchar, la kunoichi avanzó hacia su destino.

Tocando discretamente con sus nudillos mientras entraba por la puerta, forzó una voz lo más firme y profesional que pudo:

"¿Hokage-sama?"

-o-

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Nada".

"¿Cómo que nada? No has dicho una palabra en las últimas dos horas".

"No tengo nada que decir".

"La otra noche no parabas y ahora eres como una tumba".

Un profundo pero desganado suspiro de autentica resignación dejó al joven shinobi. ¿Por qué las cosas _siempre_ tenían que ser tan complicadas para él? En especial cuando lo único que deseaba de la vida en ese preciso instante era poder estar completamente solo, tendido confortablemente a la sombra de un árbol, tratando de imitar las formas de las nubes con el humo de su cigarrillo.

Pero eso era demasiado pedir, desde luego. Por los momentos estaba atorado en una tarea aburrida, obligado a pasar toda la mañana evadiendo preguntas incómodas y buscando ninjas fugitivos y genéticamente estúpidos por toda la aldea.

Shikamaru miró finalmente a su compañero de desgracias, resignado a tener que explicarse mejor para ser dejado en paz.

"Te dije que algo iba a pasar, ¿no? Ahora sólo estamos lidiando con las consecuencias".

"¿En serio?" Pensativo, el experimentado shinobi dio un par de vueltas al senbon siempre presente en su boca. "Creí que habías dicho que era Sakura la del problema".

"¡Acción y reacción!" interrumpió con fastidio, "sólo piensa un rato en eso", remató el Nara mientras se adelantaba por el sendero que les había tocado patrullar. Al menos esperaba haber ganado una media hora de silencio mientras su compañero ataba los cabos sueltos.

Estaba ansioso de regresar a la base sin novedades que reportar para poder escabullirse al menos un rato. Porque solamente le quedaba la esperanza de no ser él quien tuviese la desgracia de encontrarlos; aunque con su suerte…

'_¡Qué problemático!'_

-o-

"Pasa ya, que dejas salir el aire".

En días calurosos como aquel, Tsunade se daba el lujo de usar aire acondicionado. Nadie más en la Torre, ni prácticamente en toda la aldea tenía uno. Nadie salvo los clanes más ricos, desde luego. Eran aparatos enormes, muy costosos y ruidosos pero que proporcionaban un justo alivio el cual, a su edad, era de invaluable importancia. Más aún si se tiene una resaca mal curada y todos los huesos machacados por el viaje a Ame. ¿Qué era un hueco más en el presupuesto de la aldea? No era su problema que los demás no pudieran pagarlos y estuviesen condenados a usar simples ventiladores y abanicos de mano. ¡Ja, que se jodan todos y su abuela! Al menos para algo servía el ser Hokage.

Vale. Estaba de mal humor. No podía evitarlo cuando se sentía así de mal y sólo había escuchado tonterías desde temprano por la mañana. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que en las presentes circunstancias, sólo una cosa le podía levantar el ánimo, y no era su botella de sake favorito, increíblemente.

Alzando la vista de los pergaminos que estaba estudiando, Tsunade le dedicó una mirada de reconocimiento a la joven que acababa de entrar a su oficina con una hora –injustificada– de retraso, pero con las noticias que tanto añoraba. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la contundencia en sus pasos, como los de una persona decidida a enfrentar su destino, bien le tocase ir al paraíso o al infierno mismo. ¡No estaba nada mal! Estaba preparada, sí, pero evidentemente nerviosa también, lo cual la llevó de inmediato a hablar a toda prisa para compensarlo.

"Tsunade-sama, gracias por recibirme hoy. Siento mucho llegar tarde, la verdad es que se me han complicado un poco las cosas estos días, pero eso no viene al caso, ¿verdad?". Su risita frenética estaba cubierta de la especie de pánico mal disimulado que hacía de Tsunade una mujer profundamente feliz. ¿Qué más podía desear una kunoichi cuando se llegaba a inflingir terror con la sola presencia?

"Sé que estoy suspendida y que no merezco esto, pero yo…"

Había algo muy diferente en Sakura desde la última vez que la había visto. A pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba y lo rígido de su semblante, sus movimientos tenían una seguridad subyacente y sus ojos reflejaban en el fondo, una determinación que no había visto en ella desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"…lo he estado pensando mucho… todo lo que hablamos antes, y en consideración a lo que ha pasado…"

"Ve al grano de una vez, Haruno" igual que no estaba de humor para seguir esperando una respuesta que conocía de antemano. ¡Maldita resaca!

"Si aún es posible, yo deseo aceptar la pasantía, e ir a Suna".

Tsunade tuvo que morderse el interior del cachete para contener la sonrisa. ¡Qué la parta un rayo allí mismo si el copyninja no era un maldito genio!

"¡¿No me digas?" actuó muy sorprendida para todos los efectos "¿Así que ahora, de repente, si quieres ir?"

"¡Lo deseo más que nada, Hokage-sama!".

¡Ahh! la dicha de una mujer que consigue lo que quiere. Aun cuando Kakashi ya le había anunciado el resultado de su intervención más temprano, nada se comparaba a la oportunidad de ver el cambio y la determinación renovada de primera mano. Y claro, escuchar esas palabras tan anheladas. De inmediato se sintió como una madre que ve, finalmente, a uno de sus pichones despabilar y tomar vuelo. Y por una vez la legendaria sannin no se horrorizó de su propio instinto maternal, sino que le dio la bienvenida con un brindis mental. ¡Al diablo con todo!

Tsunade sostuvo la mirada ansiosa de Sakura, y por toda la felicidad interior que sentía, obligó a su cara a torcerse en la mueca más fea que logró conjurar.

"¡Y crees que va a ser así de fácil, pedirlo y ya está! ¿eh?" gritó irritada, golpeando el puño sobre su escritorio, sólo para completar a placer el efecto aterrador que lograba una de sus tantas técnicas de intimidación a sus subordinados. "¿Tengo qué recordarte que estás suspendida? Y con muy buenos motivos por cierto…".

"Lo sé, y reconozco que hice mal, pero…"

"Además, hay un montón de candidatos", la interrumpió alzando la voz, "tengo un protocolo que cumplir, y no me gustan los favoritismos".

¿A quién quería engañar? por esta chiquilla ella sobornaría al mismísimo damyo si fuese necesario.

"Lo sé, Hokage-sama" la joven se encogió visiblemente.

Sin duda las satisfacciones de la tortura psicológica eran muchas, pero Tsunade tenía que reconocer que no era el momento de continuar alimentando sus pasatiempos. La superación personal que Sakura había logrado ya era un proceso traumático en sí mismo, más aún con las complicaciones que tendría la decisión de alejarse de su familia en su futuro. Y considerando también las dificultades implícitas en la comisión a Suna, tampoco iba a ser precisamente una recompensa el darle su aprobación.

"Y aun si llegases a ir", continuó, cambiando su tono a uno más conciliatorio, "esperaría de ti el más estricto comportamiento y un excelente desempeño". Levantó una uña roja y bien manicurada en su dirección "¡No creas que van a ser vacaciones!".

"¡Claro que no, Hokage-sama!" replicó visiblemente más animada por el sutil cambio en su discurso.

"Espero un trabajo mucho más duro del que haces aquí".

"¡Estoy dispuesta!" exclamó, dando un paso al frente.

"Irías en prueba, y al más mínimo desliz, te suspendo por dos años y te mando a limpiar baños en el preescolar de la academia". Advirtió con un tono severo, los brazos cruzados firmemente bajo el vasto pecho. Pero sus ojos ya traicionaban su decisión y Sakura lo sabía bien, a juzgar por la media sonrisa que no lograba contener.

"¡No la voy a defraudar, Hokage-sama!"

No, claro que no. De ningún modo había perdido su tiempo entrenándola a ella de entre todos los prospectos. Para ser honesta, por un momento dudó, viéndola desviarse tanto de su camino ninja. Pero ahora, ante esta mujer decidida y segura de sí misma, ya no tenía dudas.

"¡La comisión es tuya Haruno, ven mañana por la mañana a retirar los detalles de la misión!"

-o-

Sakura salió tan tiesa como entró de la oficina de Tsunade. Su cara era una extraña mueca de sorpresa que le hacía parecer un búho trasnochado luego de cuatro tazas de café concentrado.

Entonces lo vio. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento!

"¡Oh! pero si es la linda Sakura-san, que haces p-"

Decir que le saltó encima es quedarse cortos. Sakura se abalanzó sobre un muy incauto Kotetsu, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran pocas, y haciendo que regase por todo el lugar el papeleo que cargaba el sufrido asistente de Tsunade. Brincando con él por toda la antesala la kunoichi simplemente comenzó a chillar de pura felicidad.

"¡Lo conseguííííí!"

"A mi también me puedes abrazar", intervino su inseparable compañero Izumo, con su propia pila de papeles balanceándose precariamente en sus manos. "Aunque tal vez sea bueno que lo sueltes ahora antes de que lo mates, Sakura-san". Y realmente, la palidez en la cara de Kotetsu era un claro indicativo de que ya no le circulaba nada de sangre al cerebro.

De inmediato Sakura cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía. Necesitaba tanto de alguien, quien fuera, para gritarle y estrujarle su felicidad, que no se midió en lo más mínimo. Después de todo sólo Naruto aguantaba sus apretones por más de cinco minutos sin desmayarse.

"¿Qué fue lo que conseguiste?" preguntó casi sin aliento un muy vapuleado Kotetsu, una vez que la kunoichi lo soltó. Pero ya era muy tarde para esperar una respuesta. Pensar en Naruto plantó la necesidad absoluta en Sakura de buscar a sus compañeros de equipo y darles las buenas nuevas enseguida.

"Lo siento chicos, tengo que irme", dando media vuelta, se encaminó sin más hacia el vestíbulo, pisando sin contemplación los papeles que ella misma había regado con su impulsividad.

"¿Eh?" Los dos shinobis se miraron significativamente, muy consientes de que cualquier día o bien se le volarían los tapones, o simplemente se convertiría en una _Tsunade parte dos_. En cualquier caso, el resultado no era bueno para nadie.

Sakura se marchó, ignorante de lo que sus compañeros pensaban de ella. Tanto mejor o los hubiese vuelto papilla a los dos. Afortunadamente para ellos, lo único que le importaba y en lo que podía pensar, era en haber conseguido la comisión aun con todos los factores en su contra. ¡Estaba tan acelerada que no sabía ni por donde empezar! Muchos preparativos tendrían que hacerse y todos en tiempo record si quería irse a Suna a tiempo. ¡Sólo tenía tres días! Definitivamente contaba con Ino para que la ayudara con todo el proceso. ¡Y Shizune! Tenía que ir a buscarla enseguida también para darle las buenas nuevas.

Girando por otro pasillo lateral hacia la oficina de su otra mentora, Sakura tan solo pudo avanzar unos cuantos pasos antes de tener que frenar bruscamente, sus sandalias chillando contra el suelo encerado.

El camino se encontraba bloqueado.

De pie, en medio del pasillo, estaba Hatake Kakashi.

Y no era cualquier cosa encontrarte con tu sensei después de haberle besado la noche anterior. Así que Sakura se sintió un poquito justificada por tener el corazón latiéndole en las sienes, la lengua echa papilla en la boca y el estómago revuelto hasta los pies.

"Sakura, te estaba buscando". El copyninja habló con la naturalidad de siempre, moviéndose unos pasos más hacia ella. Si no fuese porque lo había vivido en carne propia, ella misma jamás hubiera creído que algo había pasado entre ellos, tan ordinario parecía todo en él.

"Tengo algo para ti".

Kakashi se detuvo a par de metros, como si igual quisiera dejarle algún espacio para reaccionar, pero ella estaba simplemente paralizada, así que era mucho pedirle algo más que el hacer su mejor imitación de una estatua. Entonces, él simplemente extendió su brazo hacia ella, la mano cerrada en un puño. Con un breve gesto de su cabeza le indicó que se acercara a tomar lo que fuese que escondían sus dedos apretados.

Con la mente en blanco y los nervios a flor de piel, Sakura simplemente tragó grueso y dio unos pasos más tímidos de lo que cabía esperar con su famosa personalidad explosiva y poco paciente en situaciones de tensión.

¡Y vaya si había tensión entre ambos! Al menos de su parte era como una maldita granada sin seguro y a punto de estallar en su cabeza.

"¿Qué es?" logró articular con esfuerzo, mirando a todos lados menos directamente a su ojo.

Un gesto impaciente de su mano le indicó que no era el momento de contestar más preguntas.

Sakura simplemente extendió su mano debajo del puño de Kakashi, muy consciente del calor que irradiaba aun sin tocarlo. Entonces los dedos del copyninja se separaron rápido, para dar paso a algo frío y metálico que cayó en su mano. Un repiqueteo familiar acompañó el movimiento, y con ello, Sakura sintió la sangre detenerse en sus venas.

Con cuidado, Kakashi le hizo cerrar la mano sobre el objeto que acaba de darle, la yema de sus dedos quemándole la piel como brasas al rojo vivo.

El simbolismo era perfectamente claro.

Abrió de inmediato su mano y sus ojos no vieron otra cosa que uno de los infames cascabeles dorados, que dos veces le tocó luchar por conseguir como parte de su entrenamiento ninja. Ahora, él le estaba dando uno de ellos, voluntariamente.

"La Hokage ha sido informada"

"¿¡Qué… de qué!" el pánico era innegable en su voz.

"Es hora de formalizar la situación del Team 7; ya le hemos dado muchas largas por las circunstancias especiales de Sasuke", dijo con clama, ni su tono ni su postura traicionaban sentimiento alguno. "Sin embargo, ahora todos están por adquirir un nuevo rango, es lo propio que cada uno prosiga con su camino".

"¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no…" balbuceó.

"Ya no me queda nada más por enseñarte como sensei, Sakura".

"¿Qué? ¿Co - por qué…? ¿Qué quieres d…? esto es…". La contundencia de sus palabras, dichas con completo estoicismo, fueron como una tonelada de lodo cayéndole encima y dejándola poco menos que petrificada.

Era estúpido, infantil y quizás muy egoísta, pero Sakura definitivamente quería ponerse a gritar y patalear en el suelo como niña malcriada hasta que el mundo dejase de girar a su propio ritmo, y comenzase a funcionar como ella quería. Como soñaba. Como en el mundo ideal en su cabeza.

Apretó los dientes tratando de detener sus instintos más violentos. Buscaba con todas sus fuerzas articular una respuesta coherente, profesional, y no lo que en realidad quería decir desde el fondo de su corazón.

Porque sólo podía pensar en decirle que sí que lo necesitaba; que sí le quedaba mucho que aprender de él.

Que la perdonara por ser una niña inmadura e irresponsable con sus sentimientos.

Que siguiera siendo su sensei; su amigo.

Que no la dejara de lado de nuevo; que no la dejara atrás.

Pero nada, absolutamente nada, salió de su garganta.

Ante la falta de respuesta de la kunoichi, Kakashi simplemente se limitó a continuar su camino, pasando a su lado sin decir otra palabra, las manos clavadas en los bolsillos, la vista al frente. Su enervante indiferencia era como un cuchillo caliente clavándosele lentamente en las entrañas. De todos los escenarios posibles, y que había recreado a todo detalle en su cabeza la noche anterior, el peor de todos se estaba haciendo realidad: el rechazo absoluto e irrevocable de Kakashi. Y el resultado era peor que en sus pesadillas más realistas.

Por una decisión, pequeña e inocente, impulsiva y algo inmadura, de robar un beso, sus amigos sufrirían las consecuencias. Por su culpa, el Team 7 estaba siendo, oficialmente, desbandado.

Ahora Kakashi la estaba dejando sola con la noción de que había perdido mucho más que a su viejo y pervertido sensei.

¡Justo cuando creía que su suerte, finalmente, estaba cambiando para mejor!

"Claro que…", el copyninja entonó casualmente pero a viva voz, mientras se alejaba por el corredor, "aún quedan _otras cosas_ que yo podría enseñarte… si tú quisieras".

A Sakura no le tomó más de medio segundo el procesar sus palabras.

Se volvió de inmediato a verle, pero de nuevo… él ya no estaba allí.

-o-

Cuando Sakura llegó a su casa con la buena noticia de haber sido aceptada para la pasantía, Ino la recibió con un empujón en dirección a la habitación donde estaba alojando a la kunoichi. No había tiempo que perder en felicitaciones con tanto que debía prepararse y en tan solo tres días. ¡Era una locura!

Así es como pasaron toda la tarde, encerradas en su casa revolviendo entre libros y papeles para hacer un primer inventario de las necesidades básicas (según Sakura), y entre ropa y artículos de belleza que resultaban indispensables (según Ino).

De hecho, en ese preciso instante la rubia miraba con absoluta concentración el guardarropa tendido sobre la cama con su muy afamado e infalible, ojo crítico. Una kunoichi era solo respetada si su trabajo y su imagen eran impecables. Ahora, con Sakura como sujeto de estudio, era casi trabajo perdido el tema de la imagen, a juzgar por los _trapos_ frente a ella. Menos mal que la chica era un cerebrito, o ya habría fracasado como ninja sin lugar a dudas.

Sin embargo, la actual irritación de Ino poco tenía que ver con la profesión que ambas compartían.

"Uff, a este paso nunca vas a conseguir un novio en Suna".

"No quiero un novio en Suna, quiero terminar de preparar mis maletas, Ino". Señaló Sakura con la voz cansina de quien repite lo mismo inútilmente.

"¡Pff, tonterías! Tú no sabes lo que quieres todavía", la rubia descontó la afirmación de su amiga como quien descarta un par de sandalias mal olientes. "Tan solo deja que veas a uno de esos chicos morenos, bien contorneados y sudorosos pasando por tu mesa de examen…".

Había que reconocer su talento. Sólo Ino podía hacer que la honorable profesión de médico sonase tan sórdida como la inexistente trama de una película porno.

Sin embargo, cuando su querida rival no le salto al cuello indignada y con uno de sus comentarios de insolente mojigata, Ino dejó su contemplación del inexistente guardarropas para mirarle, preocupada. Uno pensaría que al obtener la tan ansiada pasantía, Sakura estaría por lo menos muy contenta, dando saltitos alegres por los rincones; pero su cara era la de una mujer organizando su propio funeral y no sus maletas.

En estas circunstancias, otra mujer hubiera respetado los espacios y tiempos de los demás, pero Ino…

"¿Qué coño tienes ahora, frentona?" chilló haciéndola brincar en el asiento. "¿No deberías estar más animada? ¡Si ya pareces una foca desinflada!"

La kunoichi la miró por varios segundos antes de contestar, su rostro contraído en una expresión de absoluta resignación. "El Team 7 va a ser desbandado oficialmente". Su voz estaba marcada por una solemnidad absoluta, como si en verdad hablase de un muerto recién enterrado.

"¡JA! ¡Pues ya era hora!"

Ahora sí, Sakura parecía lista para saltar y asesinarla como se debe. Esto era mucho mejor que la cara de mopa que tenía, pensó Ino satisfecha.

"¡No me mires así!" reprochó sin perder el ritmo. "Ustedes siempre han sido los niños mimados de la Hokage, mientras todos los demás nos jodimos hace rato sin senseis que nos cuidasen a cada paso. ¡Y ustedes hasta tienen dos!" Era bien conocido que Yamato los consentía casi tanto como el propio Kakashi. "Y tienen un miembro extra". Si es que Sai podía contarse como gente, claro. "Y una manada de perros, y otra de sapos gigantes también…"

"¡Vale, vale! ya entendí el punto". Sakura lo reconoció no sin mala cara, como si la idea la enfermase de verdad.

"¡No sé de que te quejas!" remató Ino bastante indignada.

"Sé que tienes razón, pero igual no deja de ser muy duro… después de tanto tiempo y de tantos sacrificios"

"Vamos frentona. ¡No te deprimas que te salen canas!"

Y claro, Sakura hizo todo lo contrario. Se hundió más en el asiento, la cara arrugada como si estuviera chupándose un limón.

"No es como si nunca fueses a verles de nuevo, o trabajar junto a ellos" señaló, tratando de mostrarle el lado positivo del asunto. "A menos claro que te enamores de un guapetón morenazo de esos que hay en Suna y entonces te olvides de todos nosotros…"

Sakura volteó los ojos irritada e Ino se rió de buena gana con ello. Era tan fácil ofuscarla que era casi imposible no hacerlo. Ahora que se marchaba definitivamente iba a extrañar tener a mano a quien atormentar a diario con tanta facilidad; a quien criticar y con quien criticar a los demás; a quien llamar amiga solo para rivalizar más a gusto. Alguien, tan sorprendentemente cándido, a quien leer como si fuese un libro abierto.

"Pero hay algo mas que te molesta, ¿verdad?" Sakura se sobresaltó incómoda con la pregunta e Ino cantó bingo. Sabía que la cara de tristeza era por mucho más que el fin de su adorado equipo.

"Vamos, ¡suéltalo ya!"

"Es… sobre Kakashi-sensei" admitió de mala gana.

"¿Qué te hizo ahora?"

"No, nada, no se trata de eso…"

"¿En serio? La ultima vez me juraste que lo ibas a estrangular con su propia máscara por ponerte de camarera en un bar para una misión o algo así, ¿no?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo bien…" contestó, repentinamente muy irritada, sus ojos entrecerrados parecían visualizar los hechos de nuevo en su mente. "Pero-eso-ya-pasó" contestó tiesa, y el aura maligna que despedía parecía indicar todo lo contrario.

"Además, él es demasiado escurridizo para poder estrangularlo", concluyó. A Ino le pareció que su expresión gritaba asesinato en primer grado, lo menos.

"¿Segura de que no lo quieres matar? Puedo ser tu coartada". Ofreció gentilmente, dejando a su amiga peligrosamente pensativa. La relación del Team 7 era algo que ni ella ni nadie en la aldea, iba a entender nunca. Era simplemente inexplicable como la mayor parte del tiempo parecían dispuestos a matarse unos a otros y sin embargo, no se podía negar que eran los más unidos de todos. Más allá de lo que era realmente saludable, si le preguntaban a ella. Con todo era algo sumamente irritante para los que miraban desde fuera.

"¿Y bien?" Ino apremió a la pequeña kunoichi, sacándola de su contemplación asesina.

"No entiendo por qué tomó esta decisión, y justo ahora que me voy".

"Pues yo creo que tiene sentido. Tú te vas para seguir tu carrera y supongo que los chicos aplicarán a jounin en un par de meses… parece un buen momento".

"¿No crees que quiere hacerme sentir culpable?"

"¿Culpable? ¿Por qué… por irte?"

"No lo sé…"

"Vamos frentona, ahora sí que suenas como una paranoica"

"Con Kakashi la razón más evidente es raramente la correcta. Mirar debajo de lo que esta debajo y todo eso", dijo crípticamente, una mirada fanática rematando la evidente locura que Ino tenía años pronosticando.

"Todos en tu equipo están rematados, pero tu sensei es el peor de todos".

"¡Oye!" advirtió repentinamente contrariada.

"¿Qué? Tú misma lo has dicho cientos de veces" continuó ignorándola, tratando de imitar la voz más escandalosa de su amiga "que si es un pervertido totalmente descarado, que si es un excéntrico asocial…".

"Bueno, sí, todo eso es cierto" admitió la kunoichi con un suspiro, "aunque también es increíblemente atractivo bajo esa máscara, ¿sabes?"

"¡Ja, dime algo que no sepa!"

"¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?" chilló enseguida, tomando por sorpresa a Ino por la molestia tan innegable en su voz.

"¿A qué te refieres? todo el mundo conoce los rumores sobre…" Entonces se dio pausa, casi como si una bombilla se prendiera justo sobre su cabeza. _'¡Oh no! no me digas que…' _

"Un momento… ¿Y TÚ cómo lo sabes?" inquirió.

La culpabilidad se mostró en el rostro de Sakura como el sol en el horizonte de una mañana despejada. Así, el entendimiento iluminó también las facciones de la rubia.

Haciendo sonar sus nudillos placenteramente, Ino se acercó con gusto a su presa del día, la sonrisa que le partía la cara en dos era casi dolorosa, pero bien que valía la pena.

"Ahora querida Sakura, no vayas a omitir ni un solo detalle, tenemos toda la noche para hablar…"

-o-

Los miércoles eran el peor día de la semana.

¡Tan molestos! estaban simplemente atravesados como una uña mal encajada en el dedo gordo del pie. Nada bueno pasaba nunca los días miércoles. Punto. Cuando lo reprobaron de la academia, era miércoles. Los miércoles pasaba el aseo por su calle y a él siempre se le olvidaba de sacar la basura. Sasuke se marchó de la aldea un día miércoles. Y el día que casi lo mató para traerlo de vuelta, fue un miércoles también.

Un par de años atrás le contaron que el kyuubi atacó la aldea un día miércoles. Ese día él perdió a sus padres.

Si Uzumaki Naruto pudiera elegir, borraría los días miércoles de la semana y asunto resuelto. Esa iba a ser su primera decisión como Hokage, sin duda. O más bien la segunda. Primero estaba el tema del ramen y como hacer de Ichiraku un anexo de su oficina.

Pero por los momentos su principal preocupación era el mantenerse con vida, al menos por el tiempo suficiente para llegar a ser Hokage en primer lugar. Luego se ocuparía de los detalles.

"¿Crees que se moleste?" preguntó, tratando de sonar despreocupado y fallando espectacularmente.

"Tac - tac - tac".

Por unos segundos el impaciente rubio se quedó esperando una respuesta que, en el fondo sabía, nunca vendría. Sasuke permanecía típicamente silencioso y distante, sentado frente a él en la única hilera de sillones disponibles del lugar. El color verde del mobiliario y la uniformidad del diseño en todo lo que les rodeaba le daban un aire más propio de la sala de espera de un dentista, y no de la antesala al Consejo de Konoha.

Lo que no le sorprendía en absoluto era que estuviesen completamente solos; ni los oficiales de turno ni los ANBU de seguridad estaban presentes. Pero claro, Sasuke parecía tener ese efecto instantáneo en la gente. Bien se tratase de despejar un tumulto o de terminar una fiesta, echabas a Sasuke en medio de la conmoción y asunto resuelto.

"¡Rayos! seguro que sí se molesta, ¿verdad?"

Naruto rebotaba inquieto, de pie en medio de la amplia y elegante recepción, destacando como un pedazo de jamón en una huelga de hambre.

"Tac - tac - tac"

La postura rígida y sobria de su, supuesto interlocutor, era similar a la de una perfecta estatua de mármol, más que a la de una persona de carne y sangre. Pero Naruto estaba más que acostumbrado ya a la aparente perfección de su compañero en todas sus presentaciones.

"Pero no hicimos nada malo…" contestó a su propia pregunta, acostumbrado también a los monólogos que tenía que practicar para interpretar el silencio de su compañero.

"Tac - tac - tac".

Sólo el movimiento mecánico del elegante pulgar, envainando y desenvainando sonoramente la espada, traicionaban la humanidad de Sasuke. Era una manía molesta que el shinobi había adquirido durante su tiempo como fugitivo, y que reflejaba –Naruto había adivinado– alguna ansiedad interna, disparada sólo en ciertas situaciones que le resultaban, de algún modo, incómodas. A Naruto le daba mucha curiosidad saber que era exactamente lo que lo detonaba al estoico Uchiha, pero él no era tan tonto como para indagar demasiado. ¡Que le gustaba su pellejo donde estaba, gracias!

"Quiero decir…", continuó llenando el silencio de Sasuke, "que todo lo que hicimos, lo hicimos por su bienestar".

Y por diversión, pero ella no tenía por qué saber eso.

"Además, esto es asunto de hombres, no tenemos porque darle explicaciones, ¡ha!"

"Tac - tac - tac".

"¡No que yo este preocupado ni nadaaaa, ja-ja-ja-ja-aaa!" Naruto hizo su gesto habitual de rascarse la nuca, mientras que su risa más afable y escandalosa llenó el lugar con tanta rapidez como desapareció luego, en medio de un chillido de dolorosa preocupación.

"Ahggg, yo creo que lo va a comprender, ¿verdad?"

"¡Hm!" El sonido descreído pero familiar de su compañero le dio pausa. ¡Una respuesta era mejor que ninguna!

"¡HA! pues si no lo hace, ¡ni creas que me importa!" continuó envalentonado, alegre de poder llevarle la contraria como se debe, al menos.

"Tac - tac - tac".

Desde luego que el _progreso_ en la conversación no fue muy duradero.

"Quieres dejar ese ruido. ¡Me machaca los nervios!" gimió frustrado, a lo que Sasuke alzó la vista y luego una ceja por toda respuesta.

"Tú no estás preocupado, ¿verdad?" inquirió.

Lo único que realmente preocupaba al Uchiha era como evitar el matarle allí mismo, ahorcándolo con su propia lengua. Su cadáver a las puertas del Consejo no iba a ser lo peor de su expediente, al menos.

"¡Naaaaaa!" Naruto prosiguió nervioso. "¡Sakura lo va a entender!"

"¿Qué voy a entender?"

La voz generalmente dulce y agradable de su compañera le sonó entonces al impertinente rubio como cientos de uñas siendo arrastradas sin piedad sobre la superficie de un pizarrón.

"¡Ahhh Sakura-chan! ¿¡Cómo has estado! ¡Te ves muy bien esta mañana!" la respuesta inmediata y prácticamente gritada a todo gañote hizo temblar el edificio hasta los cimientos. "¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello, verdad?"

El semblante de Sakura cambió de inocente curiosidad a espeluznante suspicacia en sólo milisegundos. Naruto sintió todos los vellos de la nuca ponerse de punta en reflejo a la familiar situación de ser una presa indefensa ante un cazador experto.

"¿Qué-hicieron-ahora?" preguntó sin rodeos.

La respuesta fue automática.

"¡Todo fue idea del Teme!" gimió, señalando sin vergüenza al shinobi delante suyo.

"¡Maldito!" el gruñido de Sasuke tuvo poco efecto en su alocado compañero, que seguía gesticulando como loco mientras Sakura avanzaba implacable sobre ambos, mirándolos alternativamente, como esperando que alguno se quebrara bajo la presión de su sola presencia.

"No - no es lo que crees… de veras, Sakura-chan". Naruto intentó en vano frenar su avance y aclarar las cosas pero la kunoichi le tomó de una oreja tan pronto le tuvo al alcance de la mano. "Explícate entonces, ¡porque yo tengo mucha imaginación!".

El rubio trago grueso, preparando sus oraciones para el momento en que tuviera que confesar que…

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

¡Confesar absolutamente nada! Salvado por la campana una vez más. ¡Ah! Yamato-taichou iba a llegar muy lejos cuando él fuese Hokage, sin duda. Lo iba a nombrar Presidente del Consejo lo menos. ¡Esa iba a ser su tercera decisión!

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al recién llegado, quien parecía muy contrariado por tener que lidiar con ellos en semejantes circunstancias. Mientras, Sakura soltó a Naruto más por respeto que por ganas, y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para explicarse –y demandar explicaciones– cuando el experimentado shinobi la interrumpió.

"¡No hay tiempo para juegos ahora! Naruto, Sasuke, el Consejo los espera". Yamato hizo un gesto impaciente con el pulgar en dirección a la puerta, indicando que se movieran enseguida y sin protestar.

Comparados con Sakura, los vejestorios que formaban el Consejo eran un verdadero paseo por el parque. Naruto suspiró muy aliviado y sonriente, y sin perder tiempo se fue brincando alegremente en dirección a la entrada, seguido a distancia por un muy irritado Sasuke, que hasta fastidiado se las arreglaba para caminar con elegancia.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras sus compañeros con un sonoro golpe, Sakura sintió el inicio de un dolor de cabeza comenzando a apuntalar sus sienes. ¿Por qué? Era la principal pregunta en su cabeza. ¿Por qué no se había ido directo a su cita con Tsunade para recoger su misión? ¿Por qué había escuchado la risa de Naruto pasillo arriba en la Torre Hokage y había decidido seguirla para saludarle y darle la noticia de su pasantía? ¿Por qué, oh, por qué, le pasaba siempre lo mismo?

"Yamato-taicho", Sakura hizo un esfuerzo fallido por mantener la irritación fuera de su voz. "¿Quiere por favor explicarme qué hicieron los dos tontos ahora?" Porque si Naruto creía que se iba a salvar de dar explicaciones…

"Ah, no lo sabes aún…" contestó el shinobi, el entendimiento iluminando sus facciones. "Con razón todavía están vivos".

Sakura frunció mucho el ceño. "Ve al grano", increpó groseramente a su superior. No estaba de ánimo para acertijos. Y Yamato no estaba de ánimo para ser vapuleado por una chica, así que cedió vergonzosamente rápido, y sin oponer resistencia. Menos mal que no habría testigos que dieran cuenta de ello.

"Tienen audiencia por golpear y mandar al hospital a un civil", el shinobi carraspeó un poco, repentinamente temeroso del destino de los mensajeros de malas noticias. "Hay testigos de todo y…".

"¿Y ese civil es?" Sakura levantó una mal intencionada ceja.

"Matzuo Takuma".

-o-

Era un hecho.

Sakura iba a matar a Kakashi.

Pocas cosas podrían salvarle a estas alturas, la verdad.

Había pasado todas las horas disponibles de los últimos dos días buscándolo por toda la aldea y típicamente, no había dado ni con su rastro. ¿Cómo podía un hombre ser tan frustrante?

Y no era sólo ella la que lo buscaba. Al parecer toda la aldea lo había visto pasar en algún punto del día, y todos a quienes preguntaba tenían algún pendiente con él, pero nadie podía dar verdaderamente con su paradero cuando realmente lo necesitaban.

¡Exasperante!

Pero era Kakashi al fin y al cabo, y estas cosas eran de esperarse de él.

Lo que no era de esperarse, era la situación tan bizarra en la que estaba metida. Si el acercamiento de ambos durante la última semana había sido bastante peculiar y extraordinario en sí mismo, las respuestas del copyninja desde entonces eran tan completamente impredecibles y ambiguas para ser del todo descifradas por una sorprendida Sakura. Todo lo ocurrido entre ellos era tan contradictorio que la kunoichi aún no estaba segura si estaba siendo rechazada, ignorada, burlada o aceptada por él.

A pesar de todo, no podía sentirse verdaderamente deprimida por ello. Quizás más tarde, cuando estuviese a solas, tendida en la cama, mirando las sombras en el techo de una habitación prestada. Ahora estaba en medio de la vistosa fiesta del Tanabata, inundada de colores alegres, de olores seductores, de música agradable y de las risas ligeras de shinobis y civiles a su alrededor.

Estaba de nuevo al aire libre, en la plaza principal de la aldea, sentada del lado más cercano a la vereda del río. Escuchaba por igual el murmullo de agua tanto como la incesante cháchara de sus amigos. Todos estaban allí para darle la despedida a lo grande, había dicho Ino. Todos con vasos de cartón en la mano, bebiendo profusamente y dándole consejos que sonaban cada vez más extraños e inconexos, según avanzaba la noche y la intoxicación de sus amigos.

Ella misma había decidido no beber mucho, especialmente porque quería recordar al máximo cada momento compartido, cada sensación, cada rostro y cada sonrisa, antes de marcharse.

Sus dos atolondrados compañeros de equipo también estaban allí desde luego, siendo el objeto de la burla inmisericorde del resto de sus amigos, para su gran satisfacción y tranquilidad personal. Tan solo ver a Naruto y a Sasuke tratando de caminar era todo un espectáculo digno de un circo, gracias a la marcada cojera permanente que les había dejado a ambos, cortesía de sus puños. Y en piernas contrarias, con lo que tenían que apoyarse el uno en el otro para poder caminar derechos.

Quizás se le había ido la mano en su castigo, pero un par de días de sufrimiento les vendría bien antes de pensar en hacer algo para 'ayudarla' de nuevo. Claro que al final resultó que ellos no le habían hecho verdadero daño a Takuma, más allá de darle una nariz fracturada y un ego herido. Pero el alboroto había servido para recordarle lo mucho que sus amigos la querían y lo peligrosos que podían ser cuando se ponían intensos en su supuesto deber de protectores. Seguro que al final lo hicieron más por diversión que por ella, en realidad.

Así que, ahora mismo, la joven kunoichi disfrutaba a cambio viéndolos discutir acaloradamente, tratando de ponerse de acuerdo entre la urgencia de ir al baño o la de ir a casa de una vez. Naruto lanzó una mirada de súplica en su dirección por centésima vez esa noche, rogando con enormes y llorosos ojos azules por su curación, a lo que ella respondió haciendo sonar sus nudillos. ¡Bien que se lo merecían por meter las narices en sus asuntos!

Igual le había dejado a Shizune las instrucciones de cómo _'arreglarlos'_ para cuando ella se marchase, pero ellos no tenían que saber eso todavía.

Respirando profundamente, Sakura se propuso aprovechar lo que quedaba de la noche a sus anchas. La brisa fresca y la compañía calurosa hacían una gran combinación que, a partir de mañana, pasaría un buen tiempo antes de poder disfrutar de nuevo.

Era una sensación muy extraña: por un lado estaba increíblemente feliz ante la perspectiva de irse finalmente a perseguir sus sueños, se sentía ligera, liberada, como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima. Emocionada por la aventura que iba a emprender. Por otro lado se sentía muy triste por dejar a sus amigos, a su familia –a pesar de todo lo que había pasado; y claro muy angustiada por dejar las cosas con Kakashi en el aire. Pero especialmente se sentía un poco culpable por la forma en que todo, al final, había afectado al Team 7 y a sus chicos.

Después de haber superado el golpe inicial de la noticia y el final de su adorado equipo, ella podía reconocer que el asunto no era más que un proceso natural y en el fondo inevitable. Era parte del crecimiento y la madurez de cada uno de ellos, un paso más en su carrera shinobi. Aunque de alguna forma, no podía evitar pensar que las cosas se habían acelerado por su causa. Si eso era bueno o no, ella no lo sabía. Tampoco importaba mucho a estas alturas.

La separación había sido recibida con lágrimas en los ojos por parte de Naruto, quien pataleó y se quejó por varias horas hasta que tuvo que aceptar su derrota ante los hechos. Su familia seguía estando allí, admitió, pero nunca sería igual. Hasta Sasuke mostró algo de emoción con la noticia, su rostro contrito de manera extraña, que lo hacía ver más constipado que triste la verdad, pero el obtener una reacción de él, cualquiera que fuera, era algo importante. En especial porque –Sakura adivinaba– él necesitaba más que cualquiera de ellos de esos lazos que tenían entre los tres, para poder reconstruir su vida y empezar de nuevo.

El día anterior, Tsunade los había reunido en su oficina para darles la noticia de manera oficial y entregarles a cada uno sus nuevas asignaciones. Así, Naruto comenzaría a entrenar su primer equipo de genins, tan pronto pasara la formalidad del examen jounin. Que no era más que eso: una mera formalidad que cumplir para uno de los shinobis más poderosos de toda la historia ninja. Ser sensei era otro requisito más para ser Hokage, además de la obligación que significaba cumplir con la tradición en la que los potenciales hokages solo pueden ser entrenados por un igual.

La verdad Naruto parecía muy ilusionado con todo el asunto, diciendo que él sería un sensei excelente, dedicado y más pervertido que sus dos maestros. La cara de Tsunade ante semejante declaración expresaba lo mismo que Sakura pensaba. ¡Hombres! ¡Ya habría que castrarles a todos!

Por su parte, Sasuke pasaría al ANBU de inmediato, porque como bien decía su shishou, él ya estaba un poco loco, lo cual era un requisito indispensable bien al entrar o al salir de allí. En su caso, el ser sensei estaba completamente descartado, y no hacía falta ser un genio como él para deducir el por qué.

Así que por los momentos, Tsunade se regodeaba excesivamente en el hecho de poder asignar a los niños más revoltosos y problemáticos de la aldea a Naruto, y con tener el arma favorita de Konoha a sus órdenes exclusivas y bien controlado bajo la estricta disciplina ANBU.

En cuanto a Yamato y Sai, ellos seguirían con sus respectivas asignaciones, por lo que la separación no significaba un gran cambio en su relación actual con el Team 7. La verdad, desde la vuelta de Sasuke, el equipo extendido sólo se había reunido para realizar un par de misiones en conjunto y ya, rara vez, entrenaban juntos.

Y finalmente, estaba Kakashi.

Kakashi se quedaba solo. Así lo había explicado Tsunade cuando Sakura se atrevió a preguntar por su destino, con más nerviosismo del que era justificable. Pero su shishou no pareció notarlo, limitándose a revelar que esa era su especialidad como élite y parte del ANBU: las misiones en solitario de alta dificultad. Eso, desde luego lejos de tranquilizarla, la había preocupado aún más.

Aun cuando, en un futuro estaba la pequeña posibilidad de trabajar todos juntos en alguna misión por su afinidad e historia como equipo, ese era muy poco consuelo considerando las probabilidades de que los cuatro coincidieran nuevamente. Además, una vez que Naruto se convirtiera en Hokage esa posibilidad sería aun más distante.

El repentino aumento del bullicio a su alrededor la trajo de vuelta a la fiesta. Alguien le había dado licor a Lee y ahora todos le animaban, entre vítores y risas, a que hiciera quinientas sentadillas con Chouji sobre sus espaldas, solo por el amor a la belleza y la fuerza de la juventud.

Al día siguiente, eso definitivamente le iba a doler.

En ese momento, Shizune se le acercó dando un par de traspiés que daban cuenta de como los tragos se le habían subido ya a la cabeza.

"¡Oi, Sakura! Ya me voy ¿sabes?" dijo apuntando sin mucha discreción en dirección a Genma, quien le esperaba al otro lado de la plaza tratando de parecer casual y fallando miserablemente.

"Si no te veo mañana antes de que te vayas, pues, yo…yo quería…" cuando le fallaron las palabras eligió echarle las manos al cuello y darle un abrazo, que Sakura devolvió muy sorprendida pero con igual cantidades de cariño.

"Cuídate mucho ¿si? ¡Y no dejes de escribirme!"

Por primera vez, a Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta con la inmediatez de su partida. Shizune era la primera en despedirse de ella propiamente, y eso le hizo sentir la magnitud de su decisión como un golpe en la boca del estómago.

"¡Gracias!" alcanzó a decir con la voz entrecortada, a lo que su amiga y mentora le sonrió genuinamente en respuesta. Vaya si iba a extrañar a su cómplice de travesuras y aventuras en el hospital.

Antes de que ninguna de las dos se pusiera más sentimental de la cuenta, Shizune la soltó con solemnidad e hizo una reverencia que le salió un tanto torcida. Ya se disponía a marcharse cuando Sakura se decidió a decirle lo que todos sus amigos siempre habían querido, pero que ninguno se había atrevido hasta ahora.

"¡Y tú no esperes más, Shizune!" le dijo tomándola por un brazo, "la vida es muy corta para tener remordimientos por las decisiones que tuvimos miedo de tomar".

"¿A qué te refieres?" contestó bastante confundida.

"Si de verdad quieres a Genma, no esperes más y proponle matrimonio de una vez" la sorpresa en el rostro de la kunoichi se trasformó en absoluta mortificación con las siguientes palabras. "Además todos en la aldea ya saben sobre ustedes. De hecho creo que las últimas apuestas favorecían una boda en diciembre; seis a uno a que él llega borracho al altar, cinco a dos a que tú lo golpeas allí mismo".

"¿¡QUÉ - QUÉ!" la alarma en su voz fue ahogada por el bullicio y Sakura no pudo más que reírse ante la reacción de absoluto horror de su amiga. "¡No dejes de invitarme, ¿si?" haciéndole dar media vuelta, la mandó con un empujoncito dando traspiés en dirección a su –ya no tan secreto– amante casual. Bueno, casual de más de tres años y contando.

Shizune trastabilló otro tanto, mirando hacia atrás continuamente, como tratando de decidir si la última porción de la conversación entre ellas había sido real o la había imaginado en su intenso sopor alcohólico.

Sakura la siguió con la mirada, hasta que llegó al lugar donde Genma la esperaba. De inmediato ambos se marcharon, haciendo énfasis en caminar a un metro de distancia el uno del otro. ¡Cómo si engañaran a alguien con eso!

Su romance le resultaba tan lindo a Sakura que no pudo evitar ponerse sentimental al verlos marcharse. ¿Por qué les costaba tanto comprender que eran el uno para el otro? Era increíble que los sentimientos pudiesen ser tan complicados de desenmarañar para unos cuando otros podían verlos con tanta claridad.

Claro que era muy fácil emitir juicios acerca de las relaciones ajenas. Otra cosa muy distinta era poder aplicar la misma facilidad de criterio en las propias relaciones.

Como era de esperarse, su actual predicamento se le vino a la mente.

Sakura no se atrevía aún a hablar de sentimientos. ¿Cómo podría cuándo tantos, tan importantes y diferentes, estaban en juego? Se sentía profundamente atraída por Kakashi, no había forma de negarlo ahora; y eso significaba que el cariño y la amistad que compartían desde hacía años también estaban cambiando en su percepción.

Y eso era peligroso. Lo que probablemente era tan sólo un capricho del momento o quizás parte de su despecho por lo de Takuma, podía terminar por dañar una relación de años de confianza y camaradería.

'_O podría llevarte a algo más'._

Tal vez, pero era muy difícil saberlo a esas alturas. Y, más importante aún, ¿realmente quería saberlo? Las cosas podían quedar allí, como parte de un momento impulsivo, animado por el despecho y la euforia de verle por fin el rostro. No sería la primera vez que algo así le pasaba tampoco. Cuando tenía dieciséis años ella y Kiba se habían besado apasionadamente, luego de una noche pasada por fiesta y algo más de sake del necesario. No había pasado de allí, porque ambos reconocieron el impulso del momento por lo que era.

En cualquier caso, no valía mucho la pena el ponerse a pensar en posibilidades por los momentos. Ella estaba a punto de irse de pasantía por todo un año y muy probablemente, sin llegar a verlo antes.

¡Un año!

De pronto Tanabata se le antojó como un día terriblemente apropiado para ser la víspera de su partida a Suna. El cliché de la famosa separación de los amantes, reflejados en las constelaciones en el cielo, era una verdadera cursilería, que la hizo sentirse como una tonta de inmediato.

Sí. Definitivamente era una tonta rematada y sin remedio.

Porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche, en el campo de entrenamientos. En todo lo que había sentido. En las respuestas de unos labios que, como el sobrenombre de su famoso dueño, fueron una copia exacta de los suyos; hasta que sintió una mano acariciar la parte de atrás de su cuello y de inmediato cedió de buena gana cualquier ilusión de control que tenía de la situación. Entonces el frenesí de sus labios, la presión de su lengua, la mano firme que apretaba su cintura, el cosquilleo de la hierba en su piernas, el aliento cálido sobre su rostro… todo eso la transportaba a un lugar que le hacía apretar las piernas con fuerza, sintiéndose algo culpable, pero deseando prolongar más y más el recuerdo, ya diluido e inestable, del beso compartido.

Era un hecho del que no podía escapar. Sakura quería besar de nuevo a Kakashi.

Así de sencillo.

Ahora tenía una última oportunidad de verle mañana temprano antes de salir, si es que podía encontrarle, claro. Aún tenía que devolverle la caja, o esa era la excusa que se daba a sí misma para intentarlo, una vez más.

-o-

¿Trató de ignorarlo?

Seguro que sí

¿Había dado resultado?

Ni por error.

Ahora, Hatake Kakashi estaba, muy, muy preocupado.

Se notaba en su humor irritable y las respuestas ladradas a los que se le atravesaban en el camino. En la forma constante que pasaba su mano por la desordenada maraña plateada sobre su cabeza.

Pero más que nada, se notaba en su ausencia.

Alejado de todos tanto como podía, como siempre que la vida se le atravesaba para darle la zancadilla de rigor.

¡Oh si! El valiente y legendario Hatake Kakashi iba a esconderse debajo de la roca más cercana cuando las cosas se ponían complicadas. Y bajo la más grande también. La cabeza tallada de su viejo sensei tenía una grieta conveniente y desconocida justo detrás de la oreja izquierda, donde nunca daba el sol y en donde había pasado recluido la mayor parte de los últimos dos días.

En su defensa, tenía mucho que pensar y poco que decir.

Y también tenía que admitirlo. Se había equivocado ¡y vaya que si se había equivocado espectacularmente! Por todo su genio y cálculos infalibles los resultados de su infame experimento dieron más frutos de los esperados, lo que podía ser o no catastrófico. Él consideró la posibilidad de resultados secundarios no deseados, pero esto…

Esto era mucho más que un efecto secundario. Esto era una bomba de tiempo a punto de detonarle en la cara.

Después de horas de darle vueltas racionalmente a todo lo ocurrido tenía que admitir su derrota. Por mucho pensarlo y racionalizarlo no iba a cambiar el hecho de que, en el camino de conocerse mejor a sí misma, Sakura había logrado algo que él hubiera jurado como imposible.

Recostándose más confortablemente contra la fría piedra, el copyninja rememoró el momento en que sus cálculos le dieron la primera, y bien merecida, patada en el trasero.

-o-

_Su carrera sólo se podía describir como frenética, y no el usual paso ágil y elegante que caracterizaba su forma de correr. En el fondo presentía la urgencia que tenía el asunto, sus instintos saltando en alerta con cada paso que daba. Delante de él, Pakkun avanzaba tan rápido como su nariz se lo permitía. Por muchas quejas que pusiera, era evidente que el viejo niken estaba tan preocupado como él mismo por la ausencia prolongada de Sakura._

_Estaban en la parte más vieja y profunda de la mina, el aire viciado y cargado de polvo no ayudaba en absoluto con las labores de rastreo, y tampoco los nuevos túneles que habían sido construidos y que no figuraban en los mapas que había estudiado y conocía de memoria. Pero igual se esforzaban en seguir todas las pistas que encontraban, por insignificantes que fuesen. No sentir su presencia era lo que más les preocupaba, pero el copyninja trataba de no pensar en ello. _

_Cuando llegaron a una sección completamente colapsada y con rastros evidentes del chakra de Sakura, Kakashi arrojó la poca prudencia que le quedaba al quinto carajo._

_Usando un jutsu de tierra cortó camino por donde adivinaba había estado el túnel, zigzagueando a uno y otro lado, tratando de rastrearla sin éxito. Cinco minutos después ya habían salido de nuevo a lo que quedaba del pasillo, del otro lado del derrumbe. Había escombros por todos lados y era casi imposible respirar con normalidad, colapsados como estaban todos los respiraderos en la zona._

_¿Acaso Sakura había continuado avanzando pasillo abajo?_

"_¡Kakashi!"_

_El ladrido de Pakkun a sus espaldas lo alertó enseguida. El pequeño perro estaba ya escarbando sobre una roca particularmente grande que se había desprendido del techo al final del derrumbe, justo alrededor de la mano pálida e inmóvil de Sakura. _

_Kakashi no se detuvo ni a pensar._

_Enseguida estaba apartando a su fiel niken y utilizando un jutsu de tierra que sacó efectivamente a la kunoichi del derrumbe. Arrastrándola rápido pero con cuidado hasta una zona más despejada, le dio la vuelta para evaluar su estado._

_Su corazón se detuvo en seco._

_Igual que lo estaba el de Sakura, quien no respiraba, y a juzgar por el color de su rostro, desde hacía demasiados minutos._

_Simplemente, Sakura estaba muerta._

_La noción entró en el cerebro de Kakashi como una explosión que lo sacudió hasta el centro de su propia existencia con un pánico tan intenso que casi lo deja ciego, luchando contra una rabia y una impotencia, lamentablemente familiares para él._

_De inmediato__ entró en automático, sus manos moviéndose solas sobre el cuerpo inmóvil, los golpes decididos y certeros tratando de obligar a su corazón a latir de nuevo, su boca llenando los pulmones de aire hasta el límite, su chakra tratando de estimular los puntos chi, sus gritos tratando de forzarla de vuelta._

_Cada segundo en el silencio sepulcral de la mina era penosamente odioso y desesperante. Cada segundo sin lograr respuesta, era un segundo más cerca de la locura._

_Entonces, la tos entrecortada de la vida regresando al cuerpo de la pequeña kunoichi de cabellos rosa le sonó a Kakashi como un coro celestial a un condenado en medio del infierno mismo._

_Unos segundos más y realmente la hubiera perdido._

_De inmediato colocó su cabeza contra el pequeño pecho, como si oír de primera mano el corazón latiendo nuevamente fuese lo único que lo podía amarar a su inestable cordura. _

_Entonces la levantó, abrazándola contra su pecho tan fuerte como se atrevía, aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello. Meciéndola de un lado a otro, los ojos cerrados, tratando de negar el miedo de lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Kakashi perdió la noción de cuanto tiempo permaneció allí sentado, bajo la mirada comprensiva y vigilante de Pakkun, perdido dentro de sus propias pesadillas._

_En sus brazos estaban todos los compañeros de equipo que había fallado en salvar. _

_Pero no a su pequeña Sakura._

_Ella no._

-o-

Un gruñido de frustración dejó al copyninja. Odiaba tener que recordar lo que sus pesadillas le mostraban cada noche.

Por toda su actitud desenfadada e indiferente, sus compañeros de equipo significaban para él mucho más que simples colegas de trabajo. Aunque trataba de no invertir sentimentalmente en ellos, en mantenerse al margen en sus vidas y no dejarles entrar en la suya, eran para bien o para mal, sus queridos amigos.

Por ellos tenía sentido a levantarse muy temprano por las mañanas y llegar tarde sólo para exasperarles. Por ellos seguía empujándose a sí mismo a ser un ninja excelente. Por ellos estaba dispuesto a morir para protegerles.

Y por Sakura, había decidido abrir las puertas de su pasado y de sus secretos, tratando de ayudarla a descubrirse a sí misma, y descubriendo él mismo, en todo el proceso, a una mujer que resultó ser también un misterio para él.

Una mujer que en realidad no conocía, con la imagen de la niña de doce años aún clavada en su mente.

Una mujer que lo que lo había besado y a la que él había correspondido simplemente porque lo deseaba.

Para Kakashi sus deseos eran una función corporal más que debía atender, como el hambre o el sueño. Desde que Jiraiya le había enseñado las maravillas del bajo mundo, no era sino un procedimiento simple y eficiente que hacía la vida de los shinobi de élite más sencilla, imposible como era para la mayoría de ellos el tener relaciones estables y convencionales.

Pero mezclar los deseos con los pocos afectos que le quedaban en la vida era un asunto muy diferente. Él podía ser la imagen de concurso para el desprendimiento y la indiferencia hecha persona, pero aun manteniendo a sus contados amigos a la mayor distancia posible, esos afectos sin duda estaban allí. Y le gustara o no admitirlo esos afectos incluían a todos sus mocosos.

Eran incómodos y embarazosos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero estaban anclados en el pequeño espacio de su alma que había sobrevivido a la construcción del ninja perfecto. Allí estaban los fantasmas ineludibles de su familia; su sensei, Obito y Rin; sus fieles compañeros jounin; y cada uno de los mocosos de su primer y único equipo genin.

Deseos y afectos.

Ahora su problema era como manejar ambos en Sakura.

Los deseos no los podía negar. Había respondido el beso de una mujer joven y atractiva que ya había dejado atrás a la niña que fue su alumna. Los afectos también estaban allí, porque más allá del juramento de protegerlos que hizo cuando eran niños, Kakashi se interesaba genuinamente por cada uno.

¿Era posible responder a sus deseos sin vulnerar sus afectos?

Y en ese caso, ¿cómo quedaba Sakura en todo el asunto? Porque él no se engañaba respecto a la clase de absoluto bastardo que él podía llegar a ser cuando quería, y a la hora de los problemas; digamos que no iba a ser él precisamente quien se llevase la peor parte del pastel.

Pero eso era adelantarse demasiado a las cosas.

Por los momentos, él sabía bien lo que deseaba y eso era suficiente.

Ahora la pregunta era ¿qué deseaba Sakura verdaderamente?

Era el momento de volver, a buscar la respuesta.

-o-

Sakura se tendió sobre la cama, exhausta. Había sido un día de locos y entre el ajetreo de los preparativos, y las despedidas de sus amigos, ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni físicas ni emocionales.

Mañana se iría.

Sólo le quedaba pendiente una despedida. Sólo una.

Volteándose hacia un lado alcanzó la foto que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche. La había apartado especialmente de entre todas las de la caja. Era la de una mujer menuda, de cabellos cortos; se encontraba de pie con sus manos juntas atrás, dando la espalda a la cámara. Estaba mirando al cielo con atención, el cenotafio a su lado, el viento agitando sus cabellos, sus ropas, y la grama bajo sus pies. Ciertamente había algo nostálgico acerca de la imagen, algo que llamaba a la sensibilidad de Sakura de un modo que ella misma no sabía explicar. Pero lo que más le había gustado de la foto era el texto escrito al reverso.

Sencillo. Auténtico.

Lo había leído una y otra vez.

Si para siempre guardas tu corazón,

nunca será roto.

Pero tampoco nunca,

será completo.

-Rin-

-o-

NDA: Tal vez se deba a que este es un capítulo de transición, pero como me ha costado escribir esto, dios. Y no me quedo muy contenta la verdad, me parece que le falta algo. En parte la culpa la tiene Kishi, trolleando a Sakura para variar. Y también la mega gripe que he tenido esta semana. O igual sólo soy yo, que me quedé muy emocional con la parte de Kakashi. Espero que ahora tenga más sentido para ustedes las reacciones que tiene después del incidente.

Oh, hay fanart en deviantart si quieren pasar a ver.

En fin, a otra cosa mariposa…

Promoción descarada: A los que les gusta Inuyasha hay nueva y flamante comunidad de Inuyasha en español en LJ (dirección en mi perfil). Hay links de descargas de los nuevos capítulos, y espero que pronto, recomendaciones de buenos fics, fanart y demás productos del fandom en español. Únanse como ya!

Como siempre, gracias por pasar a leer y comentar.


	11. ser fuerte, pasa por quererse primero

NDA: Vale recordarles de nuevo que esta historia es N-17/R/MA y demás siglas que advierten que… bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí _ya saben_ lo que viene. Por favor no continúen si no son mayores de edad o si las historias explicitas no les agradan.

-o-

**c-11**

**Acerca de cómo ser fuerte, pasa por quererse primero a uno mismo **

Hacía mucho calor.

Demasiado para salir de misión a Suna.

Y definitivamente demasiado para perder el tiempo buscando a su extremadamente flojo y exasperante ex - sensei.

Claro que no se podía ir sin verlo, pero tampoco estaba muy convencida de que hacerlo fuese una buena idea. Vamos, que el hombre podía irritarla en tiempo record y ganas de matarle no le faltaban para empezar.

Igual, en el punto en el que se encontraba no había forma de prepararse para lo que pudiera pasar. Bueno o malo prefería enfrentarlo a quedarse en la incertidumbre durante un año. Después de tantos cambios y tan profundos en tan pocos días, sólo le quedaba apretar los dientes y enfrentar la vida que había elegido, con cada una de las decisiones que había tomado. Como solía decir su padre: hacia atrás, ni para tomar impulso.

Tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llenarse la cabeza con las posibilidades, Sakura emprendió el familiar camino hacia el apartamento de Kakashi. A diferencia de la última vez que había ido allí por obligación, corriendo con fastidio para buscar el pergamino de la misión supuestamente olvidado, ahora iba caminando a paso lento, disfrutando de las calles del viejo y acogedor vecindario.

Era un día claro y despejado que presagiaba buen viaje para ella. Un día para disfrutar de los colores de su amada Konoha y respirar la calidez de su aire hasta saturarse.

Un día hermoso para despedirse sin lágrimas en los ojos, y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

O con los puños llenos de sangre, que uno nunca sabe.

Riéndose de sus propias tonterías, Sakura apuró el paso. Igual no tenía sentido darle largas a la última despedida pendiente. Siendo realistas, encontrar al dueño de la caja en sus manos era muy poco factible, sino casi imposible, pero tenía al menos que intentar devolverla.

'…_aún quedan otras cosas que yo podría enseñarte… si tú quisieras'_

Frente a las puertas del viejo edificio al final de la calle ciega, Sakura se encontró pensando de nuevo en sus palabras y en las respuestas que ella deseaba darle.

Atreverse, era otro asunto.

Dándose una sacudida mental, se obligó a entrar en la vieja y mal iluminada edificación donde residía el infame copyninja. Subiendo los escalones de dos en dos ágilmente, enseguida estaba de pie ante la familiar puerta verde que de nuevo tuvo ganas de derribar a golpes.

Sin embargo, sus nudillos sólo hicieron contacto con la superficie con suavidad, un par de veces. Luego de nuevo con más fuerza. Y otra vez más ya sin muchas esperanzas, los ecos de sus golpes claramente sonando en un departamento vacío.

La decepción inevitablemente la desinfló un tanto. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? La verdad podía entrar a su apartamento como la otra vez y dejarle allí la caja… ¿quizás podía esperarle adentro por un rato?

Su mano se detuvo a centímetros del pomo de la puerta. Por varios segundos nada más en el mundo existía que esa pequeña e insignificante esfera de metal que no se atrevía ni a tocar. Un gritillo de frustración hizo manifiesta su irritación consigo misma y con su indecisión.

"¿Qué rayos hago ahora?" se regañó a sí misma.

"Abrir la puerta estaría bien, yo tengo las manos ocupadas".

Con otro grito Sakura se aplastó contra la puerta del susto. La voz a sus espaldas dejó salir una risilla que la hizo volverse enseguida para encontrarse el rostro enmascaradamente sonriente de Kakashi.

"¡Yo!" saludó divertido.

"¡Casi me matas del susto!" reprochó enseguida, irritada por haber sido atrapada in fraganti. La ironía de tener de nuevo la caja entre sus manos, como aquella vez, hacía una semana, cuando él la sorprendió husmeando en su casa y en su closet, no se le escapó a la kunoichi. Por el contrario, la hizo sentirse terriblemente consciente de la situación en la que estaba.

"Kakashi-sens… mnn-" entonces todo lo que iba a decir se le atoró en la garganta con el honorífico tristemente abortado. "Kakashi, yo… yo venía a-".

"Estaba comprando algo de comida", la interrumpió haciendo un gesto con sus brazos, cargados con las bolsas de papel del mercadillo. "Espero que te guste el Okonomiyaki para desayunar".

"¡Sí, claro…!" contestó, muy sorprendida con la repentina invitación. Sin el hitae-ate, Sakura podía ver sus dos ojos por igual, curvados en una de sus más inofensivas y tontas sonrisas, la que claro, decía muy poco de lo que en verdad pasaba por la mente del famoso shinobi. Era casi imposible pasar a través de su hermetismo, pero la kunoichi se encontró analizando con todo detalle al hombre delante de ella y buscando cualquier indicio que le permitiera prepararse par…

"¿Sakura?"

"¿Si?"

"La puerta…"

¡Claro! Abrir la puerta y entrar era una buena idea. Quitarse de en medio y dejar de mirarlo con cara de pánfila embobada era otra. La kunoichi se sintió evidentemente avergonzada de su comportamiento por lo que se apresuró a quitarse del camino y de la vista del copyninja.

Adentro nada había cambiado, el recibidor frente al ventanal de un lado y la pequeña cocina del otro, todo apretado pero eficientemente distribuido en el reducido espacio. El apartamento seguía estando igual de pulcro e irritantemente ordenado, para su mayor frustración. ¡Este hombre no podía ser real!

Kakashi se movió con tranquilidad hacia el espacio de la cocina, dejando las bolsas sobre el mostrador y vaciando su contenido. De inmediato se puso en movimiento con agilidad, sacando utensilios diversos y preparando todo lo necesario para hacer el desayuno. Sakura tuvo que parpadear varias veces para tratar de conciliar la imagen del ninja asesino y generalmente flojo, con la del hombre ordinario que se movía con tanta destreza en la cocina.

¿Cómo es que era ella la que siempre cocinaba en las misiones?

"Te traje la caja que… _'olvidaste'_ en mi casa", declaró finalmente. Al mal paso darle prisa.

"Aa, gracias. Ponla donde gustes".

Acercándose a la pequeña mesa de té frente a la ventana, Sakura dejó la caja con cuidado y no sin algo de pena. Era casi como separarse de un amigo que empezaba a conocer en más de un sentido. Le quedaban tantas preguntas por contestar que por un momento entretuvo la idea de continuar con el intercambio de secretos vía correo. Al menos a las cartas con respuestas irritantes sí que las podía volver picadillo.

Sin nada verdaderamente útil que hacer o el valor para decir algo más, la kunoichi se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, insegura de que hacer consigo misma, mientras el copyninja seguía ocupado en la cocina.

"Encontré a los chicos ayer por la tarde". Kakashi comentó casualmente, al parecer sintiendo algo de su incomodidad. "Buen trabajo, verlos caminar es como ir al circo de gratis".

"¡Se lo merecían!"

"No lo dudo…" concedió, agitando la cabeza con lástima por la estupidez de sus mocosos.

"Espero que esto les obligue a _pensar_ un poco más antes de meter sus narices en mi vida de nuevo".

"Hm".

La respuesta estaba cargada de dudas y Sakura no podía estar más de acuerdo. En el fondo lo sabía: ese par de tontos incorregibles eran sus mejores amigos e iban a continuar metiéndose en todo, inevitablemente. Una sonrisa siguió al suspiro de resignación que se le escapó. Definitivamente no los cambiaría así los tuviese que moler a golpes cada semana.

Nuevamente, el silencio se extendió entre ellos, matizado sólo por sonido siseante de la parrilla en el fuego. Los pensamientos de la kunoichi volvieron al problema inmediato que tenía entre manos.

¿Cómo era posible que con tanto que quería decirle, nada saliera de su boca?

Enseguida se encontró con los ojos pegados al copyninja, hipnotizada de nuevo por sus movimientos perfectos, viéndolo asesinar vegetales con una destreza inigualable en el manejo del cuchillo de cocina. Así se quedó memorizando el ancho de su amplia espalda, la curva de su nuca cubierta parcialmente por el brillante cabello plateado, el descolorido tatuaje ANBU en su brazo izquierdo, la perfección de la musculatura visible y la forma sensual en que se contraía cuando aplicaba fuerza, y claro, ese increíble y bien proporcionado traser… _¡Con un demonio!_

"¡Salgo en cuatro horas para Suna!"

"Lo sé…", contestó con suavidad, sin volverse a mirarla siquiera.

Era ahora o nunca.

"Yo, yo quería…".

"Espero que no estés pensando de nuevo en disculparte", interrumpió, sorprendiéndola mucho pues ese había sido su primer impulso. Disculparse con él por todo lo que había pasado, fuese o no su culpa. Simplemente no podía evitar sentirse un poco como una ladrona, luego de robar la fruta prohibida y condenarlos a todos a salir del paraíso.

Kakashi eligió ese momento para mirarla por encima de su hombro.

"Pensé que ya habíamos establecido que no tienes que sentirte mal por tomar lo que deseas".

Cierto. Desde ese punto de vista nada de lo que había pasado esa noche entre ellos estaba mal. Entonces, ¿de dónde venía esa inseguridad? El hecho de que Kakashi fuese un hombre mucho mayor que ella y considerablemente más experimentado añadía leña al asunto. Él siempre había sido una figura de autoridad en su vida por lo que ahora le resultaba muy difícil tratarlo como un igual. Pero su relación había cambiado, tal y como él le había advertido esa noche; y si ella quería dejar de verlo como un sensei, primero tenía que dejar de sentirse como la alumna culpable de una travesura.

"Pero, hay algo que quiero saber, Sakura", volviéndose un poco más para verla mejor, el copyninja continuó revolviendo vigorosamente algo que definitivamente comenzaba a oler muy bien.

"Hace una semana no entendías mi respuesta, ¿ahora?"

Enseguida, Sakura rememoró aquel día en el que, en lugar de entrenar juntos, hicieron el infame trato que los llevó a compartir todo tipo de secretos y a conocerse mejor. Con todo, ya casi se había olvidado por completo de su primera pregunta para él.

"_¿Por qué… por qué me has estado usando?"_

"_Porque tú me lo permites"._

Luego de la críptica respuesta, él le había señalado como tenía que reencontrarse a sí misma para entenderlo. Entonces, Sakura ni siquiera sabía que estaba perdida en primer lugar, mucho menos tenía la paciencia o el ánimo para comprenderlo. Simplemente había dejado de ver hacia adelante para ver sólo hacia atrás, quedándose paralizada, perdida en sí misma y en sus propios miedos.

Pero ahora, todo eso había cambiado. Sakura seguía siendo la misma persona, pero distinta de algún modo indefinible. ¿Era eso lo que llamaban madurar?

"Sí, lo entiendo" dijo finalmente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. "¡Gracias!".

"Bien, entonces te diré la otra parte de la verdad".

"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?"

Kakashi soltó los utensilios de cocina en sus manos y se acercó hasta ella. Un suspiró desganado que se parecía mucho a resignación, transformó su rostro en una máscara de seriedad profesional, con la que ella estaba más que familiarizada. Por alguna razón el corazón de Sakura se aceleró con ello, un susto atravesado en su pecho. De pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, el copyninja la miraba con atención, como evaluando la forma más apropiada de abordar el tema y sus posibles reacciones a lo que iba a decirle.

"Hacerte ir a Suna era mi misión, Sakura".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con…?"

"Tsunade estaba preocupada por ti y me pidió que interviniera".

Lo primero que se preguntó entonces la kunoichi fue a dónde se había ido el piso bajo sus pies. Había escuchado mal, sin duda.

"Mi plan era hacerte dudar de ti misma hasta el límite, presionarte para que reaccionaras".

Lo segundo que se preguntó fue si la amarga sensación que le subía por la garganta era el sabor que dejaba el sentirse traicionada.

"Pero la verdad…" continuó, poniendo el último clavo en el ataúd, "tú sola ya estabas haciendo tan buen trabajo que no fue muy difícil".

Lo tercero que se preguntó fue a qué especie de estúpida incurable pertenecía ella. Tenía que haberlo imaginado tratándose del copyninja, un hombre que no se movía un milímetro sin tener razones concretas y planes calculados hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Así que después de todo, lo que había pasado entre ellos durante la última semana no significaba nada más que otra misión exitosa en el libro de records perfectos de Hatake Kakashi.

Y dolía. ¡Dolía mucho! Allí adentro, justo en ese lugar sin nombre donde todo cobra sentido en la vida.

Al apretar los puños para controlar la rabia creciendo en su interior, la kunoichi se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, una mezcla de frustración, impotencia, y un orgullo pisoteado, que circulaban como veneno ardiendo por sus venas. Sobre todo por venir de Kakashi, un hombre que, quisiera o no, era una referencia constante e importante a lo largo de toda su vida.

Quería… no. Necesitaba golpear algo ¡ya!

"No fue una misión convencional, claro", la voz le sonó distante con el eco de la rabia sonando en sus oídos, "aunque también fue divertido, supongo. Creo que mi parte favorita fue el traje de camarera en aquel bar…".

Y él tenía que abrir la boca de nuevo.

_¡Sangre! Ahora quería sangre._

Sin saber muy bien como se controlaba, la kunoichi logró mirarlo directamente a la cara, conteniendo la rabia y transformándola en el fuego que estaba segura, ardía en sus ojos.

"Yo… ahora lo entiendo perfectamente". Una risa entre histérica y desesperada transformó su semblante y su ánimo por completo, dejándola casi sin energías por lo intenso de sus sentimientos. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, más para aguantar las lágrimas que la ira, se animó a seguir.

"Supongo que debo felicitarte por una misión exitosa", entonó con todo el sarcasmo que pudo lograr.

"Supongo que sí".

La respuesta, articulada con tanta tranquilidad e indiferencia, hizo que la fina hebra de la que pendía su magro autocontrol se rompiese con un latigazo. Sakura dio un par de pasos para sonarle una cachetada certera y llena de todas las ganas que le tenía. En seguida fue evidente que el infame ninja de reflejos rápidos como el relámpago, simplemente se dejó dar dicha cachetada, cosa que si posible, le irritó aun más. Algunas lágrimas traicioneras se le escaparon entonces, la palma de su mano ardiendo tanto como sus ojos.

Dando media vuelta, Sakura avanzó tan rápido como pudo hacia la salida. No podía seguir allí sin terminar de perder los estribos por completo. Abrió la puerta con fuerza, haciendo protestar los goznes con el movimiento forzado al máximo.

El pasillo desierto la esperaba silencioso.

"Lo hiciste todo… ¿sólo por la misión?" preguntó. Sencillamente tenía que saberlo, tenía que oírlo, antes de marcharse.

"La misión original era solo hablar contigo, y ayudarte a retomar el rumbo como kunoichi. Todo lo cual no requería de nuestro trato, Sakura. Eso fue porque me importas, y estaba preocupado por ti".

Agarrando con más fuerza el pomo de la puerta, Sakura la azotó con gusto, haciendo caer el friso de las paredes.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, volvió sobre sus pasos y se detuvo delante de él, enfrentándolo de nuevo con unas fuerzas renovadas por la necesidad de entender si se estaba volviendo loca, o si era posible que este hombre tremendamente confuso y misterioso, pudiese realmente preocuparse por ella más allá del deber como shinobi.

En el fondo de sus ojos bicolores podía ver brillando la sinceridad de todas sus palabras, en un semblante por lo demás vacío de emoción y que podía interpretarse de muchas formas: ¿Indiferencia? ¿Apatía? ¿Recelo? O tal vez su forma particular de no intervenir en los resultados de su decisión. El copyninja era muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas de muy dudosa moral, cierto; pero él nunca haría nada que pudiese lastimar verdaderamente a sus compañeros de equipo. Antes preferiría morir y a estas alturas de sus vidas, cuando ya no eran unos mocosos de doce años cuyas vidas dependían de un sensei que los protegiera, eso sólo podía venir de alguna mínima medida de cariño, bien escondido bajo capas y capas de disciplina y auto-control.

Donde antes era tan difícil discernir entre el shinobi perfecto y el ser humano debajo de todo ello, Sakura se encontró reconociendo con total facilidad a la persona de carne y hueso que guardaba su corazón con tanto recelo, y cuya famosa indiferencia le hacían parecer una máquina sin sentimientos. La kunoichi se dio cuenta entonces de lo mucho que le había dicho Kakashi sin palabras, con sus gestos de confianza, con sus acciones preocupadas y con todas las pequeñas cosas que habían aprendido el uno del otro en tan solo un puñado de días. ¿Por qué si no, le había dado la caja llena de todos los recuerdos de su vida?

Lo que empezó como una misión se convirtió en una excusa para que ambos se acercaran más el uno al otro. Mucho más de lo que ninguno hubiese pensado.

_¿Qué tanto más?_

Entonces vio que Kakashi estaba a punto de decir algo.

"¡No digas nada…!" levantó una mano para detenerle, sobresaltándose al mismo tiempo por oír su propia voz como un hilillo rasgado. "No digas nada ahora o realmente tendré que matarte".

No estaba muy segura de qué la impulsó en ese momento, porque el lado menos racional y violento de su mente, sólo podía pensar en estrangularlo; pero en su lugar se encontró colocando los brazos alrededor del cuerpo del shinobi, aferrándose a él y ocultando el rostro en su pecho. Por un par segundos que se le hicieron tremendamente largos, parecía que no habría ninguna reacción por parte de Kakashi. Entonces sintió sus brazos envolviéndola también, su cuerpo reclinándose sobre el mostrador a sus espaldas, atrayéndola a ella consigo y abrazándola con fuerza.

Algunas lágrimas sueltas se le escapaban sin razón, sin llanto, mojando la camisa en la que podía inspirar la esencia que tanto la había reconfortado siempre. De pronto sintió el mentón de Kakashi apoyándose sobre su cabeza, como si él también necesitase algo de consuelo. Por un rato permanecieron así, en el silencio de sus respiraciones, tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado y las consecuencias. No había mucho que se pudiera agregar entonces, cuando las palabras no podían superar a los pequeños gestos de entendimiento que pasaban entre ellos.

Sin embargo, sí que había una cosa importante que, en un momento así, no podía dejar de decirse, y Sakura con un suspiro profundo, la dejó salir.

"¡Eres un idiota!"

"Espero que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora".

"No. Es sólo que hay días en que se te nota más".

Una risa genuina retumbó en el pecho del copyninja y Sakura la sintió vibrar en todo su cuerpo, obligándola a sonreír un poco también. Kami sabía que nunca en su vida había conocido un hombre más mañoso y obstinado, insufriblemente cínico e insoportablemente apático. Definitivamente tenía que empezar a preocuparse por el errático patrón de personalidad de sus amigos más cercanos. ¿Cómo es que ella era la única cuerda en el grupo?

Se apartó un poco para verle, las manos aún aferradas a su camiseta. Al menos esta vez, no había mocos que lamentar.

"¿Por qué me lo cuentas todo? Pudiste haber dejado las cosas así y…"

"Tú mereces saber toda la verdad, Sakura".

Una emoción indefinible la sacudió desde dentro, mientras mantenía su mirada firmemente anclada en los ojos bicolores.

"Lo que yo deseo para ti es que siempre seas libre de decidir lo quieres de tu vida, sin remordimientos. Nada más".

Con una sonrisa inofensiva remató sus palabras y obligó a la kunoichi a tragar dolorosamente el nudo que se apretaba en su garganta antes de poder contestarle.

"Gracias, Kakashi, por toda tu ayuda", dijo sinceramente, luchando contra el nerviosismo creciente en su pecho. "Es sólo por eso que no te dejo los sesos pegados de la ventana, ¿sabes?" aclaró amenazante, por no perder la costumbre.

"¡Tan comprensiva!" suspiró el shinobi, "eso es lo que me gusta de ti".

"¿Sólo eso?"

Las palabras se le escaparon antes de siquiera pensarlas verdaderamente. Casi las podía ver dando vueltas entre ellos, mientras Kakashi se limitaba a regalarle una mirada lánguida llena de pequeñas sonrisas. Con cuidado, una mano se acercó a su rostro apartando los mechones de cabello rosa pegados a su frente y Sakura se sintió de vuelta al campo de entrenamientos, atrapada entre la fuerza de sus brazos y el misterio de su silencio. Sólo que, en esta ocasión, ella no se iba a quedar callada.

"Estará bien cuando yo sea jounin, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Qué un ex - sensei y su ex - alumna salgan juntos, si los dos tienen el mismo rango".

"¿¡Me estás invitando a salir!?" preguntó muy ilusionado. No hacia falta verle el rostro para saber que una sonrisa maliciosa se ocultaba tras la perenne máscara.

"Sí. En un año"

"Hm, no lo sé…" dijo enseguida, rascando su mentón, pensativo. "Tengo que ver en mi agenda primero".

"¡PAF!"

"¡Ouf!" gimió adolorido. "Creo que sí estaré disponible, después de todo", contestó contrariado, sobando su abusado bíceps.

"¡Mucho mejor! Y tú pagas en la primera cita".

"Hmn…"

"¿Necesitas que te convenza?" Sakura vio como el copyninja levantó una ceja, medio sorprendido por la indirecta y medio retándola a hacer real la amenaza oculta en sus palabras.

Y ciertamente, ella no había llegado tan lejos para acobardarse ahora sobre sus propios deseos. Mordiéndose los labios se armó de valor para tomar de nuevo, lo que más quería en ese momento.

En un instante, sus manos estaban tirando de la odiosa tela que ocultaba sus facciones. Tomándolo por el cuello y alzándose de puntillas le besó nuevamente, un gemido de auténtico gusto escapándosele sin pudor ni remordimiento.

Enseguida, Kakashi la acercó más a su cuerpo, levantándola un tanto para compensar la diferencia de altura. El juego de labios pronto se intensificó, cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron en una lucha peligrosa que ninguno quería perder y que continuó por un rato hasta que él ganó la entrada a su boca, abusando de ella y saboreándola al máximo.

Sakura estaba completamente perdida y sin ticket de retorno. La situación era de por sí deliciosamente erótica, más aún si se le sumaba la intensidad del deseo reprimido de romper los tabú que les separaban.

No sin dificultades y con la airada protesta de una muy excitada kunoichi, el copyninja se detuvo; sus labios a milímetros de la mujer en sus brazos, intercalando pequeños besos entre las palabras.

"No voy a parar si esto continúa, Sakura".

"No quiero que pares…", suspiró entre sus besos.

"Tal vez no pienses lo mismo cuando estés camino a Suna, en unas horas" advirtió pacientemente.

Sakura parpadeó, saliendo un poco del trance. Era cierto. A partir de hoy iba a estar lejos de la aldea por lo menos un año.

¿Y en dónde rayos los dejaba eso?

Volviendo su mirada hacia Kakashi, encontró en sus ojos oscuros el reflejo de sus propios deseos, crudos y sin procesar.

'_Si te acobardas ahora, ¡te asesino mientras duermes!'_

Nunca en su vida había estado más de acuerdo con la Sakura interior.

"Esto es lo que quiero". Afirmó con seguridad.

Una sonrisa lenta y perezosa iluminó el atractivo rostro en respuesta, robándole el aliento.

"Eso pensé…".

Sin necesidad de mediar más palabras, ambos dejaron que sus instintos tomaran el mando de la situación. Entre besos y caricias, Kakashi comenzó a retroceder hacia la habitación, empujándola ligeramente con su cuerpo pero cuidando de sostenerla siempre entre sus brazos, para guiar sus pasos distraídos e inestables.

Y Sakura sencillamente se dejaba llevar, sin prestar atención, tan abstraída estaba en sacar el máximo provecho de esos labios que durante años, sólo fueron un frustrante contorno que apenas se adivinaba tras la oscura tela. Esos labios, carnosos y ávidos, ahora la abrumaban por completo, desbocando el pulso en sus venas y avivando con cada movimiento la llama de su pasión.

Ambos estaban ya tan calientes, que realmente parecía que algo se estaba quemando.

"¡Maldición!"

De repente los brazos de Kakashi ya no estaban para sostenerla y Sakura cayó al suelo de culo y sin ceremonia, mientras el copyninja corría a apagar lo que fuese que se le quemaba en la cocina.

¡Ella también se estaba quemando con un demonio!

Y sólo había una cosa que la podía apagar.

-o-

Era un día perfecto.

Tendido confortablemente sobre la grama fresca, en una ligera inclinación del terreno, podía ver el cielo azul y completamente despejado, brillando entre las verdes ramas que le daban cobijo. El río sonando alegremente a sus pies era una constante musical agradable que le ayudaba a relajarse en el ambiente tranquilo y seguro del bosque a su alrededor.

Se acomodó mejor, halando un poco la caña de pescar en sus manos y apoyándola contra el suelo para tener un mejor agarre. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que él, entre todas las personas, iba a desarrollar una afición semejante? Hasta a él mismo se le hacía extraño el encontrar tan agradable una actividad tan sencilla; en especial después de llevar una vida tan compleja y que casi lo deja incapacitado para apreciar y disfrutar de las cosas más comunes y hermosas de la vida.

Pero el pasado era mejor no revolverlo. El presente le regalaba un día perfecto y él solo quería disfrutarlo.

Y realmente lo haría a plenitud, a no ser por…

"¡Sasu-keee-e-e-e!"

El chillido agudo y horriblemente molesto interrumpió la paz como una nube gris que anuncia la tormenta venidera con sus truenos.

"¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer respecto a Sakura-chan, eh?" La pregunta en sí y sus implicaciones eran mucho peor que la propia voz que la emitía, si eso fuese posible. ¿Qué no habían tenido ya suficientes problemas en una semana?

¿Y qué rayos quería decir con _'deberíamos'_?

Resignado a tener que enfrentar la fuerza inevitablemente terca de su compañero, Sasuke se volvió a verle. Naruto estaba literalmente desparramado a su lado, su chaqueta sirviéndole de almohada improvisada y dejando su pecho lleno de cicatrices al desnudo. Muchas de ellas, las había puesto él mismo allí.

El alocado rubio tenía su propia caña de pescar entre las manos y la boca torcida en su habitual gesto de concentración que, de seguro, no le iba a ganar más peces al final del día, con todo el escándalo que estaba montando.

"Tendríamos que ir a vigilarla a Suna, ¿no?" continuó mosqueado, como si el tema fuese verdaderamente de vida o muerte para la kunoichi. Enseguida el Uchiha levantó una ceja, mirándolo de arriba abajo y evaluando la seriedad del asunto.

"Estás de broma, espero".

"¿¡Y qué tal si se enamora de otro patán bueno para nada mientras no estamos, eh!?" gimoteó preocupado.

Sasuke volteó los ojos irritado. ¡Claro que hablaba en serio! Era Naruto, después de todo.

"¿¡O si le pasa algo malo y no estamos allí para ayudarla!?"

Sasuke trató de concentrarse de nuevo en el cielo despejado, en el calor agradable de los rayos del sol que…

"¿¡O que tal si Gaara la secuestra y se la quiere quedar para él solo!? ¿Ya has visto cómo la mira?" afirmó, haciendo otra mala imitación del Kazekage.

En serio, ¿cómo podían ser amigos esos dos?

"Estás paranoico", contestó sin siquiera mirarle, con la mínima esperanza de terminar allí la conversación. "Sakura sabe cuidarse sola".

"¡Bah! igual que puede necesitarnos, ¿sabes? O tal vez… tal vez nos extrañe demasiado y se sienta sola".

Por el tono miserable de su voz, quedaba claro quién iba a extrañar más a quién.

Naruto se revolvió en su sitio, luchando por mantenerse quieto y no saltar enseguida al rescate de su amiga. "¡Definitivamente Sakura-chan necesita que alguien la vigile!" concluyó con seguridad.

"Yo no me preocuparía tanto si fuera tú, Naruto", la voz monótona del tercer ninja tendido sobre la grama, al otro lado del atolondrado kyuubi, interrumpió la conversación de los amigos. "Cuidar chicas es muy problemático, créeme".

"Sólo lo dices porque tú eres un flojo, Shikamaru".

"Sólo lo digo porque estoy seguro de que no es necesario", contestó con calma, aparentemente inmune a los insultos.

"¡Ja! Tú qué sabes".

Luego de dar una buena calada al cigarrillo en su mano, prosiguió como si no le hubieran interrumpido.

"Como dijo Sasuke, ella sabe cuidarse sola. Además, Kakashi-san la va a mantener vigilada, estoy seguro".

"¿EEEEHHH? ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¡¡JA-JA-JA-JA!!" Naruto soltó una carcajada que debió fulminar a todos los peces del río al instante, lo menos. ¡Adiós a la pesca del día!

"¡Él no sabe ni en que día de la semana vive! Seguro que ni se entera de que se ha marchado hasta dentro de un mes, ¡ya lo veras!" dijo con alegría, como si fuese una verdadera gracia digna de celebración el que su sensei anduviese de indiferente y despistado por la vida.

Por su parte, Sasuke evaluó las palabras del Nara con mucho más cuidado que su compañero, mientras le observaba haciendo sus famosas nubes de humo a placer. Shikamaru era un tipo de pocas palabras, problemático como consideraba el tener que hablar incluso. Precisamente por ello, todos sabían, nunca desperdiciaba ninguna en decir tonterías.

"Ya veo", afirmó al cabo rato, sacando sus propias conclusiones del asunto.

"¡Oi! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Naruto le increpó enseguida. "¡No le creerás a este tonto!".

"Lo que creo es que es mejor para todos que te calles".

"¡Y yo creo que hay que actuar ya!" dijo apasionado, apretando un puño con decisión. "Sakura-chan se va hoy, ¿no? ¿Qué tal si la seguimos?"

"Tengo que recordarte" cortó enseguida el joven jonnin con voz cansina, "que yo estoy aquí en calidad de guardián de ustedes dos mientras dure la suspensión asignada por el Consejo".

"¡Oh vamos, Shikamaru!" trató de disuadirlo con una de sus mejores caras de travesura patentada "¡Va a ser divertido!"

"Tengo órdenes de mantenerlos vigilados y dentro del perímetro de seguridad hasta nuevo aviso", contestó con simplicidad.

"¡¿Ah siiiii?!" Naruto chilló entre irritado y verdaderamente confundido por la falta de entusiasmo ante sus maravillosos planes. "¿Y entonces qué hacemos aquí afuera, eh-eh-eh?" acusó, señalando los alrededores que, no sólo estaban fuera del mentado perímetro, estaban incluso fuera de la misma aldea.

Finalmente, Shikamaru se tomó la molestia de voltear a verle.

"Puedo emparejarte la otra pierna si quieres".

"Hm".

El humor inconfundible en el tono del estoico Uchiha hizo enfurecer aun más a Naruto, pero el doloroso recordatorio de lo que Sakura pensaba de su _'ayuda'_ lo aplacó lo suficiente para callarlo y hacerle abandonar la idea de seguirla –o al menos de momento, claro.

El rubio se revolvió en su sitio por un rato más, haciendo gestos obscenos y rumiando insultos infantiles entre dientes, mientras se sobaba inconcientemente la pierna lastimada.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros. Ahora podía continuar disfrutando, por otro rato, de su día _casi_ perfecto.

-o-

"¡Ouch!"

"Lo siento".

"¿Estás seguro que eres un ninja?" se quejó, sobándose el chichón en su cabeza producto del golpe contra el marco superior de la puerta. Kakashi la llevaba cargada y considerando lo alto que él era, tuvo suerte de no haberse desnucado la verdad. Luego del desastre en la cocina, el copyninja había llegado a su lado a toda prisa, cargándola a modo de disculpa por haberla dejado caer en primer lugar.

"¿Un qué…?" preguntó, evidentemente distraído.

Y Sakura también se olvidó del golpe en su cabeza tan pronto el shinobi reanudó las atenciones a su cuello. Asegurando sus manos entre los cabellos plateados se acomodó lo mejor posible para darle fácil acceso, mientras Kakashi seguía caminando a ciegas, con ella a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

Los latidos de su propio corazón era lo único que podía oír martillando en sus oídos. La verdad es que estaba más nerviosa de lo que era justificable, sobre todo considerando que ella no era en absoluto inocente a lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Más bien era la fuerza de su propio deseo y el morbo que le daba el estar a punto de tener sexo con su sensei lo que la estaban calentando como nunca.

Debería sentir algo de vergüenza, pero estaba muy a gusto para que el decoro y la decencia le importaran un pito.

Sakura volvió a la realidad con un sobresalto, cuando Kakashi se dejó caer sobre la cama, apoyándola de espaldas sobre en el gastado cobertor. Sosteniendo su peso con un brazo para no aplastarla del todo, el ninja se acomodó sin reparo entre sus piernas.

"Aún te puedes arrepentir…".

Apretando significativamente el agarre de sus muslos por respuesta, Sakura comenzó tirarle de la camiseta, tratando de quitar las odiosas barreras que quedaban entre ellos y que le impedían verle. Este hombre era sin lugar a dudas algo digno de contemplarse a detalle y la kunoichi quería atraparlo en su memoria y en todo su esplendor antes de marcharse.

El copyninja se irguió, llevando ambas manos a su espalda y quitándose en un solo y fluido movimiento la camiseta negra, rápidamente descartada a un lado. Realmente Sakura podría pasar todo el día viendo a este hombre moverse, tan fluidos y eficientes eran todos sus esfuerzos.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" preguntó con descaro, inclinándose sobre ella. El largo de sus brazos, apoyados a ambos lados de su cabeza, marcaba la distancia entre ambos.

¡Oh, definitivamente le gustaba! No había forma de explicar el placer que obtenía tan solo contemplando las formas perfectas y proporcionadas de su estilizada musculatura. La luz del sol entrando por la ventana también parecía acariciar cada centímetro de su piel expuesta con tanta avidez como ella deseaba.

"¡Mnnn!" fue su turno de suspirar por respuesta. Sus manos inquietas de inmediato comenzaron a subir por los contorneados brazos, recorriendo ese torso increíblemente masculino sin restricciones ni pudores innecesarios. Su pálida piel estaba marcada por las inevitables cicatrices que vienen con el deber ninja, pero eso sólo lo hacía más hermoso a los ojos de Sakura.

¿Cuántas de esas habían sido hechas para protegerla?

Se estaba tomando el tiempo de trazarlas una por una con sus dedos, admirando las reacciones que provocaba en él: un estremecimiento, un gesto de agrado, una sonrisa. Apenas comenzaba a deleitarse con sus abdominales de concurso, cuando la kunoichi sintió el mundo dar un vuelco violento.

¡Bang!

Ahora ella estaba arriba, sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y con una muy buena idea de _que_ _tanto_ estaba disfrutando el copyninja de sus atenciones.

"Lo que es igual…" dijo el shinobi sugestivamente, mirando su blusa roja en referencia al segundo de sus infames tratos.

Una risa ahogada entre nervios y excitación fue lo único que pudo articular ante la intensidad demandante y profunda de sus ojos. Ahora sólo podía obedecer a sus deseos tal y como él hacía con los suyos. Sintiéndose torpe en comparación, luchó por un rato con su ropa tratando de quitársela con estilo y terminando con el cabello enredado en la cremallera. Un divertido Kakashi la ayudó a salir del atolladero, no sin sufrir un par de golpes por reírse más de la cuenta.

"¡Tonto!"

Su respuesta fue levantar una ceja significativamente, los ojos pegados a sus pechos que aún estaban escondidos tras las vendas con las que las kunoichis aseguraban sus senos cuando se encontraban de servicio.

Tragándose el nerviosismo, comenzó a desenvolverse lentamente, mientras el copyninja se ponía cómodo, los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, disfrutando del espectáculo con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Sakura no podía evitar pensar en como el sharingan estaba registrándolo todo con minuciosidad absoluta.

Dando la última vuelta a las vendas, su torso quedó finalmente al descubierto. Entonces no supo bien que hacer consigo misma. Se sentía torpe y poco sexy mientras Kakashi se la devoraba con los ojos. ¿Le gustarían los pechos pequeños? Conociendo de sobra a la voluminosa inspiración de Jiraiya para Icha Icha, era poco probable la verdad.

Una mano saltó en su dirección asiéndola por el brazo y forzándola a reclinarse sobre él. De inmediato el toque de sus pieles fue como un corrientazo que le recordó mucho a la sensación de estar cerca de Kakashi cuando éste usaba el chidori a toda potencia. Completamente electrificada y deliciosamente perdida en un beso lánguido y profundo, todas las inseguridades que le restaban salieron volando por la ventana finalmente.

Era hora de entregarse al momento y nada más.

Kakashi la abrazó entonces, sus manos ásperas acariciando toda la extensión de su espalda, apretándola contra su cuerpo; a lo que ella respondió abriendo más la boca y frotándose sensualmente contra él. Cuando ambos se separaron para respirar, Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para comenzar a explorar su piel. Usando sus labios y su lengua con experticia, dejó una hilera de besos húmedos desde el mentón, bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho, y de vuelta a la boca que le esperaba ansiosa por consumirla. Una de sus manos se lanzó a la exploración de los provocativos abdominales, jugando sensualmente con el elástico de sus pantalones.

¡Bang!

De nuevo el mundo giró, cambiando la situación drásticamente. Ahora ella estaba atrapada y asegurada bajo Kakashi, quien sostenía sus manos sobre su cabeza, su peso parcialmente apoyado sobre sus piernas, inmovilizándola.

Sakura estaba por maldecir su velocidad cuando él comenzó a devolverle el favor de explorar su cuerpo, con movimientos suaves, incitantes, y el calor de su lengua dejando fuego prendido sobre su piel. Muy lentamente, y para torturarla sin duda, un camino sinuoso de besos juguetones le llevó hasta sus pechos, deteniéndose tan solo a milímetros de tocarlos. Soplando sobre ellos fue capaz de arrancarle un suspiro, que le provocó deliciosos escalofríos de anticipación.

Una sonrisa picara en su dirección fue todo lo que la kunoichi pudo procesar antes de que capturase el pezón derecho con su boca y comenzara a aplicar el más delicioso tormento: una combinación perfecta entre besos, mordiscos y succión. Con su mano libre el copyninja atendía diligentemente el otro seno, acariciándolo con suavidad a ratos y a otros, apretándolo con fuerza. Enseguida, un dolor agudo entre sus piernas le demandó atención inmediata, pero Sakura no podía moverse lo suficiente bajo el peso del copyninja como para encontrar algún alivio.

Los gemidos comenzaron a salir de ella sin restricciones y su propia voz le sonó tan erótica que se sobresaltó. Nunca había sido del tipo de hacer mucho escándalo, pero ahora no habían ni empezado cuando ya se encontraba suspirando cada una de las caricias y clamando por más. Quería… no, necesitaba entregarse por completo, sentirse consumida por Kakashi hasta…

¡Bang!

De repente, él ya no estaba.

Abriendo los ojos desconcertada, pudo ver a Kakashi sentado en cuclillas entre sus piernas, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas más maliciosas. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan increíblemente frustrante en un momento así?!

Haciéndole estirar su pierna derecha, las manos seguras del copyninja se ocuparon con agilidad de quitarle la enorme bota negra que cubría su pierna hasta las rodillas. Sólo él podía hacer de algo tan mundano, un acto increíblemente sexual que finalmente le hizo gemir, entre frustrada y excitada, llevando sin vergüenza ambas manos a sus pezones, para continuar ella misma con el abandonado castigo mientras le veía.

La segunda bota desapareció eventualmente junto con la primera. Luego, esas manos grandes y masculinas estaban desabrochando su cinturón utilitario y su falda de un solo tirón, dejándola tan solo en sus pantaloncillos cortos y súper ceñidos, que dejaban ver que tan excitada estaba en la mancha de humedad que ya teñía su entrepierna.

Enganchando los dedos en el elástico, Kakashi tiró de ellos y Sakura facilitó de buena gana el proceso, alzando las dos piernas y dejándose desnudar.

Cuando los pantaloncillos volaron con el resto de su ropa el copyninja se detuvo abruptamente. La miraba fijamente, con el ceño muy fruncido y una expresión de seria concentración que la descolocó por completo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó preocupada por su reacción, temiendo que algo estuviese mal.

"¿Qué pasó con esas tan sexys que tenías? ¿Las de encaje negro?" dijo evidentemente decepcionado de las aburridas pantis blancas que traía puestas.

"No te conviene saberlo…" la repentina oscuridad en su tono advertía que más referencias a las panti-kunai no serían toleradas. ¡El muy descarado!

El otro par de insultos que tenía en la punta de la lengua se le atragantaron cuando, con su infame velocidad como arma, el copyninja hundió el rostro entre sus piernas por sorpresa, besando el centro de su sexo a través de la delgada tela blanca. El calor de su aliento la terminó de enloquecer. Agitó las piernas tratando de poner distancia, sus manos empujando la maraña plateada en un intento fútil por recuperar algo de control sobre la situación, pero su fuerza no le permitía rebelión alguna. Le agarró ambas piernas firmemente por detrás de las rodillas, y comenzó a empujarlas hacia atrás, obligándola a exponerse aún más a sus caricias.

Arqueando la espalda y cerrando los ojos, Sakura se resignó a lo inevitable: el copyninja estaba jugando con ella, eso era obvio, y tan pronto la tuviese bien excitada la iba a dejar colgada justo cuand...

¡Bang!

"¡Aghhhhhhh!"

Sakura protestó irritada cuando Kakashi y la sensación de placer que la tenía al borde, desaparecieron de nuevo y en el peor de los momentos.

"¡Tan impaciente!" Su voz divertida llegó hasta sus oídos al tiempo que el inconfundible manipular de un kunai le hizo abrir los ojos, sobresaltada. Un par de movimientos demasiado rápidos para ser vistos y las confortables pantis blancas que usaba siempre para viajar eran sólo jirones de tela sobre el cobertor verde.

"¿¡Qué rayos crees que haces!?" exclamó indignada, "¿acaso quieres acabar con toda mi ropa interior?"

"Sólo con la inapropiada".

¿Inapropiada? Un momento… ¡Con razón sólo podía encontrar sus más diminutas tangas e hilos desde que se había ido de casa! ¡El muy degenerado las había botado todas! Ahora estaba claro que ese último par se había salvado hasta entonces sólo porque las llevaba puestas aquel día.

"¿¡Quién te crees para decidir que ropa interior debo usar!? Eres un pervertido, descarado… abusa-dor, a - tre - vi…" el resto de las protestas se fueron muriendo a medida que las manos callosas y masculinas bajaron por sus muslos, separándolos cada vez más y dejándola completamente expuesta al escrutinio implacable del sharingan.

Sakura se mordió los labios, tratando de contener tanto el impulso de cerrar las piernas, como el de gritar de frustración. Verlo concentrado, mirando su sexo húmedo a más no poder la estaba volviendo loca, por no decir que hacía mucho más agudo el dolor en su entrepierna, llevando su excitación al límite.

Entonces Kakashi se inclinó, mirándola a los ojos fijamente al tiempo que se acercaba imposiblemente lento, dejando besos repartidos por su muslo, su vientre, su cadera, y soplando su aliento cuando estuvo a milímetros de hacer contacto. Sakura gimoteó por lo bajo, su respiración agitándose tanto como su cuerpo. Era una tortura horrible, frustrante y tan erótica que la iba a hacer explotar.

Entonces la traviesa boca se cerró sobre el sexo palpitante, aplicando fuerza en unos besos que desenfocaron su mundo. Su lengua comenzó a juguetear entre sus pliegues, yendo y viniendo perezosa, pero con suficiente presión para hacerle ver estrellas cada vez que dibujaba un par de vueltas alrededor de su clítoris.

Kakashi seguía con los ojos pegados a su rostro, evaluando sus reacciones y haciéndola sentir cada vez más caliente, más húmeda, sometida al encanto de sus ojos bicolores, entrecerrados y cargados de erotismo en estado puro. ¡Un hombre no podía hacer nada más sensual que esto! Realmente la kunoichi se sentía deseada de una forma que no conocía antes, porque ciertamente el asunto no se trataba del propio placer sino de disfrutar del placer del otro; algo que ella hacía siempre con gusto, pero de lo cual nunca había sido objeto directo.

Repentinamente, su clítoris fue asaltado por la succión firme de una boca hambrienta y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que su mundo se fuese de lado y en caída libre. Luces blancas explotaron tras sus parpados junto con la sacudida de todos los músculos de su cuerpo en absoluto éxtasis, su vagina protestando por la necesidad de apretar algo tangible en su interior.

Cuando Sakura finalmente volvió en sí, lo primero que sintió fue una sonrisa lasciva apretada contra su sexo, la cual se amplió notoriamente cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con la mirada divertida de su dueño.

"¡Tan sensible!" susurró contra su piel, provocando más estremecimientos.

La kunoichi no tuvo tiempo de replicar al comentario cuando de nuevo estaba siendo devorada por un ávido copyninja, quien bebía de sus jugos como si fuesen la ambrosia de los mismos dioses. La penetración sorpresiva de su lengua le hizo revolverse y suplicar por más, sus manos enredadas en su cabellera tratando de empujarle más profundo. Necesitaba algo mucho más tangible y sólido llenándola, ¡pero ya!

La boca se separó finalmente para ser sustituida por un dedo, y luego otro, que rápidamente dieron con su entrada y la ayudaron a aliviar esa necesidad punzando desde su interior. Kakashi se colocó sobre ella sin abandonar sus atenciones, disfrutando sin duda del control absoluto que tenía ahora sobre su cuerpo y sus reacciones.

Y la increíble imagen de estar siendo masturbada de ese modo la puso enseguida a mil por hora, sus caderas moviéndose a ritmo con las embestidas, mientras Kakashi la forzaba a abrirse más, sus dedos moviéndose circularmente para intensificar el roce.

Esta vez, el orgasmo vino gradualmente y sin ser tan explosivo, pero resultando igual de intenso. Los gemidos que comenzaron a desgarrar su garganta quedaron enseguida ahogados en un beso en el que se saboreó a sí misma, lo cual sólo renovó los espasmos de placer que la sacudían, sus músculos cerrándose placenteramente sobre los largos dedos en su interior.

Sin dejarla recuperarse, Kakashi continuó marcando un ritmo suave, entrando y saliendo con movimientos precisos, frotando su pulgar contra el centro nervioso, ya demasiado sensible para hacer de sus atenciones otra cosa que un tormento dulce, pero doloroso. Era demasiado intenso para soportarlo. Enseguida, las manos de la kunoichi trataron de detenerlo sin éxito, tirando de su muñeca, tratando de salir de su agarre. Sin embargo, el shinobi permanecía inconmovible a su lado, erguido parcialmente sobre su codo y disfrutando de todos los gemidos e insultos de protesta y placer que salían de su víctima, su mano haciendo verdaderos estragos en la sensible kunoichi.

"¿Ka-kashi?"

"¿Mn?"

"Por fa-vor…"

"¿Ya no estas molesta?" preguntó con la curiosidad brillando en los ojos desiguales, "en serio que te ves mejor sin ellas".

"¿Realmente quieres morir ahora?" contestó repentinamente indignada, si seguía hablando del triste destino de su ropa interior, en verdad lo iba a estrangular.

"Eso sería muy contraproducente para los dos, dadas las circunstancias". Un par de penetraciones aplicando más fuerza fueron explicación suficiente. Sakura volteó los ojos en blanco y Kakashi se rió de buena gana.

"¡Ka-ka-shi…!" exclamó desesperada.

"¿Mn?" contestó con indiferencia.

Y claro, eso acabó con su siempre escasa paciencia.

"¡Si no mueves el trasero ahora mismo y me das lo que quiero te juro que vas a ser residente permanente del hospital hasta que yo regrese!"

"¡Tan violenta!" suspiró casi con reverencia, disfrutando del fuego en su mirada.

¡Bang!

En dos movimientos estaba fuera de ella y fuera de la cama. Llevando los dedos hasta su boca, se dedicó a limpiarlos de la esencia que los cubría con gusto y sin prisas, dándole un espectáculo que sabía, le iba a gustar. Y Sakura no podía más que verlo fascinada, su respiración agitándose aún más ante la sensual distracción. Ver su boca era toda una novedad de la que aún no se recuperaba, pero saber ahora lo que era capaz de hacer con ella era algo de lo que nunca se quería recuperar.

Cuando terminó de lamer hasta la última gota, el copyninja se volvió hacia el infame closet en donde la curiosidad desmedida de la kunoichi detonó el acercamiento que ahora los tenía compartiendo sus secretos en la cama. Entonces Kakashi abrió las puertas del armario y Sakura le detuvo, entendiendo enseguida sus intensiones.

"No hacen falta, yo me cuido, Kakashi".

El aludido se volteó a verla, medio erguida sobre sus codos; su desnudez sonrojada y sensual estirada sobre la colcha verde y negro contrastaban intensamente a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. La imagen hizo estragos en el shinobi, quien abandonó la búsqueda de condones de inmediato, terminando de desvestirse mientras avanzaba de vuelta hacia ella.

Y Sakura no perdió detalle de ello. Su pervertida interior disfrutando de cada nuevo centímetro de piel revelada y sobre todo, de la evidente erección que le hizo contener el aliento. Kakashi era un hombre alto y atlético, era de esperarse que estuviese bien _dotado_.

La Sakura interior hizo una piruleta. ¡Ahora sí que era su turno de sonreír con malicia y anticipación!

"Ven aquí, ahora" ordenó, palmeando la cama a su lado.

"¡Mnnn, tan exigente!" El copyninja obedeció enseguida, esta vez sin su habitual languidez, subiéndose a la cama en un movimiento rápido y fluido hasta quedar sobre ella. Dejándose caer entre sus ansiosas piernas, la besó apasionadamente y sin reservas, acariciando toda la piel disponible con un frenesí que revelaba que él también comenzaba a perder la batalla en contra del deseo de poseerla.

Ambos entraron entonces en el arrebato de su pasión compartida. Sakura se frotaba contra toda la extensión de la erección entre sus piernas, disfrutando del roce íntimo entre sus pliegues; mientras Kakashi besaba sus pechos alternativamente, tratando se saciar su necesidad de saturarse de ella con todos sus sentidos.

"¡Kaka-shi!" gimió con apremio.

Con un último medio beso, medio mordisco, que haló el endurecido pezón en su boca hasta el límite, el copyninja se acomodó mejor, listo para ceder finalmente a sus propias urgencias tanto como a las de ella. Apoyado en un brazo, guió con experticia la erección hasta la entrada húmeda y palpitante que le esperaba. Comenzó a empujar un poco, provocativamente, disfrutando de la visión del cuerpo menudo y cubierto de sudor que se revolvía bajo él. Las piernas alrededor de sus caderas se aferraron más, cruzándose tras su espalda e invitándolo sensualmente a entrar

Entonces Sakura solo atinó a contener la respiración, sus ojos atrapados entre gris y rojo esperando el momento de ser invadida por completo. En un movimiento rápido, su carne se separó violentamente haciéndole arquear la espalda y gritar su nombre con abandono.

Nada en su vida se había sentido tan bien como esto. ¿Por qué rayos habían tardado tanto en hacerlo?

Agarrándola firmemente por las caderas Kakashi comenzó a bombear un ritmo rápido y estable, saliendo de ella casi por completo y volviendo a hundirse en el apretado infierno que comenzaba a arder dentro de la pequeña kunoichi bajo su cuerpo. Y ella por su parte respondía maravillosamente, agitándose e igualando sus movimientos con unos propios, como tratando de acortar el tiempo insoportable en que él tardaba en llenarla de nuevo hasta el tope.

Con cada penetración Kakashi experimentaba, variando ligeramente el ángulo o la profundidad hasta que encontró ese punto que la hizo voltear los ojos en blanco y gemir con una fuerza inusitada.

"¿Te gusta así?" repitió el ultimo movimiento con más potencia, mandándola a las puertas del séptimo cielo.

"Ah, si… ah, ah…"

Kakashi susurró su nombre contra sus labios antes de besarla de nuevo, su lengua demandando entrada, bailando al mismo ritmo que golpeaba contra su sexo.

La kunoichi estaba por correrse y él no estaba por hacerse de rogar. Ahora se trataba de satisfacer una ansiedad que ambos estaban reprimiendo desde la primera vez en que cada uno de ellos pensó en la posibilidad de convertir su relación de amistad y compañerismo, en algo más.

Asegurando una de las contorneadas piernas sobre su hombro izquierdo y apretando el ritmo sobre ella en un ángulo más forzado, Kakashi se concentró en darle a la kunoichi el tiempo de suficiente para alcanzar el orgasmo, antes de perder él mismo, el poco control que le quedaba.

Acariciando su rostro y forzándola a mirarle le musitó sus deseos, su voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

"Déjame ver como te corres para mi, Sakura".

Si algo de conciencia existía aún tras los ojos verdes, esta quedó completamente anulada cuando se encontró con la mirada posesiva y demandante de Kakashi, a la que sólo pudo obedecer sin reservas. Entonces sintió que se partía en dos por la fuerza de las embestidas cada vez más violentas, que parecían querer clavarla para siempre contra la cama.

"¡AHHHH, SENSEI!!!"

El honorífico fue la perdición del copyninja. El ritmo de sus caderas se rompió con un gruñido ahogado entre sus propios espasmos. Así la kunoichi sintió el calor multiplicarse en su interior con el semen que la llenaba en varias descargas certeras que se fundieron con sus propios fluidos. Unas embestidas más y ambos se aferraron a las últimas olas de pasión que les sacudían, compartiendo una mirada, una sonrisa, perdidas luego dentro de un beso apasionado.

Entonces el copyninja se dejó caer exhausto sobre ella, mientras los dos luchaban por recuperarse de las intensas sensaciones que aún estremecían sus cuerpos alternativamente. Sus respiraciones agitadas se fueron igualando poco a poco, en el calor de un abrazo íntimo y lleno de los gestos cómplices que comparten los amantes.

Un inesperado beso en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro le hizo muchas cosquillas a la kunoichi, pero ella aguantó la nueva tortura reteniéndole allí, con una mano en su nuca, peinando a placer los siempre desordenados cabellos plateados en castigo. Enseguida Kakashi hizo un ademán para levantarse pero ella no lo permitió, abrazándole con más fuerza.

"Solo un minuto más", le susurró al oído.

La nostalgia le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta y aún no se había ni marchado. Respirando profundo se concentró en grabar la sensación latiendo en su pecho y el momento recién compartido a fuego y sangre en su memoria. El mundo shinobi era demasiado cruel para dar por sentado que los dos estarían vivos tan pronto como al día siguiente. ¿Quién sabía dónde estarían en un año?

Armándose de valor, relajó su abrazo finalmente. Con ello Kakashi se alzó un poco sobre sus brazos, una mirada comprensiva en sus ojos que la hizo emocionar aún más. Acariciando el rostro recién descubierto con ambas manos Sakura no atinó a decirle nada y no hacía falta. Ambos estaban disfrutando del indescriptible placer de ver complacidos los deseos del otro.

Cuando algo caliente comenzó a gotear sobre su pecho, Sakura se sobresaltó. Sólo entonces notó las marcas de sus uñas en el hombro derecho del shinobi, un hilillo de sangre corriendo de la más profunda de ellas. ¡Ni siquiera recordaba haberlas hecho! Nunca antes le había pasado algo semejante.

"Oh, Kakashi lo siento mucho", dijo mortificada, tocando las heridas con cuidado. Estaba realmente avergonzada por haber perdido el control de sí misma hasta el punto de lastimarlo.

"Mnn ¡Tan salvaje!" suspiró.

El tono decididamente pervertido de su respuesta le hizo voltear los ojos al cielo, irritada.

"¡Eres insoportable!"

-o-

El agua helada no era suficiente.

Honestamente, se sentía todavía muy acalorada, como si recién hubiese salido de unas aguas termales; pero una ducha rápida era todo lo que el escaso tiempo le permitía.

Peinándose con los dedos improvisadamente, chequeó su reflejo en el pequeño espejo del diminuto baño, tratando pero fallando miserablemente en no sentirse tan súper-consciente de la falta de ropa interior bajo sus pantaloncillos. Iba a tener que encontrar la forma de cambiarse sin deshacer todo su equipaje ya embalado en el transporte.

Con un par de maldiciones mentales en contra de las manías retorcidas del copyninja, Sakura salió del baño para encontrárselo bien apertrechado en la ventana, vestido sólo con sus pantalones, mirando hacia afuera aparentemente distraído de su presencia. Pero Sakura sabía muy bien que con él, las apariencias eran sólo parte de la máscara.

Ahora, para ella, él estaba allí, despojado de todas las ilusiones bajo las que vivía oculto. Mostrándose más humano y real de lo que ella nunca hubiese podido soñar.

¿Quién rayos era este hombre, atractivo, descarado y divertido, que realmente era mucho más joven de lo que su cabello hacía pensar?

Ahora Sakura tenía que seguir reaprendiendo quien era el verdadero Hatake Kakashi para dejar definitivamente guardado en sus recuerdos a su viejo sensei.

¡Y Kami-sama la ayude, pero ella iba a terminar de descubrir todos sus secretos, hasta sus últimas consecuencias!

"Pasó una patrulla de la Hokage hace cinco minutos" la voz seria y urgente cortó sus reflexiones enseguida. "Al parecer Tsunade-sama está convencida de que te han secuestrado, considerando que vas tarde a tu propia despedida y nadie te ha visto desde hace horas".

¡Con un demonio! Sakura miró frenética el reloj de mesa. Tenía todavía cinco minutos antes de la hora de salida oficial, pero claro se había olvidado, como la tonta que era, de la promesa que había hecho a todos de estar media hora antes para despedirse.

Corriendo enloquecida por toda la habitación Sakura recuperó su falda, su cinturón y sus botas, terminando de vestirse a toda velocidad y maldiciendo por lo bajo su propia estupidez. ¡Tsunade-shishou seguro estaba furiosa!

¿Y cómo rayos iba a explicar su tardanza?

Sólo el pensar en las explicaciones que iba a tratar de sacarle Ino le hizo sonrojarse de la mortificación. Mentir no era su fuerte, desde luego, y menos a sus amigos.

"¿Por qué no me apuraste?" chilló frustrada cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de ponerse la bota derecha en el pie izquierdo. "Olvídalo, pregunta tonta" se contestó a sí misma enseguida. ¿Pedirle puntualidad al copyninja? Si más bien se le iban a contagiar sus mañas a este paso.

Para cuando terminó de vestirse, Kakashi estaba de pie frente a ella.

Inspirando profundamente Sakura se animó a decir adiós, como quería: sin lágrimas y con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por todo, Kakashi".

Dando un paso más, el copyninja se inclinó sobre ella plantando un sencillo beso de cariño sobre su frente. Sakura cerró los ojos disfrutando del gesto, los nervios renovados en su estómago llevándola por el camino ligero de decir tonterías.

"Aunque todavía estoy algo molesta contigo, no creas que te salvas porque me voy".

Una sonrisa divertida iluminó el rostro del shinobi y la kunoichi sintió sus rodillas convertirse en mantequilla fundida.

"Y no te olvides de nuestra cita" le regañó, tratando de parecer más serena de lo que se sentía en realidad.

"Claro que no, en un año. Tú pagas".

Sakura lo miró lo más feo que pudo. Cuenta con el copyninja para que trate de pasarte la cuenta con toda la anticipación posible. Sin embargo, no pudo contener por mucho la sonrisa que, invariablemente, él siempre sabía como arrancarle con sus peculiaridades.

Esto no era una despedida, después de todo. Sólo el inicio de lo que estaba por venir.

¡Y ella no podía esperar a llegar allí!

-o-

NDA:Cuántos de ustedes se dieron cuenta de que el inicio de este capítulo es igual al inicio del fic? Ninguno, si todos se quedaron con la mente atorada en la promesa de smut, canallas! xD

En fin… comenten, comenten, qué les pareció sin miedo ni censura, fufufu… Y sí, este es el último capítulo del fic. Lo que queda es un epilogo bastante especial que tengo planeado, ya lo verán.

Mil gracias a todos los que han acompañando esta aventura!

-

Okonomiyaki: masa con varios ingredientes (vegetales y carnes) cocinados a la plancha, parecida a la tortilla francesa o a un panqueque.


	12. Epílogo:Otras historias acerca de ti I

NDA: No es que haya smut como tal, pero hay alguna escena que definitivamente puede resultar ofensiva para muchos en la parte II. Aunque la idea original tiene un corte humorístico en el fic, no deja de ser una situación madura que debe ser puesta en el contexto del mundo ninja que aquí se describe.

-o-

**Epílogo**

– **Otras historias acerca de ti **–

Sakura tomó una profunda bocanada de delicioso aire.

No había nada en el mundo como el alivio de respirar de nuevo el aire del hogar. Una risa ligera, llena de la felicidad por estar de vuelta, acompañó el comienzo de su paseo matutino por la aldea. Las calles estaban confortablemente desiertas, mientras el sol comenzaba a calentarlo todo a su alrededor, haciendo más vívidos los colores verdes y rojizos que tanto había extrañado, perdida como estuvo por un año dentro del monótono mar de arena dorada que era Suna.

Había llegado dos días antes, a primera hora de la mañana, pero entre reuniones con Tsunade hasta altas horas, largos reportes de resultados, mensajes interminables del Kazekage, y toneladas papeleo burocrático, no había visto mucho más que el aburrido interior de la Torre Hokage. Con todo estaba exhausta sí, pero satisfecha.

¡Finalmente estaba de vuelta!

Ahora como médico graduada y como jounin.

Una sensación de felicidad difícil de describir le comprimía el pecho. Ver el orgullo en los ojos de su shishou, en los rostros determinados de sus dos mejores amigos, en las sonrisas de todos sus compañeros; ese era el mejor premio a todos los sacrificios. Lamentablemente, no iba a tener mucho tiempo para disfrutar de todo ello a placer, considerando la montaña de trabajo que le esperaba el lunes desde las seis de la mañana en el hospital. ¡Tsunade era una esclavista lo menos!

Así que tan solo le quedaba ese día, domingo, para descansar del viaje y empaparse de la esencia de su hogar y de todas sus novedades.

Claro que Ino –quien la recibió de nuevo mientras encontraba donde vivir– se había encargado ya de darle un muy completo resumen del ir y venir de cada ser humano (y en algunos casos animal), que vivía en la aldea. Aprovechaban para ello cualquier minuto disponible, generalmente por las noches, en las que en vez de dormir, se ocupaban de parlotear hasta la madrugada. La kunoichi estaba segura de haber entendido sólo la mitad de lo que había escuchado, (entre el sake y la velocidad de Ino), pero no dudaba de la buena disposición de la rubia para reiterarle todos los detalles en caso de ser necesario.

Sakura bostezó con gusto. El trasnocho de dos días seguidos hasta las tres de la mañana la había dejado muy acelerada y sin poder conciliar un sueño realmente reparador, pero por lo demás contenta. Ahora, sólo le hacía falta detenerse por un instante para poder apreciarlo todo a plenitud. Por ello había salido a dar un paseo tan temprano, mientras la mayoría aun dormía; necesitaba tener unos momentos a solas, para reencontrarse con su aldea natal y a reflexionar un poco respecto a todo lo que había aprendido en el último año.

Ciertamente, la distancia había obrado maravillas en su ánimo y en la forma como ella valoraba las cosas en su vida, de las más simples a las más complejas. Sakura se sentía renovada tanto en sus intereses como en sus afectos y había ganado una claridad respecto a lo que era realmente importante para ella y lo que, sencillamente, estaba de más. Había ganado en confianza y madurez, enfrentando nuevos retos profesionales; pero también en humildad y sencillez, atendiendo y compartiendo con gente que no tenía ni un techo donde vivir. Claro que su carácter explosivo seguía igual que siempre; quién sería ella si no hablase con los puños de cuando en cuando.

Ahora, sólo una cosa estaba fuera de lugar en su casi perfecta vuelta a casa, y ello, claro, la irritaba de forma considerable.

Hatake Kakashi se estaba escondiendo de ella.

¡Por Kami que no había hombre más exasperante!

Ya debería haberse acostumbrado a sus mañas, claro, en especial considerando el cambio de ciento ochenta grados que había dado su relación desde hacía un año. Pero con mucho, sus ganas de estrangularle no habían sino aumentado progresivamente.

A pesar de su irritación contra el escurridizo copyninja, con cada paso dado por las empedradas calles de la ciudad, Sakura no pudo contener por mucho tiempo la sonrisa de pura ternura que iluminó su semblante al pensar en él. Una que siempre, inevitablemente, venía a sus labios en las ausencias de su amante.

Porque durante un año, si algo hizo Sakura además de estudiar nuevos jutsus y ejercer su profesión, fue aprender todo lo posible del hombre que, a intervalos regulares, se le aparecía en los lugares más inesperados con su particular desparpajo. Como si fuera perfectamente normal que pasase a verla, a pesar de la distancia de varios días de camino entre las dos aldeas.

En realidad, durante el año de comisión en Suna, Kakashi la fue a ver varias veces, casi siempre desviándose del camino directo a Konoha a la vuelta de una de sus misiones –al fin que nadie nunca lo esperaba puntual, se justificaba encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. Y ahora tenía una muy buena excusa para llegar tarde.

Sin embargo, Sakura ya podía ver debajo de toda la charada de casual apatía del copyninja con claridad. Pasar a verla significaba, en la mayoría de los casos, muchas horas de viaje sin descanso, sin detenerse siquiera a dormir, sólo para estar juntos unas cuantas horas, cuando mucho.

¡Sólo por eso no lo estrangulaba, en serio!

Ahora, había otro asunto sobre las visitas sorpresa que la intrigaba tremendamente. Porque estaba claro que Tsunade no era ninguna tonta, salvo para las apuestas. Y Sakura apostaría todo su salario de un año a que la rubia Hokage ya se había dado cuenta de todas esas repentinas misiones hacia el sur que tomaba Kakashi, todas las cuales pasan convenientemente cerca de Suna. Era demasiado evidente lo que estaban haciendo. El propio Kazekage ya hubiera levantado una ceja en su dirección con todo el asunto, si tuviera una, claro.

En todo caso, si alguno de los dos Kages pensaba algo al respecto, se lo tenían muy bien guardado.

Aunque Sakura sospechaba, no sin motivos, que eso también era obra de Kakashi.

A veces se le olvidaba, por la facilidad con que le sacaba de sus casillas comportándose como un idiota, pero el copyninja era, por mucho, uno de los ninjas más respetados entre todas las aldeas ocultas, y a la hora de ponerse serios, nadie se entrometería más de la cuenta en sus asuntos personales.

La kunoichi llegó entonces hasta la vereda del río, cerca de la plaza principal. Se recargó contra el barandal como tantas veces, entreteniendo la vista en el agua que corría alegremente, atrapando los rayos tempraneros del sol en su brillo escarchado.

A pesar de no haberle visto en casi dos meses, Sakura no se preocupaba demasiado por su ausencia. Su ninja fugitivo aparecería a su debido tiempo. Esa misma noche para ser más exactos, cuando se reunirían con sus amigos en la fiesta que le ofrecían Genma y Shizune como bienvenida. Esos dos por fin habían tenido el valor de hacer pública su relación –o admitirla públicamente más bien, ya que todos lo sabían a pesar de sus precauciones. Ahora vivían juntos y para su mayor sorpresa, estaban esperando su primer hijo.

Y su sorpresa fue en aumento al descubrir que, en dicha fiesta, ella y Kakashi tendrían su tan esperada primera cita. O eso le había dicho un malhumorado Pakkun tan pronto puso un pie en Konoha. Murmurando tonterías respecto a seguir siendo una niñera, le pasó el escueto mensaje del copyninja:

'_Ponte el vestido má__s corto que tengas. Paso por ti a las ocho. _

_HK '_

Sakura entornó los ojos de inmediato. Luego de demandar las explicaciones correspondientes del renuente niken, sólo le quedó el apretar los dientes más que indignada. Seguro andaba tan entusiasmado con la idea porque no tendría que pagar nada siendo invitado en una fiesta. ¡El muy tacaño!

Pero más allá de su justificada irritación inicial, había otra cosa de suma importancia que considerar: por primera vez iban a compartir con sus amigos el hecho de que estaban juntos en una relación.

Relación que no tenía un nombre en concreto todavía, cierto, pero que estaba allí ni más ni menos.

Sakura no podía dejar de preocuparse un poco respecto a lo que pensarían sus amigos, o acerca de los inevitables chismes que se iban a correr en torno al hecho de su diferencia de edad y de su relación previa como sensei y alumna. Y luego estaba Naruto y el previsible escándalo que iba a motar con la noticia. ¡Al menos a él si que lo podía resolver rápido con un par de trompadas bien apuntadas!

Por lo demás, nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil.

Aunque considerando la recompensa a obtener, para ella bien valía soportar cualquier complicación que la revelación pudiese acarrear. Sakura aún no sabía si la relación entre ambos iba a continuar creciendo hacia algo más serio o permanente, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de querer intentarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias, aprovechando al máximo todo el tiempo que ambos estuviesen juntos.

Al fin y al cabo todo se reducía a una cuestión de tomar decisiones, y ella ahora se sabía dueña de su destino y elegía su propio camino ninja.

Una nueva sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Esa y otras muchas lecciones le había dado el infame copyninja en el último año. Y con cada nueva historia que descubría sobre su pasado, descubría también un nuevo vínculo con su propia vida y con su futuro…

– I –

La arena dorada caía de la sandalia en un hilillo de vuelta al suelo. Luego de un par de sacudidas más y una buena soplada que eliminó hasta la última micropartícula, el copyninja procedió a calzarse de nuevo, bajo la mirada atenta de una sonriente médico ninja.

Estaban dando una vuelta por Suna. Sakura señalando los sitios que, en el poco más de un mes que tenía viviendo allí, se habían convertido en sus preferidos para pasar el tiempo, comer o descansar. Mientras, Kakashi la seguía, haciendo escasos comentarios de asentimiento pero prestando atención, a juzgar por la notable ausencia de su libro naranja.

La gente los miraba a donde quiera que iban con mucha curiosidad –y en algunos casos hasta con grosera desconfianza. Así había sido también para ella, en especial durante sus dos primeras semanas en Suna, siendo como era una extranjera luchando por acoplarse a las costumbres y el carácter de sus gentes. Ahora las miradas se renovaron en intensidad con la figura del reconocido copyninja caminando a su lado.

La verdad Sakura le miraba casi tanto como los demás, como si no pudiera diera crédito a sus ojos. Decir que estaba sorprendida con su aparición era demasiado conservador para su reacción inicial. El sobresalto de escuchar su voz a sus espaldas esa misma mañana, había enviado todos los expedientes en sus manos a volar escaleras abajo en el pequeño hospital de Suna, causando más de un chichón en varias desafortunadas cabezas.

Poniéndose de pie nuevamente, ya calzado y sin arena, Kakashi reanudó por fin la marcha. Iban avanzando por una de las callejuelas estrechas que conducían de vuelta al centro de la ciudad. Esta era una zona conocida por las pequeñas tiendas de artesanías y puestos ambulantes de comida, típicas de la región. Era con mucho un lugar acogedor que a la kunoichi le encantaba explorar en sus escasos ratos libres.

El silencio que les acompañaba en el paseo era uno de confortable compañerismo, uno que la kunoichi se encontró admirando en consideración a los nervios que le subían por el estómago. Quería preguntarle el por qué estaba allí y cuánto tiempo planeaba quedarse, pero siempre se le enredaba la lengua justo antes de hablar. Seguro se trataba de una misión. Tal vez de alguna asignación secreta. De ningún modo podía ser una visita nada más.

"He visto a tu madre el otro día". El casual comentario sobresaltó por segunda vez ese día a la kunoichi. "Salía del hospital con tu Tía… ¿has hablado con ella?"

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, tratando de procesar la nueva información.

"No. No he hablado con ninguna desde que me marché de casa" confesó, sintiendo una punzada de preocupación en su pecho. _'¿Qué estarían haciendo en el hospital?'_

"¿No crees que deberías comunicarte? Ver como marchan las cosas".

"Si algo grave hubiera pasado ya me lo habrían comunicado", sus palabras sonaron más a justificación de lo que ella hubiera deseado entonces. "Además, no creo que ellas quieran hablar conmigo".

"Hmn, ya veo". El copyninja abrió su chaleco jounin, sacudiendo con sus manos más arena de entre sus ropas. "Aun así, creo que deberías intentarlo de todas formas", remató con seriedad.

"¿Viniste hasta aquí para sermonearme acerca de mi madre?" Por alguna razón indefinible en ese momento, el tema le irritaba terriblemente. La verdad no había pensado mucho en su familia desde su marcha tan abrupta. Entre los cambios en su vida, las revelaciones del propio copyninja y ahora el trabajo de la pasantía, no le habían quedado ni tiempo, ni ganas de hacerlo. ¿Para qué amargarse con problemas imposibles cuando las cosas estaban comenzando a salirle tan bien?

Kakashi no contestó a su pregunta, por lo que el silencio continuó acompañando sus pasos por varios minutos en los que Sakura no pudo apartar la irritación de su mente. Estaba recordando los últimos momentos compartidos con su madre y nada podía ponerla de peor humor. Esto tenía el potencial de arruinar el momento que pasaba con el copyninja y que –siendo completamente honesta consigo misma– había deseado terriblemente desde que se marchó de Konoha. Sí, le extrañaba. En especial en ciertas noches particularmente frías. ¡Y eso que estaba en un desierto!

"Me has preguntado muchas veces por mi padre, pero nunca por mi madre…".

Vale. Tal vez Sakura fue muy lenta cuando se dio la señal de partida, pero ahora ya estaba corriendo muy cerca del primer lugar cuando se trataba de entender las peculiaridades del shinobi a su lado. Kakashi quería llegar a algún lugar con todo este tema de las madres y la kunoichi sabía bien, a estas alturas, que la resistencia era fútil en estos casos.

"Creía que nuestro trato ya se había terminado", señaló no menos irritada por comprenderle. ¿Qué no podía decir lo que quería y ya?

Kakashi escogió ese momento para detenerse, sentándose sobre un muro de piedra que separaba la bifurcación de las calles por las que avanzaban. Su ojo visible estaba curvado en su típica sonrisa boba y su espalda ligeramente arqueada, hasta dejarlo a nivel del rostro de la kunoichi.

Sakura respiró profundamente, armándose de paciencia. ¡Mejor que esto fuese bueno!

"¿Puedes hablarme de tu madre, Kakashi?"

El copyninja fijó su mirada en el escaso pedazo de cielo azul que se veía entre los monótonos edificios que les rodeaban.

"Todos los niños piensan que su madre es un ángel, ¿no? Supongo que yo también pensaba en ella como algo etéreo y omnipresente, siempre vigilante sobre mi cabeza".

Una media sonrisa tras la máscara era todo lo que se dejaba adivinar de sus emociones.

"Cuando mi padre murió yo sólo podía pensar en mi dolor y en mi vergüenza. Entonces ella estaba detrás de mí todo el tiempo, tratando siempre de alcanzarme, de darme algún consuelo. Y yo sólo la ignoraba como al resto del mundo; la alejaba lo más que podía porque con ella, también estaban los recuerdos del padre que odiaba".

La kunoichi contuvo el aliento, como siempre que las historias de la niñez de Kakashi le asaltaban el alma.

"Dos meses después llegué a casa para encontrar al Sandaime sentado en medio del recibidor.

'_Tu madre se ahogó en el río esta mañana'_ –me dijo con solemnidad.

'_Yo puedo vivir sólo sin problemas'_ –contesté, como el bastardo altanero e insensible que era.

A la mañana siguiente, después del funeral, arrojé todas sus cosas a la basura".

Kakashi enderezó la espalda, cerrando de nuevo su chaleco jounin. Sus ojos se volvieron a los de una paralizada Sakura, que sólo atinaba a mirarlo de vuelta, azorada.

"Cuando pude superar el egoísmo de pensar sólo en mi y en mis sentimientos, entendí que era mi madre la que en realidad necesitaba de consuelo entonces, no yo; que sólo trataba de alcanzarme para no sentirse más culpable…".

Un suspiro de sus labios se perdió en la caliente brisa de Suna. La kunoichi le vio cerrar los ojos por un momento, perdido sin duda entre sus recuerdos.

"Había una foto suya en la caja", continuó cambiando por completo el tono sombrío por el de su acostumbrada indiferencia. '_La mujer en la ventana'_ –pensó Sakura enseguida recordando la imagen con claridad, como si aún tuviese la fotografía en sus manos.

"Es lo único que tengo de ella".

Sin más, el copyninja se puso de pie y siguió caminando calle abajo. Sakura tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, antes de decidirse a seguirlo, caminado con la vista fija en su espalda.

Al día siguiente Sakura iría al puesto de correos más cercano con una carta dirigida a su madre. Y lo mismo haría todas las semanas durante seis meses. Le escribiría contándole trivialidades del trabajo, sus nuevos compañeros, sobre el insípido clima, y la nostalgia de la aldea y sus gentes. A los seis meses y una semana la primera carta de respuesta le llegaría. Sería escueta por decir lo menos. Diez líneas a lo mucho, de las cuales ocho serían para quejarse; pero sería una respuesta al menos. Esa noche, Sakura respiraría más ligero.

Apurando el paso, Sakura le dio alcance finalmente, su irritación completamente olvidada en favor de una nueva determinación. El silencio se reanudó entre ellos, confortable y algo más íntimo que antes.

A los pocos minutos, cuando el copyninja se detuvo por sexta vez durante el paseo, Sakura descubrió otra cosa sobre el estoico shinobi:

Hatake Kakashi odiaba la arena en sus sandalias.

– II –

La sonrisa deliciosamente maliciosa en su cara amenazaba con partirle en dos el rostro si se ensanchaba más. Alguna deidad en el más allá le favorecía, sin duda.

"¿Esa pregunta es…?"

"¿¡Qué-tiene!?"

"Mnnn…"

"¡No me mires así, es sólo curiosidad!"

"Pensé que ya te habrías olvidado de eso".

"¡Es imposible olvidarse de tus respuestas más frustrantes, Kakashi!"

Era una excusa barata y los dos lo sabían. Sakura tenía una pervertida en su interior escondida bajo mucho mal carácter y Kakashi estaba más que dispuesto a arriesgar el pellejo día a día para hacerla salir.

"Está bien", suspiró con fingida resignación, acomodándose mejor a su lado para verle bien el rostro.

"Un veinte por ciento de las circunstancias que vivimos no dependen de nosotros. Llámalo destino o karma, hay cosas que no podemos controlar, como el lugar donde nacemos o la familia que tenemos. De resto, todo lo que somos y las situaciones en las que estamos, son producto de nuestras propias decisiones".

"¿Quieres ir al grano?" le increpó impaciente.

"Tenía tan solo trece años entonces, pero eso era lo de menos considerando el momento que vivíamos…"

_-o-_

_Guerra._

_La guerra estaba en la mente de todos, en el agua que bebían, en el aire que respiraban, en las pesadillas que soñaban despiertos, en la oscuridad absoluta que los esperaba mientras dormían. En una situación semejante, no había lugar para pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen estrategias ofensivas, posiciones de defensa, o si se estaría vivo para asistir al funeral del último compañero caído en el frente._

_Así recibió Kakashi su treceavo cumpleaños. A marcha forzada mientras su unidad se retiraba hacia las líneas de defensa más cercanas luego de otra misión exitosa. Con el uniforme salpicado de sangre y la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, ni se percató de que día era hasta que regresó a la aldea y Rin lo felicitó, mientras Obito se burlaba de su despiste exageradamente._

_No fue sino hasta seis meses más tarde, con la muerte de su mejor amigo aún fresca en su ánimo, que un deprimido Kakashi recibió la visita inesperada de Jiraiya-sama, el maestro de su propio sensei. El sannin tenía unas maneras alegres y contagiosas, muy a pesar de su imponente altura, que lo hacía ver más intimidante que amigable la mayor parte del tiempo._

_Entonces, Kakashi había presenciado, no sin aprensión, la discusión más extraña e incomprensible de toda su vida, entre el viejo Sage y Minato-sensei, quien al final de todo suspiró derrotado y sin argumentos, dirigiéndole una mirada de compasión a su pequeño alumno. Ni que decir que aquello no le sentó nada bien al joven shinobi._

_Fue así como ese mismo día, sin aviso ni ceremonia, se encontró saliendo de la aldea con el legendario sannin, camino a una cumplir una misión súper secreta y de vital importancia para el curso de la guerra. Algo no olía bien en todo el asunto, pero Kakashi no lograba poner el dedo en que era exactamente lo que le molestaba. A medida que marchaban por el camino sur hacia uno de los pueblos vecinos dentro del perímetro de defensa, el joven ninja fue dejando a un lado sus preocupaciones iniciales para prestar atención a la charla ligera e interesante de Jiraiya._

"_Si no hubiera guerra, ahora mismo te llevaría conmigo a ver el mundo mocoso" vociferó el Sage con su risa ronca y alegre. Kakashi no pudo evitar ilusionarse con la posibilidad de recibir, algún día, un entrenamiento especial de un ninja que era, prácticamente, una leyenda viva en el mundo shinobi._

_Cuando la tarde comenzaba a caer, los dos viajeros llegaron a Rume. El pueblucho era infame por ser un centro de diversión popular y en muchos casos, ilegal, para todo tipo de personas, a cual de peor calaña. Con semejante reputación, Kakashi no pudo más que ponerse en alerta absoluta, la mano puesta en la bolsa de sus kunais, preparado para una emboscada al doblar de todas las esquinas. En contraste, Jiraiya caminaba despreocupado, mirando entre exclamaciones de apreciación nada discretas, a todas las mujeres que les salían al paso. A más ligera de ropa, más fuerte los silbidos del sannin._

"_¡Hemos llegado!" declaró por fin, sorprendiendo a Kakashi fuera de su estricta vigilancia de los alrededores._

_El joven shinobi levantó la vista para ver, primero al gigantesco sannin con su sonrisa ilusionada, y luego al pequeño edificio de tres plantas frente al que se habían detenido. Su aspecto deteriorado no era diferente al de tantos otros que habían pasado en el camino. El letrero de luces de neon medio fundidas que adornaba la fachada anunciaba el nombre del lugar a los viajeros: Passhon Furūtsu. _

"_Fruta de la pasión", leyó en voz alta. _

_Bien podían ponerle prostíbulo de una vez y no hacía diferencia._

"_Jiraiya-sama, aún no me ha explicado en que consiste la misión" comentó, tratando de sonar despreocupado._

"_La misión es que te relajes un poco, mocoso". Enseguida el viejo shinobi procedió a dedicarle una de sus vergonzosas poses, bailando peligrosamente sobre uno de sus Geta. "¡Este es tu regalo de cumpleaños!"._

"_¿Cómo dijo?"_

"_¡No me mires así!" el sannin torció la boca feamente, como un niño pequeño sin su chupete. "¿Acaso un viejo shinobi no pude dar el regalo de la sabiduría a las nuevas generaciones?"_

_Kakashi tragó grueso. Un nerviosismo que no había encontrado nunca, ni en la más dura de sus batallas en la guerra, le atacó el estomago sin piedad. Debió haberlo imaginado, claro. La reputación de pervertido que tenía Jiraiya le precedía, casi tanto como la de su fuerza en batalla._

"_Jiraiya-sama" comenzó, tratando de sonar lo más educado y civilizado que le fuese posible, "con todo respeto, pero yo creo que no es aprop…"._

"_¿Qué le prometiste a Minato antes de salir?"_

_El joven shinobi parpadeó atónito. De inmediato recordó lo que le había pedido su sensei más temprano, y lamentó no haber sido más suspicaz. _

"_Que obedecería a Jiraiya-sama en todo, pase lo que pase, como si fuese el mismo", recitó abochornado._

"_¡Ha! Eso lo resuelve entonces"._

_Sin darle tiempo ni a protestar, un alegre Jiraiya lo empujó hacia la entrada, sus enormes manos asegurándole por los hombros y evitando cualquier sueño de fuga que pudiese cruzarle por la mente._

_Tan pronto traspasaron el umbral, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Habían entrado en otra dimensión lo menos, o así le pareció el lugar a un muy joven Kakashi, quien entraba por primera vez a un burdel. Atrás habían quedado las calles polvorientas y grises del pueblo para dar paso a una explosión de colores vibrantes, rojos y amarillos ahogándolo todo en medio de un mar de lentejuelas y plumas artificiales._

_La música vulgar, las risas escandalosas, el olor a sake y opio, la desnudez que se escurría de un lado para otro por los pasillos; todo le saturaba los sentidos de una forma que le repulsaba en su significado al tiempo que le hipnotizaba en sus excesos._

"_Así que tienes trece años Kakashi-kun, ya eres todo un hombre, ¿no?"_

_El comentario proveniente de una desconocida voz, edulcorada y femenina lo regresó al presente y a la situación en la que estaba, con otro salvaje retorcijón de los nervios que apretaban su estómago. Una mujer pelirroja con excesivo maquillaje y caderas eternas le miraba con evidente apreciación de arriba a abajo. La melosa sonrisa rojo carmín se amplió al encontrar en su mirada aprensiva, el último resquicio de inocencia que la guerra no había borrado aún de su corta vida. _

"_O más bien, vas a salir como uno, ¿ne?" comentó divertida mirando con picardía a un descarado Jiraiya._

_Kakashi se había quedado convenientemente mudo. ¡Menos mal que su mascara ocultaba la mayor parte de su azoro!_

"_¡Lo dejo en tus manos Miyu!" el viejo sannin comentó distraído, a modo de despedida, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por una chica menuda, pero con el busto más grande que Kakashi había visto en su vida._

"_No te preocupes" dijo la mujer tomándole de la mano maternalmente y llevándole pasillo abajo en la dirección opuesta por la que marchaba el pervertido shinobi. "Lo vamos a atender muy bien"._

_Kakashi no opuso resistencia, demasiado aturdido para pensar con claridad en como salir de una situación potencialmente vergonzosa para él. Así que se dejó llevar, sin prestar atención a nada que no fuese un repaso mental de todo lo que había aprendido sobre sexo, asistiendo a los baños públicos de Konoha con los oídos bien puestos y la imparable curiosidad de un niño._

_Atravesando una cortina de tela que malamente cubría la entrada de la estrecha habitación al final del pasillo, el joven ninja se encontró en medio de otra explosión. Esta vez eran verdes y lilas combinados con mal gusto y aún más plumas de utilería. En medio de todo, un desgastado futón estaba siendo ocupado por dos mujeres semidesnudas, tendidas confortablemente, la una sobre la otra._

_Kakashi volvió a mirar toda la habitación con cuidado. ¿Dónde estaban las ventanas cuando uno las necesita?_

"_Chicas, les presento a Kakashi-kun, invitado especial de Jiraiya-sama" dijo Miyu con un guiño que se ganó el inmediato interés de sus interlocutoras._

"_¡Oh, pero si estamos de suerte, Kokone!" dijo la rubia de trasero enorme y pechos pequeños, que después descubriría, respondía al nombre de Nanami._

"_¡De mucha, mucha suerte, Nami-chan!" canturreó con malicia la morena a su lado, saboreándose los labios de gusto. _

"_Ya saben que hacer…" ordenó la pelirroja, marchándose enseguida y dejando sólo a un alterado Kakashi con dos prostitutas que lo miraban como si se hubieran pegado el premio mayor con él._

"_¿Estás nervioso, Kakashi-kun?"_

"_Déjanos ver tu rostro, Kakashi-kun"._

"_¿Siempre has tenido el cabello así? Es tan inusual…"_

"_¡Me gusta…!"_

"_Vas a pasarla bien, ya veras…"._

"_¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo, Kakashi-kun?"_

"_Eres tan lindo, pero tienes muchas cicatrices…"_

"_¿Has besado a una chica antes, Kakashi-kun?"_

"_¿Te gusta si te toco así, Kakashi-kun?"_

_El parloteo comenzó tan pronto las dos chicas se lanzaron sobre él y lo arrastraron hasta sentarlo sobre el futón. Dos pares de manos, con uñas largas y pintadas a juego con los colores de la habitación, comenzaron a tirar de su ropa hasta dejarle completamente desnudo. Ellas perdiendo su escasa ropa también en el proceso._

_Las caricias atrevidas y certeras, los besos húmedos y candentes, las preguntas incesantes que no pensaba contestar nunca; todo le volvió el cerebro papilla en cuestión de segundos. No tenía forma de hilar un pensamiento coherente cuando por primera vez en su vida, su erección era atendida por otras manos que no fuesen las suyas._

_En una situación semejante, Kakashi jamás, ni en mil años de meditación profunda, se hubiese imaginado que Obito vendría a salvarle la vida._

_Fue un mínimo chispazo de chakra que su ojo sharingan captó de reojo, dejándole apenas el tiempo justo para esquivar el kunai que iba destinado a cortar su garganta de un tajo._

_Empujándose con los pies, se lanzó de espaldas girando sobre su cabeza y aterrizando al del otro lado del futón. Por milímetros pudo esquivar una lluvia de shurikens que le lanzaban las prostitutas._

'_¿Qué rayos?'_

_Tirando de las escandalosas sábanas, Kakashi las sacudió tratando de distraer la atención de sus oponentes y ocultar sus movimientos, mientras saltaba hacia el techo, corriendo rápido por el para atacarlas por la espalda y de sorpresa. _

_Pero la morena que había tratado de degollarle antes se dio cuenta de sus intensiones y le enfrentó, usando el kunai en su mano para contraatacar. Kakashi no pudo detener su impulso y terminó por defenderse con su brazo izquierdo, el kunai clavándosele sin piedad con un latigazo de dolor. _

_Mientras forcejeaban, la rubia le tomó por los cabellos desde atrás y Kakashi sin pensarlo mucho saltó en el sitio, empujando a la morena con ambos pies contra la pared y cayendo él mismo de espaldas por la fuerza del movimiento, aplastando con ello a su otra oponente contra el suelo._

_Sin perder el ritmo, Kakashi ya estaba de pie de un salto, sacándose el kunai enterrado en su brazo, listo para asesinar a la morena con un tiro certero entre las cejas. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de lanzar, un par de manos salieron de la nada y le agarraron de las muñecas, inmovilizándolo completamente._

"_¡Muy bien, muy bien, no está nada mal mocoso!" la voz de Jiraiya le sorprendió enseguida, apagando la adrenalina asesina que latía instintivamente en su sangre. "Eres mejor de lo que esperaba. ¡Digno estudiante de Minato!"_

_Las mujeres que segundos antes querían matarle, se pusieron de pie con lentitud, toda la hostilidad completamente ausente de sus movimientos. El joven shinobi se sintió por un momento como el ridículo bufón que actúa a destiempo en una obra de mala muerte._

_Entonces, las manos del sannin le soltaron finalmente, y Kakashi no pudo menos que voltearse para enfrentarle._

"_¿Me tendiste una trampa?" reclamó azorado y considerablemente molesto._

"_Primera regla del shinobi trabajando encubierto:" entonó solemne, "nunca dejes que los placeres de la carne te nublen el sentido"._

_Kakashi se quedó boquiabierto. Su ambición como ninja siempre había sido trabajar como agente encubierto para las fuerzas ANBU. Eso quería decir que… Minato-sensei y Jiraiya-sama…_

"_Cuando seas capaz de leer mis libros sin perder noción de tus alrededores, ¡estarás listo! Ja-ja-ja-ja" la risa grosera del viejo sannin llenó el lugar de su buen humor, animando a los presentes luego del momento de increíble tensión por el que habían pasado con la extraña prueba shinobi. _

_Las dos prostitutas que le miraban divertidas, resultaron ser dos kunoichis entrenadas, que trabajaban junto con la tal Miyu como espías para el Konohagakure. Ellas también le felicitaron por sus reflejos y su ingenio, disculpándose por haberlo lastimado y ocupándose de curarle enseguida. Así fue que se enteró de como, tan sólo un shinobi de cada diez, pasaba este tipo de pruebas sorpresa, las cuales además eran un requisito indispensable para aplicar al ANBU. _

_Pronto, Kakashi se tranquilizó, superando la vergüenza inicial de toda la situación en base a la satisfacción de haber superado un obstáculo más en su camino ninja. ¡Otra más que le debía a Obito! _

_Ambas __kunoichis fueron entonces muy amables mientras lo atendían, contestando a sus preguntas y ofreciéndole toda clase de interesantes consejos respecto a las mujeres y el sexo; y que luego tuvieron a bien de llevar a la práctica con él durante el resto de la noche._

_-o-_

"Así que, como veras, tienes que agradecer a Jiraiya-sama por mis… habilidades" concluyó inteligentemente.

"Seguro, mañana mismo paso a darle las gracias… ¡por pervertirte a los 13 años!" alzó la voz irritada, sus manos estrujando violentamente una almohada en clara demostración de lo que podía pasarle a su cuello a continuación.

"La moraleja de esta historia", prosiguió, ignorando su sarcasmo y arriesgando la vida con ello, "es que los regalos más importantes no vienen del dinero que costaron, sino de lo bien que sabes aprovecharlos".

"¡Aghhh, eres un estúpido sin remedio!"

Sakura se levantó de la cama de un salto, arrojándole los restos de la maltratada almohada a la cabeza. Dando media vuelta se marchó molesta en dirección al baño, la indignación agitando sus desnudas caderas con cada paso furioso que daba.

Kakashi sonrió divertido con el sensual espectáculo de su kunoichi.

Todas las ideas que pasaron entonces por su pervertida mente sí que iban a ser puestas a muy buen uso esa misma noche.

-o-

NDA: Dije regalo de navidad, no? Un poco tarde, sí, pero que esperaban tratándose de Kakashi? xD Espero que todos la hayan pasado bien, con muchos regalillos y comiendo hasta reventar.

Por si no queda muy claro, hay más epílogo de donde salió esto. Quería ponerlo todo junto pero estoy demasiado molida para seguir beteando esto decentemente. Igual, si pillan una ida de olla, avisen :)

--

Geta: tipo de calzado tradicional, de madera compuestas por una tabla principal (dai) y dos "dientes" (ha). También existe un modelo con un solo diente muy alto.


	13. Epílogo:Otras historias acerca de ti II

– III –

"No puedo hacerlo bien si no dejas de revolverte, Sakura".

Los ojos de la kunoichi permanecían atentos a las ágiles manos del copyninja inclinado a sus pies, removiendo sus botas. En vista de las perspectivas, era absolutamente imposible para ella permanecer inmóvil, menos aún con la inquietante ansiedad que circulaba por todo su cuerpo. Sakura no se engañaba ni por un segundo respecto a donde les iba a conducir la presente situación, e internamente se debatía entre la curiosidad absoluta y las ganas de romperle la cara por ser un fresco. Siendo francos, saber lo que se venía sólo le ponía mucho más nerviosa de lo que era razonable esperar de una mujer en sus circunstancias.

A pesar del conflicto interno, Sakura bien podía reconocer el por qué de ese nerviosismo. Tenía miedo. Miedo de encontrarse con el autentico y verdadero Hatake Kakashi, puesto a dejar salir todas sus perversiones del armario. ¡Literalmente! ¿Qué tal si se tratase de algo demasiado… depravado? ¿Un fetichismo desproporcionado quizás? ¿Y si a ella no le gustaba? ¿O qué tal si ella no estaba a la altura de sus… exigencias? Peor ¿qué pasaba si no le satisfacía a ninguno de los dos? Eran tantas las posibilidades con las que, más de una vez, había fantaseando en las largas y calurosas noches de Suna en las que no podía dormir, que sus preocupaciones al respecto no tenían fin.

Sin embargo, no era posible ponerse armar alboroto con el asunto a estas alturas. Un simple ofrecimiento a un masaje no era justificación suficiente como para perder los estribos.

Aunque, algo en su interior le decía insistentemente, que este era sólo el primer paso hacia la perdición. ¡Kami la proteja!

Mientras su debate interno continuaba, Kakashi terminó de quitarle las botas, sentándose en el suelo al final de la cama listo para comenzar el tratamiento. Tomando uno de sus pequeños pies, lo apoyó con cuidado contra su pecho, comenzando a masajearlo atentamente, con movimientos circulares que tenían la presión perfecta, dando un remedio casi inmediato a la hinchazón y restituyendo la circulación perdida luego de interminables horas de pie en el hospital. Con ambos pulgares procedió a aplicar fuerza contra el maltratado arco, el cual Sakura hubiera jurado como desaparecido para siempre de sus pies.

"¡Hmn!" Un gemido de absoluto placer se le escapó sin darse cuenta.

"¿Mejor?"

"Si, mucho…" confirmó, incapaz de disimular el alivio que sentía.

Dejando el primer pie apoyado en su pecho, Kakashi tomó el segundo para aplicarle el mismo tratamiento, haciendo prácticamente magia con sus dedos largos y sus movimientos precisos. Cuando terminó, sus manos se hicieron de ambos pies y comenzaron a subir con una caricia por cada tobillo hasta sus pantorrillas y de vuelta a sus pies, una y otra vez. Un cosquilleo que poco tenía que ver con cansancio comenzó a subir por las piernas de la kunoichi.

"No creo que esta sea una buena idea…" su voz sonaba aprensiva, pero sus ojos llenos de curiosidad parecían decir lo contrario.

"¿Por qué no?" la voz a sus espaldas contestó divertida con su evidente incomodidad. Sus grandes manos estaban haciendo las mismas maravillas sobre los nudos de tensión en sus hombros que las caricias hacían en sus cansados pies.

"Porque no es necesario".

"¿Te disgustan mis atenciones?" Una tercera voz llegaba desde la pequeña cocina integrada en su apartamento. Un olor dulzón y penetrante salía desde allí impregnando toda la habitación.

"Más bien me preocupan". Sakura le lanzó una mirada recelosa al copyninja, quien ya se aproximaba a ella con la infusión especial que había estado preparando.

"Entonces necesitas relajarte más", comentó, dejando el humeante te a un lado y formando rápidamente el sello correspondiente con sus manos. "Tal vez otro bunshin que te haga algo de dígitopuntura".

"¡NO! tres de ustedes son suficientes".

"¿Si estas segura?" ofreció inocente.

"¡Pervertido…!"

"¡Oh, esa es la palabra mágica!" dijo el Kakashi a sus pies, subiendo las manos rápidamente por sus muslos.

"Mmn, seguro lo es…" confirmó el Kakashi a sus espaldas, mientras deslizaba las manos sobre sus senos, besándole el cuello sin reparo.

El copyninja sonrió con malicia ante el delicioso espectáculo de sus dos bunshin con una muy sorprendida –pero sorprendentemente adaptable– Sakura, cuyas medias protestas eran más por guardar apariencias que por falta de ganas de participar.

Acercando una silla a la cama, Kakashi se sentó cómodamente, bebiendo de la infusión descartada en sorbos pequeños mientras la acción comenzaba a tomar verdadero calor frente a sus ojos. El Sharingan giraba regularmente, registrando en detalle todo lo que, eventualmente, iba a experimentar él mismo en cuanto deshiciera el jutsu.

Kami-sama, en algún lugar, le favorecía sin duda.

Al día siguiente, el largo camino de regreso a Konoha sería ser mucho más entretenido para él con todas esas imágenes para repasar y revivir en su mente con detalle.

Y al día siguiente una desaliñada Sakura se despertaría de golpe, completamente desnuda y sola en su cama, maldiciéndolo todo tan pronto descubrió la hora y cuan tarde iba a llegar al trabajo. Cosa que se hubiera podido evitar si el descarado que tenía por amante se hubiese tomado la molestia de despertarla antes de marcharse.

La kunoichi miró a su alrededor frustrada. En la habitación no había ningún rastro de la presencia de Kakashi ni de sus bunshin, excepto por un conspicuo volumen de Icha Icha a su lado, abandonado convenientemente sobre su almohada.

Sakura tuvo entonces muchas ganas de romper el infame libro para desahogar la frustración contra su dueño, pero la verdad tenía muchas más ganas de saber que otras ideas saldrían de sus páginas para la próxima vez.

Ya tenía en que ocupar el tiempo libre, especialmente sus noches, hasta su regreso.

– IV –

"¿Por qué no buscaste ayuda de inmediato, Kakashi?"

"Tú estabas de camino" contestó, encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez.

Sakura se mordió la lengua con fuerza. Si no tuviera las manos ocupadas sanar su maltratada espalda ya le hubiera volado un buen golpe a la cabeza como mínimo, tuviera razón o no. Quizás porque, aun sabiendo y entendiendo parte de las razones que tenía, para la sensible médico ninja semejante actitud mecánica y casi inhumana era tan inconcebible como innecesaria.

Pero se trataba de las Fuerzas Especiales ANBU y allí cualquier concepto de humanidad o moral que uno pudiera tener cambiaba drásticamente a la sombra de sus estrictos códigos de ética y funcionamiento. En las misiones de alta seguridad el protocolo era sencillo: primero la misión, luego la vida. Lo cual explicaba porque le parecía tan rutinario al copyninja el tener que esperar por atención médica hasta terminar la misión.

Sakura quería indagar más en el asunto pero sabía que sus preguntas, en esta ocasión, no serían respondidas. La verdad casi no habían intercambiado palabras desde que llegó, hacía al menos quince minutos. Normalmente Kakashi no era tan reservado con ella cuando se trataba de contarle de dónde venía o a hacia dónde iba cuando estaba de visita, pero esta vez estaba cumpliendo una misión ANBU, lo que de por sí implicaba la máxima discreción, bajo pena de traición en caso contrario. Lo único que pudo arrancarle, a los efectos del tratamiento médico a aplicar, fueron las circunstancias de las heridas y el tiempo en el que fueron inflingidas.

Ni que decir que apenas y pudo contener las ganas de estrangularlo al saber que el muy tonto había aguantado con esa fea herida sangrando en su espalda y con varias costillas rotas por más de dos días de viaje sin descanso; como si tal cosa fuese una gracia y no una verdadera locura.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire Sakura se contuvo otro tanto de hacer más comentarios que sólo conseguirían irritarla más allá de sus cabales. Haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en moldear el chakra en sus manos y sanar los tejidos, la kunoichi trató de despejar, poco a poco, las dudas que plagaban su mente, aunque sin mucho éxito. Kakashi por su parte estaba inusualmente serio, sentado pacientemente sobre la camilla con un aire impersonal y distante que, sinceramente, le revolvían el estómago. En ese momento, la kunoichi deseó poder ver su rostro para intentar al menos leer un poco de lo que pasaba por su mente.

Ahora, ¿cómo encajaba esto en su vida?

Estaba, después de todo, ante una faceta del famoso copyninja que nunca había tenido que enfrentar antes, a pesar de todos los años que tenía conociéndolo. Una cosa era saber que su viejo sensei había estado en ANBU alguna vez en el distante pasado; ver el tatuaje descolorido en su brazo, o saber que, de vez en cuando, era llamado a misiones individuales. Otra cosa muy distinta era verlo así, ataviado con el uniforme de las fuerzas especiales, el ninjato atado a la espalda, la armadura salpicada de sangre, la mirada oscura tras la máscara blanca.

En el fondo, Sakura no se recuperaba todavía del susto inicial de verle. Cuando una de las asistentes de enfermería le informó que un ANBU estaba afuera buscándola, pensó de inmediato que se trataba de un mensaje urgente de la Hokage con malas noticias. Su lado más fatalista imaginó que algo le había ocurrido a alguno de sus chicos, haciendo realidad uno de sus mayores temores desde que se marchó.

Cuando el ANBU en cuestión entró por la puerta de su consultorio, con la tensión de la muerte acompañando cada uno de sus pasos, Sakura no lo reconoció. Ni siquiera cuando este habló para pedir que los dejaran a solas ella tuvo algún mínimo indicio; simplemente nada la preparó para la sorpresa hasta que se quitó la máscara de porcelana y pudo ver la familiar mirada bicolor, cansada y vacía.

Era como si dos imágenes opuestas de la misma persona hubiesen chocado en su cabeza, dejando pedazos regados por toda su psique.

Y la impresión que todo esto había causado en ella era patente en la forma en que sus manos temblaban, casi imperceptiblemente, mientras le curaba. Era increíble, pero aún después de todo lo que había descubierto sobre Kakashi en los últimos meses, de la profunda intimidad que ahora compartían, ella casi no sabía nada acerca del tipo de ninja que él había sido antes de convertirse en su sensei.

"¿Por qué dejaste ANBU?" la pregunta se le escapó en un gritillo antes de siquiera pensarla realmente. ¡Malditos nervios incontrolables que siempre la llevan a hablar de más!

"El Sandaime me sacó de servicio activo por entonces, pensando que era más importante afinar mis habilidades como sensei". Sorprendentemente, Kakashi contestó enseguida, con su indiferente voz de siempre. "Claro que terminé por reprobar a todos los grupos antes de ustedes…".

"No me extraña. Eras un tirano, ¿sabes?"

"¿Oh, es resentimiento lo que escucho?" el tono de broma era leve, pero definible.

"Bueno, supongo que al final no salimos tan mal…" concedió, increíblemente aliviada de sentir algo de normalidad cuando en realidad estaba al límite de sus nervios.

Un par de minutos más transcurrieron en silencio hasta que la curación estuvo lista. Tomando unas gasas Sakura procedió a limpiar y vendar la zona, para evitar que se reabriera la herida, reasegurando con ello sus costillas recién enmendadas.

"¡Listo!" anunció finalmente, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio. Sus chicos siempre le habían preocupado más de la cuenta, pero ahora que las cosas eran tan diferentes entre ellos dos, se sentía más que justificada en sentir una ansiedad especial por él y su bienestar.

"Ven aquí".

La mano de Kakashi encontró su muñeca y la guió de vuelta al frente de la camilla. Parada allí entre sus piernas muy cerca de su cuerpo, Sakura se sintió como una pequeña de nuevo, completamente muda y tontamente nerviosa. Con su otra mano el copyninja le acarició brevemente la mejilla antes de continuar.

"Ya tengo que irme".

"¿¡Qué! Pero si ahora necesitas reposo, esas costillas…"

"Sanarán en casa. Ya no puedo quedarme más". Apartándola un poco Kakashi se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, abrochando la armadura y asegurando el ninjato sin dificultad, ante la mirada atónita de Sakura.

Donde antes la kunoichi le hubiera ordenado que se quedara como su médico, luego le hubiera tratado de detener a gritos y golpes, y finalmente hubiera discutido con él hasta volverse loca, ahora tan sólo se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio. Después de tanto preocuparse y tratar de racionalizarlo todo durante la última media hora, Sakura se encontró entendiendo finalmente la situación en la que estaba de manera instintiva.

Kakashi no necesitaba entonces ni de niñeras ni de regaños. Necesitaba del apoyo y la confianza de su pareja, nada más. Era evidente que esta no sería la última vez, tampoco.

"Vale… entonces", titubeó por un segundo ante el ANBU completamente ataviado y listo para partir, "cuídate por favor".

Tan rápido como había llegado, la figura uniforme de un anónimo shinobi de Konoha desapareció por su puerta sin volverse a verla o decir una palabra de despedida.

Y Sakura se quedó allí de pie por varios segundos, mirando el espacio vacío y necesitando de un buen abrazo como nunca en su vida.

La madurez era dolorosa, también.

-o-

Típicamente, Kakashi no tenía mucho que decir. Las lecciones de la vida eran elocuentes por sí mismas y él ya no era tan tonto como para resistirse, mucho menos para rechazarlas.

En un año, las cosas habían cambiado para él de una forma que nunca hubiera creído posible con su pobre suerte y sus más que lamentables habilidades sociales. La prudencia con la que había entrado en una posible relación con Sakura, había sido reemplazada por la certeza de no querer perderla, sin que él mismo se percatara de ello. ¿Cómo había logrado llegar tan lejos sin echarlo a perder?

Los afectos, después de todo, son algo en lo que no se puede tener un control directo. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, dedicado como estuvo durante años a tratar de eliminarlos por completo de su vida; sólo para terminar haciendo más fuertes los pocos que tenía.

Tomando un buen trago de sake, Kakashi se entretuvo un rato en la conversación amena de sus viejos amigos jonnin, la cual, como siempre que bebían, giraba en torno a mujeres. Esta vez, todas las líneas de conversación de la noche terminaban irremediablemente con miradas suspicaces y envidiosas en su dirección, y con efusivas felicitaciones por su "presa" de la noche, como Genma insistía en llamarla.

Estaban en el amplio jardín de la casa de Shizune, celebrando el regreso de Sakura junto con sus conocidos y amigos más cercanos. Para esa hora, ninguno de los presentes ignoraba el hecho de que ambos habían llegado en una cita, de la mano, y que ahora estaban _juntos_. Sea lo que sea que eso signifique para cada uno.

Por la forma en que la mitad de los hombres jóvenes del lugar le miraban, listos para estrangularlo al menor descuido, al igual que la mitad de las mujeres, particularmente las más mayores, el copyninja ya no estaba muy seguro sobre que conclusión sacar de la situación. En cualquier caso, su habitual barrera de indiferencia le servía a la perfección para salvarse de la mayor parte de la conmoción.

Sakura por otra parte, no tuvo tanta suerte, como era de esperarse. Desde que habían llegado estaba pasando de mano en mano y de grupo en grupo, siendo acosada para desvelar los detalles más sórdidos de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

No lo iba a negar. Le divertía más de lo que era apropiado el seguir con la mirada a su pequeña kunoichi, luchando por responder con paciencia –y no con sus puños– a las preguntas más imposibles, irreverentes y francamente groseras que uno pueda imaginar. Lo más gracioso de todo, al menos para él, era que las peores preguntas venían de la propia Ino.

En ese momento, una conmoción llamó la atención de todos hacia la mesa de la comida, y Kakashi se rió de buena gana como todos los demás con el espectáculo que se repetía por tercera vez esa noche.

Viendo a una hermosa Sakura, en su delicado y femenino vestido, mientras estrangulaba a placer al tonto de Naruto por otro comentario fuera de lugar respecto a su diferencia de edades, Kakashi no pudo evitar sentir un golpe de nostalgia. No solo por el viejo Team 7, recientemente desbandado, sino por su propio equipo y las valiosas lecciones de vida que le habían dado.

Rin siempre tuvo razón.

También Obito.

Ambos habían sido mucho mejores ninjas que él desde el principio, a pesar de no tener su genio ni sus logros. Ambos habían sido mucho más valientes que él, porque siempre actuaron con su corazón por delante, sin miedo a perder, sin rendirse nunca.

Ahora él también lo hacía, plenamente.

¡Y al diablo con todo lo demás!

-ooo-

NDA: Ya sé, ya sé… quieren el smut de los bunshin, verdad? Mwawawa… sufran LOL!

No puedo creer que he terminado esta bestia! Gracias infinitas a todos por el apoyo y el cariño que le han dado a esta historia. Gracias por las recomendaciones (ustedes saben quienes son -los achucha-) y por las ayudas recibidas para hacerlo mucho mejor (-los achucha otro poco-). Ahora apreciaría mucho toda la crítica constructiva, opiniones y demases que quieran hacer con este fic.

Ya no fastidio más. Nos leemos en LeN!

**Editado Agosto 2010:** Era inevitable que lo escribiera, no? xDD El smut de los bunshins se puede leer en mi livejournal. El link está en mi profile o también en la Masterlist.


End file.
